Amar a morir
by Rosaluna33
Summary: Oscar, reconoce sus sentimientos por André, pero ¿será capaz de luchar por su amor? Espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer. (es mi primer fanfic...)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: reconociendo el amor

Sentía que la adolescencia cruelmente los había alejado. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado, ya no cabían en la pequeña cama y bajo la vigilancia y el ojo desconfiado de Marrón Glacé, cada vez era más difícil escurrirse a su habitación por las noches, aunque fuera sólo para conversar o saber si estaba bien. Habían crecido, al fin, y junto con sus cuerpos, un cariño indescriptible y una admiración intocable también crecía dentro de su pecho. Al observar desde lejos su figura, que se volvía casi una sombra cuando se afanaba en algo, sintió nostalgia por esos días de juegos en los que no eran más que un par de niños compartiendo sus mutuas soledades. La muerte y la exclusión, los había unido en un fuerte lazo de hermandad y amistad. No conocía a otra persona en quien confiar, a quien aferrarse para no caer frente a la dureza de su mundo, ante la desigualdad del destino. Se sentía pobre e inútil. Su soledad sólo podía ser cubierta por otra alma y su corazón, sin ni siquiera preguntarle, ya la había elegido.

\- ¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! - André se acercó al umbral de la caballeriza para mirarla a los ojos. La había llamado un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta se había acercado para asegurarse de que estaba bien - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó con dulzura y buscando su mirada. Posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Oscar despertó de su ensoñación al sentir la mano de André en su hombro. Se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca y sólo se limitó a sonreír

–Estoy bien- le dijo serenamente, mientras caminaba pausadamente hacia su caballo. André se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. La impetuosidad de Oscar, durante las últimas semanas, se había desvanecido casi como un sueño. De cierta forma, le preocupaba verla emocionalmente susceptible, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que dentro de su corazón habitaba una tormenta que era muy fácil de despertar. Se puso frente a ella, tomó las riendas del caballo y se quedó observando por algunos segundos cómo esta le acariciaba las crines.

\- ¿Qué escondes? Le preguntó directamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - contrapreguntó sin dejar de acariciar y mirar a su hermoso corcel.

-No sé, dímelo tú. Has estado muy extraña últimamente.

-No es nada André, sólo estoy cansada- sonrió para sus adentros al sorprenderse de lo bien que podía disimular sus sentimientos – Cuidar de la delfina de Francia no es una tarea tan simple- continuó indiferente. Pasaron algunos segundos durante los cuales sintió punzante la mirada de André que había logrado ponerla nerviosa. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos sintió ganas de llorar. Su orgullo no le permitía expresar lo que realmente sentía, pero por sobre todo el miedo, el miedo de sólo pensar en mostrarse tal cual era frente a los demás, frente a la severidad de su padre y, por sobre todo, frente a André. Ni siquiera se permitía pensar lo que podría pasar si ella confesara sus sentimientos y fuera correspondida por su sirviente, su valet, su mejor amigo y, por sobre todo, su igual. Despejó esa idea inmediatamente de su mente.

-Me iré a arreglar- le dijo secamente dando media vuelta y dándole la espalda. Se detuvo por un momento – Déjalo en la entrada por favor- pidió dándole una última caricia a su caballo. André la miró hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta de la caballeriza. Se sintió sin motivo alguno completamente desdichado. No sabía de dónde provenía ese sentimiento, pero quiso creer, por un momento, que quizás eso era lo que sentía Oscar, una inexplicable desdicha. Sintió tristeza por ella. Luego de tantos años juntos, había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos, sus silencios y su forma tan peculiar por intentar expresar lo que su corazón realmente anhelaba. La admiraba increíblemente por su fiereza, su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de sobreponerse a los castigos a los que su padre la había sometido por no poder actuar y responder como un verdadero hombre frente a las múltiples tareas que debía cumplir diariamente. Pero también sabía que, por sobre todas las cosas, Oscar era realmente una mujer. Eso era innegable. Más allá de su indiscutible belleza, apreciaba en ella la dulzura que demostraba al acariciar a su caballo o al admirar una rosa; sus agraciados movimientos al caminar, su liviandad para luchar con la espada y su particular humor. Eso, era algo que ningún entrenamiento masculino había podido arrebatarle. Y él lo sabía. Muchas veces, desde las sombras, la vio conversando con su abuela o acurrucarse en su pecho luego de alguna golpiza propinada por el General. Se quedaba largos minutos con ella, tan frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero disfrutando de la calidez de otra persona. Sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba: cariño y comprensión. Sin embargo, ahora en sus gestos había algo distinto, algo que no lograba descifrar. En eso, era también muy femenina. Escondía ese secreto que todas las mujeres conciente o inconscientemente intentaban resguardar. Sonrió al pensar en ello. Lady Oscar era toda una mujer y él, quizás sólo él, era capaz de verlo.

…..…

Oscar sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta que nadie había reconocido a la princesa al ingresar al salón. Observó, como buena militar, todo el movimiento antes de plantarse en algún lugar a vigilar. Finalmente, al ver que todo ocurría con total normalidad y que María Antonieta lucía realmente feliz y emocionada, se quedó cerca de la pista de baile, totalmente alerta ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera parecerle extraño. De pronto y sin saber cómo, la princesa había desaparecido de su vista. La buscó con la mirada por las esquinas, en los grupos de conversación. No quería llamar mucho la atención, por lo que tranquilamente comenzó a caminar por el salón buscando algún resquicio de ella, pero nada. Con un gesto de su mano, le indicó a las damas de honor que la siguieran, la había divisado en uno de los balcones del teatro, al parecer, conversando con un caballero. Se acercó sigilosamente para alcanzar a escuchar algo de la conversación. Justo en el momento en el que el mozalbete acercaba su mano para quitarle la máscara a la princesa, se interpuso entre ellos tomándola del brazo y haciéndola delicadamente a un lado. El apuesto joven que estaba frente a sus ojos, se quedó mirándola perplejo. Pudo distinguir en ella rasgos finos y delicados, sin embargo, se sintió un poco confundido al darse cuenta que iba vestida con ropa militar.

-Disculpe, no sabía que esta Lady estaba acompañada- dijo inclinándose levemente como muestra de respeto. Oscar, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin responder nada. Sus suaves gestos y delicada educación de cierta forma la habían perturbado. Lo miró con severidad, mientras él seguía con la cabeza inclinada.

\- No os preocupéis- declaró la comandante mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia las damas de honor, las cuales comprendieron inmediatamente cuál era el proceder. María Antonieta se alejó rodeada por las mujeres, mientras Oscar siguió de pie frente al elegante caballero enmascarado, como una forma de asegurarse de que no seguiría a María Antonieta.

-Perdone por no presentarme como corresponde- le dijo suavemente quitándose la máscara.

–Mi nombre es Hans Axel Von Fersen de Suecia, mi título es de conde, pero en este momento me encuentro en Francia en gira de estudio - Sonrió levemente al terminar la frase. Oscar hizo un rápido escaneo del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Debía tener más o menos su edad, sus ojos eran grises, pero brillantes, su ropa elegante y fina, sus modales delicados, pero a la vez muy varoniles. Era definitivamente atractivo y cortés. Interiormente, se alegró de que no pudieran haberse visto frente a frente con la Princesa. Sabía que María Antonieta era incapaz de esconder sus sentimientos y, si hubiese podido apreciar el bello rostro del sueco, hubiese quedado prendada de él.

-Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes, Comandante de la Guardia Imperial- se presentó ceremoniosamente realizando una pequeña reverencia – Espero que su estadía en Francia sea cómoda- dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse, sin embargo, la mano del sueco se lo impidió. La tomó del brazo, gesto que fue rechazado inmediatamente por la joven. Fersen, quedó perplejo algunos segundos ante la reacción de Oscar, no obstante, sintió cierto cosquilleo en el estómago al ver sus ojos brillantes de algo que parecía rabia.

-Disculpe…- dijo él tranquilamente, dando un paso atrás - No era mi intención…

-Lo entiendo - le interrumpió Oscar - pero no está permitido tocar de esa forma a un comandante de la guardia imperial - Oscar permaneció seria y firme, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que, con ese llamado de atención, el sueco no se atrevería a acercársele nuevamente. Luego, se dirigió hacia la salida del salón tranquilamente, manteniendo su mano en la espada envainada. Fersen, se quedó mirándola hasta verla desaparecer. Luego, se acercó al balcón. Le causó curiosidad el carruaje en el cual se retiraba la mujer enmascarada. No había podido ver su rostro, pero su instinto le advirtió que era alguien importante, no una simple noble. Puso especial atención en cómo Oscar montaba en su caballo blanco. Pudo ver sus formas con mayor detalle, percatándose de que era muy delgada y fina como para ser un hombre. No cabía duda, ese comandante era una mujer, cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención. La fuerza de su mirada color záfiro lo había incomodado terriblemente y él, no era hombre de avergonzarse frente a alguien del sexo opuesto. Volvió a sonreír levemente al recordar la furia de la mujer cuando le tocó el brazo. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de saber más de ella.

…..

Camino al palacio, María Antonieta no podía dejar de hablar acerca del misterioso hombre con el que había bailado prácticamente durante toda la velada y, con el cual, había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar apenas un par de palabras.

-Madame Noailles su voz era profunda y clara, aunque al parecer extranjera- dijo María Antonieta con excesivo entusiasmo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su voz y se mostraba evidentemente encantada. La mujer solo se limitó a mirarla, poniendo su mano en la frente en señal de estar ya cansada. Al bajar del carruaje, Oscar le ofreció su mano sosteniéndola delicadamente. La princesa se sentía increíblemente cómoda y segura con Oscar, por lo que no tuvo reparo en continuar con su monólogo acerca de lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas. Resguardada por Oscar y su séquito de damas de honor se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Oscar pidió permiso para retirarse.

-Sí querida Oscar, puedes retirarte, pero antes me gustaría preguntaros algo- Instintivamente, Oscar sabía qué era lo que la Princesa ansiaba tanto saber.

-Estoy a vuestras órdenes su alteza- Dijo Oscar realizando una reverencia.

\- ¿Pudisteis averiguar algo más del caballero con el cual estuvimos esta noche? Pude percatarme de que os quedasteis un momento más con él. Me encantaría agradecerle su compañía…- pausó su pregunta mientras se dirigía al espejo de la gran habitación. Se sentó frente a él y continuó - Por su acento y modales, puedo advertir que es extranjero y noble, pero me gustaría saber su nombre, quizás podamos aprender algo más de él – dijo disimulando indiferencia, mientras una de sus damas de honor, le quitaba las pinzas para desarmar su peinado.

\- Princesa María Antonieta - Dijo Oscar con serenidad - El joven es un conde sueco que ha venido a nuestro país a estudiar. Su nombre es Hans Axel Von Fersen. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse - explicó - Es todo cuanto pude averiguar, lo lamento - terminó casi en un hilo de voz. Realmente le preocupaba esta situación.

-Muchas gracias, Oscar. Podéis retiraros.

María Antonieta continuó mirándose al espejo con la mirada perdida. Aun percibía en su cuerpo, el perfume del sueco. Su corazón había latido tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría por su garganta. Repitió el nombre del caballero en silencio - Hans Axel Von Fersen. Fersen- repitió en su interior – Fersen.

….

Como siempre, André esperó a Oscar despierto en la caballeriza mientras atendía a los caballos. Para matar el tiempo, decidió leer un poco pero, al cabo de unos minutos y sin darse cuenta, se durmió profundamente. Cuando Oscar llegó, simplemente dejó su caballo fuera de la entrada a la mansión, a sabiendas que André lo retiraría a penas la sintiera llegar. Caminó casi por inercia hacia su habitación, pero a medio camino y sin saber por qué, decidió ir a la caballeriza. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, percatándose de que André dormía profundamente sobre el heno, con un libro apoyado en el pecho. Sintió una leve estocada en el corazón al verlo así. Se le asimiló mucho al día en que llegó a ser su compañía. A pesar de su corta edad, parecía seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo su mirada traslucía el miedo y la tristeza de encontrarse lejos de su pueblo y de sus padres. Dormido así, irradiaba algo de esa inocencia y fragilidad, además de una gran ternura. Oscar, se acercó cuidadosamente hacia él, inclinándose hacia él levemente para sacar el libro que tenía aferrado entre sus brazos. Inevitablemente, al acercarse, pudo apreciar con mayor cercanía y detalle el rostro de su amigo. ¡Había cambiado tanto! Hacía apenas unos años era un chiquillo flaco y desgarbado. Hoy, lucía como un joven muy apuesto, cosa que había podido verificar por los comentarios de las damas de la corte cuando la acompañaba a esos tediosos bailes. Cuando jaló del libro, André se movió hacia un lado quedando en posición fetal. Oscar suspiró aliviada, había logrado su misión de quitarle el libro sin despertarlo. Se retiró de la caballeriza tal como había entrado: en silencio y sigilosa, como una leona que está en busca de su presa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volteó para mirarlo por última vez.

-Buenas noches, André – susurró y cerró tras de sí la puerta, sin poner mayor atención al libro que llevaba entre sus manos. El titulo decía "Cartas de dos amantes" de Rousseau.

Al día siguiente, Oscar se levantó temprano. Desayunó sola en su habitación. Se extrañó por la ausencia de André, ya que solía ser muy madrugador. Bajó y preguntó a su Nana por él.

-No lo sé niña Oscar, su habitación está intacta – dijo la anciana sin demostrar mayor preocupación. Oscar salió por la puerta principal, percatándose que su caballo ya no estaba donde lo había dejado, por lo que supuso que André estaría en la caballeriza con él. Se dirigió hacia el lugar rápidamente. Entró y André dormía sobre el heno, tal como lo había dejado la noche anterior, pero en otro lugar. Echó una mirada rápida a los caballos, viendo que su corcel lucía limpio y brillante. Tenía agua y se alimentaba. Se quedó detenida en la puerta sin saber si despertar a André o no. Finalmente y sin ninguna delicadeza, desde la puerta lo llamó.

\- ¡André! – Sonrió internamente al observar la reacción de éste al escuchar su grito. André se sentó rápidamente aturdido aún por el sueño. Se restregó los ojos sin saber muy bien quien estaba parado en la puerta a contraluz.

\- ¿Eres tu Oscar? - preguntó confundido.

-Veo que has dormido aquí- dijo severa - no te quejes si después te enfermas. Salimos en diez minutos, prepárate - se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos esperando alguna respuesta, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa. André, que no había alcanzado a reaccionar, se levantó y comenzó a sacudir de su ropa los restos de hierba. Sintió un leve ardor en la nuca, por lo que hizo algunos movimientos para aliviarlo, sacudiendo sus hombros al tiempo que abría y cerraba los ojos para terminar de espabilar. De pronto, recordó el libro que supuestamente iba a leer para esperar a Oscar. Escarbó entre la paja, por si había quedado escondido ahí, pero no había rastro de él. Se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar si lo del libro había sido un sueño o realidad. Se quedó algunos segundos pensativo haciendo un esfuerzo por volver en sí, hasta que se le vino a la mente la imagen de un hermoso ángel de resplandor dorado que lo había ido a visitar durante la noche.

-Oscar – murmuró para sí mismo sonriendo. Luego, corrió hacia los caballos para ensillarlos. No había tiempo para ese tipo de cavilaciones.

….

Los rumores ya habían recorrido todo Versalles acerca de la nueva "amistad" de la princesa María Antonieta. No había noble que no supiera acerca del apuesto y educado conde sueco, que compartía prácticamente a diario con la delfina. Esta, parecía vivir en una ensoñación constante desde que había mandado a llamar a Fersen con la excusa de darle la bienvenida a la corte francesa. La mujer sonreía por cada rincón y se daba el gusto de dar largos paseos de su brazo, respaldada por la indiferencia y despreocupación que le demostraba el joven príncipe heredero. Sentía que estaba viviendo los días más felices y dichosos de su vida y no tenía ningún reparo en demostrar que se sentía con el corazón pleno de felicidad. Oscar, los acompañaba siempre que podía. Esta rutina la había acercado mucho más al joven conde y a María Antonieta, llegando a sentir admiración por ella y sus cualidades: su espontaneidad y enorme sencillez; su sensibilidad ante las cosas bellas, su obstinación y naturalidad. Independientemente de sus debilidades, luego de tratar más de cerca con ella, le era inevitable quererla y, por lo que podía ver, a Fersen le pasaba algo muy similar.

Por su parte, Fersen, disfrutaba de sus nuevas amistades. Casi no se daba tiempo para estudiar, ya que la princesa había resultado ser tremendamente demandante y le era imposible negarse a sus peticiones, con su belleza y encantos, lograba convencerlo de casi cualquier cosa. El conde, sabía que esto no se mantendría así por siempre, que sus años de juventud pronto se verían empañados por las obligaciones propias de su rango y cuna, por lo que se empeñó firmemente en disfrutar de la alegría de la joven princesa y de la seriedad e inteligencia de su amiga Oscar. Durante sus paseos, muchas veces se daba el tiempo de observar a las dos mujeres casi opuestas entre sí en cuanto a madurez, gestos e intereses, no obstante, podía ver en ellas algo en común: belleza y femineidad. Muy a su pesar, ambas provocaban en él algo nuevo e impactante, tanto así que había dejado de visitar a sus viejas "amigas" y estaba avocado tan sólo en complacer los caprichos de María Antonieta y en tener largas conversaciones acerca de política y literatura con Oscar. De hecho, ya era habitual ver al sueco en la mansión de los Jarjayes practicando esgrima, tiro al blanco o simplemente bebiendo vino. En realidad, disfrutaba increíblemente la compañía de Oscar y André, los consideraba una pareja muy particular. Se había podido percatar que, junto a él, ella era muy distinta a la comandante seria y parca del palacio real. Sonreía mucho más y bromeaban constantemente entre sí. Oscar, insistía en dejar en evidencia que André jamás había sido capaz de ganarle en esgrima y él, por su parte, se jactaba de haberse dejado vencer por ella en más de una carrera a caballo. Tenían tantos recuerdos en común y eso, sin querer, le provocaba una pizca de envidia. Incluso, se tocaban y miraban de una forma que, para los ojos de la sociedad, podría ser inadecuada. Entre ellos, había algo más que una relación de sirviente a ama o incluso, de amigo a amiga. Entre ellos había intimidad y confianza. Él, en cambio, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse de esa forma con nadie, ni siquiera con sus hermanos.

André, sentía cierta simpatía por Fersen. Lo consideraba extremadamente inteligente, galante y tenía unos modales tan elegantes y refinados que, sin duda, se hacía encantador aún para sus pares, si es que tenían la oportunidad de conocerlo bien. No obstante, percibía en Fersen un ego muy elevado, ya que este estaba conciente de sus encantos y no dudaba en demostrarlos, incluso frente a Oscar, que generalmente los pasaba por alto. La actitud del sueco ante Oscar, de cierta forma le molestaba. Lo había visto observarla agudamente ya muchas veces, con la mirada brillante y fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Podía percibir que la admiraba, lo cual no era extraño para él, pero también había en su expresión un dejo de deseo que, el sueco, no intentaba disimular.

\- ¡André, practica conmigo! – dijo Oscar sacándolo de su monólogo mental, mientras le lanzaba la espada espada. Él se quedó algunos momentos sin poder reaccionar, se sentía molesto y excluido sin saber por qué - ¿tienes miedo? – bromeó Oscar sonriendo al ver que no reaccionaba – no te preocupes – le dijo - esta vez quizá te deje ganar.

Con cierta parsimonia, André se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Oscar, todavía perturbado por sus propios pensamientos. Sintió que necesitaba tiempo para procesar esas sensaciones provocadas por la presencia del sueco.

-No puedo – le dijo –acabo de recordar que mi abuela me pidió que le ayudara a ordenar la alacena, ya sabes, no le podemos permitir que cargue cosas pesadas – le entregó la espada que segundos antes Oscar le había lanzado – pero estoy seguro que Fersen desea enfrentarse contigo, ya que aún no ha sido capaz de ganarte – esbozó para ambos una forzada sonrisa, que más pareció una mueca de dolor. Oscar y Fersen se limitaron sólo a mirarse extrañados. Con el tiempo, habían logrado cierta intimidad que les permitía ahorrarse algunas palabras.

Oscar y Fersen entraron a la casa en silencio. El aire se había enrarecido luego de la actitud de André. Se sentaron frente a frente en la mesita de unos de los salones a beber una copa de vino. El sol ya estaba cayendo y los colores que iban desde el blanco hasta un rojo fuego, los dejo embelesados por algunos minutos. Luego de eso, Oscar comenzó a sentirse incómoda y decidió romper el silencio.

-No te he visto por el palacio estos días, ¿ha sucedido algo con la princesa? - preguntó mientras seguía observando como el sol dejaba entrar los últimos rayos de su luz a través de la ventana. Fersen, se demoró algunos segundos en contestar.

-Nada en especial- respondió lacónico – es sólo que…- se interrumpió así mismo, sin darse cuenta que el resto de la frase sólo la había completado en su cabeza - es sólo que contigo me siento más cómodo y la princesa me está dando demasiada atención.

-Es sólo que… - Oscar se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Realmente la actitud de André le había afectado.

-Nada. Es sólo que había descuidado mis estudios y me he dedicado a ellos durante estos días – se excusó sin saber si su explicación había sido lo suficientemente convincente para Oscar. Si algo sabía de ella, es que no podía subestimar su inteligencia y astucia.

-Entiendo- masculló la joven con la intención de evaluar que tan cierto era lo que el sueco le contaba, no obstante, desistió de ello al ver que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Me tengo que retirar, querida. Quizás mañana vaya a visitar a su alteza real – dijo casi en un suspiro – la nostalgia realmente se apoderó de mi – pensó en silencio.

-La princesa estará muy dichosa. Estos días la he notado un poco decaída y triste. Sin duda, tu presencia la alentará a salir a tomar un poco de sol – dijo Oscar sin levantar la vista de la copa de vino que revolvía sin cesar entre sus manos.

Fersen sólo se limitó a sonreír y, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se retiró del salón.

Oscar se quedó parada frente a la ventana, viendo desaparecer el caballo de Fersen, así como el sol también lo hacía. Sintió a sus espaldas un ruido, por lo que se volteó lentamente a mirar. Su Nana estaba retirando las copas de la mesita.

-Nana, ¿André terminó de ayudarte en la cocina?

La abuela la miró extrañada - No mi niña - hizo una breve pausa para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita - apenas entró se fue directamente a su habitación, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó con preocupación la abuela de André.

-No es nada, creo que me confundí y pensé que me había dicho que tenía que ayudarte. ¿Le puedes decir que lo espero en la biblioteca por favor, Nana?

\- Si mi niña – respondió la abuela retirándose del salón.

Oscar se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana, la noche ya había caído y no quedaban rastros de los hermosos colores del atardecer, ni de Fersen. Posó una de sus manos sobre el frío vidrio de la ventana, necesitaba sentir algo distinto al calor que se alojaba en su corazón – André – murmuró para sí, cerrando los ojos por algunos segundos, dejando que el frio recorriera su mano, la cual luego poso empuñada sobre su pecho – André – repitió con tristeza.

…..

El joven valet subió ágilmente las escaleras, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que debería tener una muy buena excusa por su actitud de la tarde, pero no quiso pensar en ello. No sabía aun con certeza qué sucedía en su interior, por lo que no tendría la capacidad de explicar a Oscar su salida tan repentina de la práctica. Golpeó con sus nudillos la madera. Espero algunos segundos por respuesta y, al no obtenerla, abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Oscar estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, con un libro entre sus manos. Leía afanadamente, quizás por eso no le había respondido.

-Aquí estoy, Oscar, la abuela me dijo que me necesitabas – dijo de pie junto a ella. Estaba tan rígido que parecía una estatua.

\- ¿Te debo enviar una invitación para que te sientes? – ironizó Oscar sin levantar la vista del libro. André se acercó rápidamente al silloncito frente a la joven rubia. Se dedicó a observarla a la luz de la chimenea. Sus pestañas parecían mucho más largas y su perfil más fino. Sus labios estaban relajados y rosados, muy distintos a cuando tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones. Su cabello, parecía del color fuego. Pensó que la conocía tan bien, que podría pintarla a ojos vendados.

Cuando al fin Oscar levantó la vista del libro, lo cerró y lo puso junto a la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón - André… - dijo pausadamente mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas - ¿qué opinas de la relación del conde Fersen con la princesa?

André suspiró aliviado. Pensó que la conversación tendría otro giro.

-Creo que mi opinión está demás, después de todo, soy solo tu valet, un sirviente – se sorprendió a si mismo al escucharse decir eso.

Oscar lo miró seria, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, como cuando se enfurecía por alguna injusticia. André se dio cuenta de ello, pero luego pudo percibir que se relajaba y había bajado la cabeza y la mirada, lo cual él interpretó como una tregua de paz.

-Sabes a que me refiero. Qué se dice en Versalles acerca de ellos, que comentan y cómo perciben su amistad. He podido notar cambios en la princesa. Ella es muy sincera con sus sentimientos y eso puede no ser bien visto en Versalles. Su actitud puede resultar muy peligrosa – abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirar a André fijamente – y te aclaro, que tu opinión siempre me ha importado – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

André se alegró. Su confusión hacía que exagerara las cosas, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había salido su respuesta anterior. Aclaró su garganta para responder.

-Tienes razón, debe ser tu intuición femenina – intentó bromear, pero al ver la expresión seria de Oscar decidió continuar - aunque para mí, María Antonieta, sigue siendo tan caprichosa como siempre y Fersen, con su actitud, alimenta esa característica de la joven princesa – André se puso de pie para avivar el fuego que estaba a punto de extinguirse, luego, volvió a sentarse frente a la joven comandante.

-En cuanto a los rumores de la corte, efectivamente, muchos están hablando de su amistad. No sé si esos rumores han llegado a oídos del príncipe heredero o peor aún, del rey, aunque sinceramente, lo dudo. Creo que Fersen ya estaría fuera del país.

-Sí, tienes razón – musitó Oscar – estoy realmente preocupada por esta situación. María Antonieta es tan inocente, hermosa y frágil, que puede convertirse en presa fácil de habladurías infundadas. Creo que lo mejor por ahora es mantenerla vigilada, por eso, es preciso que de ahora en adelante vigiles a la princesa de forma muy cuidadosa, debemos evitar que se esparza cualquier rumor entorno a su relación con Fersen.

-No le des demasiada importancia a esto, Oscar- dijo André tratando de tranquilizarla al ver que su expresión se había endurecido – La princesa es muy querida por todos, incluso por el pueblo, nadie permitirá que le hagan daño.

Oscar, en silencio, se puso de pie frente a la ventana imbuida en sus propios pensamientos. Había prometido cuidar a María Antonieta con su propia vida, y eso es lo que haría. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir miedo y aprensión frente a lo que estaba sucediendo con el conde sueco. Sabía que la corte francesa era un nido de víboras, pero la princesa aún era demasiado inmadura para darse cuenta de ello.

Al verla tan taciturna, André se dirigió hacia la puerta - buenas noches Oscar – dijo desde el umbral.

-Espera André – lo detuvo Oscar, sin voltearse desde la ventana – ¿Tienes alguna explicación para lo que ocurrió esta tarde, durante la práctica?

André se quedó unos segundos mascullando rápidamente en su cabeza alguna excusa.

-No fue nada, creo que estaba un poco agripado, pero me sirvió descansar – el joven abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos verdes cuando Oscar se dio la vuelta a mirarlo. Sin poderlo evitar, agachó la mirada para no encontrarse con la de ella y ser descubierto en su mentira – Perdóname Oscar – pensó – pero ni yo mismo sé que me pasa.

-Creo que el extraño ahora eres tú – agregó la joven - ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Ya te lo dije- dijo en apenas un suspiro.

-Por lo general, los hombres no suspiran – hizo una breve pausa, esperando que André levantara la mirada – por favor, no vuelvas a dormirte en las caballerizas. No nos conviene que te enfermes ahora que tenemos tanto trabajo. Mañana salimos temprano, descansa.

-Eso haré, Oscar.

Apenas André se retiró de la habitación, Oscar se desplomó en el sillón. La tensión que le producía el tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su valet, realmente la agotaba. Había aprendido a reprimir muchos de sus sentimientos durante su vida, pero éste era algo nuevo y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. Era como un fuego que crecía en su interior, desde las entrañas, que se traducía en un deseo incontrolable de salir corriendo a los brazos de André y suplicarle que la abrazara y no la dejara sola. Últimamente, quería estar todo el tiempo con él. Tenerlo lejos la angustiaba terriblemente. Él era su seguridad y confianza. Él era su complemento, lo que necesitaba para respirar. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Intentó pensar desde cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así y no lo pudo recordar. Sus sentimientos habían crecido de forma tan natural y espontánea, que le era imposible recordar el momento exacto en que todo cambió. Su incipiente amor por André, era lo único que no podía tener bajo su control y se sintió impotente por ello. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Así era como se sentía el amor? ¿Angustiante y a la vez desbordante de pasión? ¿Podía, realmente, darse el privilegio de amar a quien quisiera o debería someterse nuevamente a los designios del destino y de su padre? Se golpeó la cabeza con las manos, creyendo que de esa forma podría dejar de pensar. Finalmente, luego de llorar largamente, se entregó al cansancio y al sueño.

…

El 10 de mayo de 1774, la vida de María Antonieta y el príncipe heredero dio un giro totalmente irreversible. El Rey Luis XV había fallecido, por lo que se convirtieron en los nuevos reyes de Francia. En todo el país hubo gran alboroto. Con la joven pareja, se sembraba una nueva semilla de esperanza en quienes ya habían perdido casi todo, excepto la dignidad. Por las calles, los retratos del nuevo rey y la reina eran mostrados en todos los aparadores de las tiendas y en los medallones. Europa entera estaba disfrutando en el júbilo de una nueva era.

A pesar de su nuevo nombramiento, María Antonieta continuaba comportándose como una niña malcriada y caprichosa, con la diferencia que ahora, tenía mucho más poder. Comenzó a gastar dinerales en nuevos vestidos, zapatos y joyas, a costa del trabajo de un pueblo que seguía muriendo de hambre. Por supuesto, tampoco desestimó a sus antiguas amistades, muy especialmente al conde Fersen. Continuaban dando largos paseos, coincidían en bailes, óperas y en cualquier lugar. Lo que antes había sido tan solo un rumor hoy, para el resto de los aristócratas de Versalles, era casi una certeza: la reina de Francia tenía un amante.

Mientras María Antonieta, daba uno de sus paseos junto al conde Fersen por los jardines de Versalles, la marquesa Noailles se quejaba del comportamiento de la reina con el Conde de Mercy.

-Si permitimos que María Antonieta siga aferrándose a sus caprichos, algo muy grave podría llegar a suceder – decía sin poder esconder la frustración que le provocaban los caprichos de la reina - Se ha negado a recibir a un acompañante del duque de Germain, que venía a presentar los saludos del rey de Suecia. Las consecuencias de tal desaire podrían ser fatales y se empeña en reunirse con personas jóvenes tan inexpertas como ella. Ha mostrado una gran preferencia por ese conde de Suecia, mirad, ahí la tenéis – El conde Mercy la escuchaba con gran paciencia, sabiendo de antemano lo aprensiva que podía resultar lady Noailles en todo a lo que se refería a la etiqueta y reglas de buen comportamiento de la corte francesa. También conocía muy bien a la joven reina. Sabía lo dulce e inocente que podía llegar a ser, pero también conocía de su obstinación y su capacidad de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer. No le extrañó, por lo tanto, verla pasear del brazo del joven estudiante sueco, sin una pizca de decoro o vergüenza. – Tranquilícese, madame – dijo con voz pasiva – se preocupa demasiado por la reina-

Lady Noailles lo miró de una forma que temió ser fulminado por el fuego de su mirada - no desestime mis apreciaciones, conde Mercy – declaró la mujer mientras daba media vuelta para seguir observando a María Antonieta desde el balcón. El Conde hizo lo mismo, sin notar ninguno de los dos la presencia de la joven comandante rubia tras la puerta.

….

Esa noche, Oscar tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, venía a su mente la imagen de María Antonieta rodeada de sombras con grandes bocas y garras, que intentaban atraparla. En su sueño, la joven reina corría aterrada suplicando por su ayuda. Finalmente, luego de varios intentos fallidos por dormir, decidió permanecer despierta, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Fersen era su amigo y había llegado a apreciarlo al poder estar más cerca de él, disfrutaba de su compañía y, sin duda alguna, hacía muy feliz a la reina permaneciendo a su lado. Sin embargo, si las cosas continuaban así, María Antonieta corría un gran peligro. Sabía que debía cumplir con su deber y su deber máximo era proteger a la familia real. Tenía que hablar con Fersen, no podía aplazarlo más.

Oscar y André salieron temprano esa mañana. Hicieron el recorrido en total silencio hasta la casa del joven sueco en completo silencio.

-Espérame aquí – le pidió a su valet.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó André, preocupado por la tristeza que emanaba esa mañana Oscar. Ella sólo se limitó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al ser anunciada, la comandante esperó sentada frente al escritorio de Fersen. Pudo percatarse que había estado escribiendo lo que parecían ser cartas, ya que muchas de ellas se encontraban perfectamente apiladas junto a una sin terminar. Cuando apareció por la puerta, automáticamente se puso de pie. Su corazón sufrió un sobresalto, no le gustaba lo que tenía que hacer, pero para ella era más importante el honor de la familia real, que su amistad con Fersen.

-Oscar, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? No es que me desagrade vuestra visita, pero no tienes muy buena cara – ambos tomaron asiento, quedando frente a frente en el escritorio. Fersen la conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir su alegría, enojo o tristeza. En este caso, se le veía abatida, pálida… triste.

-Lo siento, pero seré directa – dijo mirando fijamente al hombre - es preciso que abandones Francia lo antes posible, ¡te lo imploro!

Sostuvieron sus miradas por algunos segundos, hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio - ¿tu petición se relaciona con María Antonieta, verdad? ¿Los rumores de nuestra amistad se han divulgado por todo el palacio?

-No, por fortuna aún no – respondió bajando la mirada - Quizás haya rumores, pero no han llegado hasta mis oídos. Son tantos los que se han percatado de la amistad entre ustedes.

Fersen permaneció en completo silencio. Sabía que Oscar sufría al tener que hacerle esta petición, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente ella quien le pida que abandone Francia? Maldijo su mala suerte y a su corazón, que no sabía si lo podría soportar. También pensó en María Antonieta. Cualquier sentimiento que hubiera albergado en su corazón hacia la joven reina, en ese mismo momento se desvanecía. Decidió, finalmente, tomarlo como un llamado de atención del destino. Su relación con María Antonieta era peligrosa, política y emocionalmente y, por tanto, prohibida. Aun así, no pudo evitar entristecerse. Abandonar Francia, era abandonar sueños, personas, lazos… sentimientos.

-Supuse que esto sucedería – agregó luego de un largo silencio - María Antonieta ha mostrado interés en mi persona y ha tenido infinidad de muestras de amabilidad hacia mí, que no merezco. De todas maneras, es algo que ya había pensado hacer.

Oscar lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia. Entendía de cierta forma su desánimo ante su petición. No debía ser fácil para él alejarse de la persona que su corazón anhelaba, pensó.

\- Fersen, es mejor que permanezcas en Suecia durante algún tiempo. Cuando pienso en todas las cosas que han sucedido hasta ahora, no quiero ni imaginar en las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear.

-Lo haré, Oscar – habló en apenas un hilo de voz volteándose hacia la ventana - Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irme. Permaneceré en mi país hasta que la corte de Francia se haya olvidado de mí – volteó nuevamente para acomodarse en la silla. Cruzo sus manos sobre las rodillas, evidentemente derrotado - Sin embargo… - dejó la frase a medio terminar. Oscar pudo notar que sus ojos se humedecieron - ¿cómo podré apartarme de ti y de María Antonieta?

La joven, prefirió hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado esta última frase, que interpretó casi una confesión. Aun así, las dudas vinieron a su mente. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía Fersen por ella y por María Antonieta? Por su parte, siempre lo había visto como un buen amigo. Había llegado a admirarlo por su inteligencia e infinita paciencia que demostraba ante la reina, pero nunca fueron tan íntimamente cercanos. O eso creyó hasta ese momento. Decidió retirarse antes de que la conversación tomará otro matiz, lo cual sabía la haría sentir incomoda.

-He cumplido con un deber y te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado. Hasta siempre – habló dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Al ver que Oscar se marchaba sin decir una palabra acerca de lo que había escuchado, tan seria e imperturbable como siempre, sintió el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y obligarla a expresar lo que realmente sentía. No obstante, al verla a los ojos, sabía que podía ser tan frágil como una rosa y que eso más que acercarla, la alejaría. Estando frente a ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar querer sentir, por primera y quizás última vez, el tacto de su piel. Le tomó la mano, ignorando el desconcierto total de la joven ante su gesto. Pudo percibir que su piel era suave como el pétalo de una rosa, sus dedos alargados y finos, precisos para crear las más bellas melodías y suaves caricias. Oscar intentó zafarse del contacto con Fersen, pero éste la tomó con aún más fuerza - Óscar, dime, ¿nunca te sientes sola? – la rubia lo miró con tristeza, no por su pregunta, sino por descubrir la inmensa necesidad de afecto que tenía el joven conde, porque ella a pesar de haber tenido una estricta educación militar, siempre había tenido el afecto de su nana, André y de su madre. Cada momento con ellos, los había albergado en su corazón como el más grande tesoro – Oscar, ¿piensas pasar toda tu vida vistiendo ropas masculinas, a pesar de que en realidad eres una joven muy hermosa y muy dulce? – acotó finalmente Fersen, dejando en libertad la mano de la joven, al notar lo incomoda que se había vuelto la situación.

-No me siento sola – explicó - Desde que nací mi padre me educó como a un hombre, porque siempre quiso tener a un descendiente varón que pudiese heredar los blasones y la fortuna del famoso general Jarjayes. Para mí es algo totalmente normal.

Fersen bajó la mirada. Se sentía avergonzado por la pésima estrategia utilizada para retener a Oscar unos momentos más junto a él - Volveremos a vernos, lo sé, lo presiento. No te olvides de mí, por favor.

Oscar se retiró dejando la seguridad y orgullo de Fersen por el piso y sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Camino al carruaje, analizó sus sentimientos. No quería que André notará que todavía estaba alterada por lo sucedido hace algunos minutos. Se tranquilizó rápidamente, conocía a Fersen y muchas veces su orgullo y ego le jugaban malas pasadas. Al subir se sentó junto a su valet en completo silencio. Este sólo se limitó a observarla. Su respiración era agitada y su mirada irradiaba un destello de furia y tristeza que trataba aun de controlar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro? - se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Todo lo hice por el bien de la reina y la seguridad de mi país – respondió sin mirar a André a los ojos - Espero llegues a perdonarme, Fersen – pensó para sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Transcurrieron cuatro largos años desde la salida de Fersen. María Antonieta se había sumido en una tristeza que intentaba aplacar comprando vestidos, asistiendo a todos los bailes que podían darse en Versalles y en su nueva mejor amiga: Madame de Polignac, una mujer evidentemente fría y con muy pocos escrúpulos. Había conducido a la reina de Francia a refugiarse en apuestas, actividad de la cual, la única favorecida era ella misma y sus amistades. Cada noche, María Antonieta perdía grandes sumas de dinero que debía cubrir con los impuestos recolectados con el trabajo y sacrificio de un pueblo cansado y hambriento. Nada había cambiado para ellos, seguían siendo tan pobres y miserables, como hace años atrás. La decepción e indignación se colaba por cada familia plebeya de Francia. Eran una olla a presión que no tardaría en estallar. Pero María Antonieta permanecía ajena al sufrimiento de su pueblo. No tenía límites y tampoco aceptaba los consejos de madame Noaelles o del Conde Mercy. Ella era la reina de Francia y absolutamente nadie podía estar por sobre sus decisiones y autoridad. Sin duda, María Antonieta hubiese sido más dichosa, si en su corazón no se hubiera albergado el amor hacia un hombre que le era prohibido, pero que la hacía sentir como un ser humano. Ese dolor, era lo único que estaba por sobre su estatus y posición.

Durante este tiempo, Oscar se había vuelto su sombra. Sabía que la amistad con Polignac era algo que perjudicaba su reinado, pero ante la obstinación y necesidad de cariño de la reina, no tenía cómo intervenir. La reina se empeñaba en seguir apostando, a pesar de que el mismo rey se lo había prohibido. Los caprichos de su mejor amiga tampoco tenían límites. Vestidos, terrenos, joyas, cualquier deseo de madame de Polignac, era cumplido por la reina. Ante esto, Oscar se dedicó simplemente a acompañarla y protegerla, tal como lo había prometido. A pesar de no intervenir en la relación de ambas mujeres, sentía la mirada recelosa de la condesa, quien sospechaba que Oscar sabía de sus sucios trucos y maniobras para manipular a la reina. André muchas veces se lo había advertido, pero no quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía. Luego de la reina, Madame de Polignac se había convertido en la mujer más poderosa de la corte.

….

Ya hace algunas horas había amanecido, cuando André se dio cuenta que Oscar no había bajado a desayunar. Sabía que tenía el día libre, pero no era mujer de quedarse mucho tiempo en cama. Inevitablemente se preocupó. Habían estado varias noches seguidas patrullando por los alrededores de Versalles. Oscar se preocupaba en demasía por la seguridad de la reina, ya que los rumores de sus apuestas a expensas de los impuestos cobrados al pueblo, habían llegado a oídos del tercer estado. Eso podía resultar muy peligroso. Un pueblo hambriento y decepcionado, era más terrorífico que cualquier arma.

-Abuela, ¿sabes si Oscar ya salió de su habitación?

-No André, no la he visto – respondió la Nana arreglando una bandeja – toma, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, llévale el té a mi niña – le ordenó la anciana.

-Tu "niña" ya está grande, ¿no crees abuela? – dijo cubriéndose la cabeza al ver la amenazante mano de su abuela directo hacia su cabeza.

\- ¡Chiquillo malcriado! – le gritó palmoteándolo en forma reiterada - mi niña siempre será mi niña, y punto. Haz lo que te mandé a hacer antes que me arrepienta y te deje sin comer en todo el día.

André sólo se limitó a sonreír, sabía del cariño inconmensurable que la abuela sentía por Oscar y disfrutaba provocarle esos ataques de ira, haciendo bromas acerca de su "niña". Acto seguido, ágilmente tomó la bandeja y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Primero, se acercó hacia la puerta para escuchar si había algún ruido, quizás Oscar ya se había levantado, se dijo. Al no recibir respuesta, golpeó con fuerza, algo le hizo desesperarse al ver que todo permanecía en completo silencio. Sin ni siquiera esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta de par en par, dejó la bandeja en el tocador y se acercó a la cama de Oscar. Esta aún dormía, sin percatarse de su presencia en la habitación.

\- ¡Oscar, Oscar! – le gritó. Luego, con una de sus manos le apartó el pelo de la cara, pasando a rozar una de sus mejillas. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. De forma casi automática, la destapó. Se había dormido con las botas y el uniforme. Se los quitó rápidamente y corrió a solicitar que llenaran la tina de agua fría. Había visto a su abuela hacerlo cuando la pequeña Lady Oscar, como se empeñaba en llamar ella, caía enferma luego de sus largos entrenamientos. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar suaves golpes en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oscar, despierta, Oscar! – André detuvo su maniobra al ver que comenzaba a reaccionar. La joven comenzó a quejarse sin abrir los ojos.

-Tengo... frío… – dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. Instintivamente André la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo en su cuerpo la calidez del cuerpo de Oscar bajo la fina camisa de seda.

-Oscar, ¡abre los ojos por favor! – le suplicó con un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía verla así, sabía cuánto se esforzaba en cada cosa que se proponía hacer, tanto así que, si no estaba él cerca, se olvidaría hasta de comer por estar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de comandante de la guardia imperial.

La joven se estremeció de frío en sus brazos. André posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, para verificar la temperatura, aún ardía, pudo notar.

En un gran esfuerzo, Oscar apenas abrió los ojos logrando reconocer la figura de André, sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba en sus brazos. Su pecho era cálido y firme y su aroma familiar. Se sintió completamente segura. En su delirio febril, pensó en que quizás así de agradable se sentiría el pecho de su padre, si alguna vez la hubiese acunado en alguna de sus recaídas. Volvió a retorcerse al sentir un bombeo constante en la cabeza.

-André… - alcanzó a pronunciar antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente, presa de la fiebre y espasmos

Cuando una de las mucamas avisó al valet que había terminado de llenar la tina, éste levantó a la joven rubia en sus brazos. Se atemorizó al comprobar la liviandad de su cuerpo. Se dirigió con ella bajo la mirada penetrante de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes – le dijo con voz firme – yo me haré cargo. No le digas nada a mi abuela, sabes cómo se pone con los asuntos de Oscar. Por favor, trae ropa limpia y quédate cerca de la puerta. Te llamaré para que la cambies.

Sin dudar de la indicación, la mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Cuando André introdujo a Oscar dentro de la tina, esta comenzó a temblar.

-Lo siento Oscar – le dijo con dulzura – pero es la única forma. Por favor, aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco más.

El cuerpo de Oscar poco a poco fue cediendo a la temperatura del agua. Delicadamente, André, recogió su cabello para que no se mojara. Seguía inconsciente, pero la temperatura ya había bajado lo suficiente como para retirarla de la bañera. Volvió a sostenerla en sus brazos, no sin antes avisar a la mucama para que lo ayudara a secarla y posteriormente vestirla. Cuando el muchacho volvió a ingresar a la habitación, Oscar aun dormía.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó a la mucama.

-No ha despertado, pero la fiebre bajó un poco.

Se sentó a su lado y tocó su frente para asegurarse que la fiebre había cedido. Oscar siempre se reponía, a pesar de todo, era fuerte como un roble. Entrelazó sus manos a la mano de la joven, estaba tibia-

– Es suave como el terciopelo - pensó. Delicadamente, despejó unos mechones de pelo de su frente y, casi sin darse cuenta, su mano siguió el contorno del bello y fino rostro de Oscar. Siempre la había considerado hermosa, pero al verla así tan frágil y vulnerable sintió, por un momento, que su corazón daba un vuelco en ciento ochenta grados. Cerró los ojos para percibir con mayor intensidad el suave tacto de su mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba por tanto tiempo tan cerca de ella. Pensar en eso lo puso inexplicablemente nervioso. Volvió a abrir los ojos para seguir apreciando las finas facciones de la muchacha: su boca rosada y pequeña, sus pestañas largas y felinas, sus pómulos afilados, ahora apagados por la enfermedad. Todo en ella era hermoso y no entendía cómo, su propio padre, había sido capaz de no ver eso, intentando coartar cualquier signo de feminidad en ella. Agradeció que eso no sucediera. Cualquiera podía notar la belleza de la muchacha que, unida a su inteligencia, valentía y nobleza de espíritu la convertía en una mujer sin igual. Sin saber por qué, volvió a su mente aquel día del lamentable incidente con la entonces princesa María Antonieta. Oscar había sido capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo rey de Francia, ofreciendo su propia vida para salvar la de él. Racionalmente, entendía el comportamiento de la joven, sabía que su corazón latía con fiereza ante las injusticias y habían sido criados prácticamente como hermanos. Desde esa arista, era lógica su defensa ante el rey, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que la actitud desmesurada de ese día, tenía un significado que no podía explicarse a través de la lógica ni la racionalidad. Por su parte, desde ese día, había jurado que daría su vida por la comandante. En silencio y sin proponérselo, habían hecho un pacto de cuidarse mutuamente, aun a costa de sus propias vidas. Se preguntó entonces, qué significado podía tener. Era innegable, había cariño entre ambos, pero a eso, ¿se le podía llamar amor?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando André? – se reprendió a si mismo al tomar conciencia de sus pensamientos – Oscar es ni más ni menos que el comandante de la guardia imperial. Su carrera va en ascenso y yo soy un sirviente – detuvo un momento sus propios pensamientos para observar nuevamente a la joven dormida - ¿cómo pude pensar que la amistad que nos une desde la infancia, podría transformarse en algo más. Soy un insensato.

Un movimiento de Oscar terminó con sus cavilaciones. Al ver que débilmente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, se alegró, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

La muchacha no respondía, aun no volvía completamente en sí. André la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Tienes sed? - preguntó nuevamente. Oscar asintió levemente con su cabeza sin abrir completamente los ojos.

Tomó con una de sus manos la nuca de la joven y la acercó para darle de beber agua.

-Gracias… respondió ella apenas en un murmullo.

-Oscar, debes descansar – le explicó - le diré a la abuela que te prepare algo de comer. Ya es de noche y no has probado bocado en todo el día. Te despertaré cuando esté listo.

El joven valet se puso de pie dispuesto a dejarla descansando, pero al sentir una mano cálida y suave que lo detenía se congeló por algunos segundos. Se volteó lentamente hacia donde estaba Oscar, percatándose que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero la mirada algo perdida.

-No te vayas… por favor – dijo esta suavemente – quédate aquí… conmigo – lo miró con ojos suplicantes, aferrándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenía a la mano de André. Este, volvió a sentarse a su lado, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, pero al parecer Oscar comenzaba a delirar nuevamente. Tomó la temperatura en su frente y, efectivamente, la fiebre había vuelto. Decidió que no tendría más remedio que avisarle a su abuela, ella hacía un jarabe muy efectivo para bajar la fiebre. Cuando volvió de conversar con la Nana, escuchar sus regaños y soportar los golpes que le había propinado por no haberle avisado antes, puso paños fríos sobre la frente de la joven. Esta temblaba nuevamente y murmuraba cosas al parecer sin sentido. André acercó su oído a su boca para escucharla mejor.

-Veamos… el atardecer… juntos… André – alcanzó apenas a entender. Sus ojos se humedecieron, deseaba con todo su corazón que se recuperara y volviera a ser la chica mandona y exigente.

-Iremos Oscar, apenas estés mejor te llevaré a que veamos el atardecer juntos– le dijo al oído para tranquilizarla – no te dejaré, estoy y estaré contigo mientras tenga vida – siguió murmurando en el oído de Oscar.

Luego de administrarle el jarabe y darle de beber más agua, André convenció a la nana que se fuera a su habitación a descansar, ya que él se quedaría junto a Oscar si es que necesitaba algo. Se arrodilló junto a la cama de la joven suplicando a Dios porque se recuperara pronto. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la vida, su vida sin ella no tenía sentido. Si Oscar no estaba, nada tenía significado para él. Se durmió pensando en ello, al compás del suave vaivén de la respiración de la hermosa comandante.

….

Los ojos de Oscar se abrieron junto a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Sintió la garganta seca y la cabeza abombada, como si viniera despertando con una fuerte resaca. Intentó moverse, pero su mano estaba apresada por las manos de André. Sonrió con ternura al verlo dormido a su lado. Tenía algunos leves recuerdos del día anterior, pero la mayoría de ellos cubiertos por una espesa neblina. Recordaba haber sentido mucho frio, pero otro cuerpo le había dado su calor en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió una infinita tranquilidad al recordar esa sensación. Estaba segura que esa figura había sido la de André, no había duda de ello. Muy sigilosamente, quito su fina mano de entre las manos del valet. Se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada en la cama. Suavemente, comenzó a mover el brazo de su amigo.

-André, André – repitió con suavidad – André, despierta, André – siguió moviéndolo hasta que finalmente este abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió de ver a la joven sentada y notablemente más recuperada. Se puso de pie rápidamente, sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias a Dios ya estás mejor – le dijo alegremente.

-Así es… pero, ¿qué me pasó? – preguntó poniendo una de sus manos sobre su frente. Prácticamente su último recuerdo había sido desplomarse en la cama, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y el cuerpo.

-Tuviste mucha fiebre. Tuve que ponerte en la bañera con agua fría y la abuela te preparó uno de esos jarabes especiales para estos casos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi Nana? ¿Por qué no se quedó aquí conmigo?

-Oscar, estuviste todo el día de ayer con fiebre y parte de la noche también. Prácticamente la tuve que obligar a que se fuera a descansar. Le tuve que prometer que no dormiría en toda la noche para estar al pendiente de ti.

-Veo que no pudiste cumplir con tu promesa – dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al joven. Este sintió que se caía de a pedazos, por lo que decidió sentarse junto a la cama nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – sin reparos André tocó la frente de la joven con el dorso de la mano. Oscar no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas – ya no tienes fiebre – sentenció finalmente.

-Me siento bien – dijo Oscar avergonzada – tengo que ir a trabajar – hizo el ademán de levantarse, frente a lo cual André la detuvo de los hombros inmediatamente.

\- ¿Acaso estás loca o todavía tienes fiebre? – bromeó tocándole las mejillas. Oscar volvió a ruborizarse. Con suavidad se quitó las manos de André del rostro – ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije? – habló buscando la mirada de la rubia - Ya envié una carta a la reina avisándole que estabas enferma y que necesitarías al menos tres días de recuperación.

-Pero…

-Pero nada – sentenció el joven valet – deja de hacer idioteces Oscar. Estuviste así porque llevaste tu cuerpo al extremo. Agradece que el general no está en la ciudad, se hubiese puesto furioso al verte así.

-Está bien – masculló entre dientes, resignada a las indicaciones de su nuevo doctor.

-Ahora iré a avisarle a la abuela que ya despertaste y estás mejor, aunque parece que lo de tu cabeza no tiene remedio –bromeó mientras se levantaba. Oscar, casi en forma automática, tomo la mano de su amigo para detenerlo, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior, en medio de su delirio. André no pudo evitar volver a congelarse. Dio media vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

-Gracias – dijo Oscar mirándolo directamente a los ojos – a veces me siento tan impotente, no puedo hacer nada por mí misma, ni siquiera cuidarme.

André la miró con una dulzura que partió el corazón a Oscar. Se preguntó entonces cómo podía permanecer siempre tan prudente y tranquilo. Admiraba esa virtud en él, tanto como su criterio para resolver cualquier dificultad. Todas sus decisiones eran honestas, venían desde su corazón.

-Descansa, Oscar – le dijo con suavidad acomodándole las almohadas en la espalda para que se recostara – ni siquiera cuando duermes puedes estar tranquila, ¿sabías eso? Así que ahora, por una vez en tu vida, me harás caso y no te levantarás de la cama hasta que yo considere que estas en condiciones de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Por tercera vez, la joven volvía a ruborizarse. No salieron palabras de su boca, solo pudo mirar a André, dándole permiso con la mirada para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Estaba tan débil y a la vez entregada a las manos de su amigo, que no tenía energía para luchar contra absolutamente nada.

-Muy bien – André comprendió inmediatamente el silencio de Oscar –iré por comida y comerás todo lo que la abuela te sirva.

Oscar lo observó hasta que salió de la habitación. Sonrió aliviada. Agradecía la presencia de esas personas en su vida, ya que la habían salvado de convertirse en una réplica exacta de su orgulloso padre. Muchas veces se sentía viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía, la vida que otra persona había elegido para ella. Se cuestionaba en esos momentos de confusión, cómo hubiese sido su existencia si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir. Estaba atada a los mandatos de su padre, de su formación militar, linaje y estatus social. En lo único que difería su vida, es que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir como un hombre, sin realmente serlo. Eso le brindaba ciertos privilegios, que otras mujeres de su alcurnia jamás hubiesen tenido. Concluyó que María Antonieta y ella, en el fondo, no eran muy diferentes. Para ambas, sus sentimientos y acciones estaban subordinados a sus respectivos destinos. No eran tratadas como seres humanos, sino como marionetas que movían a conveniencia de cada quien, sin importar sus verdaderos deseos. La única libertad que había conocido en su vida, había sido durante una parte de su niñez junto a André. En esa época se les permitía jugar y perderse por los jardines y habitaciones de la gran mansión. Sonreía, lloraba y expresaba lo que quería, sin tener que ceñirse a un comportamiento digno de su rango o de su género.

La presencia de su Nana en la habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mi querida niña, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya estoy bien Nana, por favor no llores – extendió su mano para tomar la mano de su querida Nana - ¿Dónde está André? – no pudo evitar preguntar al darse cuenta que no venía con la abuela.

-Fue a atender a los caballos. Ayer estuvo todo el día junto a ti y no pudo verlos – hizo una pausa para pensar –ya sabes que no le gusta que otros se hagan cargo de ellos, nadie lo hace como él.

-Es cierto – pensó Oscar – por favor Nana, cuando vuelva dile que se vaya a descansar. No durmió en toda la noche. Yo luego de comer dormiré un rato.

-Como tú quieras mi niña – contestó la anciana –ahora, siéntate para que puedas comer. Debes intentar alimentarte mejor para que esto no vuelva a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sentándose a su lado – yo te ayudaré, aún estás muy débil.

-Si Nana.

Oscar la miró con infinito amor, sin replicar a ninguna de sus indicaciones.

…

Atardecía cuando Oscar volvió a despertar. Sin darse cuenta, había dormido toda la tarde. Miró hacia su costado y ahí estaba André leyendo sentado junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le reclamó – ¿acaso no te dije que fueras a descansar?

El joven con movimientos parsimoniosos, cerró el libro y la miró con paciencia.

-Ya descansé – respondió cortante – me iré a dormir ahora que veo que estás lo suficientemente bien como para darme ordenes – se levantó de la silla haciéndose el ofendido.

-No, espera – suplicó Oscar – siéntate - André la miró serio por un instante esperando la palabra siguiente - por favor … ¿Qué estabas leyendo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

André abrió sus grandes ojos verdes -nada importante – respondió evidentemente avergonzado por la temática de su libro- mañana podrás levantarte, pero no debes esforzarte mucho - dijo desviando el tema.

-Está bien, necesito tomar aire. Me siento como una rea en esta habitación. Salgamos a caminar por el bosque. No supondrá mucho esfuerzo para mí.

Se miraron en silencio - me quedaré hasta que te duermas – sentenció André. La joven, no tuvo ganas de contradecir su decisión.

No siguieron hablando. Oscar volvió a cerrar los ojos, quiso rendirse al sueño, pero con André observándola se le hizo imposible, igualmente fingió dormir para que el valet se fuera a dormir. Este, al verla tranquila, se acercó un poco más para observarla, comprobando que efectivamente dormía profundamente. Mientras la miraba dormir, pensó en que hubiese querido quedarse junto a ella por siempre. Pero la comandante ya se estaba recuperando y no admitiría tenerlo ahí todo el tiempo. La arropó con las cobijas y se retiró de la habitación. Oscar abrió los ojos sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón. Le dolía separarse de él, pero también se sentía egoísta. André siempre estaba con ella y para ella y consideró lo injusto de la situación, en este caso, para él. Sabía de su incondicionalidad y de la nobleza de su corazón. También reconocía su cariño y devoción hacia ella y eso era lo que más le asustaba: las consecuencias de que ambos se relacionaran cada vez con mayor intimidad. Sin duda el único perjudicado en esa ecuación, nuevamente, sería su querido André. Debía dejar su soberbia, egoísmo y, por sobre todo, sus sentimientos de lado. Debía darle la oportunidad al hombre que amaba de elegir su propio destino, de que pudiera saborear la libertad que ella no podía tener, aunque apartados uno del otro. Aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar estaba en pie desde temprano. Se sentía totalmente renovada luego del obligado descanso. Desayunaron juntos con André, mientras éste la ponía al día con las noticias de la corte.

-Se comenta que todas las noches grandes sumas provenientes de las arcas de la nación, pasan a engrosar los bolsillos de Madame de Polignac – André se arrepintió de su comentario al notar que la expresión de Oscar cambiaba – pero hoy no debes preocuparte por eso, Oscar. Vayamos a cabalgar, te hará bien tomar aire fresco.

-Tienes razón – dijo esta con un semblante de tristeza en el rostro.

Cabalgaron por largo rato a través de llanuras y campos. André la obligó cada cierto rato a detenerse para verificar su salud, no obstante, la comandante ya estaba repuesta del todo y desbordaba energía. André se alegró por eso.

Ya cayendo la tarde, se quedaron a la orilla del rio, recostados sobre sus espaldas tal como lo hacían de niños. En ese lugar, se sentían libres para ser simplemente ellos mismos.

-André – se sentó para aclarar sus pensamientos - ¿recuerdas cuando casi nos ahogamos aquí, en este lado del rio?

El joven se quedó unos segundos en silencio para traer esos lejanos recuerdos a su mente -Sí, eso fue cuando tenías cinco y yo seis años – dijo rascándose la nuca – Dios, estábamos tomados de la mano y nadando desesperados por salvarnos.

Oscar sonrió levemente y luego de unos largos minutos volvió a hablar - ¿te has enamorado alguna vez, André?

Este, la miró extrañado - ¿de qué estás hablando? – contrapreguntó con mucha seriedad. Oscar se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos – prácticamente desde que tengo memoria has estado a mi lado, has sido mi único amigo y compañero… – volvió a hacer una pausa que a André le pareció eterna. El valet se incorporó para entender mejor las palabras de Oscar – haces todo lo que te digo, sólo te falta respirar por mi… - tuvo que tomar aliento para continuar – y nunca te he preguntado qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer – finalizó con apenas un suspiro de aire sintiendo, por un momento, que su estómago había subido hasta su garganta y le impedía respirar. Se puso de pie para rearmarse.

-Oscar, no entiendo… - musitó preocupado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, dándole aviso que lo que venía, no era algo muy bueno.

La joven rubia seguía sin despegar la mirada del rio – Quiero que seas feliz, André, que puedas vivir tu propia vida y no la vida de otra persona, como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Deseo eso más que nada en el mundo.

El joven sonrió quitándole la importancia y seriedad que estaba tomando el asunto -Vamos Oscar. Creo que la fiebre realmente te ha afectado. Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde y pronto oscurecerá – dijo con aire despreocupado, invitando a Oscar a que subiera a su caballo.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron camino en completo silencio y calma. Durante el trayecto, André aprovechó de analizar las palabras de su amiga. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan insegura? O es que acaso, ¿pensaba deshacerse de él? Desechó esa idea de inmediato. Ella misma lo había dicho. Toda su vida era la vida de Oscar, no conocía otro camino y ella no sería capaz de apartarlo de su lado. Era imposible.

-Yo llevaré a los caballos – informó apenas entraron por los jardines de la mansión. Oscar esperó a que entrara a la caballeriza, eso le daba tiempo para armarse de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir. Cuando entró, el valet daba de beber y comer a los animales.

-No respondiste a ninguna de mis preguntas – lo encaró con severidad – quiero que tengas una vida, tu propia vida André. No quiero que sigas sirviendo en esta casa – sentenció ahogando el llanto en su garganta. No podía demostrar debilidad en ese momento crucial. Estaba convencida de que eso era lo mejor para ambos, ya que su relación, estaba destinada al fracaso. André ni siquiera la miraba. No quería dar crédito a las palabras de Oscar – ¿me escuchaste? Quiero que te vayas, que te cases y tengas una vida normal.

André se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, estaba enfurecido. ¡Cuánta imprudencia y egoísmo había en las palabras de Oscar! No podía creerlo pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que la chica hablaba en serio. Caminó hacia ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La joven, pudo percibir su frustración y rabia, su respiración era agitada. Muy pocas veces había visto esa expresión en él y, en el fondo de su corazón, comprendía cualquier reacción que este pudiera tener. No había medido sus palabras, lo había echado – ¡Oh Dios! – pensó para sí misma, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Y tú, ¿cuándo vas a vivir tu propia vida? - Oscar lo miró impactada, nunca la había enfrentado de esa forma.

-Yo… este es mi destino André. Nunca he tenido ni deseado una vida ordinaria.

-No te estoy hablando de una vida normal, Oscar, sino a cuando vas a comenzar a tomar tus propias decisiones y a hacerle caso a tus sentimientos.

Se quedaron mirando en un silencio que parecía un abismo oscuro y eterno. Sus miradas irradiaban tristeza, amor, enojo… rabia, era un duelo de emociones y sensaciones que habían sido reprimidas por ambos. Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se acercaron más, tanto, que sus alientos se combinaban, sin poder distinguir el de cada cual. En otra ocasión, André hubiera guardado silencio, pero esta vez el silencio no era una opción, él esperaba una respuesta. Necesitaba saber qué sentía Oscar de verdad.

-Está bien, lo haré. Me iré y tendré mi propia vida – dijo rompiendo el silencio con una tranquilidad disimulada – porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? – ella permanecía impávida ante la respuesta de su valet, solo atinó a desviar su rostro para evitar su mirada. Este, la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar – respóndeme, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¡Mírame a los ojos y pídeme que me vaya, Oscar, pídemelo! – el joven había perdido todo el control de sí.

La muchacha mantuvo su vista a un lado. No era capaz de hacerlo, no, no podía ser capaz de separarse de su amigo, compañero y amor. Pero la sombra de la desdicha ante un amor prohibido, se había apoderado de ella y la consumía por completo. Prefería morir de tristeza, antes de que a André le pasara algo por haber puesto sus ojos en ella, en una aristócrata. De partida, su padre sería capaz de matarlo si se enteraba. Tomó aire para evitar el llanto y no titubear. Giró su rostro hacia el de André y lo miró con fuerza directamente a los ojos.

-Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que mejor te plazca – André la soltó inmediatamente con algo de violencia. Lo había dicho, había pronunciado aquellas palabras mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré Oscar – dijo totalmente derrotado – pero antes, tienes que saber algo.

Oscar lo miraba con terror, no por su reacción, sino por la tristeza que lo inundaba.

-Eres una insensata, toda mi vida he estado al pendiente de ti, amándote en silencio, negando mis sentimientos para poder estar cerca de ti. Te amo Oscar, te amo. ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo? Desde que tengo uso de razón te amo. No necesito otra vida porque tú eres mi vida. Eres el aire que respiro, eres todo para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por ti – lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas – me enfrentaría al mundo entero, a tu padre o a quien fuese necesario para estar contigo. Me haría tu esclavo si eso me permitiera permanecer por siempre junto a ti – agachó la mirada y continuó – sin embargo, hay algo que no puedo hacer y eso es, luchar contra ti y tus deseos. Antes que provocarte algún daño preferiría morir- la joven abrió los ojos de par en par, no quería imaginar que eso pudiera suceder. André, sorpresivamente, la tomó de la mano y la puso en su mejilla – te amo tanto que me duele mirarte de lejos o estar cerca de ti sin poder tocarte, no lo soporto. Aun así, eso ha sido suficiente para mí, no pido más– dejó su mano y se volteó apoyando las propias en los troncos de los corrales, necesita aferrarse a algo con urgencia.

Oscar permaneció impávida, estaba totalmente desconcertada. No fue capaz de moverse ni de articular palabra. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban inundados en lágrimas. Deseó decir lo que había guardado en su corazón durante tanto tiempo, pero le fue imposible. Si se movía, caería de a pedazos y todo habría sido en vano.

-Mi lady – escuchó desde la puerta de la caballeriza. La joven mucama permanecía de pie junto a la puerta, evidentemente incomoda por interrumpirlos y ser testigo involuntario de la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el lugar – tiene una visita. Dice que le urge verla.

Oscar aprovechó esos breves instantes para reponerse. Miró de reojo a André. Este seguía inmovilizado, ni se había inmutado con la presencia de la muchacha.

\- ¿Quién es?

-El Conde Fersen. La espera en la biblioteca.

Oscar cerró los ojos y suspiró, la llegada de Fersen era lo último que esperaba.

-Por favor, dile que enseguida voy. Sírvenos vino.

-Como usted diga madame – dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

La joven cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Intentó acercarse a André para explicar su comportamiento, aun respiraba en forma agitada.

-André – dijo en un susurro, pero el joven se alejó de ella sin ninguna mesura.

-Por favor, déjame solo. Necesito pensar – su corazón estaba definitivamente herido y destrozado - hay alguien que te espera.

Oscar reprimió sus deseos de abrazarlo y pedirle que la perdonara por haberle causado tanto dolor, que era su mismo dolor.

-Lo siento – solo alcanzó a decir, saliendo de la caballeriza.

André cayó de rodillas al piso. Toda su vida había transcurrido en ese lugar, junto a Oscar y ahora, ahora tenía que dejar todo atrás por la cobardía de ambos. Le era imposible quedarse un segundo más así, estaba muriendo por dentro. Tomó su caballo y salió al galope dejando atrás la mansión de los Jarjayes.

…

Antes de ver a Fersen, Oscar pasó por su habitación para recuperarse. Lavó su rostro con agua fresca y cepilló su cabello. Todavía estaba tensa. Se miró por largo rato en el espejo. No podía aun creer lo que había pasado. Las escenas de lo acontecido la acosaban a cada segundo, no tenía cabeza ni corazón para otra cosa. Finalmente, se puso de pie, acomodó su ropa y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando el conde la vio entrar, quedó sorprendido. Su belleza había aumentado considerablemente, dándole un aire mucho más maduro. Desbordaba seguridad y elegancia. Oscar era como una flor completamente abierta. La admiraba profundamente, era totalmente diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido antes. Se puso rápidamente de pie para saludarla.

-Querida Oscar, aquí estoy tal como te lo prometí. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Fersen, ¿cuándo volviste a Francia?

-Recién esta mañana. Quise pasar a verte de inmediato – se miraron por largo rato. El sueco pudo percibir en ella una tristeza y melancolía que antes no tenía. Su rostro estaba pálido y cansado, los ojos enrojecidos, su cuerpo, parecía derrotado –y, ¿dónde está André? Me gustaría saludarlo – pudo notar el cambio de expresión en la joven, la incomodidad de alguien que no sabe qué responder.

Ella aclaró su garganta antes de hablar – está en las caballerizas. Acabamos de llegar de un largo paseo y los caballos necesitaban atención.

-Entonces iré a verlo allá.

\- ¡No! – habló en un grito ahogado. Fersen la miró con sorpresa –me refiero a que no se sentía muy bien y quería descansar.

-Entiendo, por favor, dale mis saludos

-Por supuesto – murmuró con tristeza. Se levantó para mirar hacia la ventana.

El sueco, comenzó a sospechar que no había llegado en un buen momento.

-Háblame de ti, ¿qué ha pasado contigo en estos cuatro años? – Oscar prefería cambiar de tema.

Fersen, se acercó a ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oscar, no te noto muy animada. ¿Estás bien?

La joven permanecía con la mirada baja. No aguantaba más, necesitaba llorar y de ninguna forma lo pudo evitar. Lágrimas desbordantes inundaron su rostro, que cubrió avergonzada con sus manos. Fersen se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente. Por primera vez, podía sentir su frágil y delicado cuerpo, toda la belleza que escondía tras el uniforme militar. Olía a rosas y su cabello rubio, era suave y había crecido hasta la cintura durante esos años. Se sintió conmovido por la fragilidad de su amiga, nunca se imaginó que podría verla así, vulnerable ante sus propios sentimientos. Supuso que la tristeza que empañaba a Oscar tenía que ver con André. Sabía que nadie más tenía el poder de remover en sus emociones. Él podía sacarla de su alegría, así como de su tristeza. Cuando se calmó, él mismo con su pañuelo, le limpió el rostro con ternura, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Oscar. Por favor, háblame – suplicó Fersen.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname – fue lo único que pudo decir Oscar en ese momento –necesito estar sola… te buscaré cuando me sienta mejor, querido amigo.

-Querido amigo – pensó Fersen, ¿por qué le dolía ser para Oscar solo un amigo? Durante su permanencia en Suecia, su corazón había estado con María Antonieta, pero la sombra de Oscar siempre lo perseguía. ¿qué sentía realmente por ella? Supo que no era momento de analizar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que esas palabras habían sido como un puñal en su pecho.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento – respondió Oscar apenada.

El conde, en un gesto de máxima caballerosidad, tomó la mano de Oscar y la besó. Se sintió incómoda, por lo general los hombres no tenían ese tipo de gestos con ella.

-Nos veremos pronto, mi querida Oscar – Fersen se marchó regalándole una bella sonrisa a la joven.

Oscar bajó las escaleras como un alma en pena. Se instaló frente a la chimenea a observar el fuego. Esperaría a André, lo había visto salir cuando subió a su habitación.

-Dónde habrá ido- se preguntó.

La noche había caído completamente. André, a mitad de camino, se bajó del caballo para caminar lo que le quedaba de trayecto de regreso a la mansión. Había bebido demasiado y no quería llegar en esas condiciones. Pensó en que había logrado ahogar sus pensamientos, pero no el dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho. Oscar, su amada Oscar, lo apartaba de su lado. ¿Podría haber un dolor más intenso que ese? Se convenció a si mismo de que no. ¿Qué significado tendría su vida de ahora en adelante, sin Oscar? No supo que responder. Sólo quería olvidar, pero sabía que no era posible, ni siquiera la bebida podía hacer ese milagro por él. Estaba sumido en las tinieblas, sin la mujer que amaba el sólo era un fantasma.

Cuando entró a la casa se sorprendió de ver a Oscar esperándolo. Se veía tranquila, imponente frente al fuego, como una diosa salida del Olimpo.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado André? La nana estaba preocupada por ti – le preguntó con total tranquilidad, aunque su corazón estaba retorciéndose por dentro.

-Necesitaba tomar aire – respondió André indiferente – mira Oscar, el fuego se está apagando, te vas a congelar – dijo mientras se acercaba al fuego para avivarlo.

-Hueles a alcohol, André.

-Sí, es así. Me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-André, espera – Oscar se puso de pie para mirarlo de cerca - Lamento lo que sucedió esta tarde, pero es lo mejor para ti…

-No sigas, por favor – le interrumpió en forma drástica – ya tomé una decisión, me voy en dos días. Dejaré todo en orden antes de irme.

\- ¿A dónde irás?

-Ese ya no es tu asunto.

Oscar, solo atinó a abrir los ojos y, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba la partida de André, ya no podía retroceder. Debían mantenerse alejados.

-Entiendo – dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

-Buenas noches, Oscar – André se retiró del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

La comandante volvió a sentarse frente al fuego, que rugía con fuerza frente a sus ojos, gracias a André.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? No puedo hacer nada por mí misma - sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos. Estaba sola, como nunca lo había estado y, ahora, solo podía aferrarse a sus decisiones, que era lo único que le quedaba. Había comenzado a trazar un camino, no podía seguir desviándose de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: trazando un destino

Tres meses transcurrieron desde la partida de André. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera su abuela que ya estaba bastante preocupada por su abrupta ausencia. Antes de partir de la mansión, habló con ella contándole que iba a tomar unos días de vacaciones con el permiso de Oscar. Algo que a la mujer le pareció por demás extraño, ya que jamás había salido sin la compañía de la joven o de la familia. Sin embargo, no quiso mortificarlo con sus preguntas. Durante los últimos días lo había visto bastante triste, casi deprimido, por eso prefirió calmarse y no insistir en las razones de su viaje. Su preocupación real comenzó cuando no apareció dentro de los días que había programado para volver. Entonces, se percató que también había visto muy extraña a Oscar, ya que solo se aparecía por la mansión por las noches, deambulando por la casa casi como un espectro. En su corazón, sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo entre ambos jóvenes y eso la atemorizó implacablemente. Siempre habían sido muy cercanos, tanto, que cuando comenzaron a crecer y hacerse adolescentes, había tenido que mantenerlos muy vigilados, porque a pesar de que Oscar no lo pareciera, era una mujer y una mujer muy hermosa. Durante esa época se había despertado en ella ese instinto de protección hacia sus adorados niños y se propuso como objetivo que su relación no fuera más que de amigos o de hermanos, especialmente pensando en André que, si llegaba a sentir algo más por Oscar, estaría en graves problemas. Por eso, siempre insistió en que André llamara a Oscar Lady, pensando que si mantenían las formalidades, los salvaría de formar un lazo mucho más íntimo y cercano. Pero los años le demostraron que esa fue una batalla perdida para ella, André nunca intentó decirle Lady y Oscar jamás se lo permitió. Aun así, creyó durante todos estos años, que su propósito se había cumplido, que los había salvado de encariñarse más allá de la cuenta. sin embargo, al ver la partida de André en forma tan inesperada y a Oscar con una actitud tan deprimente, comenzó a dudar de si su protección había sido tan efectiva. Lamentablemente, su intuición le decía que no, por eso decidió finalmente guardar silencio frente a la partida de André y no insistir en buscarlo. Era su único nieto, por lo que lo prefería lejos de sus cuidados, pero seguro.

Durante las noches en que Oscar volvía a la mansión, luego de comer y hablar trivialidades con su nana, se iba a la habitación de André. Esos momentos en los que debía disimular indiferencia ante su partida, se convertían en una tortura, porque lo único que ansiaba durante todo el día, era estar cerca de todo lo que le recordara a su querido amigo. Esperaba hasta que toda la gente del servicio estuviera durmiendo, especialmente la nana, y se dedicaba a recorrer la habitación con nostalgia. Pasaba sus finos dedos por los muebles, se sentaba en su cama, aspiraba con intensidad el aroma de su almohada, pero muy poco quedaba de André en esa casa. En realidad, jamás pensó que su actitud impulsiva al tratar de proteger a André y a ella de sí misma, tendría tales consecuencias. Se cuestionaba muchas veces cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su sentir y de su carácter y, por qué, no había sido capaz de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a André. Confiaba en él, de eso no había duda, pero quizás ya no confiaba tanto en sí misma. Toda su vida se había basado en desarrollar la confianza y seguridad que debía tener un hombre para pelear, permanecer firme ante las dificultades y dar órdenes. Había creado a su alrededor una fortaleza de orgullo y resistencia, había tenido que hacerlo para poder cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y creía, hasta ese momento, que lo había logrado muy bien. Pero nunca había reparado en que su naturaleza femenina también tenía exigencias para ella. Nunca creyó que su propio corazón la podía traicionar, todo aquello que había reprimido hasta entonces, hoy estaba en su contra y no sabía cómo luchar contra sí misma. No tenía estrategias, ni planes de cómo seguir negando la verdad que su espíritu le reclamaba por escuchar. Su cabeza era un remolino constante y, el tormento por sus acciones, no le daba tregua.

Intentaba seguir haciendo una vida normal, pero ya nada tenía mucho sentido para ella, era prácticamente una autómata. Al principio, todo el mundo se extrañó al verla sin su fiel valet, sin embargo, con el transcurso de las semanas, se acostumbraron a que la comandante de la guardia imperial, caminara sola por los pasillos del palacio de Versalles. No faltaron las murmuraciones acerca de cuál había sido el destino de André, pero Oscar se encargó de guardar un silencio totalmente hermético en relación al tema. Si alguien preguntaba, simplemente se daba media vuelta sin responder a nada ni nadie considerando, además, que ni siquiera ella sabía en donde estaba el joven, ni qué había sido de él. Realmente había sido muy insensata y torpe en su proceder, pero el objetivo de su accionar se había cumplido a cabalidad, lo había alejado totalmente de ella.

Se dedicó a trabajar día y noche, haciendo guardias extras que no le correspondían, patrullaba, dirigía comitivas de vigilancia y orden, hacia trabajo administrativo hasta altas horas y cuando algo salía mal, descargaba toda su frustración y furia con sus subordinados. Ellos también comentaban entre sí, el cambio en el humor de la comandante desde que se le veía sin su valet. Se había vuelto implacable con el fin de apagar cualquier instinto femenino que quedara en ella. Había tomado la firme decisión de seguir viviendo como un varón desde el momento en que André se fue de la mansión, rechazando con mayor vehemencia todo lo que le recordara que era una mujer y, por, sobre todo, una mujer que amaba y sentía como tal.

Cuando estaba en casa, su padre, el General Jarjayes, la sentía deambular como un fantasma por los pasillos y realmente le preocupaba. Le inundaba la culpa por no haberla aceptado por lo que era y haberla transformado en lo que su orgullo le dictaminó. Se sentía inmensamente orgulloso de su hija, ya que le había dado muchas satisfacciones en su desempeño como comandante de la guardia imperial, pero también sabía que, en silencio, ella sufría. Aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo de su tormento, se convenció a sí mismo que ya era suficiente, que su hija menor merecía vivir de otra forma, como una mujer normal, lejos de tantas responsabilidades y obligaciones. Recordó al joven y apuesto caballero sueco que la visitaba con cierta regularidad, quizás ahí habría una luz de esperanza para Óscar de encontrar el amor y ser amada. Esa misma noche hablaría con ella, había decido, una vez más por su hija, que tenía que contraer matrimonio lo antes posible.

…..

Luego de su regreso a Francia, los encuentros a escondidas entre la reina María Antonieta y el conde Fersen, se habían vuelto más frecuentes e intensos. No pudieron seguir negando sus sentimientos y decidieron entregarse a la pasión del amor que los unía. María Antonieta, ahora más madura al ser madre de dos niños, se lo tomaba con calma. Esperaba pacientemente cada noche para poder reunirse en secreto con su amado Fersen. Él, por su parte, no podía negar el profundo amor que prodigaba a Antonieta, no obstante, le era inevitable sentir el vértigo que le provocaba cada encuentro. Si eran descubiertos, ¿qué sería de ellos? Para muchos de los aristócratas de la corte, los rumores acerca de su relación se habían convertido en certezas. Estaba consciente de eso, incluso, el mismo rey podría ya estar enterado, pero se había vuelto una tarea imposible para él no seguir cayendo en los brazos de la reina de Francia. Estaba consciente de estar provocándole un profundo daño, tanto a ella, como a él mismo. Esa sensación siempre lo confundía. Aún era un hombre joven y se consideraba capaz de conquistar a la mujer que quisiera, sin contar que ya tenía a la mujer más importante de Francia. Sin embargo, sus intereses en cuanto a mujeres se referían, se habían vuelto más exigentes y, en ese sentido, la indiferencia de su amiga Oscar siempre le era algo misteriosamente atractivo. Consideró que era la única mujer que podría interesarle luego de María Antonieta y, con quien, podría formar una familia. Ambos eran libres y ella era hermosa, inteligente, noble y apasionada. Pensó que, tal vez con ella, tendría la oportunidad de olvidar a la reina y de esta forma, salvarlos a ambos de caer en la desdicha que provoca un amor prohibido destinado a la angustia y el fracaso.

….

El general Jarjayes, mandó a llamar a Oscar apenas la vio entrar a la mansión. Se sentía nervioso e intranquilo, porque conocía a su hija y la educación que le había dado y, de antemano, sabía que su propuesta no sería de su agrado, sin embargo, decidió asumir el riesgo de ello con el fin de que Oscar pudiera ser feliz bajo sus propias expectativas de lo que era la felicidad.

\- ¿Y mi padre? - preguntó la joven a su nana apenas llegó.

-Te está esperando en la biblioteca mi niña.

Oscar subió hasta el lugar, extrañada por la urgencia con la que su padre la buscaba. Lo vio sentado ahí, frente al escritorio y pudo percatarse que ya no tenía el semblante de antaño, un hombre lleno de dureza y orgullo. Se acercó hacia él, dejando entrever en su rostro preocupación y algo similar a la tristeza.

-Aquí estoy padre – el hombre, se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos.

-Debes perdonarme Oscar, he sido tan cruel… – dijo tapando con una de las manos sus ojos, llorando amargamente. La joven, quedó pasmada ante la reacción del hombre – es preciso que me perdones por no haber permitido que crecieras como una mujer normal. No debería hablarte así, pero si hubiera aceptado que eras una mujer, habrías crecido feliz sin estar sometida a tantas presiones. ¡He sido un torpe! – empuñó su mano para consumir su rabia – he fracasado como padre y solo he conseguido que sufras por mi egoísmo. Perdóname, por favor hija, perdóname.

-Padre, no quiero que te preocupes – dijo con suma serenidad Oscar tomando una de las rosas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio – no siempre he representado el papel de varón que tú me asignaste al nacer. Reconozco que te he desobedecido. Hace mucho tiempo me enamoré profundamente de un joven muy noble y apuesto – su padre la miró sorprendido.

En realidad – continuó – hace tiempo que debí haberte dado las gracias. Al haberme educado como un hombre, me has permitido ser fuerte, audaz y he tenido la oportunidad de olvidarme de aspectos por demás triviales.

El general se levantó de su silla poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio. Habló con vehemencia– Oscar, no quisiera que hablaras en ese tono. Si alguien te hizo daño emocionalmente, quiero que luches como lo que eres, una mujer. ¡No seas tímida Oscar!, no te engañes pensando que eres un hombre, ¡eres una mujer! Y como tal debes actuar. Eres una hermosa mujer – dijo con dulzura bajando la cabeza – y eres mi hija. Puedes compararte con las mujeres más bellas del reino… te juro hija que desearía que alcanzaras la felicidad. Quiero que te cases. Hay excelentes prospectos para una joven bella e inteligente como tú.

Oscar no pudo decir nada, las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su cabeza. Se sentía como la rosa que había terminado de deshojar entre sus manos: totalmente fragmentada. Su padre seguía siendo el mismo, ya fuera que le hablara con dulzura o rudeza, no había cambiado. Se lamentó de ello, porque a pesar de todo, lo amaba, pero no iba a seguir permitiendo que la usara como una marioneta.

-Quiero que des a esta casa un heredero fuerte e inteligente en quien poder descansar mis preocupaciones.

\- ¡Yo soy tu heredero padre! – gritó y golpeó la mesa con sus manos. Luego de mirarse fijamente con el general por un largo rato, volvió a tranquilizarse, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué significado ha tenido mi vida? – pensó para sí misma - Nunca fui considerada lo suficientemente buena para vivir como una mujer y amar a mi primer y único amor y ahora, ¿finalmente lo soy? ¿Para qué, con qué motivo? ¿se supone que debo volver a ser una mujer ahora? – maldijo para sí su destino.

Ante la fiereza de su mirada, el general se mostró totalmente desconcertado.

-Padre, debo informarte algo – dijo Oscar con total tranquilidad – he decidido renunciar a mi puesto como comandante de la Guardia Imperial - la muchacha iba a jugar su última carta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Oscar? – el general se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros.

-Lo que escuchaste padre. Necesito nuevos desafíos y en la guardia imperial todo funciona en forma ordenada y previsible. Mañana mismo solicitaré a la reina que me asigne un nuevo puesto, no me importa cuál sea, incluso si fuera como soldado raso. Aceptaré cualquier puesto que se me asigne – lo miró desafiante a los ojos - creíste, padre, que te saldrías con la tuya – se dijo a sí misma – ¡jamás me casaré y no volveré a permitir que me uses para tus impulsos egoístas, no volveré a ser tu juguete!

el general respiró profundo para no perder los estribos -Oscar, no me opondré a tus deseos, no obstante, pasado mañana daremos una fiesta en tu honor a la cual se invitará a los jóvenes solteros más nobles de todo Versalles. Debes presentarte, lo quieras o no, aun soy tu padre y debes obedecerme – se dio media vuelta para no seguir mirando la furia en los ojos de su hija– usa tu mejor vestido y péinate adecuadamente.

La muchacha no dijo nada, sólo salió enfurecida del lugar. Entró a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y las botas y se miró al espejo por largo rato.

\- ¿Un vestido? ¿Yo con un vestido? – comenzó a reír con desenfreno. Cuando se detuvo, continuó con su monólogo - ¿acaso no lo entiendes padre? Así me creaste, tengo el poder de hacer con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana. ¡No me casaré, jamás me casaré! – cayó totalmente abatida sobre la silla y suspiró sin poder sacar de su mente la figura de su amigo - ¡Oh, André! – cubrió con la mano su frente, estaba tan cansada.

– Sálvame André, sálvame.

…

\- ¿Por qué deseáis renunciar a vuestro puesto, querida Oscar? Dime por qué. Necesito conocer las razones- la reina de Francia estaba totalmente desconcertada.

-Por ahora, no puedo comentaros mis motivos… pero os suplico, como vuestra humilde servidora, que me permitáis desempeñarme en otro lugar – dijo Oscar bajando la mirada – necesito que mi carta de renuncia sea aprobada por vuestra majestad. Será la última vez que pida algo para mi persona, os suplico que accedáis a mi petición - María Antonieta la miró con tristeza

\- Al abandonar la guardia imperial, aceptaré cualquier puesto que se me asigne en la frontera o en la armada, os lo pido.

María Antonieta suspiró con resignación -Si ya lo has decidido y ese es vuestro deseo, no me puedo oponer. Os concederé lo que me pides, sin embargo, no creo que haya algún puesto disponible que esté a vuestra altura.

-Muchas gracias su majestad, jamás podré olvidar vuestra bondad. siempre seré fiel a mi reina María Antonieta.

La carta de renuncia de Oscar fue aprobada inmediatamente por la reina y, junto con ella, el aviso de su nueva asignación y cargo. Esta vez, como comandante del Regimiento B del ejército, cuya fama se había extendido debido a la violencia de los hombres que lo conformaban. Pero ya nada importaba para Oscar, si debía enfrentarse a esa clase de personas para liberarse al fin de los mandatos de su padre, lo haría. Al fin comenzaba a vivir por sí misma, estaba trazando su propio camino.

…

Durante la siguiente noche, se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso de Oscar, en la casa del general Bouille. Su padre, se encontraba inquieto, temía que no se presentara, lo cual lo haría quedar en un completo ridículo. Cuando la escuchó llegar, solicitó a la abuela que le ayudará a arreglarse.

La anciana, con dificultad subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Oscar. Esta, yacía recostada sobre la cama.

-Mi niña Oscar, tu padre me ha enviado para que te ayude a prepararte para la fiesta.

-Nana – dijo Oscar sin moverse – Aun tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Pero mi niña, debes cambiarte de ropa y peinarte – la abuela, que bien la conocía, sabía que algo escondía – no me digas que no te presentarás – dijo con angustia en la voz – tu padre se pondrá furioso.

-Me presentaré nana, no te preocupes- habló sentándose en la cama - Ahora, quiero estar sola, por favor – se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

-Como tú digas ni niña – masculló la anciana con resignación retirándose de la habitación.

-Por supuesto que me presentaré – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

…..

La fiesta, en cuanto a concurrencia, había sido un completo éxito. Se habían presentado jóvenes aristócratas de todos los alrededores de Francia, movidos por la curiosidad de ver a la comandante Oscar en su faceta de mujer. Muchos se preguntaban cómo luciría la bella Lady Oscar con un vestido. Estaban expectantes.

Cuando Oscar fue anunciada, todo quedó en un completo silencio. Apenas se asomó al salón, se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa. Se había presentado, efectivamente, pero con su uniforme de militar. Los hombres se acercaron a ella, como si fuera un espectáculo en exhibición. Oscar, los miró con una mueca de burla en la cara. Solo por darse el gusto, se quedó observando las expresiones de los hombres que la rodeaban por algunos segundos, advirtiendo con sorpresa, que entre la multitud se encontraba su asistente en la guardia imperial, el capitán Girodelle y Fersen.

– Maldito traidor – pensó con furia - ¡Qué fiesta tan particular! – dijo riendo a carcajadas– al parecer se les ha olvidado invitar a las damas – se silenció esperando alguna reacción ante sus dichos - Creo que lo mejor será que me retire para no seguir importunándolos. Con vuestro permiso – dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia. Antes de dar media vuelta, miró a Fersen con los ojos llenos de ira.

Bajó las escaleras del palacete con total tranquilidad. Unos pasos más allá se encontraba su caballo y pronto todo el circo creado por su padre, se acabaría. Estaba a punto de montar cuando una mano en el brazo la detuvo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó con furia al ver a Fersen – veo que no pudiste perderte el espectáculo de hoy… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Pedir mi mano? ¡Eres un maldito! No te vuelvas a acercar a mi – Fersen se sorprendió al verla totalmente encolerizada.

-Oscar, perdóname. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté la invitación de tu padre – dijo bajando la mirada –Aunque, debo ser sincero contigo… si tú me aceptabas, estaba dispuesto a pedir tu mano.

\- ¿Qué? – la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Sí Oscar. Somos amigos, nos conocemos hace tantos años. Sabemos qué pasa por el corazón del otro. Pensé que quizá juntos, podríamos olvidar y rehacer nuestras vidas, como compañeros y amantes. Te admiro profundamente, eres hermosa, inteligente, apasionada… ¿hay algo más que podría pedir?

Oscar cerró los ojos para tomar aire y pensar. Necesitaba encontrar su centro.

-Amor, Fersen. Tú no me amas… y yo tampoco – el sueco la miró con curiosidad al ver ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos al decir la palabra amor –Fersen – continuó Oscar - Desde hoy comenzaré a vivir sólo por lo que me dicta mi consciencia y mi corazón. Me opongo a esta ridiculez creada por la vanidad de mi padre, ¡y me opongo también a la tuya! – dijo con gran ímpetu – jamás me casaré con alguien a quien no amo, lo siento mucho, pero no soy un títere a disposición de quien quiera manipularlo. Acepto que soy una mujer y que como tal puedo tener algunas limitaciones, pero también soy un ser humano con consciencia y poder de decisión. Y así es como quiero vivir. Adiós – subió a su caballo y sin mirar a quien fuera su amigo, se fue al galope, pensando que jamás volvería atrás. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, al fin se sentía viva.

Fersen quedó pasmado ante la honestidad de la joven. Oscar no era un hombre, era mucho más que eso, era mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido en su vida. Él también haría lo mismo, viviría desde ahora, según los mandatos de su corazón y si eso implicaba tener que estar cerca de la reina sólo como un sirviente de la corona francesa, lo haría, apagaría las llamas de su corazón para proteger a la mujer que amaba.

-Gracias Oscar – sintió en su pecho una estocada. Había perdido y no quería reconocerlo -Adiós – se atrevió a decir finalmente. Presentía en su corazón, que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: morir

Esa noche, Oscar tuvo un sueño. André era un ángel de grandes alas azules que volaba a su alrededor. Ella estaba de pie y al mirar hacia abajo, flotaba por sobre el agua. André le extendía la mano, mirándola con extrema dulzura, pero ella, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba alcanzarlo. De pronto, sentía como el agua comenzaba a subir por sus piernas, succionándola con fuerza. Pedía ayuda a André desesperadamente, pero él y su sonrisa se desvanecían en el cielo, ya no podía salvarla. Despertó antes de que el agua la absorbiera por completo. Bañada en sudor, se sentó en la cama para poder respirar, su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Estaba totalmente alterada y, a la vez, paralizada por las imágenes del sueño - ¿dónde estás, André? – se preguntó. Nunca llegó a pensar que se sentiría tan sola y huérfana de afectos. Más que nunca necesitaba de su fuerza y tranquilidad. Mañana, comenzaba una nueva vida alejada de la corte, de Versalles y de su padre. Su cuerpo tembló, volvió a meterse a la cama, abrazando la mullida almohada, pensando que se sentía así por frío, pero su cuerpo continuaba temblando. Reconoció en lo más profundo de su ser que en realidad, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo, miedo a todo lo desconocido que estaba por venir y, por sobre todo, miedo de no volver a ver a André.

Aquella mañana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. No desayunó, sólo bebió algo de té, saliendo apresurada por la puerta principal de la mansión. La nana salió detrás de ella a despedirla y desearle buena suerte en su primer día.

-Hoy comienzas en tu nuevo puesto en el ejército mi niña.

-Así es Nana – afirmó Oscar montando su caballo.

-Cuídate, por favor, ya sabes lo que se dice de esos hombres y ya no está André para protegerte – la chica la miró con tristeza, por su culpa, nana había tenido que separarse de su único nieto.

-Así lo haré nana, no te preocupes – dijo regalándole una fingida sonrisa, luego, rápidamente, emprendió camino hacia su nuevo destino, el cuartel de la guardia del ejército, el Regimiento B.

El coronel asistente del ejército Dagout la recibió en su oficina. Era un hombre mayor, pero con un cuerpo esbelto y ágil y un bigote que a Oscar le causó mucha gracia. Se cuadró frente a ella apenas la vio, informando sin mayor preámbulo, que los soldados no esperaban su visita, ya que su incorporación se suponía sería para el día siguiente.

-La revista a las tropas se había programado para el día de mañana – le explicó – temo que ha llegado con un día de anticipación comandante – dijo con firmeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Así es – habló Oscar – pero acaban de comisionarme y es mucho lo que debo aprender. Le ruego que me acompañe a las barracas de los guardias.

El hombre la miró sorprendido – pero, pero es que… - titubeó, mientras Oscar sin esperar su respuesta salió por la puerta camino a los dormitorios de los soldados. En el pasillo, el hombre insistía en que no debía visitar un lugar tan sórdido en su primer día.

-No se preocupe coronel – lo tranquilizó Oscar – estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de revisiones.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, los hombres estaban perfectamente alineados en dos hileras para recibir al nuevo comandante. Oscar, caminó entre ellos, observándolos con detenimiento.

-Quiero presentarme, soy su nuevo comandante, Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes. Me alegra poder conocerlos – dijo con voz firme y segura. Dio unos pasos avanzando por entre los hombres, cuando volteó para girar hacia el costado de la otra fila, no pudo evitar su desconcierto. Unos ojos verdes la miraban con atención, unos ojos que ella conocía perfectamente. Se quedó petrificada por un momento, creyendo que lo que estaba viendo era una alucinación producto de su imaginación y el cansancio de no haber dormido bien durante los últimos días. Se puso frente a él, para verificar que era real y no un fantasma. Su corazón dio un vuelco completamente, tanto así que, por unos momentos, se quedó sorda al saludo al unísono que realizaban los brigadieres. Si no hubiese estado consciente del lugar en el que estaba, sin duda, se hubiese desarmado ahí mismo. Tragó saliva para acallar el llanto inminente en su garganta, retirándose rápidamente del lugar. Una vez en su despacho, pudo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. La conmoción que le producía el volver a ver a André, la había alterado por completo, jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Quería llorar y, al mismo tiempo, saltar de alegría. Se sentó frente a su escritorio para tranquilizarse y pensar mejor. ¿Qué jugarreta del destino era esa? ¿cómo era posible que André se hubiera enterado de que ella ingresaría al ejército? No lograba entender, sin embargo, al verlo sentía que había recuperado una parte de su vida que se había ido junto con él aquel día en que se marchó. Se puso de pie frente a la ventana, necesitaba calmarse y aclarar sus ideas. Necesitaba saber por la propia boca de André que había ocurrido con él. Pidió, sin pensar en nada más, que se presentara inmediatamente en su oficina.

Cuando avisaron a André, que el nuevo comandante lo había mandado a llamar, sabía de antemano para qué. Oscar no se quedaría tranquila hasta averiguar qué había sucedido con él y, por sobre todo, cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Durante mucho tiempo había preparado un discurso para explicar su presencia en el cuartel, sin embargo, sabía que Oscar no le creería. Decirle la verdad ahora era la única opción, a pesar de que había prometido alejarse definitivamente de ella. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia el despacho, rememorando el día en que se encontró con el ex -asistente de Oscar en la guardia imperial, el capitán Girodelle, y un grupo de sus guardias celebrando su nuevo nombramiento. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia ahí, por lo que se quedó escuchando hasta obtener la información que necesitaba: Oscar había renunciado y su nuevo puesto sería en el ejército. Eso le bastó para saber que, aunque lo negara, lo necesitaría más que nunca. Una mujer en ese lugar, sería presa fácil de la furia y frustración de cualquiera de esos hombres que sentían aversión hacia los nobles y, más aún, a una comandante aristócrata y mujer. Cuando entró a la oficina, Oscar estaba mirando a través de la ventana, como solía hacerlo siempre. Pudo detenerse a observarla por algunos segundos y concluyó que seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Sintió en ese momento, que la herida provocada por la separación, se sanaba totalmente. Volver a verla y tenerla cerca era lo único que necesitaba para respirar otra vez. Tragó saliva cuando vio a la joven acercarse a é;, enmudecido sólo pudo admirarla en su desconcertante belleza. Despertó de su ensueño violentamente, al sentir un ardor intenso en la mejilla y la mandíbula un poco desencajada. Le había dolido la bofetada, pero se mantuvo firme mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¡Ingrato! – le gritó Oscar con furia – nana ha estado muy preocupada por ti, ni siquiera le escribiste una carta o diste aviso de que estabas bien. ¿Por qué André, dime por qué? – lo tomó de la guerrera y totalmente enajenada lo comenzó a sacudir.

-No creo que sea algo que tú y yo queramos recordar, Oscar – respondió rodeando con sus manos las muñecas de la joven, sin quitarle ni por un segundo la vista de encima. Sintió el impulso de acercarla hacia su cuerpo y abrazarla con fuerza, pero al ver que ella lo miraba con ira y confusión, desistió y la soltó.

Oscar se sintió estremecer al sentir las manos de André, por lo que apenas se vio liberada, se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana acariciando sus muñecas. El solo contacto con su piel, la había hecho recordar la locura de lo que sentía por él, pero ahora eran las dudas las que la estaban quemando por dentro - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – lo interrogó controlándose por no seguir gritándole.

-Lo que me pediste que hiciera, mi vida – respondió André bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Supongo que no sabías que yo estaría aquí.

André cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía mentirle -Sí, lo sabía – reconoció avergonzado.

Al escuchar esto, Oscar se dio media vuelta en forma estrepitosa para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, en una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia; sus manos se encontraban empuñadas, lista para atacar.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Te dije que ya no te necesito – dijo acercándose más a él.

André sólo la miró a los ojos, con la calma y serenidad que lo caracterizaba - No he venido a cuidarte, Oscar. Soy un guardia más al servicio del ejército. Tengo un amigo aquí y gracias a él pude ingresar.

Oscar no supo qué responder, solo apretaba los puños para contener su rabia.

Como siempre, él esperó por alguna palabra de su parte, pero seguía muda. Decidió retirarse – con su permiso, comandante – dijo cuadrándose frente a la mujer.

Oscar abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía moverse. Se limitó a seguir con la vista el recorrido que el soldado hacía hacia la puerta, apenas reaccionando ante su partida –¡André, espera! – le ordenó.

El soldado se detuvo al escuchar su voz, tomando aire para poder hablar –Aun así, te quiero recordar que ya no soy tu sirviente, por lo que no me puedes dar órdenes acerca de qué hacer con mi vida – iba a marcharse, pero se arrepintió y continuó hablando sin voltear para mirarla - Oscar, pase lo que pase, pienses lo que pienses, soy la única persona capaz de protegerte y eso es lo que haré, aun en contra de tu voluntad– sentenció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¡Maldición! – masculló entre dientes Oscar aferrando sus manos empuñadas al trepitar en su pecho, sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar en cualquier momento.

Cuando André dejó a Oscar en la oficina, las piernas le temblaban. No pensó que ella iba a reaccionar de esa forma tan intensa y descontrolada, en realidad no estaba consciente de cuánto la podía perturbar su presencia. Antes de ingresar a las barracas, tomó aire para reponerse, el ardor en la mejilla le recordó el contacto que había tenido con la piel de Oscar luego de tantos meses. Mientras permaneció fuera, pudo escuchar el cuchicheo de los soldados acerca del nuevo comandante. Susurraban entre ellos que era evidente que era una mujer y que no estaban dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes. Al ingresar, el líder del grupo y amigo de André, un hombre alto y fornido limpiaba su espada. Le extrañó que no emitiera comentarios acerca de Oscar, sin embargo, pudo percibir en su mirada, un dejo de desconfianza y suspicacia.

Durante la guardia nocturna, Alain y André se dispusieron a realizar el recorrido habitual. Comenzaron a caminar con calma, siempre listos con el rifle en las manos.

-Así que es ella – dijo Alain de pronto en un tono totalmente despreocupado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó André mientras seguían caminando.

-A nuestra hermosa comandante – sonrió deteniéndose y mirando a André – es por ella que me pediste ingresar aquí, ¿verdad? – André no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. Alain abrió una botella de licor y tomó un gran sorbo –André, debo advertirte algo. Aquí hay muchos que aborrecen tan solo escuchar la palabra aristócrata – volvió a dar otro sorbo - No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de tus modales y educación y, mucho menos, que hoy estuviste en la oficina de la comandante. Ten cuidado, te están vigilando desde muy cerca.

-No soy un aristócrata, si es eso lo que crees.

-Quizás sí, quizás no. Todos guardamos algún secreto, pero todo lo que te rodea tiene un halo a aristocracia. Y eso a muchos los puede enfurecer. Y muy especialmente si se trata de una mujer en el ejército – finalizó alejándose de André.

André se preguntó si bajo estas circunstancias, había alguna forma de proteger a Oscar. Jamás iba a renunciar a su puesto, aunque el mundo se le viniera encima. La conocía muy bien y se anticipó a la tozudez que presentaría si los hombres se negaban a seguir sus órdenes. Los enfrentaría, muy seguramente, pero dudaba del actuar inescrupuloso de algunos soldados. Temía por su seguridad. Estos hombres no eran nobles como en la Guardia Imperial y actuarían impulsados por la frustración y rabia que les producía el ver a sus familias hambrientas, más que por honor o deber. ¿Qué debía hacer? se sentía tremendamente confundido y angustiado. Prefirió tranquilizarse, se mentalizó en que aún era muy pronto para hacer conjeturas y que el espíritu inquebrantable de Oscar sería capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa. Suspiró profundamente y luego corrió para darle alcance a Alain.

…..

\- ¡Nana, Nana! - gritaba Oscar por todos los rincones de la casa - ¿Dónde estás Nana? ¿Dónde…? – se silenció cuando vio a su nana limpiando la habitación de André –Nana, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó al verla acomodando la ropa que ya estaba ordenada en el cajón. Oscar, sintió en su corazón un pequeño estremecimiento. Sentía pena por su querida Nana, pero al menos hoy le traía buenas noticias – Ven – le dijo tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndola hacia la cama, en la cual ambas se sentaron.

\- ¿Qué pasó mi niña? – preguntó la anciana con curiosidad – ¿te ha ocurrido algo en tu nuevo puesto? – exclamó con preocupación, sin darle tiempo a Oscar de hablar – porque si es así, yo misma iré a poner a esos hombrecitos en su lugar. ¡Qué se han creído!

Oscar no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a su Nana con un cucharón en la mano dándoles de golpes a los soldados, tal como lo hacía con André – tranquilízate Nana, no es nada de eso, pero pediré tu ayuda si es que la necesito – bromeó ante la mirada de preocupación de la abuela.

-Ay mi niña, entonces ¿qué pasa? Me tienes con el alma en un hilo.

Oscar le dio una mirada cariñosa – creo que igualmente tendrás que preparar tu cucharón, porque encontré a André – dijo Oscar sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego la abrazó acurrucándose en su pecho, tal como lo hacía cuando era una niña. El regazo de su nana era tan cálido y amoroso que se sentía en absoluta paz – está trabajando como soldado en el regimiento B y estará bajo mis órdenes desde ahora en adelante, así que lo primero que hará será venir a visitarte, porque será una orden – Oscar, se quedó esperando alguna reacción de la mujer, pero esta ni se había inmutado, por lo que se levantó para mirarla - ¿qué pasa Nana, acaso no te alegras?

La anciana pudo percibir un brillo especial en la mirada de Oscar al darle la noticia y sintió pena por ambos jóvenes – claro que sí mi niña, estoy muy feliz – lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, pero no por André, sino porque ahora desconocía qué sería del destino de su nieto y de su adorada niña.

Oscar la besó en la frente y secó con sus propias manos las lágrimas de la anciana – todo estará bien, Nana, ya no debes preocuparte más. André está bien – dijo como leyendo los pensamientos de la abuela, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿Tienes hambre mi niña? Preparé un estofado delicioso.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió Oscar con entusiasmo, quien apenas probaba bocado hacía semanas – Tengo muchísima hambre.

Se pusieron de pie y Oscar se le adelantó dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina. La anciana la observó alejarse, casi daba brincos de alegría. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de André dio una última ojeada. Al parecer, pronto esa habitación volvería a ser ocupada.

Luego de comer, Oscar se fue rápidamente a su habitación. No tenía deseos de encontrarse con su padre luego de lo sucedido en la supuesta fiesta de compromiso. Luego del encuentro con André, su mundo se había transformado de gris a colores y eso la alegraba.

Se quitó las botas y se lanzó sobre la cama. Abrazó su almohada sin poder dejar de sonreír. ¿Cómo era posible que la alterara de esa forma? Recordó los momentos vividos en su oficina, analizando con mayor detalle la figura de André. Estaba más delgado, quizás no había comido muy bien durante esos meses. Su mirada, seguía siendo tan intensa como siempre. El uniforme le sentaba bien. Y su cabello… ¡se había cortado el cabello! Consideró que también era un cambio favorable, ya que lo hacía ver mucho más maduro y no como un chiquillo. Lo que más le sorprendía y atraía de André, sin embargo, era su capacidad para seguir sus convicciones, eso no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo. Un suspiró se le escapó sin ni siquiera advertirlo y, junto con él, nuevamente la preocupación por sus destinos. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esas ideas oscuras de su mente, quería disfrutar de su alegría. Esa noche durmió como hacía semanas no lo hacía.

…..

Los días en el ejército transcurrieron no exentos de dificultades. Los soldados quisieron demostrar a su nueva comandante la rudeza que los caracterizaba, pero Oscar se empeñó en ser totalmente intransigente en su actuar. Por ningún motivo cedería para darles la razón en sus juicios hacia ella. Confiaba plenamente en su formación como militar y en sus habilidades para liderar incluso, a hombres violentos y con poca educación. Su cambio de puesto, más allá de ser una vía de escape de las presiones de su padre, se había convertido en un real desafío del cual no esperaba más que resultar airosa. No había otra opción para ella. Si tenía que morir para defender su honor, lo haría.

Con André, desde su primer encuentro, habían cruzado muy pocas palabras. Evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con él y, al parecer, él hacía lo mismo, porque escasas veces se veían en momentos que no fueran de entrenamiento o revista y, cuando eso ocurría, rehuían sus miradas. Tampoco habían coincidido en sus días libres, por lo que lo que sabía de él era a través de los comentarios de su Nana cuando ella se encontraba en casa. Sí tenía claro que no había vuelto a poner un pie en la mansión, todos los encuentros con su abuela habían sido en el cuartel o en los alrededores de París. La verdad era que no sabía a dónde iba en sus días libres, lo cual la hacía sentir intranquila e inevitablemente sospechosa. Entonces tomó conciencia de que tampoco sabía qué había hecho André antes de ingresar al ejército. Un mar de dudas se le vino encima, dudas que tenía que aplacar como fuera.

Aquel día planificó un encuentro fortuito con André en el patio principal del cuartel. Había hablado con Dagout para que la reemplazara, aludiendo a que no se sentía muy bien y que debía descansar. De antemano sabía que ese era el día libre del joven soldado y quería ponerlo a prueba. Cuando lo vio salir apresuradamente vestido de civil le llamó la atención.

\- ¡André! – lo llamó desde una esquina del patio. El soldado se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Oscar. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Sostuvieron sus miradas por algunos segundos, como intentando decir algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían que era.

-Vamos juntos a la mansión – pidió Oscar con una dulzura que hace tiempo André no veía en ella.

André permaneció en silencio y aquellos segundos se le hicieron eternos a Oscar.

-Lo siento, no puedo – respondió finalmente con indiferencia. Oscar sólo abrió los ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta – ¿por qué? – preguntó decepcionada.

El joven dudó en responder, pero luego decidió que era lo mejor – tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar – esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo en el corazón de Oscar.

-Entiendo – le dijo apenas en un susurro. André dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su caballo, montó y se fue al galope sin pensar en nada más.

Oscar, se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció. No lloró, pero no podía salir de su impacto y su único pensamiento fue que había perdido a su amigo para siempre. Ya no había barreras físicas, pero algo peor se había puesto entre ambos: la indiferencia de André. Recorrió el mismo trecho que el joven minutos antes hacia su caballo. Montó sobre él marchándose rápidamente, empeñada en alcanzarlo y averiguar hacia dónde se dirigía, desconociendo por completo la presencia de un tercer hombre a sus espaldas que los había estado mirando con furia.

…..

André dejó su caballo cercano a una estrecha calle, lo amarró y le dio algunas monedas al muchachito flaco que se encontraba allí. Oscar lo observó silenciosa y con sumo cuidado para no ser descubierta. Pudo darse cuenta que caminaba con total seguridad a su destino, por lo que infirió que no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar. Cuando André dobló por la esquina, desapareció por algunos segundos de la vista de Oscar. La comandante apresuró el paso y se quedó observando desde la esquina por donde había girado anteriormente André. Unas casas más allá, estaba André frente a una pequeña casita con un floreado balcón. Una hermosa jovencita de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio se asomó por él al escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡André! – exclamó con total entusiasmo – bajo inmediatamente.

El joven hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano, ignorando por completo la presencia de Oscar un poco más allá.

Oscar apretó sus manos contra su pecho, sentía un fuerte dolor que subía por su garganta hasta la cabeza. Cuando André ingresó a la casa, se paró en medio de la calle para observar mejor. Se quedó ahí por varios minutos con la esperanza de que fuera solo un lugar de paso, pero eso no ocurrió. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar sus emociones. Algo se había fragmentado nuevamente en su mundo. Caminó cabizbaja hasta su caballo, pero antes de montarlo lo acarició con infinita ternura, necesitaba de su consuelo silencioso. Lo había perdido. Y quizás para siempre.

….

Mientras André esperaba a que Rosalie le abriera la puerta no pudo evitar traer a su mente el recuerdo de la expresión de Oscar. Lo había mirado con tanta ilusión, que le había partido el alma negarse a su petición. Sin embargo, todo en Oscar lo confundía. Luego de su confesión, hacía tres meses atrás, ella no había dicho absolutamente nada, pero al mismo tiempo manifestaba sentir preocupación por él. Le decía hasta el cansancio que no lo necesitaba y, al mismo tiempo, lo invitaba a ir con ella a la mansión. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Enloquecerlo? La muchacha segura e intransigente en sus ideas que había conocido al parecer se había extinguido. ¿Cómo podía alterarla tanto su presencia y, a la vez, permanecer totalmente indiferente e, incluso, evitar su presencia?

\- ¡André, André! - la dulce Rosalie lo miraba divertida desde el umbral de la puerta - ¿Estás bien?

André abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la expresión burlesca de Rosalie.

-Hace rato que te llamo. ¿O ya no quieres pasar?

André sonrió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca – sí, lo siento, estaba distraído – se disculpó con las mejillas encendidas frente a la muchacha.

-Más bien tenías cara de enamorado – bromeó Rosalie.

André no emitió ningún comentario, ya había sido suficientemente avergonzado, al ser sorprendido de esa forma en sus cavilaciones. Con un gesto Rosalie le abrió espacio para que ingresara a la casa. Sentado en la mesa atiborrado de papeles se encontraba su amigo Bernard.

\- ¡Querido André! – lo saludó levantándose y extendiéndole la mano - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida en el ejército? – dijo volviendo a sentarse e indicándole a André que hiciera lo mismo.

-Estoy bien. Gracias a Dios tuve una formación muy similar a la de un militar – no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la figura de Oscar con su espada incitándolo a enfrentarla.

-Me alegro, mi buen amigo. Espero que algún día me cuentes más sobre eso – habló mientras terminaba de escribir un documento - Supongo que esta noche te quedas con nosotros, Rosalie ya preparó tu habitación.

-Sí, muchas gracias Rosalie – dijo André mirando a la joven que les servía una taza de té. André aspiró el aroma de este, agradeciendo el calor que emanaba hacia su rostro – que agradable. Sabe a calor de hogar – comentó con evidente nostalgia por aquellos días en la mansión en los cuales se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche con Oscar, hablando de diferentes temas, bebiendo té, vino o un chocolate preparado por su abuela. Ella representaba para él todo lo que deseaba en la vida. No necesitaba nada más si ella estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Estás preparado para esta noche? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Bernard.

-Claro que sí, pero mañana debo volver a primera hora a realizar mi guardia.

\- ¿Sobrevivirás a todo eso? – dijo bromeando el periodista.

-Creo que sí – respondió sonriendo – tengo que hacerlo – pensó para sí mismo – no puedo abandonarla ahora.

…..

-Parece que dormiste poco anoche, André – dijo en tono pícaro Alain. Ya habían terminado su guardia y se dirigían hacia las barracas - ¿tuviste al fin un encuentro con nuestra hermosa comandante? – continuó bromeando. André solo lo miró extrañado – no te hagas el desentendido, todos comentan que los vieron hablando en el patio principal, y que salieron prácticamente juntos hacia la misma dirección.

-No deberías escuchar tantos rumores Alain – dijo con absoluta seriedad – lo que haga Os… la comandante, no es mi asunto.

-Mmm que extraño – murmuró Alain tocándose el mentón con la mano – porque la comandante aun no llega y llegar tarde a una revista es algo que no va con su personalidad – comentó suspicaz.

André se detuvo, mientras veía que Alain se alejaba y desde lejos le hacía un gesto con la mano para que avanzara, pero André no respondió. El soldado siguió su camino dejando atrás a su amigo. El joven soldado quedó preocupado, primero, porque los habían visto hablar y, en segundo lugar, porque Oscar no llegaba. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿se habrá caído del caballo? ¿la habrán asaltado? Todas esas ideas pasaron por su mente en apenas unos minutos. Decidió cambiar de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la oficina del coronel Dagout.

Se cuadró frente al hombre que lo miraba desde el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué necesita, soldado? – preguntó el coronel con seriedad.

-Confirmar la revista de hoy, señor, ya que la comandante no está en su oficina.

-Avisó que hoy no se presentaría a trabajar, por lo que la revista la haré yo. Informe a sus compañeros que se preparen, será en diez minutos.

\- ¿Se encuentra enferma la comandante? – preguntó arriesgando su integridad.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. Vaya y cumpla con mis órdenes – sentenció el hombre con severidad.

André se dirigió nuevamente hacia las barracas. Oscar lograba llevarlo hacia extremos en los que le era muy difícil distinguir el peligro al que se debería enfrentar. Cuando ingresó a los dormitorios, todos guardaron silencio, cosa que para André no tuvo mayor importancia. Se dirigió directamente hacia Alain, era el único que podría ayudarlo en esos momentos. Se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Necesito pedirte un favor – susurró sin hablarle directamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alain

-Ocurrió una emergencia y tengo que salir – explicó. Alain se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿A qué emergencia te refieres? ¿le ocurrió algo a la comandante?

-No seas tan suspicaz y ayúdame, por favor – André lo miró con angustia. Alain comprendía la preocupación de su amigo, aunque nunca lo había reconocido, sabía que amaba con locura a esa mujer.

-Está bien, te cubriré, pero debes ser rápido – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias, gracias Alain. Prometo recompensarte por esto. Me iré luego de la revista.

…..

André cabalgó con furia hacia la mansión Jarjayes, tenía que hablar con Oscar y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Cuando llegó, dejó su caballo en las caballerizas para no ser visto. Aprovechó de acariciar al caballo de Oscar y de echar una mirada al resto de los animales que hace un tiempo atrás habían estado a su cuidado… se dio cuenta que extrañaba terriblemente ese lugar. Sigilosamente entró por la puerta principal, por toda la casa retumbaba una melodía de Mozart. Suspiró aliviado, al menos pudo comprobar que estaba viva. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación sin golpear, Oscar ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

-Oscar… - habló casi en un susurro. La joven detuvo sus manos sin dejar de acariciar las teclas. Lo miró con tristeza - ¿estás bien? – preguntó André con tono preocupado.

Oscar se puso de pie y se acercó a él – ¿qué haces aquí? – habló bajando la mirada, con el remolino de las imágenes de la escena que había presenciado la noche anterior en su cabeza.

-Vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-No debiste, no era necesario. No quiero que sigas preocupándote por mí – se volteó para enjugar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Oscar, mírame – le dijo André tomándola del brazo - ¿qué es lo que te pasa, por qué te comportas así? – André mantuvo su mano en el brazo de Oscar, pero ella no se atrevía voltear, pensó que si lo volvía a mirar, quizás no podría reprimir sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacía – suéltame por favor – le pidió casi en un murmullo, pero André no obedeció, la afirmó aún con más fuerza, estaba temblando – suéltame – pidió nuevamente. André finalmente accedió. La joven se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Guardaron silencio por mucho rato. Oscar no podía hablar y André no sabía cómo ayudarla a que expresara lo que realmente le pasaba.

-Quiero estar sola – articuló la muchacha luego de varios minutos – puedes ser castigado en una corte marcial si se enteran que saliste a hurtadillas del cuartel. Vete por favor – el soldado bajó la mirada y luego, con decisión, caminó hasta ella quedando frente a frente.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en apartarme de ti y de tu vida? – hizo una pausa para buscar la mirada de la joven rubia. Ella le correspondió y finalmente lo miró a los ojos - Oscar, prácticamente toda nuestra vida hemos estado juntos… ¿por qué quieres obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer? No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo que me dejas estar cerca de ti sin hacernos daño. Nunca me atrevería a pedirte algo más que tu compañía y amistad – se quedó en silencio al ver que la comandante nuevamente bajaba la mirada.

-Lo sé, André… - apenas articuló.

-Entonces no te comportes como tu padre intentando controlar la vida de todo el mundo. Déjame estar contigo para cuidarte y protegerte como siempre lo he hecho – Oscar abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, mirando con terror a su amigo. Lo que menos quería era ser como su padre, por eso había hecho tantas cosas, por eso estaba intentando cambiar su vida.

Al ver que el cuerpo de Oscar temblaba nuevamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, André la rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos, permitiéndole que se acurrucara en su pecho. Se quedaron así por largos minutos, hasta que los temblores cedieron y Oscar, también lo hacía al abrazo de André, aferrándose a su pecho como si fuera lo último que le quedara. Ese era el lugar que la joven siempre había sentido, desde que era una niña, como un lugar seguro y tranquilo, al igual que todo lo que representaba André en su vida. Entonces entendió que, por sobre todas las cosas, él había sido la persona que le había dado afecto y comprensión y la cual le permitía expresarse como un ser humano, sin importar si lo hacía como un hombre o una mujer. Con André, podía ser simplemente ella.

Transcurridos esos largos minutos, que para ambos jóvenes fueron apenas unos instantes, André la separó de su cuerpo para poder mirarla - ¿dejaremos esta tontería y trabajaremos juntos otra vez? – Oscar no supo que responder - ¿Recuerdas cómo nos reconciliábamos cuando éramos niños?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero ya no somos unos niños, André.

-Tal vez – argumentó él - pero éramos mucho más simples y resolvíamos nuestras diferencias fácilmente.

Oscar sonrió y pensó que, como siempre, la calma de su compañero era mucho más sensata que su arrebato e impetuosidad y decidió dejarse llevar por el momento - tienes razón, ¡vamos al jardín y pelea conmigo, André Grandier! – dijo Oscar al fin con un renovado entusiasmo.

-Esta vez no tendré compasión de ti, Oscar – le advirtió - Así que prepárate para perder.

-En tus sueños, André.

Ambos tomaron sus espadas y bajaron corriendo las escaleras, peleando por quien llegaba primero, tal como lo hacían hace muchos años atrás. Lucharon en los jardines de la mansión con todas sus fuerzas, hasta quedar completamente exhaustos. Al finalizar la contienda, ninguno se había dado por vencido, simplemente, ya no podían más. Se lanzaron de espaldas sobre la hierba al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia el cielo azul de esa tarde. Respiraban agitadamente, tanto, que no pudieron hablar, necesitaban recuperar el aliento. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que ambos pudieron regularizar su respiración.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Oscar? – preguntó André volteándose de costado para poder mirarla. La chica seguía imbuida en el transitar de las escasas nubes que esa tarde soleada aparecían por el cielo. Se veía tranquila, la tristeza y ansiedad habían desaparecido de su semblante.

-Tenías razón, es más fácil solucionar las cosas así. Me siento renovada – dijo girando levemente su rostro hacia el de André – gracias – le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que al muchacho lo hizo estremecer por dentro.

-Ahora, sólo nos queda resolver una cosa – recalcó André fingiendo preocupación y recostándose de espaldas nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la joven con preocupación.

-Definir quién es el ganador de este enfrentamiento.

Oscar rió con ganas. Luego, se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a André para ayudarlo a que hiciera lo mismo. El muchacho, aceptó la mano de su amiga de buena gana, totalmente embobado con su sonrisa.

-Ya sé quién es el ganador de esta pelea – afirmó Oscar con plena seguridad. André sólo frunció el ceño - Por supuesto que yo, ¡tonto! – dijo empujándolo hacia atrás y mostrándole la lengua. Luego, corrió, dejando al muchacho tirado nuevamente sobre el césped.

André sólo la miró hasta que su risa y su figura se disolvieron en el aire, como un hermoso sueño quería guardar ese momento en lo más profundo de su corazón. La felicidad de Oscar, era para él como la brisa refrescante de primavera, le daba nuevas fuerzas para continuar. No necesitaba tener su amor si la tenía a ella, aunque fuera solo como una amiga. Eso era suficiente para él.

…

André volvió al cuartel cuando la tarde ya estaba cayendo. Intentó ser lo más cauteloso posible, si era visto, el castigo era inevitable, tal como se lo había advertido Oscar. Una vez dentro, respiró tranquilo, al parecer nadie se había percatado de su ausencia. Agradeció eso a Alain internamente. Caminando ya tranquilo, tomo rumbo hacia las barracas. De pronto, se cruzó en su camino un soldado, un hombre extremadamente alto, musculoso y con una gran cicatriz en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Grandier? - preguntó con voz grave.

André sólo lo miró, presentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Vaya, ¿acaso no puedes saludar a tus colegas, te lo prohibió la comandante?

-Déjame pasar - pidió secamente.

\- Pero si yo te quería invitar a dar un paseo a la bodega - dijo el hombre en tono burlesco.

En ese momento, apareció otro soldado ocultando un cuchillo en la manga de la guerrera.

-Es mejor que no te resistas, Grandier, ya sabemos tu secreto.

-Sí - dijo un tercer hombre -sabemos que eres un maldito lacayo de aristócratas… incluso, quizás seas un asqueroso espía de la comandante. ¡Un traidor!

André abrió los ojos, no estaba de humor para juegos.

-Si es lo que quieren, vamos, pero les advierto que sólo me han hecho enfurecer. ¡Me enfrentaré a los tres!

Los tres hombres rieron al unísono.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo el hombre de la cicatriz, empujándolo del brazo a medida que era rodeado por el resto de los hombres – eso lo veremos – repitió con vehemencia.

…..

Un crujir de vidrios y el grito de los hombres alertó a Alain de la pelea. Corrió hasta la bodega y se encontró a los tres hombres que habían interceptado a André saliendo del lugar. Cuando vieron a Alain caminando hacia ellos, abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Vaya, vaya. Como líder de este grupo, me gustaría que me inviten a las fiestas - dijo Alain mirando por entre los hombres para ver quien estaba tirado en el piso. Se sorprendió al ver que era André.

-No quisimos molestarte en tu descanso, Alain - replicó nervioso el soldado de la cicatriz en el rostro.

\- ¿Acaso no saben que este muchacho es mi amigo? - dijo mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Si… Claro que sí… -titubeó - sólo estábamos jugando - Alain los miró con furia.

-Lárguense de aquí antes de que yo quiera jugar con ustedes.

Los tres hombres se alejaron rápidamente, mientras el resto de los testigos que habían presenciado la pelea, murmuraban entre sí los detalles de lo ocurrido.

-Ya, ya, muchachos, se acabó el espectáculo. Vuelvan a sus puestos – les ordenó el soldado. Luego, se acercó hacia el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el piso. Se puso de cuclillas y lo volteó. Estaba bañado en sangre y totalmente inconsciente. Se inclinó cerca de la nariz para comprobar si aún respiraba, luego, miró a su alrededor para ver si quedaba alguien. Un hombrecito pequeño y rechoncho miraba con ojos de espanto el cuerpo de André.

-Lasalle, avísale a Dagout, al parecer está muerto.

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, ellos me ayudan a seguir con esta historia… que no sé aún como terminará, pero tendrá mucho de aquello que siempre quise ver en la serie. He intentado conservar la esencia de cada personaje, espero no haber transgredido sus personalidades y carácter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Amar

Al día siguiente, Oscar llegó al cuartel mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Quería preparar unos documentos antes de comenzar con la revista y el entrenamiento. Escuchó la puerta.

-Adelante - dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Comandante - saludó Dagout cuadrándose -espero se encuentre mejor.

-Así es. Le agradezco me haya podido reemplazar ayer. ¿Alguna novedad?

El hombre dió un paso adelante y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Oscar. Esta lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede coronel?

-Ehmm… - sólo pudo articular nervioso.

-Vamos coronel, hable, no me haga perder mi tiempo.

-Lo siento, comandante, es que ayer hubo un altercado en la bodega...

-Haga un informe de lo sucedido - le indicó volviendo a mirar los documentos .

-Y hay un soldado herido

-¿Es muy grave? - preguntó sin mayor interés, terminando de firmar los últimos documentos.

-Bastante - dijo el hombre con preocupación - Desde anoche está inconsciente.

-¿Y quién es el soldado?

-Grandier, comandante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Oscar soltó de golpe la pluma que tenía en la mano, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - por Dios, André, André... - repitió en su interior. Luego de algunos segundos reaccionó - ¿Dónde está? - preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y salía a paso ligero de la oficina.

-En la enfermería - alcanzó a hablar el hombre antes de ver desaparecer a la comandante por el pasillo.

Oscar abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Alain estaba junto a un malogrado André. El soldado se giró a mirarla cuando la vio inmovilizada en el umbral.

-¿Está vivo? - fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

Alain se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

-Sí, aún vive.

Oscar respiró aliviada.

-Este hombre la ama tanto, que arriesgó su vida por usted.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar a André espantada. Alain sólo bajó la mirada -¡Quién fue! - le gritó tomándolo de la chaqueta y atrayéndolo hacia sí con violencia.

-Comandante, puedo ser cualquier cosa, menos un traidor.

-Quédate con él - le ordenó y salió corriendo camino a las barracas.

…..

\- Muy bien, déjame probar a mí - decía uno de los soldados, lanzando un cuchillo al blanco que estaba al lado de la puerta. Se sobresaltó cuando la vio abrirse violentamente y el arma pasó casi rozando por la mejilla de la comandante.

-Debería golpear la puerta antes de entrar - dijo en tono despreocupado.

Sin decir una palabra, Oscar quitó con fuerza el cuchillo de la pared y se acercó con paso firme al hombre. Éste, al ver la furia de la mujer en su mirada, comenzó a retroceder.

-Golpear la puerta es para personas educadas - le dijo encajándole con rapidez y precisión el cuchillo en el cinturón. El soldado quedó totalmente mudo y paralizado, una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y bajó hasta su barbilla. Oscar observó con detenimiento a cada uno de los soldados que se encontraban allí, tres estaban arrinconados en el fondo de la habitación, con evidentes moretones en el rostro - No soy estúpida, sé quiénes fueron los que golpearon al brigadier Grandier - los tres hombres sólo se limitaron a abrir los ojos y mirarse entre sí - si lo que esperan es que renuncie, ¡lamento decirles que no lo haré! - les advirtió con firmeza, cerró los ojos por un instante para contener la rabia que crecía en su cuerpo - no vine aquí a soportar sus niñerías, pero al parecer ustedes no saben lo que es el honor, ya que se comportan como unos cobardes - los soldados comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, al sentirse ofendidos por los dichos de la comandante - el hombre al que acaban de golpear, es una persona como ustedes. Sus padres eran honestos y trabajadores, como los suyos, pero murieron cuando él era apenas un niño. Su abuela, me cuidó como si yo fuera su nieta y él creció junto a mí siendo como mi hermano, díganme, por favor, ¿qué culpa tiene de ser un hombre de honor?

Los brigadieres estaban conmocionados, simplemente bajaron la mirada incapaces de articular palabra.

-Por eso, en nombre de esas dos personas ¡jamás permitiré que les vuelvan a hacer daño! ¡Cualquier ofensa que hagan a André será como si me la hicieran a mí y esa persona deberá prepararse para recibir un castigo ejemplar! - tomó aire para continuar -¿He sido lo suficientemente clara, soldados? - dijo mirando fijamente a los hombres que habían atacado a su amigo - No tendrán días libres hasta que André se recupere - sentenció dando media vuelta para salir, pero antes agregó - eso es para que aprendan lo que es ser una persona de honor - finalizó cerrando violentamente la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando salió de la habitación tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared para no derrumbarse. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se sacudía, pero no de miedo, sino por la impotencia de no poder vengar a André y castigar como se lo merecían a los malditos que lo habían golpeado. A duras penas fue hasta la enfermería nuevamente, André aún yacía inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? - preguntó a Alain que aún se encontraba allí.

-Igual, comandante.

Oscar se puso junto a la camilla que sostenía el cuerpo de André. Lo observó por un momento. Su ojo derecho estaba totalmente inflamado, casi deforme, sus pómulos amoratados, y en las comisuras labiales aún había sangre seca. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, estaban frías y magulladas por la pelea. Sintió una profunda tristeza y, al mismo tiempo, una rabia que se estaba volviendo casi incontenible.

-André, André, debes despertar… Por favor - habló con una voz muy suave cerca del oído del joven soldado, acariciándole la frente con su mano, pero este no presentaba ninguna reacción.

Recordó entonces la presencia del amigo de André -Alain, pídele a uno de los soldados que vaya a buscar al doctor Lassone. Ha sido nuestro médico durante años, díganle que van de mi parte y que es una emergencia.

El hombre se puso de pie inmediatamente y se cuadró frente a Oscar.

-A sus órdenes, comandante - y salió al trote sin dudar.

Cuando Alain se retiró, Oscar no pudo contener el llanto. Su André, su adorado André estaba en peligro por su causa. Puso la mano del soldado en su mejilla para darle calor. Lloró por largo rato, ahí junto a su amigo de toda la vida, sentía, en realidad ganas de gritar, pero logró reprimir esa reacción casi instintiva que nació en ella al ver a André moribundo a su lado.

-Aquí está el doctor, comandante -dijo la voz de Alain desde el fondo de la habitación. Lassone entró al lugar guardando la calma que lo caracterizaba, miró a Oscar con una sonrisa.

-Ya me contaron lo sucedido, lo examinaré, necesito que salga de la habitación por favor Lady Oscar.

-Pero… - masculló la joven, quería quedarse junto a su amigo y saber de primera fuente cómo estaba.

-Quédese tranquila. André es fuerte, se recuperará.

Oscar, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación seguida por Alain. Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo, frente a frente con la cabeza gacha. Alain ni siquiera tenía ánimo para bromear o decir algo que pudiera animar a la comandante. A sus ojos, se veía totalmente derrotada. El tiempo que duró el examen se le hizo eterno a Oscar. Comenzó a deambular por el pasillo como un león enjaulado, para ella, el doctor había demorado demasiado. Estaba decidida a entrar cuando el hombre se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó ansiosa.

-Mmmm...

-Doctor Lassone, por favor, no se ande con rodeos y dígame cómo está André - le suplicó con desesperación.

-Tiene múltiples hematomas en todo el cuerpo, pero son leves. Lo que me preocupa ahora es un golpe en la cabeza, que es lo que al parecer lo mantiene inconsciente - Oscar lo miró con terror, no fue capaz de hablar - necesita ser trasladado de inmediato a otro lugar, aquí no están las condiciones para que sea atendido.

-¿Cuándo despertará? - el doctor puso una mano en el hombro de Oscar. Ella sospechó por su gesto, que no tenía muy buen pronóstico.

-Las próximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales. Si no despierta en ese período de tiempo, es posible sospechar que tenga daño permanente en el cerebro. Si fuera así, sólo nos queda esperar lo peor. Lo lamento mucho - dijo con tristeza, después de todo, conocía a ambos jóvenes desde que eran unos niños, los había visto crecer y convertirse en adultos. André siempre le pareció un niño muy hábil y saludable, de hecho, tan solo una vez tuvo que atenderlo debido a un fuerte resfrío. Confiaba en que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esta crisis.

Oscar miró a André desde la puerta. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viviendo. Debía ser una pesadilla de la que no despertaba. Lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas que no se preocupó por contener. Alain, solo pudo observar la dramática escena, estaba terriblemente apenado por el destino de su amigo.

-Me quedaré para supervisar el traslado. Es preciso que se mueva lo menos posible - indicó el doctor mirando a Alain, ya que Oscar parecía estar en shock.

\- Me haré cargo - dijo Alain retirándose rápidamente.

-Lady Oscar - el doctor la giró levemente de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar - Vaya con él. Aunque pareciera estar inconsciente, le hará bien sentir que hay alguien cercano a su lado. Los dejaré a solas.

Oscar caminó casi a ciegas hasta la camilla, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Cuando estuvo al lado del magullado muchacho, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, llorando totalmente descontrolada, sin poder detener la angustia que oprimía su corazón.

-Oh André, mi querido André - repetía una y otra vez - perdóname por favor, jamás debí permitir que te quedaras en este lugar. Perdóname, perdóname…

….

\- ¡Oscar, Oscar! - gritaba André buscando a su pequeña amiga, pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar de la mansión. Pensó, que el juego ya se había pasado de la raya y que era hora que Oscar apareciera, se sentía solo y asustado. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos del gran palacete, con la idea de no ser sorprendido y perder, una vez más, el juego. Cuando pasó frente a un espejo se sorprendió al ver a un niño de unos ocho años en el reflejo - ¡qué extraño! - exclamó al desconocer sus facciones - pensaba que ya había crecido y que era un hombre - se miró con atención las manos y se tocó con curiosidad el rostro y el cuerpo para comprobar que era real. ¡Era tan pequeño y delgado! Se preguntó, cómo podría proteger a Oscar con ese cuerpo tan débil. De pronto, lo distrajo de sus divagaciones la etérea y dulcísima risa de Oscar, que reverberaba por todos los rincones de la casa. Siempre que reía de esa forma, André sentía que entraba en una especie de hechizo, como en ese libro de piratas que habían leído con Oscar a escondidas del general y de la nana, en el cual las hermosas sirenas de las imágenes encantaban a los hombres con sus canciones. Para él, la risa de Oscar era eso: una melodía hechizante. Siguiendo esa huella, subió la escalera y llegó hasta la habitación de la niña. Miró por la ventana que daba hacia los jardínes y ahí estaba al fin, con su hermosa cabellera rubia ondeando al compás del viento. André abrió muy grandes sus ojos cuando la niña se giró mirando en dirección hacia la ventana, realizando un gesto de llamado con su pequeña mano.

-Atrápame André, atrápame- decía con una voz que cada vez le costaba más escuchar.

-¡Oscaaaaaaar! - gritó desde el otro lado de la ventana poniendo sus manos alrededor de la boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz, cuando de pronto y sin saber cómo, se vio en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas cristalinas, cubiertas por el frío rocío de la mañana. Miró hacia todas las direcciones, pero no lograba ver a la pequeña - ¿dónde estás? ¡No te veo! - dijo desesperado.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Ven André, ven… - El pequeño sólo alcanzó a ver como la melena rubia de Oscar se perdía entre los espesos rosales.

Sin dudar, caminó hasta allí, apartando con sus propias manos los grandes y abundantes tallos de las rosas cubiertas de espinas que aparecían frente a él uno tras otro, uno tras otro. No le importó continuar abriéndose paso a través de las espinas, tenía que encontrar a Oscar, pero su cuerpo y sus manos estaban cubiertos de magulladuras. Sintió la sangre correr por todo su rostro, ya no podía más.

\- ¡André, André! - seguía escuchando a lo lejos el llamado de su amiga.

\- ¡Ya voy Oscar! ¡Espérame!

\- ¡André, André…!

El muchachito cayó al piso, y ahí quedó sin poder moverse mientras una lluvia de suaves pétalos de rosa cubría por completo su pequeño cuerpo. Gritando se tomó la cabeza, un fuerte dolor no lo dejaba continuar, no lo dejaba ir por Oscar, pero a lo lejos seguía escuchando su diáfana voz.

\- ¡André, André!

…

-André, no te muevas por favor, André - le pedía Oscar angustiada al ver que el muchacho se tomaba con las manos la cabeza y la giraba de un lado a otro - tranquilízate por favor, estoy aquí, contigo, estás en casa.

Poco a poco André se fue calmando y tomando conciencia de sí. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los cerró bruscamente al sentir en sus pupilas la luz del lugar. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado, estaba totalmente desorientado. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos lentamente, lo que lo obligó a pestañear con efusividad. Entre la luz y la sombra de su dolor, pudo distinguir la mirada azul zafiro de Oscar.

-André, al fin despiertas, ¡qué alegría! - dijo la joven enjugando las lágrimas de sus ojos - ¿Puedes hablar? - André la miraba confundido, no sabía si era un sueño o realidad.

\- ¿Dón… de … es… toy…? - murmuró apenas.

-En tu habitación, André. Mira, aquí está la nana y mi madre. Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti - dijo Oscar apartándose para que las mujeres se pudieran acercar. El joven intentó sentarse, pero el dolor lo devolvió inmediatamente a su lugar.

-Mi cabeza - se quejó tocando con sus manos el vendaje. De pronto, vinieron a su mente imágenes de la pelea - esos malditos…

-No André, no te debes esforzar - le pidió dulcemente madame Jarjayes.

-Chiquillo imprudente, en qué estabas pensando al enfrentarte a esos hombres. No sabes el susto que nos has hecho pasar - lo regañó su abuela con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Oscar la miró con ternura e intervino antes de que la anciana se alterara más -Nana, no es momento de llamarle la atención a André - dijo mientras la apartaba de la cama - Vamos, debemos dejar que descanse - decía mientras la dirigía hacia la puerta - Nana, por favor envía a alguien que busque al doctor. André debe ser revisado inmediatamente -

Las dos mujeres se retiraron y Oscar volvió al lado de André. Se sentó al lado de la cama tomándolo de la mano - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó.

-Todo me da vueltas - contestó poniendo su mano libre en su frente - pero creo que sobreviviré - intentó bromear al ver la cara de angustia de Oscar. Se alegró al darse cuenta que ya había recobrado completamente la consciencia.

Oscar se sintió sorprendida - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo aún en estos momentos? Tu vida estuvo en grave peligro.

-Mientras estés conmigo, nada malo me puede pasar. Tú me salvaste - le dijo aprisionando con fuerza la mano de la joven.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confundida. André la miraba con dulzura.

-Nada… es algo que te contaré después - la chica bajó la mirada con tristeza, ahora que sabía que André estaba a salvo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido -¿Qué pasa Oscar, por qué te pones así?

-Esto te pasó por mi culpa, André. ¡Casi mueres por mí!

-Oscar… - dijo sonriendo levemente el muchacho - Fue mi decisión, no debes culparte por eso - fue la única forma que encontró en ese momento de apaciguarla. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sosteniendo sus miradas - te quiero pedir algo - habló André.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor, que los hombres que me atacaron no sean castigados.

Oscar lo miró con resignación. A veces, le costaba entender la capacidad que tenía de perdonar todo con infinita bondad. André, no era un hombre fácil de ofender y, en ese sentido lo consideraba una persona muy fuerte, lo que le afectaba era porque realmente tenía importancia en su vida y, definitivamente, el haber sido gravemente golpeado por esos hombres, no tenía ninguna importancia para él.

\- No te preocupes - lo tranquilizó - sabía de antemano que me lo pedirías. Esos hombres ya fueron trasladados a otro cuartel.

-Gracias Oscar - dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Se quedó mirando a la muchacha que aún sostenía firme su mano entre las de ella, pero totalmente cabizbaja. André sabía que la culpa y la preocupación la estaban consumiendo por dentro, conocía el corazón de esa mujer como ningún otro y no toleraba la idea que hubiese sufrimiento en él - Mírame - le pidió. Oscar levantó la cabeza, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos - Todo estará bien, no quiero que te preocupes. Estaremos bien, confía en mí - intentó tranquilizarla.

Oscar lo miró finalmente, necesitaba ese momento de honestidad en su corazón - Es la única certeza que tengo hoy. Tu confianza - dijo sin evitar la hermosura y el brillo en los ojos de André al escuchar esas palabras.

Espontáneamente, el malherido soldado acercó la mano de la chica a sus labios y la besó largamente y con suavidad, ella respondió cerrando los ojos para simplemente sentir su boca en la piel traslúcida de su mano. Las sensaciones que le produjo el beso de André, se acumularon todas en sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas por completo. Ese beso la estaba quemando por dentro.

-Iré a ver si llegó el doctor Lassone - dijo rompiendo ese momento mágico entre ambos. Se puso de pie con rapidez y salió de la habitación, intentando controlar las sensaciones que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo manifestar. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, no pudo seguir caminando, apoyó su espalda en la pared y se llevó la mano que André había besado al pecho, cubriéndola con la otra, como si tuviera un tesoro entre sus manos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y entusiasmo, con alegría y miedo, con la clara certeza de que así se sentía el amor.

…..

A la semana siguiente, por indicación del médico, André se pudo levantar para salir a caminar. Según los pronósticos, aún quedaban al menos dos semanas para que su recuperación fuera completa. Oscar, decidió que lo mejor era tomarse unas vacaciones para poder acompañarlo. La culpa aún no la dejaba, por lo que tomó esa semana como un descanso para sí misma de todo lo que ocurría en el regimiento, se convenció de que los ánimos estarían más tranquilos a su regreso. Salieron juntos al jardín a tomar un poco de té que la abuela les había preparado. Aquellos días habían transcurrido con total serenidad para ambos jóvenes, conversaban, reían y bromeaban igual que en los viejos tiempos, cuando sus sentimientos aún no influían en su forma de relacionarse. Oscar, dejó de estar tan preocupada por cómo controlar sus emociones hacia André y él, por su parte, percibía el esfuerzo que hacía su amiga para relajarse y volver a ser la misma. Ahora, todo volvía a estar en orden, incluso sus mentes habían logrado apaciguarse de malos presagios y de la ansiedad por el futuro incierto.

-André, estoy preocupada por la reina María Antonieta - habló Oscar de la nada.

\- ¿Por qué, qué pasa? - preguntó él curioso.

-Creo que, incluso los nobles han perdido el respeto hacia su majestad. Desde que dejó las audiencias, muchos aristócratas fieles a la corona han dejado de ir a Versalles - hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té - es una excelente madre. La he visto cómo actúa con los príncipes y el amor que les profesa, pero se ha olvidado por completo de su deber como la Madre de toda Francia - suspiró profundamente - lamento no poder estar a su lado para protegerla.

-Quizás deberías hacerle una visita - sugirió André - siempre tu compañía ha sido una alegría para ella.

-Mmmm sí, quizás tengas razón - La joven quedó totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. Sólo salió de ellos cuando vio a la abuela parada junto a ella - ¿Qué pasa nana?

-Mi niña, está aquí el conde Fersen - Oscar sólo sonrió pensando en la habilidad que tenía de llegar en los mejores momentos - dice que desea saber por la salud de André y tratar unos asuntos contigo.

-Dile que pase por favor nana - dijo Oscar dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa. Recordó su último encuentro con el joven sueco, el cual había sido terriblemente incómodo para ambos. Cruzó los dedos de las manos y comenzó a moverlos nerviosa.

André se percató de ese gesto en la joven rubia, ¿por qué la incomodaba tanto la presencia de Fersen? Se preguntó.

Cuando estuvo frente a ambos, Fersen realizó una sutil reverencia a Oscar y extendió la mano para saludar a André.

\- ¿Cómo sigues querido André? Veo que ya estás recuperado, lo cual me alegra muchísimo.

-Por favor, siéntate - pidió Oscar - pediré que te sirvan té.

-Gracias - sonrió el conde sin quitarle la vista de encima, luego se dirigió a André - bien, cuéntame, ¿ya puedes comenzar a hacer tu vida normal?

André lo miró con desconfianza. Sentía que había una tensión entre el sueco y Oscar, como si algo ocultaran, pero no podía explicar qué - aún no - habló finalmente - según el pronóstico del doctor, son dos semanas de recuperación, pero yo me siento en perfectas condiciones, saldría corriendo a cabalgar - dijo cruzando sus manos por detrás de la nuca.

-André, no seas irresponsable - intervino Oscar - debes esperar a que el doctor te dé el alta. Antes, ni sueñes que saldrás de esta casa o que harás otra cosa que no sea descansar.

-Pero… - titubeó André.

-Sé lo que estás pensando - lo interrumpió la joven - y te he dicho mil veces que me sé cuidar perfectamente - sentenció con un gesto que André no se atrevió a contradecir.

Fersen, miró fascinado el breve diálogo entre ambos muchachos. Sus miradas, gestos y palabras, todo indicaba que eran el uno para el otro. Si no los conociera, pensó, creería que son una feliz pareja de recién casados. Al tener este pensamiento, no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa pulsación dolorosa en su pecho, al saber que jamás tendría un momento así con la mujer que amaba.

-Ya escuchaste André. La comandante ha dado su veredicto. No creo que te convenga refutarlo - los interrumpió Fersen.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin poder evitar reír prácticamente al unísono, hasta que la abuela volvió a aparecer ante ellos.

-Vamos André, debo cambiarte los vendajes - le ordenó con dulzura.

-Sí abuela - dijo decepcionado. No quería dejar sola a Oscar con Fersen - con permiso - solicitó, dando una última mirada a la joven.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos adentro - sugirió Oscar ante la ausencia de André.

-Oscar… antes, quisiera explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar, Fersen. No estoy molesta contigo por lo ocurrido en nuestro último encuentro, pero es algo que he decidido olvidar - sentenció con total frialdad.

El sueco, bajó la mirada avergonzado - entiendo - dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Vayamos adentro, está haciendo frío - insistió la joven poniéndose de pie sin esperar por Fersen que se había quedado sin reaccionar.

Una vez dentro, se produjo un incómodo silencio que el sueco fue el primero en romper.

-Oscar - dijo haciendo una pausa - Necesito de tu ayuda en un caso que me ha sido encomendado por los reyes.

La joven lo miró con sorpresa.

-Te recuerdo que ya no pertenezco a la guardia imperial - dijo poniéndose de pie frente a la ventana.

-Lo sé, pero fue la misma reina quien me ordenó que solicitara tu ayuda.

-Entiendo - suspiró Oscar - ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Has oído hablar del caballero negro?

\- ¿Te refieres al hombre enmascarado que roba en las mansiones de nobles? - preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-Sí - respondió el sueco un poco inseguro.

\- ¿Aún no han sido capaces de atraparlo? - rió a carcajadas - ¡Qué tropa de inútiles! - se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había dicho ese último pensamiento en voz alta. Fersen sonrió divertido.

-Por eso la reina quiere solucionar esto lo antes posible, se está volviendo una situación muy peligrosa y nos encomendó esta misión, confía en nosotros.

-Bueno, ¿y qué sabes de él? además de que es un ladrón. No veo lo peligroso en ello - dijo Oscar volviendo a la silla

-Yo diría que, si está enfocado en los nobles, probablemente sea un miembro del tercer estado y su base de operaciones esté en París - hizo una pausa para pensar - este sujeto viene y se va corriendo raudo como un halcón… y se lleva consigo joyas y armas de fuego…

-Espera - lo interrumpió Oscar - las joyas probablemente las vende, pero ¿para qué quiere las armas de fuego? - preguntó con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero así como están los ánimos en Francia, no se necesita mucha imaginación para saber que no es para venderlas. Ahí radica lo peligroso de su acción.

-Tienes razón. Debemos atrapar a ese ladrón lo antes posible - afirmó con vehemencia la joven comandante - ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Tengo un plan, pero no sé si estés de acuerdo - pausó esperando alguna reacción de Oscar - correremos la voz de que una familiar política, viene a Francia a visitarme y que traerá con ella un cofre con preciosas joyas desde su país de origen y que, un collar muy valioso, será lucido por dicha familiar en una fiesta que se dará en su honor - tomó aire para continuar - este caballero negro es inteligente y astuto, por lo que no se ha aparecido en aquellas fiestas en las que se ha redoblado la seguridad, así que la idea es infiltrarnos en la fiesta como civiles para pasar desapercibidos. Lo atraparemos nosotros mismos con las manos en la masa, sin causar demasiado alboroto - finalizó con entusiasmo.

-Me parece un excelente plan, pero aún no veo cómo ayudarte Fersen.

-Serás la falsa duquesa. Lucirás el supuesto valiosísimo collar… en tu cuello.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó arqueando una ceja - ¿Estás loco? ¿Seré una duquesa vestida de hombre y además llevaré un collar como adorno? - la idea le causó tanta gracia que rió hasta que salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. Fersen está vez la miró seriamente.

-No, tú irás con un vestido - dijo de golpe.

El rostro de Oscar se transformó automáticamente de la alegría a la indignación - ¡Jamás! -comenzó a vociferar en forma descontrolada - Antes, prefiero morir en la horca por traición que usar un vestido- gritó poniéndose de pie, totalmente enfurecida - ¡estás completamente loco si crees que haré eso! -

\- ¡Oscar! - escuchó que la llamaron desde la puerta de la habitación. André, que había oído parte de la conversación se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿acaso no entiendes, insensata? esto no es por ti, es por la seguridad de Francia, de la reina María Antonieta, de todos. Esto va más allá de tu orgullo, de mi orgullo e, incluso, de mis propios ideales - dijo bajando la mirada - el caballero negro es un delincuente para los nobles, pero un héroe para los más pobres de Francia…

\- ¡André! - exclamó impactado Fersen. Luego miró a la joven - Oscar, por favor, debes calmarte.

\- ¡Estoy calmada, soy la viva imagen de la racionalidad! ¡Pero lo que me pides es totalmente absurdo!

-Un oficial no debe actuar en función de sus emociones, sino por el deber que juró cumplir - le recordó André sin bajar la mirada de sus ojos llenos de cólera y frustración. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser para Oscar hacer algo así, pero la única forma que tenía de convencerla, era usando su propia lógica, de lo contrario, podría estar en graves problemas por desobedecer una orden imperial.

-Un oficial no debe actuar en función de sus emociones… - repitió esa frase en su cabeza la joven - ¡maldición, demonios! - vociferó empuñando sus manos - lo haré - dijo finalmente con resignación - pero me las pagarás, caballero negro.

…..

Una semana después, la mansión de los Jarjayes, era todo un caos. La nana iba de un lado para otro, absolutamente nerviosa.

-Abuela, cálmate - le pidió André al verla tan ansiosa.

-No puedo, al fin veré a mi niña Oscar con un vestido - dijo la anciana imaginándola hermosa y brillante con el vestido que, junto a madame Jarjayes, habían elegido para ella.

\- ¡Ay abuela! - exclamó André - esto no lo hace porque quiere, sino porque es una orden de la reina, así que no te hagas tantas ilusiones - dijo riendo para sí.

\- ¡Chiquillo malcriado! - dijo levantándole la mano en señal de amenaza - No te doy lo que mereces sólo porque aún estás convaleciente… de lo contrario... - hizo una pausa para recordar lo que estaba buscando - aah si, las medias, dónde están las medias… - dijo olvidando por completo a André.

El joven soldado se limitó a sonreír divertido por la actitud de su abuela, pero en el fondo de su corazón, se escondía algo muy diferente a la alegría. No temió en reconocer los celos que le producía imaginar al sueco bailando con Oscar y además ella usando un vestido. Suspiró totalmente derrotado. Su destino era mirar por siempre desde lejos cómo Oscar se transformaba en cada una de sus diferentes etapas.

\- ¡Ay, no lo ates tan fuerte! - se escuchaban las quejas de Oscar por toda la casa.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! - la regañaba la abuela, empujándola con la palma de su mano hacia adelante para atar con más fuerza las cintas.

\- ¡Esto es como una armadura! - volvió a quejarse para despertar la compasión de la anciana, pero ésta estaba tan emocionada, que hacía caso omiso de sus súplicas.

-Muy bien niña, ahora, a peinarte- dijo con un cepillo en la mano, casi a modo de arma. Oscar abrió los ojos de par en par, parecía una terrorista a punto de cometer su acto más espantoso. La comenzó a peinar con total efusividad, poniendo pinzas por aquí y por allá.

\- ¡Nana, me dejarás sin un solo cabello en la cabeza! - reclamaba tratando de poner sus manos para evitar que la siguiera tironeando.

-Tranquila, ya casi terminamos - dijo al fin la nana - Ya estás lista mi preciosa niña, ¡te ves tan hermosa! Serás la más bella del baile - sentenció secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo al verla resplandeciente como una reina salida de un cuento de hadas.

Oscar, caminó lentamente hacia el espejo, probando primero cómo se sentía caminar con un vestido - ¡Qué horrible! - pensó. Cuando estuvo frente a su reflejo, se miró con curiosidad de pies a cabeza - esta no soy yo - concluyó sin poder reconocerse, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que no se veía tan mal. De pronto, sintió un leve mareo que la hizo tambalear.

-Me voy a desmayar nana, no puedo respirar - dijo poniendo su mano en el estómago, con apenas un hilo de voz y la piel del rostro totalmente pálida.

-Mi niña, no seas exagerada, has hecho cosas peores,!no te quejes tanto! - replicó la anciana sin hacerle caso.

La joven respiró profundo para evitar esa terrible sensación. Después se volvió a mirar en el reflejo- qué extraño - pensó. Luego de un momento, ya se sentía más adaptada a su atuendo -Nana, dile a André que venga, necesito afinar con él los últimos detalles.

André dio tres golpes a la puerta y entró cuando tuvo respuesta. Abrió despacio, Oscar estaba frente a la ventana, se giró al escucharlo entrar.

\- ¿Están listos los caballos? - preguntó olvidándose por completo que estaba con un vestido y un peinado digno de una princesa. André quedó totalmente anonadado al ver la belleza de Oscar en todo su esplendor. Brillaba tanto como las rosas blancas de su sueño, se veía absolutamente cristalina, casi, como una visión de una diosa griega o, mejor aún, como un ángel recién caído del cielo - ¡André! - le llamó la atención Oscar - No te quedes mirándome así, pregunté que si están listos los caballos.

-Sí, están listos - respondió sin poder cerrar la boca - Te ves tan hermosa, Oscar.

-Si… - dijo con indiferencia, pero en realidad le producía una extraña vergüenza recibir ese tipo de halagos - ¿Quedó claro en donde me esperarás en caso de que haya que salir tras ese famoso caballero negro? - insistió para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, quédate tranquila. Todo saldrá como ha sido planificado.

-Bien - dijo mirando al joven de ojos verdes, luego, extrañamente se sintió sonrojar - André… - dijo con las mejillas arreboladas.

\- ¿Si? - respondió él prematuramente al verla ruborizada.

\- ¡No soporto estos zapatos! - exclamó levantando el ruedo del vestido y moviendo los pies de un lado a otro.

André la miró con expresión divertida. Con o sin vestido, Oscar seguía siendo la misma persona. Eso, era un gran alivio para él.

-Has soportado una espada en tu cadera desde los cinco años, duros entrenamientos, golpes y ¿no puedes usar por unas horas unos zapatos femeninos? - André se acercó a ella para verla mejor. Tenía una oportunidad de seguir burlándose.

\- ¡No es lo mismo! - replicó la joven - Tendré que bailar con estos elementos de tortura… - suspiró cansada dejando caer con fuerza la falda que había mantenido alzada. Al sentir el casco de los caballos se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana - Llegó el carruaje de Fersen - dijo caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se detuvo para mirar a André - Síguenos con cautela, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo, aún no estás totalmente recuperado - lo miró con un especial brillo en la mirada y una sonrisa - vamos - dijo abandonando la habitación.

André, sin dudarlo, fue detrás de ella como siempre lo hacía, como una sombra.

…...

\- ¿Has oído? El caballero negro irrumpió en la mansión de la duquesa de Lanbarre la noche anterior - decía una mujer a otra con cara de espanto - ¡todos los diamantes de la duquesa fueron robados en el baile!

-Espero que hoy no se aparezca, la joya que lucirá la misteriosa duquesa, según dicen, es de gran valor- la otra mujer hizo una pausa al ver entrar al salón al conde Fersen con la hermosa duquesa.

-Bueno, mira eso - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo a su interlocutora - ¡Son tan hermosos!

Oscar y Fersen entraron al salón, causando un gran revuelo entre los invitados. Nadie conocía la identidad de la duquesa, la cual les dijeron se mantendría en secreto por su seguridad con el fin de evitar ser descubiertos por delincuentes ocasionales y por el temido caballero negro. A medida que iban avanzando por entre la multitud, esta les abría paso sin dejar de murmurar acerca de la belleza de la duquesa, su gracia, delgadez y su buen gusto para vestir. Muchas mujeres también la observaron con envidia y recelo por ser la compañía del apuesto conde. Para Oscar, todos los comentarios hacían aún más evidente la superficialidad que existía en la corte francesa.

Sonó la primera pieza de baile, la cual fue cedida por los asistentes al conde Fersen con su atractiva pareja.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza, mi lady? - dijo Fersen haciendo relucir toda su caballerosidad. Oscar, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Este, la tomó suavemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus manos se unieron en completa sincronía, encajando perfectamente la una con la otra, como si hubiesen sido pareja de baile de toda la vida. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. El sueco, estaba completamente extasiado con la hermosura de Oscar. Todos sus devaneos en relación a la joven comandante, fueron confirmados en ese momento. Era mucho más bella y elegante de lo que había soñado.

-Siempre me he preguntado el por qué siendo tan hermosa, insistes en esconderte detrás de un uniforme.

Oscar sonrió -Creí que habíamos aclarado eso, Fersen - dijo mirando hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada.

-Eres un ser tan admirable, mi querida Oscar - dijo sin poder evitar expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos - sé que haces esto sólo por defender tus ideales de justicia… pero me siento afortunado de poder vivirlo junto a ti.

La joven lo miró con recelo, debía ser drástica para evitar confusiones - Fersen, que estemos tú y yo aquí, en estas condiciones, es algo circunstancial, vinimos a atrapar un delincuente no a sanar tu orgullo de macho herido por haber sido rechazado, así que por favor, cálmate o tendré que retirarme antes de cumplir con nuestra misión - el hombre bajó la cabeza una vez más avergonzado por su impetuosidad ante los ojos de la comandante - Ahora, hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer, abramos bien los ojos para ver si ese hombre es capaz de aparecerse hoy por aquí - le ordenó mientras seguían bailando. Fersen guardó silencio.

De pronto, todas las luces del salón se apagaron, escuchándose el grito de terror de los asistentes. Oscar y Fersen dejaron de bailar, separándose levemente para poder ver qué había ocurrido, las mujeres gritaban despavoridas al sentirse despojadas de sus joyas.

-Caíste en la trampa - murmuró Oscar con una sonrisa en los labios, no tenía duda de que eso era obra del caballero negro. De pronto, sintió un tirón en la garganta, por el dolor, sólo atinó a llevarse las manos al cuello. Le había arrebatado el collar. Oscar miró hacia todos lados, con la esperanza de ver algo, entonces, por encima de su cabeza, parado en la lámpara, se percató que había una sombra que reía a carcajadas y que se balanceaba de un lado otro - quiere escapar por el ventanal - se dijo. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó apenas los zapatos, dejándolos tirados en medio del salón, levantó el ruedo del vestido más allá de lo permitido y salió corriendo fuera del salón, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Fersen. André había ido hasta la salida al escuchar los gritos, la esperaba listo con su caballo, al cual sin saber cómo, la muchacha subió rápidamente. Escucharon al otro lado del palacete el estallar de cristales y galoparon hasta allí. La figura de un hombre con capa y a caballo se perdió por entre los árboles.

-¡Sigámoslo! - le ordenó a André, fustigando su caballo.

Galoparon lo más rápido que pudieron detrás del ladrón, pero ya les llevaba mucha ventaja, no obstante, pudieron percatarse que se dirigía hacia los suburbios de París, cosa que no se le hizo extraña a Oscar, ya que sus sospechas estaban en que, en algún lugar de la ciudad, se escondía. Lo que si le sorprendió, fue la habilidad del hombre para perderse por las estrechas calles. Se detuvieron sorpresivamente al escuchar el relinchar de un caballo en la siguiente calle que doblaba la esquina.

-Lo tenemos - susurró Oscar a André. Se acercaron lentamente al lugar, pero sólo estaba allí el caballo, sin ninguna pista del hombre - ¡Demonios, lo perdimos! - vociferó enojada. Dieron la vuelta para salir del callejón, cuando escucharon, ahora por la calle de enfrente, el sonido de unos pasos corriendo. Rápidamente fueron hasta allí, pero no había rastro del hombre.

\- Estoy segura que era él - comentó Oscar a su acompañante, pero André estaba en completo silencio al reconocer que era la calle en donde vivía su amigo Bernard y Rosalie. Por la oscuridad, no se había podido ubicar en dónde estaba, pero al estar ahí y observar con más calma, era la calle de la joven pareja.

Se quedaron recorriendo el lugar por un rato, con la esperanza de que el hombre volviera por su caballo, pero ni luces había del caballero negro. En la cabeza de Oscar, empezaron a surgir cientos de dudas en relación a la figura de este hombre. Aún había muchos cabos sin atar, entre ellos y el más urgente, era que si se había perdido en esa calle, ¿significaba que ese era su centro de operaciones o solo contaba con la protección de las personas del lugar? Prefirió calmar sus pensamientos para tener más claridad en sus ideas. Lo mejor era volver a casa, estaba totalmente decepcionada por su fracaso, pero al menos ya tenía una pista de donde comenzar a buscar.

-André, vamos a casa, ya casi amanece - dijo adelantándose.

André se quedó mirando hacia la calle en donde habían perdido al caballero negro. La sombra de la desconfianza se había instalado en su mente, sin poderlo evitar.

Durante el camino a la mansión no cruzaron palabras, ambos iban imbuidos en sus propias preocupaciones.

-Ya no soporto esto - dijo Oscar rompiendo el silencio y desarmándose el hermoso peinado que le había hecho su nana. André la observó con detenimiento mientras seguían avanzando. Concluyó que ahora, así despeinada y todo, se veía mucho más hermosa que antes, con su largo y suave cabello rubio flameando al viento, cubriéndole el rostro a su antojo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que mi abuela no te vea llegar en estas condiciones - utilizó la broma como vía de escape para ahogar el deseo que tenía de besarla y acariciar su rostro, tal como lo hacía el viento.

Oscar lo miró divertida - Pero tú eres el responsable de protegerme, André, así que es a ti a quien le conviene que mi nana no me vea.

-Tienes razón - aceptó el muchacho sonriendo - me encargaré de que no te vea.

Cruzaron en completo silencio la entrada a la mansión, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta principal, André bajó de su caballo y se quedó junto al de Oscar esperando a que bajara para llevarlos a la caballeriza. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, entonces el muchacho, miró hacia sus pies, estaba descalza.

\- ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? ¿Por qué estás sin zapatos? - preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Me los quité para poder correr hasta donde me estabas esperando. De lo contrario, jamás hubiese llegado hasta allí a tiempo - respondió intentando bajarse del caballo, pero el amplio vestido se lo impedía. André se quedó mirándola disfrutando de la escena - ¡Maldito vestido! – rezongó enojada - ¡incluso haberlo hecho una sola vez en mi vida es demasiado!

-Déjame ayudarte - le dijo André dejando a su caballo y acercándose a ella.

Impactada, Oscar abrió sus grandes ojos azules - ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó asustada. Jamás había necesitado ayuda para bajar de un caballo.

-Lo que escuchaste, te ayudaré a bajar - repitió con paciencia André.

-No… - pero no pudo continuar hablando al sentir las manos de André en su cintura. Sin previo aviso ya la había levantado con firmeza por sobre el caballo - … quiero - alcanzó a murmurar cuando se vio con los pies en el piso, acorralada por la presión de las fuertes manos del hombre en su cintura, embriagada con su aroma familiar, hechizada por el deseo que estallaba a través de la hermosura de sus ojos verdes.

Hacía tiempo que Oscar había reconocido lo que provocaba en André y este momento que compartían hoy, sin prejuicios ni miedos interfiriendo en su juicio, era la confirmación que había buscado dentro de sí misma para comenzar a sentir y dejarse llevar por todo aquello que le acontecía. Deseó, con todas las fuerzas que podían existir en su espíritu, en su cuerpo, en todo lo que era y creía ser, que el hombre que la hacía soñar y a la vez desvelarse, la besara. Le suplicó con la mirada que lo hiciera, porque no necesitaba nada más que sentir la febril y suave necesidad de su adorado André. Él, que había aprendido a leer desde siempre la mirada de la muchacha, en un acto de total valentía, la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, casi con violencia, ahogado por el deseo que había escondido por tantos años. Vibró en cada fibra de su ser, el quejido que se escapó de Oscar cuando rodeó con su brazo la estrecha cintura y hundió sus dedos en la abundante melena; bebió del silencio que se produjo al acercar su boca, sin atreverse a tocar el misterio de sus labios; aspiró su aliento agitado y apresó para sí el ritmo apresurado de su pecho debido al corsé que nunca había acostumbrado a usar. Sintió la fragilidad de su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, como aquella vez en que la había cuidado de una alta fiebre. Entonces, las dudas se apoderaron de él al percatarse de lo que iba a suceder, quizás usaba demasiada fuerza para retenerla, quizás lo que sentía Oscar era miedo. Vencido por sus pensamientos, recurrió a todo el control que podía tener de sí mismo y se separó suavemente de ella, la tomó en brazos, como a una novia, y se dirigió con ella al interior de la casa.

\- Me aseguraré que no despiertes a nadie - susurró - con ese vestido puede que ruedes por las escaleras y no quiero asumir las consecuencias de ello.

Oscar estaba totalmente desencajada. En un segundo, André la había llevado al cielo y luego bajado. Pensó en exigirle que la bajara, su orgullo se lo decía, pero él iba con un paso tan firme y apresurado, que finalmente desistió a toda idea de resistencia y se entregó al momento, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de André. Reclinó su cabeza en su ancho hombro y se dejó llevar hasta su habitación. Sólo una vez que estuvieron dentro, André la depositó delicadamente en el piso, la miró con nostalgia y, quizás, por última vez hermosa y angelical en su vestido y se prestó a marchar.

-Buenas noches Oscar - dijo caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta, si se volteaba o la miraba nuevamente, no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Oscar, se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, en donde mismo André la había dejado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Esa noche, definitivamente se había convertido en una noche especial: usó un vestido por primera vez, bailó con un hombre, persiguió a un ladrón y, ahora, estaba frente a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Sólo por esta vez - se convenció a sí misma y corrió con rapidez hacia la puerta y, antes de que el muchacho saliera, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo atrajo con urgencia hacia su cuerpo. Posó con una soltura recién descubierta sus labios en los de él, cerrando los ojos para sentir la húmeda suavidad del tan ansiado contacto, comprobando que, ese primer beso, era tan dulce como siempre lo había imaginado. André, sin tiempo para pensar en nada, respondió inmediatamente envolviendo entre sus labios la tersura de los de Oscar, intentando alargar ese breve momento de ternura, el mayor tiempo posible en su cuerpo y memoria. Cuando abrieron los ojos y apartaron sus cuerpos, comprendieron que, desde ese momento, no podrían volver a separarse, estaban unidos por la alegría de un amor completamente correspondido.

-Buenas noches, André -dijo Oscar con extrema dulzura, casi en un susurro de voz.

El muchacho, sin embargo, no pudo contestar nada, simplemente salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras casi en forma automática y entró a su habitación embriagado aún, por aquel fortuito beso. Se quitó la chaqueta y zapatos con premura, se lanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

 _ **Otra vez, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a las chicas del grupo LO Perú, con mucha buena onda me entusiasmaron a continuar y terminarlo pronto.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfrute!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Paréntesis. 

Recorrió sus labios con la punta de los dedos, nunca pensó que un beso pudiera sentirse así de intenso. Tampoco creyó que sería ella la primera en actuar. Por primera vez, no había pensado en nada, por primera vez se dejó conducir por su corazón, y este la llevó directo a los labios de André. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, aún empapada por la escena anterior. Las manos de André, los labios de André, el cuerpo de André… sintió que desaparecía por un breve, pero a la vez, infinito momento, que su cuerpo ya no era su cuerpo, sino que una fusión de latidos, humedad, temblores, ansias… deseos - ¿En qué estaba pensando? - si es que acaso estaba pensando - No, no, no - se dijo a sí misma - ¿Cómo lo miraré mañana a la cara? - pero ya no tenía espacio a dónde huir; ya no tenía tiempo en donde perderse. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la mullida cama poniendo sus manos sobre el comprimido abdomen - ¡Uf! - resopló para poder continuar respirando, le estaba sobrando el aire, así como el amor, ya no podía guardarlo sólo para sí misma. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero la imagen de la boca de André era recurrente, luego sus encendidos ojos que parecían de fuego y, después, también sus manos sosteniéndola con firmeza - ¡basta! - se regañó a sí misma - esto no puede ser real - intentó convencerse. Se giró nuevamente para restregar su rostro contra el cobertor, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero en realidad, ¿cómo podría seguir viviendo sin él? Se sentó bruscamente en la cama. El sólo hecho de sentir que podía perderlo la había hecho enloquecer días atrás, entonces, ¿cómo imaginar su existencia sin él? No tenía más opciones. Había elegido a André, no ahora, sino desde siempre, quizás desde antes de tener conciencia de esta vida. Esto era la confirmación que su corazón necesitaba para continuar. Había elegido amarlo y entregarle su cuerpo y su vida. No había otra opción, no había más dudas. Tampoco vuelta atrás. Sonrió al sentir un desconocido cosquilleo en el estómago. Se recostó de costado abrazando la almohada - el amor es algo maravilloso - pensó recordando todas aquellas noches en que deseó sentir en su corazón la libertad de amar a quien ella quisiera. Lágrimas surcaron sus pálidas mejillas - gracias - dijo en voz alta. Hoy, comenzaba a vivir.

…

 _Estabas tan silenciosa y brillante como la noche,_

 _pero tú eres el sol que da vida a todo lo que te rodea._

 _Yo, en cambio, soy simplemente una planta, un arbusto,_

 _la más pequeña criatura que necesita de tu luz para seguir viviendo._

 _O quizás sólo sea una gota de mar, un grano de arena,_

 _pero tú, tú eres todo el océano, la brisa, la vasta playa, la vida entera._

 _¡Oh, Oscar! Estabas tan silenciosa como la noche,_

 _pero tus ojos brillaban encendidos por la chispa de la vida y el amor_

 _y me hablaban con dulces palabras que nunca escuchamos,_

 _que sólo entendimos._

 _Una vez te dije "te amo tanto que duele",_

 _hoy quiero decirte simplemente "te amo, te amo, te amo"_

 _porque este amor no puede ser de otra forma que por amor._

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo_

 _que aún, si no pudiera verte nunca más_

 _y me quedara sumergido entre las sombras,_

 _en todas mis existencias recordaría este momento_

 _en que te tuve entre mis brazos por vez primera,_

 _en que tu boca maduró en la mía._

 _Si quieres que te proteja lo haré,_

 _si quieres que me arrastre a tus pies lo haré,_

 _cualquier cosa que me pidas, la haré para ti,_

 _incluso, morir y venir desde el infierno a morir nuevamente por ti._

 _Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, estabas tan silenciosa como la noche,_

 _pero eras la estrella con mayor fulgor del universo,_

 _dame de tu vida, no me dejes morir sin beber un poco más de ti,_

 _no me dejes vivir sin probar una vez más de ti._

 _Cubre toda mi insignificancia con tus manos,_

 _méceme en tus sueños,_

 _abrázame cada día,_

 _vivamos, por favor te lo ruego, vivamos para esto,_

 _para el amor que hemos recuperado del prejuicio y del miedo._

 _Toma, aquí está mi corazón, mi alma, mi orgullo,_

 _toda mi vida y las siguientes que aún no he vivido._

 _Te daré hasta mi último aliento, si me aceptas._

….

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron temprano aquella mañana posterior al baile. Tenían miedo de encontrarse, por lo que cada uno por su parte hizo lo posible para evitarlo. Oscar, desayunó rápidamente y se fue a recorrer los jardines. André, se quedó en su habitación hasta que el hambre lo venció y salió casi como un delincuente a buscar algo de comida. Se arrepintió al ver a la abuela en la cocina.

-André, ¿por qué no te levantaste a desayunar? La niña Oscar lo hizo muy temprano y tú de remolón en cama.

-Lo siento abuela, es que ayer llegamos muy tarde y me quedé dormido - se justificó mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Qué miras con tanta atención? - preguntó André al ver pegada a la anciana junto a la ventana.

\- Mírala - le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara - se levantó esta mañana y ni siquiera probó bocado, parece un alma en pena - Al otro lado se veía a Oscar caminando por los jardines, parecía totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos - tú tienes que saber qué le pasa, ¡vamos, habla! – lo increpó amenazante.

André se dirigió hacia la puerta para evitar la furia de su abuela.

-Yo no sé nada abuela - respondió nervioso y sin pensarlo más, salió por la dirección hacia donde estaba Oscar. Cuando estuvo afuera, dejó que la muchacha se alejara lo suficiente para que no lo viera. Aún no sabía cómo enfrentarla y el pensarlo lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Tal vez se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pensó. Cuando la vio desaparecer, esperó con tranquilidad, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Finalmente se armó de valor, cualquier cosa que pasara debía enfrentarla. Evitarlo, sería sólo aumentar una agonía innecesaria. La encontró sentada en la hierba, en el lugar a donde siempre iba cuando necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Se acercó con paso ligero hacia ella, sentándose silenciosamente a su lado. Ella pareció no percatarse de su presencia.

-En ese árbol - dijo André indicando con su dedo - cuando tenías siete años enterraste un tesoro, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí - respondió la chica sin mirarlo - un puñal rojo, la punta de plomo de un trompo y un oso de juguete.

\- ¿Crees que todavía estén allí? – preguntó André buscando su mirada.

-No lo sé - contestó abrazando sus rodillas.

Se quedaron en silencio observando y recordando todas las veces que ese viejo roble los había guarecido de la lluvia. Oscar, liberó sus rodillas, acercándose tímidamente un poco más al muchacho, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, parecía perdido en la nada. Tanteó con su mano en la hierba, hasta encontrar otra mano grande y fuerte, entrelazó sus dedos entre los de él y reposó su cabeza en su hombro.

André se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento - le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él sin entender.

-Por haber guardado silencio - suspiró con profundidad - Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi orgullo y soberbia no me permitían admitirlo. - sintió un gran alivio al decirlo.

André se volteó para abrazarla. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, ocultando su rostro en él.

-Siempre lo supe - le dijo el muchacho besando la coronilla - También sé que tienes miedo – acarició con ternura el cabello de la mujer, que se aferraba a su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza.

Oscar sonrió aun escondida en su pecho, como si lo que fuera a decir, le produjera mucha vergüenza - Yo nunca tengo miedo – André también sonrió al escucharla - pero debo admitir que sí. No podría soportar que te pase algo - levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos - esas horas que estuviste inconsciente, fueron un tormento para mí. Me sentí aterrada de perderte - volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del muchacho atormentada, nuevamente, por la visión del joven malherido - ¡no quiero perderte! – exclamó aferrándose con más fuerza.

André la separó con suavidad, tomándola de los brazos para poder verla mejor. Quería reconocer en su rostro cada uno de sus gestos y este, era uno nuevo para él.

-Oscar… - le dijo - ¿confías en mí? - la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza - entonces no debes preocuparte más. Buscaremos las soluciones cuando las necesitemos, ¿sí? - la abrazó nuevamente con toda su fuerza.

Se quedaron fundidos en ese abrazo durante largo tiempo, aspirando sus respectivos aromas, acostumbrándose al acople de sus cuerpos, sincronizando el latir de sus corazones. Ese abrazo representaba para ellos, la promesa implícita de que estarían siempre el uno para el otro, cuidándose, acompañándose, como siempre había sido. Cuando esa unión ya no les permitió expresar más, se separaron lentamente. André, tomó entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de la joven y, con extrema dulzura, le brindó un beso suave y delicado en los labios. Los ojos de Oscar brillaban con tanta intensidad, como si lágrimas estuvieran a punto de brotar de ellos. Pero no, sólo era el brillo que le daba la felicidad. Esa forma de contacto la hacía sentir completa.

La joven rubia se levantó rápidamente del piso, impulsando a André de su mano para que se levantara.

-Ven - le pidió con entusiasmo - vamos a desenterrar nuestro tesoro antes de que la nana nos sorprenda haciendo hoyos en el jardín - André le sonrió levantándose con rapidez y agilidad - Sí, vamos - le dijo sonriendo.

Corrieron de la mano hacia los recuerdos, por primera vez no como amigos ni competidores, sino como dos personas que se están amando. El viejo roble guardaría un nuevo tesoro para ellos.

….

Llegada la noche, Oscar estuvo por largo tiempo tocando el piano. André, aprovechó para atender a los caballos, actividas que lograba relajarlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Ese nunca sería un trabajo para él. Se había quitado los zapatos y arremangado los pantalones para asear, primero, al caballo de Oscar, que se notaba había sido descuidado durante su ausencia. Puso su atención a las melodías emanadas del instrumento que, generalmente y sin saber por qué, siempre lo transportaban a breves y difusos escenarios vividos junto a sus padres. No era mucho lo que recordaba de ellos, pero aún conservaba en su memoria el suave aroma del cabello de su madre, las manos fuertes de su padre, su pequeño pueblo, su humilde y acogedora casa. El verdadero hogar, que hoy estaba representado en una sola figura, ese era su anhelo más cercano de vivir junto a la mujer que amaba: un cálido hogar en donde sólo hubiese amor. Cuando terminó en la caballeriza, se dirigió hacia la cocina a beber agua. Su abuela lo estaba esperando a la luz de las velas.

\- Mi niña te está esperando en su habitación André - dijo la abuela cabizbaja.

\- Iré a cambiarme y subo. Gracias abuela - contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-André… - habló con tono preocupado la anciana - por favor, ten cuidado.

André la miró sorprendido. Se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres abuela? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Eres mi único nieto, la única familia que tengo. No quiero que sufras ni que te hagan daño - terminó enjugando las lágrimas de sus ojos con la punta de su delantal.

André entendió. Su querida abuela siempre había tenido sus aprehensiones en relación a que se convirtiera en el valet de Oscar.

\- Por favor abuela, ya no soy un niño…

\- No, pero sigues siendo mi nieto - le interrumpió - siempre me preocuparé por ti. Sólo ten cuidado. Mientras estés en esta casa, le debes respeto al general y a madame Jarjayes. Ahora ve con Lady Oscar, te debe estar esperando.

\- Sí abuela - se levantó apesadumbrado de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su habitación - perdóname - pensó - tampoco quiero que sufras.

…

 _Estoy dormida para encontrarte en mis sueños. Estoy dormida porque así te tengo doblemente: en sueños y en la realidad._

 _No me gusta más una que la otra, me gustan ambas porque estás tú, aquí, conmigo._

 _Dios me ha permitido ir contigo al país de los sueños. A veces eres un ángel, otras un niño de ocho años, un pájaro blanquecino o simplemente tú._

 _Anoche, por ejemplo, soñé que estabas dentro de mi corazón y tu voz salía de mi garganta, develando el secreto._

 _Sí, te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Lo digo con pausa para no despertarme. Quiero seguir soñándote hasta que estés nuevamente a mi lado. Cuando llegues, quiero despertar para poder abrazarte. Ya no te quiero ser más ajena._

 _Mi corazón está enloquecido, tengo hecha miel la sangre, hechos música los sentidos._

 _Ayer, tu boca develó un misterio y tu amor se quedó conmigo._

 _Quizás ya no hayan días, ni noches, ni tardes como aquellas en las que reímos y jugamos sin reconocer nuestros destinos. Cuando la urgencia era asaltar un árbol con la espada, escalarlos, mirar el mundo con tus ojos y los míos..._

 _¡No, no te vayas! Aún no amanece y mis palabras no se han terminado. La vida tal vez ya no tenga dudas, pero yo, que soy apenas la muerte, necesito resolverme en tu presencia._

 _No te vayas, déjame decirte por última vez "Amor mío", "Querido", "Te amo"._

 _Rugen los cañones en París, un ave dorada se asoma en el cielo surcando mi mirada._

 _Nuestro Amor flamea al viento._

 _Nuestro Amor es libre, al fin._

… _.._

Recostada a oscuras sobre la cama, Oscar no podía detener las imágenes de su nueva vida con André. No tenía ganas de dormir, ni de comer, ni siquiera de caminar, sólo quería vivir cada instante en que se sentía capaz de amar, con la mayor intensidad posible. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza, que no podía de detenerlo, como muchas veces lo hizo antes. Aún sentía las pulsaciones del beso de despedida. Sus dedos, automáticamente se fueron a acariciar el contorno de sus labios. Ese último beso, había sido diferente a los demás. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo habían sido tan poderosas que sintió que iba a estallar desde dentro. Las bocas abiertas, el contacto de las lenguas, la respiración agitada, la impetuosidad con la que luchaban para no separarse, había sido algo revelador, increíble, una mezcla de placer, dolor, deseo, angustia… nunca se había sentido tan viva, tan llena de energía y, al mismo tiempo, pensativa, anhelante y expectante. ¿Podría haber algo más bello y profundo que lo que estaba viviendo? Silenció sus pensamientos al escuchar que se abría la puerta. Se acomodó rápidamente en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sabía que era él y, con su llegada, se despertaban todas las llamas de su cuerpo. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse, percibiendo el cercano aroma, la respiración pausada, su mirada verde y hermosa.

-Te quedaste dormida – susurró el muchacho mientras cubría tiernamente el cuerpo de Oscar con una sábana – a veces eres tan descuidada – acarició su frente para despejarla de unos rizos que caían desparramados. La besó con suavidad para no despertarla.

Oscar, abrió los ojos y con fuerza lo tomó de la muñeca, luego, rodeó con su otro brazo el cuello y de un solo impulso, lo obligó a tumbarse a su lado en la cama.

André quedó sin poder reaccionar - ¡Hey! - sólo pudo exclamar - pensé que dormías.

-Quería sorprenderte... Te estaba esperando – dijo riendo con malicia, casi coqueta, acercando su cuerpo al del muchacho. Su mirada centelleaba goce y felicidad.

-Cuando éramos pequeños hacías lo mismo. Fingías dormir, me atrapabas y luego no me dejabas ir.

Oscar se sonrojó – es cierto… - reconoció - hasta que la nana nos descubrió y se quedaba vigilándome hasta que me dormía.

\- ¿Tenías miedo? – preguntó André con curiosidad, mientras entrelazaba su mano a la de Oscar.

-No lo sé… - pensó por algunos segundos – la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien, teníamos unos siete u ocho años. Quizás sí, pero no se me estaba permitido expresar ese tipo de emociones. Probablemente sí, todos los niños sienten miedo alguna vez, ¿no?

-Yo sí me acuerdo – sonrió al recordar esos momentos – una noche me dijiste que tenías miedo de que viniera el lobo feroz y te comiera como a caperucita – dijo tocándole con su dedo la punta de la nariz. Oscar se sacudió molesta al sentir el contacto.

\- ¡No hagas eso! Sabes que no me gusta… y lo que dices no es cierto – sentenció.

\- ¿No? – preguntó André en tono burlesco – Cuando te conté esa historia por primera vez, quedaste pasmada de miedo. No dormiste en toda la noche.

Oscar lo miró incrédula - Tenía miedo de la noche, de las figuras que se creaban entre la oscuridad y la luz porque, además, tenía mucha imaginación. La verdad, es que todo lo que me era desconocido me asustaba…

-A esa edad no teníamos idea de cuáles eran nuestros destinos. Ahora arriesgas tu vida por los demás… eres una mujer valiente.

-Mmmm… - pensó la muchacha – no sé si llamarlo valentía, porque no me preocupa ni asusta perder mi vida. Mis peores pesadillas han sido que otro pierda la vida por mi o por mi mano. Quitarle la vida a otro ser humano es más mortificante que arriesgar lo que te pertenece. Por eso no pude tolerar la muerte de esa inocente criatura, aquella vez en París, a manos de ese desgraciado – su mirada se oscureció.

-Lo sé – le dijo André con ternura – Sé que cualquier injusticia es algo mortificante para ti, pero lamentablemente, vivimos en un mundo totalmente injusto – concluyó.

-Y tú, ¿tuviste miedo alguna vez? – preguntó acariciándole el rostro. André detuvo la caricia para besarle con adoración la palma de la mano.

-Sí, cuando murieron mis padres - respondió con seguridad - Por un momento, creí que estaría solo para siempre. Cuando se es niño, se ven las cosas mucho más grandes de lo que son…

-La muerte de los padres siempre es algo doloroso, aun si eres un adulto.

-Me refiero a esa sensación de soledad… cuando llegué a la mansión y te conocí, de cierta forma tu presencia llenó ese vacío – dijo besándole la frente – cuando somos niños, las cosas también son mucho más simples. Jugar y ser feliz junto a ti durante mi infancia, me salvó de crecer con angustias y miedos innecesarios. Así que le agradezco eso a mí _petit_ Oscar.

Oscar lo miró con infinita admiración. A pesar de todo, André había logrado ser feliz y convertirse en un hombre de nobles sentimientos, seguro, valiente.

\- ¿Recuerdas a tus padres? ¿Cómo eran?

-Muy poco – dijo enrollando en sus dedos un mechón de pelo de Oscar – el cabello de mi madre era suave, como el tuyo… y tenía un aroma muy particular, a lavanda. De mi padre, recuerdo que sus manos eran fuertes y callosas… trabajaba duro en el campo. A veces me permitía ir con él. Yo más que ayudarlo, me dedicaba a jugar. Me encantaba quitarme los zapatos y correr por la tierra – André suspiró – siempre cargaba con él un libro y, cuando llegaba la hora del descanso luego de comer, nos sentábamos bajo la sombra de algún árbol y me leía alguna historia. Era un excelente lector y un hombre bondadoso.

-Como tú… - dijo Oscar sonriendo – tu corazón debe ser tan noble como el de tu padre.

-Para mí todo fue mucho más fácil. No podría comparar la vida que he tenido hasta ahora con la de él.

Juntaron sus frentes mientras ella se amarraba a su cintura y él acomodaba con delicadeza su cabellera larga y rubia hacia la espalda, dejando al descubierto la piel translúcida de su cuello. No pudo evitar dejar su mano en él, absorbiendo la calidez que emanaba. Se quedaron así algunos momentos, callados, a ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada, vibrando en cada célula el amor que una vez había sido sometido al silencio y al miedo. Ese sentimiento, en ambos, ahora había adquirido una fuerza que aumentaba con cada encuentro.

-Muchas veces, soñé tenerte entre mis brazos y poder mirarte así... – musitó André besando con cuidado los párpados de la muchacha – besarte así... – posó un suave beso en la comisura de los finos labios - abrazarte así - finalizó acercándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, escondiendo su nariz en la fragilidad del cuello de la joven. Oscar suspiró sin saber qué decir. Sólo pudo tomar la mano del muchacho llevándola a su corazón. Fue la única forma que encontró de expresar lo que las palabras no podían dilucidar. Después, movió su mano hacia su cintura para que la volviera a abrazar y reposó en su pecho, dejándose acunar por el suave latido del corazón de ese hombre que había cambiado su vida por completo.

-Oscar, debo decirte algo. Hoy mi abuela… - hizo una pausa al ver que la chica se separaba y lo miraba preocupada – Hoy me hizo una advertencia.

\- ¿Qué advertencia? – preguntó ansiosa.

\- Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que no quería verme sufrir… o lastimado.

\- Crees que…

-No lo sé. Es decir, siempre se sintió desconfiada, aún sin motivos.

\- ¡Oh, Nana! – exclamó Oscar apenada. El afecto que sentía hacia ella, la hacía sentir como una segunda madre. Entendía hasta cierto punto que, su intuición de madre y abuela, la volvían desconfiada hasta el extremo y que su único objetivo era protegerlos – mañana hablaré con ella, la tranquilizaré – dijo sin quitar la vista de los ojos de André. Sostuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos en completo silencio – vámonos a Normandia… - Oscar hizo una pausa para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del joven - por unos días, por favor André, vamos – le suplicó con urgencia.

André sonrió con ternura

\- ¿Crees que eso hará que la abuela deje de sospechar?

\- ¡Claro que no! – contestó ella - Pero no soporto estar así – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó él.

-Con el peso de las miradas en nuestros hombros. Necesito sentirme libre de estar contigo, de tomarte la mano, de abrazarte… besarte. Aunque sea sólo por un momento – terminó en un hilo de voz.

André suspiró – debemos volver al regimiento, Oscar – le recordó.

-Lo sé, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, te lo prometo – dijo abrazándolo aun con más fuerza.

André sintió ese abrazo como la última súplica que podía hacerle la joven.

-Está bien, vamos – negarse era imposible. Tampoco podía decirle que él también tenía miedo y que se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto la amaba y lo feliz que se sentía por el solo hecho de estar cerca de ella. En cambio de eso, simplemente, besó largamente su frente.

\- Gracias – le dijo Oscar acomodándose nuevamente en el centro de su pecho – este lugar es tan cálido y tranquilo que creo que podría quedarme así para siempre – se estremeció al sentir una caricia en la espalda – no sé si podré pasar un día sin abrazarte o sin sentir la calidez de tu mano. Ahora que sé lo que es la felicidad, no puedo dejarla ir. Mi egoísmo siempre me supera.

\- No es egoísmo, Oscar, es vivir en consecuencia a lo que sientes – la joven sonrió. André, como siempre, tenía razón, antes vivía según los mandatos de los demás, empezando por los de su padre. Ahora quería vivir por lo que le ordenara su corazón.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor – le pidió en un susurro que se extinguió en la oscuridad.

-Aquí estaré, siempre a tu lado, velando tus sueños, amor mío.

…...

 _Las rosas tienen tu mirada en el corazón. Las flores también pueden dormir bajo el frío rocío nocturno, esa hora en la que las almas que han sido separadas, se funden en los sueños._

 _¿Por qué te has dormido mi petit Oscar? Yo venía a contarte de mi amor y me estoy quedando a solas con tu respiración, con el grito tenebroso, con mis recuerdos. Como el de aquella noche en que viniste a mi habitación y me pediste que te abrazara como te estoy abrazando ahora. Tu pequeño cuerpo temblaba y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni grande para protegerte. Aun así, te calmabas, dormías con las mejillas arreboladas de miedo o de frío, y mi corazón palpitaba al ritmo de tus sueños. Eras como un ángel que había caído en mis brazos y yo… sólo pensaba en que la vida sería eterna así, que el destino, ni la lucha, ni tu padre podría separarnos._

 _Por mucho tiempo creí que los sueños no se cumplían, hoy, la vida me permite decir que sí, que mi sueño se ha cumplido._

 _Mi dulce Oscar, mi valiente rosa, mi razón, mi dolor, mi alma, mi diosa de la muerte, mi ángel caído… te amo hasta que se acabe el tiempo, hasta que se consuma mi vida en el espacio infinito de este universo. Te amo hasta esos confines inexplorados, vírgenes de la mente del hombre, sólo tocados por la mano de Dios._

 _¿Por qué te has ido con el hermoso Morfeo, mi petit Oscar?_

 _¿Qué hago ahora con mis palabras, con mi amor incondicional? ¿Cómo te transmito esta pasión arrebatadora? Dime, ¿cómo puedo esperar hasta que la aurora cante su llegada?_

… _.._

Partieron antes del amanecer aquél día. Nana, aún no se había levantado. Quedaría una conversación pendiente entre ella y Oscar. Galoparon incansables hacia su destinos. Estaban ansiosos y felices; atemorizados y felices. Estaban juntos, desafiando a la vida, una vez más.

Llegando a la casa de Normandia, los recibió una mujer regordeta en la entrada, de rostro amable y cariñoso.

\- ¡Lady Oscar! - exclamó la mujer - ¿por qué no nos avisó que vendría? La hubiésemos esperado como corresponde.

-No te preocupes Margarette, venimos solo por un par de días - dijo Oscar tomando la mano de la mujer - tan sólo prepáranos ese delicioso estofado que muero por volver a saborear.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo la mujer con entusiasmo. Luego miró al muchacho - y tu André, ¿cómo estás?

-André tuvo un accidente - interrumpió Oscar sin dejar hablar al joven - terminará de recuperarse aquí, el aire fresco le hará bien. Fueron indicaciones del doctor - miró a André con una sonrisa en los labios - por favor, prepara para él la habitación de huéspedes, debemos estar al pendiente, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La mujer se quedó mirándola incrédula, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendida por lo que le contaba.

-Como usted ordene, mi Lady - dijo esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

-Que lleven nuestras cosas arriba, iremos a caminar a la playa. Avísanos cuando esté listo el almuerzo - dijo alejándose de la casa - vamos André - le ordenó al ver que se quedaba atrás.

Cuando el muchacho la alcanzó, no pudo evitar reír.

-Oscar, cada día me sorprendes más - comentó ahogando una carcajada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¿Un accidente? ¿Recuperación?

\- ¿Acaso eso es mentira, André Grandier?

\- No, pero…

\- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó ella dándose vuelta para mirarlo - lo tuyo es irrecuperable… ¡pobre de ti! - dijo burlándose mientras seguía caminando y bajando una pequeña duna. André se quedó observándola por un momento. Su indomable cabello rubio iba de un lado a otro sin control, parecía la visión de una diosa. Se veía increíblemente hermosa, libre, salvaje. Luego, corrió sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

\- Tienes razón… Es irrecuperable - dijo lanzándose sobre ella y tirándola en la arena. Se puso a horcajadas afirmándola de las muñecas - ¿así que estoy loco? - preguntó besando con frenesí el cuello de la joven que no podía parar de reír.

\- ¡Sí, sí…! - decía ella entre carcajadas - ¡suéltame! - le pedía a gritos - ¡suéltame o te vas a arrepentir!

Él la miró desde arriba con sus ojos verdes encendidos de alegría. Ella se detuvo en esa mirada. Esos ojos le daban vida.

\- No te tengo miedo Oscar - advirtió sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de ella, sin quitar la vista de la boca de la muchacha. Cuando iba a tocar sus labios con su boca, ella se giró rápidamente por sobre él, tomando el mando de sus gruesas muñecas, entrelazando con firmeza sus dedos a sus manos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes bajar la guardia? A esta altura ya estarías muerto.

Él sonrió con ternura - Hace mucho que morí, Oscar… Sólo vuelvo a vivir por y para ti - La joven sonrió y sin soltarlo ni dejar de mirarlo, besó suavemente sus mejillas, su frente, la nariz, su boca. Sólo cuando estuvo ahí, liberó las manos de André, quien la tomó con fuerza de las caderas, obligándola a sentarse en sus muslos. Cuando logró someterla, la abrazó con ímpetu, casi con desesperación, mientras ella se agarraba a su cuello con firmeza. Se besaron por largo rato, sin dejar espacio ni siquiera para respirar. En cada beso, la fusión era más completa y profunda. Al terminar, se reencontraron sus miradas, que seguían hablando el lenguaje de la pasión.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…- repetía André con las manos en el rostro de la mujer - cada vez que te veo siento que muero y nazco de nuevo, es un vértigo constante, un gozo que mi alma no sabe cómo explicar…- dijo terminando casi en un susurro de voz.

Se abrazaron nuevamente sin mayores explicaciones, aferrándose el uno al otro como quien se aferra a la vida para no volver a perderla, mientras la brisa del mar de Normandía se llevaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus rostros. Sí, ambos lloraban, pero no de tristeza ni de pesadumbre, sino por la felicidad de haberse encontrado, por la alegría de tener la certeza de que sus almas estarían unidas por toda la eternidad.

…

De regreso a la mansión, el almuerzo los esperaba en el comedor. Ambos subieron a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Margarette los vio entrar, le pareció por un momento que irradiaban felicidad, se veían diferentes, tan sonrientes, cómplices, se veían… enamorados. Cuando la mujer tuvo este último pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentir una estocada en el corazón. Al igual que el resto de la servidumbre, los conocía desde pequeños, había visto sus juegos, travesuras… como volvían cada verano, cada vez más transformados en un hombre y en una mujer. Muchas veces había tenido ese tipo de conversación con la abuela. Fue oído de las aprehensiones de la anciana, de sus miedos más profundos. Nunca entendió cómo el general les permitía ir de un lado a otro siempre juntos. Lady Oscar era una mujer y André un hombre; Lady Oscar era noble y André un plebeyo, al cual, además, se le permitía tener contacto directo con la corte francesa, eso tampoco era admisible, de ninguna manera lo era. Con todo eso, pensó, era lógico que la hija menor del general estuviera confundida y se permitiera este tipo de deslices con quien fuera su valet. Se comportaba como un varón, creyendo que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero en el fondo, seguía siendo una mujer. Sintió su mente tan confusa, quizás sólo eran especulaciones, se dijo, tal vez… estaba equivocada, pero no. La excusa de su presencia en la mansión, tampoco era lógica, y esa forma en la que se miraban y sonreían tampoco. – No puede ser – pensó. El miedo se apoderó de ella al imaginar la molestia del general, si se enteraba que su hija estaba bajo esas circunstancias en su casa. Y lo que pasaría con ella, al guardar silencio. Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas que no sabía cómo apaciguar.

…

Apenas terminaron de almorzar, ambos muchachos se encerraron en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa. Mientras Oscar tocaba afanosamente el violín, André tomaba notas en una especie de diario. Se quedó mirándola por un rato.

-La música de Mozart no pone en manifiesto tu talento por completo – dijo André – tus manos son más adecuadas para las piezas más dinámicas – se puso de pie y se acercó a la muchacha tomando una de sus manos para besarla.

Oscar sonrió - Vaya, tus oídos se están haciendo más agudos – dijo mientras veía como André volvía a ensimismarse, ahora, en la lectura de un libro. Por unos instantes, observó ese momento cotidiano que muchas otras veces habían tenido, pero ahora lo veía como algo totalmente nuevo. Se sintió paralizada en el tiempo porque quizás, por primera vez, disfrutaba de vivir cada segundo con total intensidad. Estar así con André, en un acto tan sencillo y doméstico, simplemente acompañándose, le provocaba una profunda paz. Continuó tocando una melodía de Mozart, haciendo caso omiso de la apreciación de su compañero. Sólo cuando terminó la pieza por completo se detuvo, notando que André ni siquiera lo había advertido.

Dejó el violín sobre la mesa y se acercó al muchacho, abrazándolo por detrás. Afirmó su barbilla en su hombro.

\- Pareces muy concentrado – habló Oscar con curiosidad, tratando de ver el contenido del libro que le quitaba la atención del chico. André lo cerró poniéndolo sobre el escritorio.

-Porque tu música me hipnotiza – dijo acariciándole las manos que rodeaban su cuello – ven acá – se giró levemente en la silla, tomando de la cintura a Oscar para atraerla hacía sí. Puso su mejilla en su vientre, mientras ella, con ternura, le acariciaba el cabello.

\- ¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

-Porque quería estar a la moda y parecerme al caballero negro… - bromeó. Oscar sonrió. – Fue cuando ingresé al regimiento. Supuse que eso me daría un aspecto más militar.

-Me gusta así – comentó pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones color azabache.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó el muchacho, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor con el rostro, había pasado a rozar, sin querer, la cicatriz del golpe que había recibido semanas atrás.

-Aún te duele…

-Un poco. Creo que la herida todavía está sensible, pero ya pasará – dijo dándole un beso en el vientre – ven - se puso de pie tomando con una mano a Oscar y, con la otra, el libro que había dejado momentos antes sobre el escritorio. Se sentó en una orilla del amplio sofá. Oscar se recostó, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas del muchacho. André, sin preguntarle nada comenzó a leer:

" _Aquí es, mi adorada Julia, donde tu desgraciado amante goza de los quizá últimos placeres que le quedan en el mundo. Aquí es desde donde, atravesando el viento y los muros, osa en secreto penetrar hasta tu habitación. Tu imagen adorada, tu tierna mirada reanima su corazón desfallecido; oye el sonido de tu dulce voz, osa aún encontrar en tus brazos el mismo delirio que encontró en el bosquecillo. ¡Vano fantasma de un alma agitada que se pierde en sus deseos! Obligado pronto a volver en sí, te contemplo incluso en el detalle de tu inocente vida: sigo de lejos las diversas ocupaciones del día, y me las imagino en el tiempo y en el lugar donde alguna vez fui testigo. Siempre te veo en ocupaciones que te hacen más estimable, y mi corazón se enternece con delicia de la inagotable bondad del tuyo…"_

-¿Qué libro es ese? Nunca había escuchado algo así – interrumpió curiosa la joven.

-Para algunos es una simple historia de amor, de un amor imposible, entre Julia d'Etange y su preceptor pobre, Saint Preux. Este, sin poder evitarlo, cae bajo los encantos de su joven alumna, por lo que comienzan a escribirse cartas, al tener que estar separados, aunque se amaban.

\- ¿Por qué para algunos? ¿Acaso para ti no es una novela de amor?

-Sí, lo es, pero también mucho más que eso. Estas dos personas, someten su autonomía e identidad a los preceptos sociales impuestos. No ven otro camino más que el vivir su amor desde la clandestinidad, desconociendo por completo que, como seres humanos, tienen el valor, la voluntad y hasta el derecho de actuar según sus propios sentimientos y valores. Es una visión totalmente renovada de la sociedad, en la que existe la igualdad entre los hombres, sin importar su clase social.

Oscar se quedó impactada. Nunca había escuchado a André hablar de esa forma y mucho menos había pensado en cuestionar las normas y valores entregados durante toda su vida, en cambio él, a pesar de tener prácticamente su misma educación, tenía otro tipo de percepciones en relación al mundo en que vivían.

\- ¿Quién es el escritor?

\- Rousseau… - respondió - ¿quieres que continúe?

-Sí, por favor.

" _Ahora, me digo por la mañana, sale de su apacible sueño, su tez tiene el frescor de la rosa, su espíritu goza de una dulce paz; ofrece a la que le dio el ser un día que no será inútil para la virtud. Ahora pasa a ver a su madre: los tiernos afectos de su corazón se expanden con los autores de sus días; les ayuda en pequeñas ocupaciones domésticas; quizá pone paz entre algún criado imprudente; le hace quizá alguna exhortación en secreto; quizá pide un favor para otro. En otro momento se ocupa, sin problemas, de los trabajos propios de su sexo; adorna su alma de conocimientos útiles; añade a su exquisito gusto los ornamentos de las bellas artes, y los de la danza a su ligereza natural…"_

Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió la lectura. Oscar, más rápido de lo que pudo pensar, se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, acomodándose con rapidez el cabello y la ropa.

-Adelante – dijo con tranquilidad.

La mujer entró a la habitación, inspeccionando rápidamente la escena. André estaba con los ojos pegados en el libro.

-Está lista la cena, mi lady. ¿Bajarán o quiere que la sirvamos acá?

-Yo la serviré, no te preocupes Margarette – dijo André cerrando el libro.

-Sí, váyanse a descansar, es todo por hoy – agregó la joven.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, sin moverse de su puesto, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi con expresión asustada. Oscar y André se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Qué sucede Margarette, estás bien? – preguntó Oscar.

En ese momento, la mujer pareció despabilar.

-Sí madame… discúlpeme. Con su permiso – finalizó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó con rapidez de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó André a Oscar.

-No lo sé, pero en la hora del almuerzo también estaba extraña. Generalmente es muy parlanchina y cariñosa y hoy fue más bien fría.

-Es cierto… quizás nuestra llegada fue muy sorpresiva.

-Tal vez… - Oscar tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Sí… - respondió ella aun cabizbaja.

\- Vuelvo enseguida – dijo André con entusiasmo.

\- André… - lo llamó desde su lugar. El muchacho se devolvió para mirarla. Ella se puso de pie y le dio un beso. El muchacho sonrió.

-Ya vuelvo.

Oscar, se volvió a sentar, casi desplomándose en el sofá. Estaba preocupada, pero no sabía por qué. Tomó el libro que minutos antes André había estado leyendo, acariciando con su mano la portada. Las palabras del joven daban vueltas en su cabeza _"una nueva sociedad"_ , _"voluntad y derecho" "igualdad"._ ¿Qué había estado llenando su mente hasta ahora? Sólo reglas, compromisos, deberes… negando por completo todo aquello que su verdadero ser anhelaba, teniendo, además, que ser testigo impotente del abuso que ejercían algunos miembros de la nobleza e, incluso, de la misma reina, a quien ella amaba con sinceridad, pero la veía como una persona incapaz de empatizar con el sufrimiento y desgaste de su pueblo. Y ahora ella, que quería vivir un amor socialmente "prohibido", ¿cuál sería su lucha? Y, por sobre todo, ¿hasta dónde la llevaría? Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Prefirió no seguir pensando y quedarse solo con la certeza de que tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo entero, si lo ameritaba. Amar y ser amada como lo estaba siendo ahora, le daba las fuerzas para continuar su camino. Ya había pasado algunos obstáculos. Renunció a su exitosa carrera en la guardia imperial, se enfrentó a su padre negándose a un matrimonio arreglado y, ahora, vivía el momento más feliz de su vida. Decidió que eso era suficiente. Aun no necesitaba soluciones, sólo vivir y compartir cada momento con su adorado André.

…

 _En el cielo, el sol mira para atrás. Sólo tú conoces las señales, los vientos, la dirección de las aves. ¿Por qué estás tan silencioso? Aún falta mucho por andar para llegar al lugar que me prometiste. La tarde se está sonrojando, pronto llegarán las nubes. ¿Alcanzaremos a llegar? Te pregunto, pero tu boca está sellada por un hilo invisible._

 _En cambio, tus ojos hablan, me muestran un abismo de sombras. Tiemblo de sólo mirar tu verdor oscurecido. Tus ojos se ahogan en la infinidad de la tierra. Me hundo contigo, caigo contigo al fin de este mundo. Me uno a ti con desesperación. Tu cuerpo se ancla al mío y quema, me quema por dentro. La noche se nos cae encima, como un manto extendido por Dios, sólo para nosotros._

 _No llegamos, te digo. Y tú no respondes nada por tu boca, sólo tus ojos me hablan de oscuridad. Lloro. No llegamos, y yo lloro._

…

\- ¡Noooo! – se sentó en la cama empapada en sudor. Cubrió la frente con su mano, una pesadilla, otra vez. Respiró profundo para calmar el palpitar de su corazón. Trató de ver algo a su alrededor, pero estaba todo en tinieblas. Se puso de pie con lentitud, para no errar en sus pasos. Caminó descalza hasta el tocador y encendió una vela. Se observó por un rato en el espejo recreando en su mente las imágenes del sueño. Tenía miedo. Siempre que tenía ese tipo de sueños, ocurría algo. _¿Qué pasa Oscar?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. - Todo está bien - pensó tratando de convencerse. Se humedeció la frente con agua fresca para espabilar de su cabeza esos oscuros pensamientos – todo está bien – repitió en voz alta. Salió de la habitación y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. Abrió con sigilo la puerta. André dormía profundamente en posición fetal. Se puso de pie a su lado, acercando la vela hacia su rostro para observarlo por un rato. Parecía un niño, ese niño sonriente y sereno que siempre fue. Dio la vuelta por el otro lado del lecho, apagó la luz dejándola en la mesa de noche y se introdujo por debajo de las sábanas con mucho cuidado. Abrazó por la espalda al joven que aún no notaba su presencia y apoyo su cabeza en su fuerte espalda. Enganchó sus manos a las de él, estaba segura, al fin. Cuando André la sintió a su lado no se sorprendió, movió un poco más su cuerpo hacia ella para quedar totalmente unidos.

\- Estás fría – dijo en un murmuro al sentir sus pies en los de él – ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí – respondió ella plantándole un beso en la nuca – sigue durmiendo - André se quedó en silencio, sin responder nada – André… - lo llamó en voz muy baja.

\- ¿Mmmm…? - apenas respondió el muchacho sin abrir los ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que mañana volvamos a casa.

-Está bien… ahora duérmete – le pidió.

-Sí… - respondió ella cerrando los ojos, con su mejilla pegada a la espalda de él.

Cuando André sintió que ya estaba totalmente dormida, con delicadeza, levantó el brazo de la joven que aún mantenía alrededor de su cuerpo y se giró para mirarla. ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta? Se preguntó mientras acariciaba su pálido rostro. - Sé que algo te está perturbando - susurró - ¿por qué no me lo dices? Amor mío, cuándo aprenderás que no debes solucionar todo tu sola… que para eso estoy aquí contigo. Enfrentaremos cualquier cosa, pero juntos, te lo prometo - Le dio un delicado beso en la frente, apenas la veía, pero podía sentir su respiración. Se tomó de su fina cintura, ella emitió un suspiro que, al escucharlo, despertó todo ese deseo de poseerla, toda esa pasión que ella despertaba en él y que había guardado durante años - ¡Oh, Oscar! - exclamó silenciosamente - vienes aquí, tan inocente, tan pura, olvidándote por completo que soy un hombre y que te amo intensamente, con locura… - la abrazó con delicadeza, arrullándola entre sus brazos. Finalmente, también se entregó al sueño.

Frunció el ceño al sentir la cálida luz en su cara. Llevó su mano hacia los ojos para evitarla. De pronto, no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que miró hacia el lado y su querido André dormía profundamente. Se incorporó frente a él para observarlo con detenimiento. Sus pestañas eran tan largas y tupidas, su nariz perfilada y varonil y su boca… sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sus dedos se fueron a recorrer con suavidad los labios del muchacho, pero tuvo que quitarse con rapidez, ante el movimiento brusco que realizó él. Sonrió en silencio divertida. Con ganas de jugar, nuevamente, acercó su mano y, con el dedo índice, dibujó con lentitud el hueso de su nariz, ejerciendo en la punta una leve presión reiterada. El joven giró su rostro para evitar el contacto - ¡basta! – le dijo a sabiendas que era ella. Oscar sólo podía reír, fascinada con las expresiones de su André. Cuando vió que se quedaba tranquilo nuevamente, llevó sus dedos a las pestañas, levantándolas de su base, expectante ante cualquier reacción. Él, abrió un ojo y al ver el gesto divertido de Oscar, la tomó de las muñecas tumbándola en la cama. Sin mayores preámbulos, la besó con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió con la misma pasión e intensidad. Recorrió con una de sus manos el contorno de su cadera, buscando con desesperación el contacto con su piel bajo la ropa, mientras que con la otra le afirmaba el brazo por sobre la cabeza. Al sentir las manos de André en su piel al descubierto, no pudo evitar exclamar un quejido de placer. El muchacho, siguió recorriendo con su mano el cuerpo cálido de la chica hasta llegar al cuello, la liberó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, acercándola para profundizar con su lengua dentro de su pequeña boca. Ella, acariciaba su fuerte pecho con locura y frenesí, luego, lo atraía con fuerza hacía su cuerpo con las manos y las piernas enrolladas en sus caderas. Oscar, ya no tenía control sobre sus acciones, cada acto, beso, caricia, respondía a sensaciones que, simplemente, la obligaban a coresponder de esa forma, sin ningún pensamiento de por medio. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeantes de deseo. Se miraron fijamente, sus pupilas ya no eran pupilas, eran llamas al rojo vivo, ávidas de caricias que aún les eran desconocidas - ¡te deseo tanto! - ya no pudo evitar exclamar André, aunque en su interior dudó por un segundo si continuar. Cuando Oscar pudo ver ese chispazo de duda en sus ojos, decidió no darle cabida ni por un segundo. Tomó entre sus manos su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla más de cerca - no hay dudas. Te amo - le dijo con total honestidad. Ese gesto y palabras fueron suficientes para él, era todo lo que necesitaba saber para comprender que había llegado el momento, que su amada Oscar quería entregarse.

…..

 _Estás ahí,_

 _cargada con el silencio de la vida_

 _o con el silencio de la muerte_

 _y tu valentía se parece al viento_

 _que nunca deja de rugir._

 _Estás ahí,_

 _con tu fragilidad envuelta entre fusiles,_

 _con el pecho partido en dos;_

 _con la mirada atravesada por un recuerdo,_

 _esa estrella fugaz que nunca nos tocó._

 _Perdóname, una vez más, amor de mi vida._

 _Me fui antes de poder advertirte_

 _que el amor también se transforma en muerte_

 _y que, después, la vida nos sobreviene_

 _como un hermoso regalo,_

 _que es nuestra obligación abrir._

 _No creas que me he ido aún._

 _¿Para qué podría querer una vida,_

 _si no es contigo a mi lado?_

 _¿Qué es respirar, soñar, desear sin ti?_

 _Estoy aquí, esperándote_

 _como quien espera un mendrugo de pan,_

 _con este regalo que nunca pedí entre las manos,_

 _mis manos ansiosas, torpes,_

 _famélicas sólo de ti,_

 _tan sólo de ti._

 _Estoy sumido ya entre las tinieblas_

 _de un nuevo amanecer,_

 _pero…_

 _es imposible ya la muerte,_

 _es imposible ya la vida,_

 _no tengo dominio sobre alguna,_

 _porque yo, André Grandier,_

 _solo te pertenezco a ti._

 _Te amo, Oscar._

… _.._

El general Jarjayes, miró extrañado el sobre que permanecía sobre su escritorio – qué extraño – pensó al darse cuenta que venía desde su casa de Normandía. Por un momento, mientras lo abría, se imaginó que podía ser de Oscar, quizás avisaría que se quedaría unos días más allí, pero al terminar de abrirlo y desdoblar el papel, no reconoció la letra con la que estaba escrita la carta. Reposó con calma sus codos sobre el antiguo escritorio y, se prestó a leer. A medida que avanzaba en las palabras, sentía que un torbellino se encendía en su interior – no puede ser, no puede ser – se repetía a sí mismo. Cuando terminó de leer, no pudo contener su furia, botando de una sola vez el contenido que estaba sobre el escritorio, lanzando, junto con ellos, un gruñido encolerizado. Golpeó con fuerza el mueble, tanto, que sus manos ardieron. Volvió a ver el papel que tenía entre sus manos y lo arrugó lanzándolo con violencia al piso. Finalmente, se desplomó en la silla y se afirmó la cabeza con las manos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

 _ ***** Muchas, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Realmente espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo súper mega romántico. Fue una decisión, en realidad, de salir un poco del curso de la historia, para darles la oportunidad a los protagonistas de re-conocerse desde una perspectiva de enamorados y ahondar en otras temáticas.**_

 _ ***** Para escribir los monólogos de Oscar y André, me inspiré en dos escritoras chilenas: Gabriela Mistral y Delia Domínguez, me robé algunos versos para comenzar a escribir.**_

 _ **Muchas, muchas gracias nuevamente. Abrazos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Mi querido André

Ya había oscurecido cuando Oscar y André se acercaban a la mansión Jarjayes. Un par de kilómetros antes, se habían detenido para ver la puesta de sol cuyo color escarlata, los había encantado por esos breves minutos. Lo sintieron como una invitación a no continuar su viaje de regreso, ante el desconocimiento de lo que les esperaba más allá. Los jóvenes que habían salido de esa mansión cuando ni siquiera aún amanecía, definitivamente no eran los mismos que hoy regresaban. André, por su parte, había decidido volver inmediatamente al regimiento. Oscar se le uniría al día siguiente. Cabalgaron lentamente hasta la entrada de los jardines de la enorme mansión, la misma que durante años los cobijó en sus juegos de niños, en sus conflictos adolescentes y, ahora, en el desarrollo de la adultez y de una nueva vida como dios personas que se amaban con locura y profundidad. Esa casa había sido el testigo silencioso de sus respectivos sufrimientos y, en esa noche en particular, lo era de su amor. Se dieron un largo beso de despedida, sin miedo a nada, ni siquiera a ser notados por algún sirviente, la Nana o los padres de Oscar. En realidad, ya muy poco les importaba el resto de las personas. El arrebato del primer amor les daba el suficiente impulso para decidirse, racional o irracionalmente, a luchar contra cualquier cosa, incluso, contra sus propias aprehensiones y miedos. Cuando André dio la media vuelta en su caballo, Oscar lo observó alejarse hasta que desapareció en la nada en medio de la oscuridad. No se imaginó que nunca llegaría a su destino, aunque, al parecer, sí lo presumió. Sintió, en ese momento, que una parte de su corazón se iba también. Le había pedido, casi rogado durante gran parte del trayecto, que se quedara esa noche en la mansión, pero el muchacho estaba obstinado en regresar al regimiento y esperarla allá. Habían discutido, incluso, acerca de sus mutuas obstinaciones, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo de quién era más cerrado que el otro. Finalmente, todo había terminado cuando la puesta de sol los sorprendió en el camino y lograron guardar silencio para disfrutar de ese mágico momento. Aún sobre sus caballos, habían entrelazado sus manos, tomándose con fuerza. En secreto, se daban tregua para prometerse ser valientes y fuertes para soportar cualquier tempestad que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Luego de dejar a cesar en la caballeriza, Oscar entró a la mansión. La abuela, como siempre, la esperaba en la entrada, lista para recibir sus cosas.

-Mi niña, ya estás aquí - dijo con alegría la anciana.

-Si Nana - dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y André, no volvió contigo? - miró hacia fuera por si se había quedado atrás.

-Se fue directamente al regimiento, quería prepararse para comenzar mañana - contestó quitándose los guantes - Nana, sírveme un chocolate caliente por favor, estoy cansada por el viaje.

-Claro mi niña, enseguida - le dijo dando media vuelta, mientras Oscar subía con agilidad los peldaños de la escalera.

\- ¡Mi niña! - la llamó desde abajo - Lo había olvidado, tu padre te espera en la biblioteca, no ha parado de preguntar por ti desde esta mañana. Al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Gracias Nana - dijo mientras terminaba de subir.

Cuando llegó al despacho, ni siquiera se preocupó de golpear. Su padre estaba parado frente a la ventana, costumbre que al parecer había heredado de él.

-Padre - habló desde la puerta - Aquí estoy.

El hombre se giró y se acercó con lentitud a la muchacha. Se quedó observándola por unos momentos.

-Me alegro, ¿todo en orden en la casa de Normandia? - preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Sí padre. Ninguna novedad - respondió como si se estuviera reportando a un superior.

-Bien - asintió el hombre. Luego caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó asiento. - Hija, te tengo dos noticias.

Oscar lo miró extrañada - ¿qué sucede padre? - preguntó sin poder evitar una extraña preocupación en su pecho.

-Gracias a tu intervención y a la del conde Fersen en el caso del caballero negro, este ha sido capturado. Yo mismo me hice cargo de ese delincuente. Gracias a las pistas que consiguieron, fue muy fácil encontrarlo - dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Oscar abrió los ojos sorprendida – no pensé que sería tan rápido, pero me alegro por tu éxito, padre – dijo restándole importancia. El hombre, sólo se limitó a seguir sonriendo - Me dijiste que eran dos noticias...

El general, con un gesto, la invitó a tomar asiento. Ella obedeció de inmediato. Al estar más cerca de él pudo notar que su expresión había cambiado por completo, de un momento a otro se había vuelto totalmente taciturno. El padre de Oscar apoyó con lentitud los codos en el escritorio y cruzó los dedos de las manos

– Hija… - dijo sin terminar la frase.

Oscar comenzó a ponerse inquieta por la expresión del hombre - ¿Qué pasa? ¿ha sucedido algo malo? – su misteriosa actitud la estaba comenzando a impacientar y, su padre, no era hombre de andarse con rodeos.

-Sí. Sucedió algo malo - afirmó haciendo otra pausa. Luego de tomar aire continuó – lamentablemente este delincuente tenía un cómplice. Después de arduas investigaciones durante estos días, se encontró esto, entre otras cosas, en la vivienda del caballero negro – sacó del cajón del escritorio una pequeña libreta forrada en cuero. Extendió su brazo para entregársela a la joven. Por un momento, Oscar no lograba comprender hacia dónde iba el sentido de la conversación que estaba teniendo con su padre, se sentía confundida y, al mismo tiempo, terriblemente inquieta. Miró por largo rato la libreta, sin atreverse a abrirla. El corazón le latía con rapidez.

-Contiene mensajes subversivos que, obviamente, van en contra de la corona y cuyo único objetivo es sublevar al pueblo. Además, testigos aseguran haber visto a ambos hombres salir juntos y llegar a altas horas de la noche, del mismo lugar desde donde aquella vez perdiste la pista del caballero negro - guardó silencio cuando vio que Oscar abría la libreta.

La muchacha, sintió por unos momentos que flotaba en el espacio, incapaz de escuchar algo más que los latidos de su corazón. Sólo atinó a taparse la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa al reconocer la letra, era de André. Se quedó por varios minutos pasmada, con cientos de ideas rondando en su cabeza. Levantó la vista para mirar a su padre, esperando algún comentario, pero parecía tan frío e inconmovible que se asustó.

-Hija, lamento tener que decir esto, pero André nos ha traicionado y, además, es un…

\- ¡Imposible! – lo interrumpió con brusquedad– André siempre ha estado a mi lado, ¡es imposible que haya podido hacer algo así, no es un delincuente padre, y mucho menos un traidor! – se levantó de su asiento para poder respirar, le estaba faltando el aire. Se puso frente a la ventana.

-Oscar… - dijo su padre con serenidad – hace casi cuatro meses atrás, André se fue de nuestra casa, nada supimos de él hasta que lo encontraste en el regimiento. No sabemos qué pudo haber pasado en ese tiempo, en qué pasos anduvo. Oscar, las anotaciones en esa libreta, no dan espacio para dudas… es un subversivo, un rebelde. Quizás ingresó al regimiento para espiar…

\- ¡Basta padre! No permitiré que hables así de André – se afirmó del marco de la ventana para no decaer, sentía que las piernas le tambaleaban – tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente – dijo dando media vuelta para salir del lugar, su padre la detuvo del brazo.

-A esta hora, los guardias ya deben haber ido por él, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora – la tomó de los hombros – hija, debes calmarte y ser sensata, no podemos seguir protegiendo a una persona así. Nuestra familia tiene un deber que cumplir y eso es proteger a nuestros reyes, así ha sido de generación en generación.

Oscar lo miró con rabia infinita – Padre, te recuerdo que no estás hablando de un desconocido, es André, ¿es que no tienes sentimientos? Lo conoces desde que era un niño, ha sido mi compañero y amigo durante todos estos años… ¿o acaso él fue para ti otro juguete más? – cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la frialdad del hombre que estaba frente a ella - Suéltame - le dijo girándose hacia la puerta – Estás conmigo en esto o no, pero jamás creeré nada de lo que me dices. Mi lealtad, ahora, está con André y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Ten eso presente – se fue con toda la calma que podía guardar en ese momento, no quería ni podía demostrar debilidad, mucho menos frente a su padre, aunque por dentro, se estaba derrumbando.

Se quedó fuera de la biblioteca por algunos minutos más. Necesitaba pensar qué hacer, aclarar su mente y sus ideas. Si las cosas eran así como las había contado su padre, lo más probable era que André ya estuviera en la cárcel. Sintió náuseas al pensar en eso, al imaginarlo ahí, en una celda húmeda, oscura y maloliente. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que ya no podría verlo, quizás hasta mañana, por ahora era totalmente inútil ir hasta allá. Apretó los puños con fuerza al verse impotente para afrontar la situación, hasta que la figura del conde sueco apareció en su mente – ¡Fersen! – dijo con una cuota de esperanza en su alma. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, sólo él podía ahora darle las respuestas que estaba esperando.

….

El Mayor Girodelle, comandante de la guardia imperial, llegó justo media hora después de que Oscar salió de la mansión. Fue recibido por una chica de la servidumbre, quien le indicó en donde se encontraba el general esperándolo.

\- ¡General! - dijo cuadrándose frente a su superior.

-Mayor, por favor, tome asiento. De antemano, me disculpo por hacerlo venir a estas horas, pero debo darle indicaciones de carácter urgente.

El joven coronel miró con atención al general.

-No os preocupéis, general, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Gracias, Girodelle. Necesito que inmediatamente se redoble la seguridad en la celda de Bernard Chatelet y André Grandier.

El joven frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Por la seguridad de nuestros monarcas, es preciso que esos hombres se mantengan en completo aislamiento. Está estrictamente prohibido que ninguna persona visite a estos hombres, al menos hasta que sean sometidos a un juicio.

-Pero general, André… aún no tenemos las suficientes evidencias para inculparlo y usted quiere…

-Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Ha sido difícil para mí aceptar que André es un traidor, pero tengo un deber que cumplir y no puedo hacer diferencias. Para mi es suficiente con que mantenga una amistad con ese subversivo.

-Entiendo, general - musitó el militar bajando la mirada.

-Girodelle, ni siquiera mi hija puede entrar a esa celda, usted la conoce, sabe lo testaruda que es, hará lo imposible por llegar al prisionero. Conserva un gran aprecio por quien fuera su valet y se siente aún con la responsabilidad de protegerlo. Usted será el responsable directo si eso llega a suceder.

El hombre sólo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Por supuesto, general.

-Vaya y cumpla con mis órdenes inmediatamente. Confío en usted.

El hombre se puso de pie y se cuadró frente al padre de Oscar.

-Con su permiso.

-Girodelle… - dijo antes de que saliera - me gustaría que viniera a cenar con nosotros uno de estos días. Me encargaré de que mi hija participe también.

-Gracias, general. Lo haré con mucho gusto.

El general solo asintió con su cabeza. Cuando se cerró la puerta se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana. La vela ya se había extinguido casi por completo y solo estaba rodeado por la oscuridad y la luz de la luna. Pensó en su hija, la conocía muy bien, después de todo la había educado a su imagen y semejanza, sabía que en su corazón se había encendido la misma llama que se encendió en él al conocer a Georgette, su amada esposa y la madre de sus hijas. En aquellos años, no tuvo paz hasta que consiguió desposarla. La amó desde el primer momento en que la vio y, desde entonces, no le importó nada más que eso. Pero la situación de Oscar era totalmente diferente. André era un plebeyo, eso era algo inadmisible en su familia. Si tan sólo fuera un noble caballero, pensó, no tendría reparos en permitirles vivir su amor. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Tan sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

….

\- ¡Fersen! ¡Fersen! – gritaba Oscar fuera de la casa del joven conde mientras golpeaba la puerta con el grillete - ¡Fersen, soy yo, Oscar Francoise, ábreme la puerta! – sólo se detuvo cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta con total parsimonia, aún somnoliento.

-Comandante… - alcanzó a hablar.

-Déjeme pasar – dijo Oscar haciéndolo a un lado de un empujón, llegando en tres pasos al salón principal - ¿Dónde está el conde Fersen? – preguntó al hombrecillo que la miraba totalmente impactado - hable, ¡dónde está!

-Comandante… - dijo acercándose a ella – es medianoche, el conde duerme…

-Pero ya no – interrumpió Fersen bajando las escaleras mientras se amarraba el nudo de la bata.

-Fersen, tienes que ayudarme – dijo Oscar con desesperación apenas lo vio.

El joven, estaba consciente del por qué de la visita de su amiga a esas horas de la noche, por lo que no se sorprendió en absoluto al verla allí - Vamos querida, siéntate y cálmate – la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió hacia el sofá. Se sentó a su lado.

-Por favor, sírvanos una copa de vino. Eso ayudará a que la comandante se tranquilice – dijo mirando al hombre y luego a Oscar. Esta tenía las manos en la cabeza, se veía totalmente desconcertada y triste.

-Mi André… - no alcanzó a terminar cuando un sollozo se escapó y luego, lágrimas que no pudo contener.

\- "Mi André" – se repitió a sí mismo el joven sueco. ¡Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido para él. La misteriosa relación entre los jóvenes, el desprecio de Oscar hacia cualquier pretendiente, su rechazo, incluso eso ahora tenía una explicación. Oscar estaba enamorada de André. Se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes, se sintió hasta un poco ridículo al recordar sus intentos por tocar el corazón de la joven comandante. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, por ambos, a André igualmente lo consideraba un amigo. Sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir un amor en las tinieblas.

-Lo sé… - dijo finalmente mirándola apenado – pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Hay pruebas que lo incriminan, especialmente su amistad con ese hombre, Bernard Chatelet.

Oscar tomó aire para poder hablar y secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, se estaba dando cuenta que no era momento para dramatismos – ¿ese es el nombre del caballero negro? - preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos a Fersen.

-Sí… es un periodista. En su casa se encontró mucho material impreso subversivo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver André en todo eso?

El hombre la miró extrañado - ¿No lo sabías? Antes de ingresar al regimiento, André estuvo viviendo con él. Se encontraron algunas de sus pertenencias en el lugar, además de la libreta.

Oscar se sentía confundida. Acaso… ese lugar al que había seguido a André aquel día era el refugio del caballero negro? ¿Por qué André no le había dicho nada, por qué le ocultaba esa información?

-Por favor, dame la dirección de ese hombre. Necesito ir hasta allí y verificar lo que me dices con mis propios ojos.

-Oscar, no es recomendable que vayas hasta allá. Tu padre mantiene el área vigilada, si alguien te ve por allí puedes perjudicar aún más a André.

-Fersen, sé que André es inocente. Esto debe ser sólo un malentendido, una confusión. Él sería incapaz de traicionarnos. Lo sé - cerró los ojos para tomar aire - Iré a ese lugar. Necesito saber todos los detalles, es la única forma que tengo de ayudarlo. Sé cómo hacerlo, no te preocupes – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Oscar… lamento mucho no poder acompañarte. Si me involucro en esto, la única perjudicada será Lady Antonieta– se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda, ante lo cual ella reaccionó con brusquedad.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo levantándose con urgencia – necesito pensar en cómo ayudar a André.

-Oscar, espera – le dijo preocupado – no te vayas sola, deja que mi carruaje te lleve a tu casa.

-No, estoy bien, necesito tomar aire. Adiós, Fersen – se despidió sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Adiós, Oscar – dijo el conde con el corazón igualmente adolorido por el sufrimiento de su amiga.

…..

Cuando Oscar volvió a la mansión todo estaba en silencio. Subió hasta su habitación rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al ver a su madre sentada en el borde de la cama. Apenas la vio, corrió hacia ella acurrucando su cabeza en sus piernas. Su madre, la miró con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño y delicadeza.

-Madre, ¿por qué André, por qué? – decía la muchacha entre sollozos.

-Hija… debes calmarte - intentaba consolarla su madre.

-No puedo, no puedo, André no se merece esto, no se merece la desconfianza de mi padre… dime que tú sí crees en que es inocente, por favor madre, dímelo – le suplicó mirándola a los ojos. Madame Jarjayes estaba conmovida por la reacción de su hija. Nunca la había visto así de descontrolada.

-Hija mía, André es un buen muchacho, mírame – le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para hacerla levantar la vista – la verdad siempre sale a la luz, sólo debes tener paciencia - Oscar se aferró con aún más fuerza a las piernas de Georgette - ¿qué sucede hija, por qué te pones así?

-Oh, madre, madre, madre – decía con desesperación - ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué Dios me ha prohibido la felicidad? ¿Es porque no he sido ni un hombre ni una mujer?, ¿O es porque no he tenido la suficiente voluntad para oponerme a mi padre y a sus deseos? – la mujer suspiró con tristeza.

-Puedes ser lo que quieras, hija. Nosotros, tus padres, tan sólo hemos querido lo mejor para ti, aunque nos hayamos equivocado. Me siento orgullosa de ti, mírate en quien te has convertido. Una joven valiente, noble, inteligente, no hay otra como tú en este mundo. Ven acá, levántate – dijo tomándola de los brazos para que se sentara a su lado – aunque toda tu vida la hayas vivido como un hombre, eso no define quién eres, sólo tú puedes hacer eso, sólo tú puedes decidir quién ser y cómo ser – en ese momento, Oscar no podía hacer juicio de las palabras de su madre, se sentía totalmente impotente, nuevamente, la injusticia la golpeaba en lo que más le dolía – vamos, descansa – dijo la mujer al ver que no reaccionaba, mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y luego las botas – me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. Oscar se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre, tenía tantas ganas de decirle cuánto amaba a André.

-Madre… yo – dijo en un susurro.

-Descansa, mi pequeña, no digas nada – la mujer continuó peinando con sus dedos el cabello dorado de su hija menor, igual como lo hacía cuando era una bebé. Su dolor, en esos momentos, lo sentía como propio. No soportaba verla de esa forma, tan frágil, destrozada, no obstante, al mismo tiempo, lograba ponerse en su lugar. Ella había amado con la misma intensidad que da la juventud al general Jarjayes. Sabía cómo se sentía el estar lejos de la persona anhelada. Al darse cuenta de ello, su corazón se sobresaltó, sintió un profundo miedo.

 _No es necesario que digas nada, ya lo sé todo_. _Amas a André… Dios mío, qué será de ti hija mía. Por favor, Dios, protégela._

Oscar despertó a mitad de la noche exaltada, bañada en sudor. La imagen de André vestido como el caballero negro, siendo apresado y condenado a la horca, no la dejaron continuar durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama para analizar la situación. En ese momento, recordó la fallida persecución que hicieron al caballero negro aquella noche. Intentó traer a su mente algún detalle o pista. Entonces, recordó a André entrando por esa calle, el balcón, la joven asomada a través de él. Ahora todo cuadraba. Era la misma calle en donde ese delincuente se había perdido. No podía creerlo, no se percató de ese detalle antes. Allí era donde André había estado viviendo. Y esa muchacha, ¿quién era? Sin duda, ella podría darle más información acerca de André. Se levantó para buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la libreta. La abrió para comprobar que no se había equivocado. Era su caligrafía perfecta, pulcra, ordenada. Y los escritos se parecían mucho a los comentarios que había hecho a raíz del libro que habían estado leyendo juntos. Por Dios André, eso no le ayudaba en nada. Decidió que no esperaría más. Mañana mismo iría a la prisión a verlo e iría a la casa de Bernard Chatelet, su padre no se lo podía impedir. Puso su mano en la frente, la preocupación por André le dolía en todo el cuerpo, tanto o más que su repentina ausencia. A pesar de que habían pasado tan solo algunas horas desde que se habían separado, ya lo extrañaba terriblemente. Suspiró muy profundamente, luego, siguió leyendo hasta que el sueño la venció.

….

Al día siguiente, Oscar apenas se levantó decidió ir a la cárcel dispuesta a hablar con André. No quiso ponerse el uniforme, quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible, para no causarle más problemas al muchacho. Cuando iba saliendo, su padre la detuvo en la salida.

-Oscar…- dijo el hombre con toda calma mientras fumaba en una pipa. La chica siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso del llamado de su padre. - Hay una estricta vigilancia para esos dos prisioneros, no pierdas tu tiempo hija y acepta la realidad - le advirtió sin perder la tranquilidad.

La joven subió a su caballo sin pronunciar palabra, no obstante, agregó:

-Eso lo veremos, padre - y se fue al galope de la mansión.

…

La comandante Oscar Jarjayes, caminó hasta el fondo del estrecho pasillo que conducía hasta la oficina del secretario encargado de realizar el registro de los prisioneros. Tuvo una gran sorpresa y, hasta un poco de alegría, al ver la figura del Coronel Girodelle en el lugar. Su ex-subordinado seguramente la ayudaría a ver a André, así todo sería más fácil.

-Comandante… - pronunció el joven casi asustado, como si estuviera frente a una aparición y no una persona de carne y hueso.

-Girodelle, me alegra verte - dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, a lo que el coronel se demoró un par de segundos en responder - ¿cómo va todo en la guardia imperial, estás cuidando bien de nuestros monarcas?

-Sí comandante, todo está en perfecto orden, gracias a sus nobles consejos - Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos - ¿qué hace en este lugar tan sórdido?

-Girodelle, a usted no se le da bien fingir ignorancia. Sabe perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

El hombre bajó la mirada. -Lo siento, tiene usted razón - reconoció esbozando una sonrisa.

-Quiero ver a André, ahora mismo - exigió sin rodeos.

Girodelle la miró asustado. Sabía que sus palabras tendrían una consecuencia poco agradable - El prisionero André Grandier no tiene autorización para visitas, lo lamento, pero no podrá verlo… ahora.

Oscar se acercó lentamente al joven sin sacarle los ojos de encima - y si no es ahora, entonces cuándo, Girodelle - intentó no alterarse más - no se quede callado. Me puede explicar, Mayor, cuáles son los cargos por los cuales está siendo mantenido en aislamiento.

\- Complot, asociación ilícita, hurto, traición a la corona - respondió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y cuáles son las pruebas que lo inculpan?

El hombre tragó saliva.

-Lamento decirle que esa información no se la puedo brindar, es confidencial.

-Supongo que usted sabe que los prisioneros tienen derechos que, en este caso, al parecer no se están cumpliendo.

-Mademoiselle… - dijo con serenidad, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por la joven.

\- ¡Girodelle! Aunque hoy no esté portando mi uniforme y ya no trabaje en la guardia imperial, aún sigo siendo un comandante, así que por favor, intente guardar las formalidades.

-Comandante - corrigió avergonzado - ha sido el mismo general quien ha dado estas órdenes, yo simplemente las estoy cumpliendo, si tiene alguna oposición al respecto, por favor hable con su padre. Traiga un permiso escrito y la dejaremos entrar a ver al prisionero sin inconvenientes.

Oscar estuvo a punto de estallar en furia, pero se tuvo que controlar, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta con violencia y caminó lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su caballo, montándolo completamente encolerizada. Cuando comenzó a cabalgar, permitió que el llanto se expresara, sin dejar de maldecir a su padre y a Girodelle.

Se quedó en París hasta que anocheció, pensando en que la felicidad completa de los días anteriores se había desvanecido ante los acontecimientos actuales. Se sentía oscura, vacía e impotente, sobre todo impotente, su padre siempre lograba, de una u otra forma imponer su voluntad por sobre cualquier otra cosa, incluso la justicia. Cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, se dirigió hacia la casa de Bernard Chatelet. Dejó su caballo en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado André aquella vez que lo siguió. Se subió el cuello de la capa, se aperó de un sombrero y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la estrecha calle. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa respiró con profundidad. Tenía dudas de si su presencia ahí sería conveniente, pero finalmente prefirió seguir su intuición. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta con los nudillos de su mano. En un breve momento, apareció la jovencita hermosa de grandes ojos azules que solo había visto desde lejos.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Rosalie, sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, le abrió paso para entrar. Subieron en silencio, una detrás de la otra, una escalera caracol llegando a la entrada de un pequeño departamento en el segundo piso. Una vez dentro, a Oscar el lugar le pareció encantador. Estaba perfectamente decorado, rosas blancas sobre la mesa, un silloncito estilo barroco, le pareció un hogar completamente perfecto.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie Chatelet, esposa de Bernard Chatelet. Es un placer tenerla en mi casa, Lady Oscar - dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Oscar se sorprendió. ¿Por qué esa adorable jovencita sabia su nombre?

\- ¿Cómo…? - preguntó curiosa.

\- André nos ha hablado mucho de usted y, al verla, la reconocí inmediatamente - dijo sonriendo - por favor, siéntese, le serviré una taza de té.

-Muchas gracias - dijo la comandante mientras se quitaba la capa y el sombrero, sin salir aún de su asombro. Cuando Rosalie volvió con la bebida, sirvió una taza para Oscar y una para ella. Se sentó en frente sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír, tanto, que Oscar se empezaba a sentir incómoda.

-Las palabras de André no hicieron juicio a su belleza - habló finalmente la dulce jovencita. Las mejillas de Oscar automáticamente se ruborizaron - Perdone por incomodarla, también nos dijo que no le gustaban los halagos - la comandante sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, madame Chatelet. He venido aquí por eso.

-No, por favor, solo dígame Rosalie - le pidió avergonzada la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas.

-Está bien, Rosalie… perdone por importunar en su casa, pero necesito ayudar a André y para eso necesito toda la información posible.

-La entiendo… André es un joven muy noble y bondadoso.

-Lo sé - dijo Oscar con orgullo.

-Lo conocimos en una asamblea – la comandante abrió los ojos sorprendida - luego de un discurso de mi marido. Estaba muy curioso por saber lo que hacíamos y nos hicimos buenos amigos. El pobre andaba un poco perdido, vivía en una posada de mala muerte, lo que a él en realidad no le importaba mucho, por eso decidimos que lo mejor para él en ese momento era vivir con nosotros, hasta que de un momento a otro decidió ingresar al ejército.

Oscar no pudo evitar pensar que todo eso había sucedido por su causa. André había salido de la mansión porque ella lo había echado y, ahora, estaba metido en este lío.

-Rosalie, ¿usted sabe por qué lo están relacionando con el caballero negro?

-Lady Oscar, eso es algo que aún no sé.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es. Todo lo que han encontrado son libros, afiches, anotaciones, pero es sólo eso. De cualquier forma, le doy mi palabra de que André no es un delincuente, el tiempo que pasó con nosotros, siempre se comportó como una persona honesta y trabajadora.

Oscar estaba ahora más confundida. Su padre le había asegurado que, a quien había apresado, era el caballero negro, pero no tenía ni una prueba de ello. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre hubiera cometido un error de esa magnitud?

-Y esas ideas que estaban en la libreta de André, ¿de dónde salieron?

-Bueno, el muchacho es intelectualmente muy inquieto, se devoraba los libros, leía todo lo que encontraba, incluso, ayudaba a Bernard con sus discursos. Y era un participante activo en las asambleas… hasta que fue por usted al ejército.

Oscar no podía creerlo. André había hecho su vida como un hombre libre… y, una vez más, había dejado todo por ella. Una lágrima surcó su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta, la limpió rápidamente, avergonzada por mostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma.

-Lo lamento - dijo casi en un susurro.

Rosalie la miró con ternura - André la ama profunda y sinceramente. Para él eso era lo más importante. Creo que sus simpatías políticas sólo fueron una forma de distraer su mente durante ese tiempo. Cuando dijo que serviría en el ejército junto a usted, fue como que volvió a nacer. Se veía extrañamente feliz.

¡Oh André! ¿Cuánto más tendría que sacrificar por ella? ¿Cuándo se iba a acabar su sufrimiento?

-Rosalie, necesito pedirle un favor más.

-Claro que sí.

-Por favor, lléveme a una de esas asambleas, quiero saber de qué se tratan.

-Mmmm - Rosalie se quedó mirándola por unos segundos - no hay problema, pero tendrá que usar algo más sencillo. Vamos, la llevaré a la habitación de André, aún están sus cosas allí. Algo encontraremos para usted.

Con total devoción Oscar abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que le había indicado Rosalie en donde se encontraba la ropa de André. Sacó con cuidado una camisa, como si de un tesoro se tratara. La tomó con sus manos y se la llevó hacia la nariz, suspiró al darse cuenta que aún conservaba su aroma. La abrazó creyendo que con ese gesto encontraría algo más del muchacho en ella. Estaba en su ánimo conservar la calma para no desmoronarse, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con André la alteraba terriblemente. Su mente se nubló de dudas. ¿Y si no podía sacarlo de prisión? ¿Qué sería de ella sin él? Suplicó en silencio, aun abrazada a la camisa, por tener la fuerza suficiente para comprender esta prueba del destino y seguir creyendo en la justicia de los hombres y, también, en la divina. Debía armarse de valor si quería volver a ver a André. Se cambió de ropa con rapidez y volvió donde Rosalie, quien la miró divertida al verla con la ropa de André. Se veía extrañamente parecida a él.

-Ustedes parecen los mismos, pero opuestos - dijo tapándose delicadamente la boca con el dorso de la mano al sonreír. Oscar, solo levantó los hombros sin decir nada. Le gustaba que fuera así.

Anduvieron por un largo camino a caballo, hasta que, en medio de la nada, se erguía una antigua iglesia prácticamente en ruinas. Se quedaron afuera observando por algunos minutos.

-Por favor, no se sorprenda de lo que verá y escuchará ahí dentro Lady Oscar, en su interior se encuentran aristócratas y campesinos, los cuales pretenden dar inicio a una nueva era - Oscar la escuchó con tranquilidad. Al fin sabía qué había estado haciendo André durante su ausencia de la mansión.

La pequeña iglesia estaba repleta de personas que, a simple vista, parecían ser de distintas clases sociales. Rosalie y Oscar se quedaron cerca de la puerta escuchando al hombre que presidía la reunión.

-El 97% de los franceses quedan enmarcados en lo que se conoce como el tercer estado. Campesinos, mercaderes, artesanos y todos los que no pertenecen a la nobleza. Ese 97% debe cubrir tributos exorbitantes… y con lo que resta, difícilmente pueden comprar ni un mendrugo de pan. ¿Quién se encarga de gastar todo ese dinero? el porcentaje restante ese reducido 3%, por lo menos la gran mayoría deben sufrir miseria y enfermedades, ¿vamos a permitir que esto continúe?

Ya más habituada al ambiente, la comandante dedicó algunos minutos a observar con mayor detenimiento a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. En su mayoría, eran campesinos y gente humilde, cuyas expresiones en sus rostros revelaban una gran molestia e indignación a medida que el hombre avanzaba en su discurso. También pudo notar la presencia de algunos aristócratas, pero hubo una figura inconfundible, que le llamó poderosamente la atención. El Duque de Orleans, primo de Luis XVI, intentaba camuflarse entre la multitud. Quizás para una persona común y corriente, el hombre hubiese pasado inadvertido, pero, acostumbrada a tener que descubrir detalles en las personas, el duque fue fácilmente notado por los ojos de Oscar. Recordaba haber escuchado rumores en relación a las orientaciones políticas del duque, especialmente, aquella de ser un antimonarquista o, al menos, partidario de esos grupos, sin embargo, nunca creyó que eso fuera posible. Al terminar la asamblea, el duque pasó por su lado sin detenerse a mirarla.

De regreso a París, las mujeres cabalgaron en silencio. Era tarde, por lo que Oscar se ofreció acompañar a Rosalie hasta su casa. La muchacha aceptó de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila, Rosalie? - Preguntó Oscar con curiosidad por la actitud tan calmada de la esposa del periodista.

-No lo sé. Son los riesgos de haberme casado con un hombre como Bernard. Siempre supe quién era y así lo amo. Confío en que Dios nos ayudará en este lío – contestó con extrema serenidad, aunque Oscar pudo notar en su mirada un dejo de tristeza y preocupación.

-Me gustaría tener su paciencia y fe… - dijo sintiéndose extraña teniendo ese tipo de conversación con otra mujer. Nunca tuvo una amiga, ni siquiera había estado cerca de sus hermanas, nunca tuvo esa oportunidad. De todas maneras, sintió algo cálido en su interior. Rosalie era extremadamente dulce y atenta y eso le agradaba, la hacía sentir cómoda y segura.

Cuando llegaron fuera de la casa, Oscar, se dispuso a dar la media vuelta para marchar, pero Rosalie la detuvo.

-Lady Oscar, es muy tarde para que vaya a su casa. Quédese aquí esta noche, puede dormir en la habitación de André, estoy segura que le agradará.

La joven estuvo a un paso de negarse, pero luego, lo vio como una oportunidad de no encontrarse con su padre y tener que dar explicaciones.

-Muchas gracias Rosalie, no quiero seguir importunándola.

-No es una molestia. Tampoco me agrada mucho estar sola aquí, extraño a Bernard – dijo bajando la mirada.

-Mañana partiré temprano, para que no se asuste si no me encuentra cuando despierte.

-Está bien.

Oscar intentó cerrar los ojos para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de que amaneciera, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible, se sentía intranquila y con insomnio.

Se levantó de la cama, asomándose a la pequeña ventana. Se quedó observando por algunos minutos lo poco que se podía apreciar desde allí. Solo eran unas casitas muy pequeñas una junto a la otra. La leve iluminación y la espesa neblina, lo hacían ver como un lugar muy oscuro, casi tenebroso. De pronto, aparecieron de la nada dos hombres a caballo que se detuvieron fuera de la casa. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado en la puerta y luego los pasos de Rosalie bajando las escaleras con rapidez. La situación le pareció sumamente extraña. Se quedó mirando por la ventana, pero era imposible ver la cara de los hombres. Salió de la habitación con completo sigilo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba a la escalera y ahí se quedó, intentando agudizar su oído lo que más pudo, al parecer discutían.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que puede ser peligroso tener a esa mujer en tu propia casa? - decía una voz masculina.

-No es un peligro, solo quiere recuperar a André, está en su derecho - replicaba Rosalie casi susurrando.

\- ¡Esa mujer fue un perro de la reina! ¡Es una asquerosa aristócrata! – dijo un segundo hombre alzando la voz.

-Cálmese – intentó tranquilizarlo Rosalie - confíe en mí, le doy mi palabra y la de Bernard que no pasará nada. Ahora váyanse, por favor.

Oscar, volvió a entrar al departamento con miles de dudas en su mente. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y con qué derecho le reclamaban de esa forma a Rosalie? Quizás su presencia solo le causaría problemas. Cuando ingresó la joven esposa de Bernard, se sobresaltó al encontrarla allí en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Está bien Rosalie? - le preguntó preocupada Oscar.

-Si Lady Oscar. Eran unos amigos de Bernard, querían saber de él.

\- ¿A esta hora?

-Si - respondió ella secamente.

-Me disculpo si es que le he causado problemas, no es mi intención…

-No se preocupe - la interrumpió - Entre ciudadanos no hacemos diferencias. Podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Vaya a descansar, falta tan solo un par de horas para que amanezca.

Oscar no respondió nada, se retiró a la habitación y se metió a la cama. Estaba fría. Cruzó los brazos en su cuerpo para darse un poco de calor. Suspiró profundamente. Había sido un día largo e intenso y ya no quería pensar más, sólo cerrar los ojos y despertar con André a su lado, sonriéndole, dándole fuerza para continuar. Mantuvo la imagen de su rostro en su mente. Debía ser valiente, una vez más.

Oscar se levantó apenas salió el sol, dirigiéndose directamente a la mansión. No quería encontrarse con su padre y menos con la nana, no estaba preparada aún para darle la mala noticia del encarcelamiento de André. La pobre ya había pasado por muchos malos ratos en el último tiempo y quizás no podría soportar uno más. En cuanto a su padre, buscaría el momento para pedir explicaciones acerca de las extrañas circunstancias en las que ambos hombres habían sido apresados. Si bien, por una parte, su cabeza le decía que dejara las cosas así como estaban, su corazón no, muy por el contrario. Estaba consciente de que las cosas no se habían hecho de manera correcta, pero todavía no quería asumir otro error por parte del general. Lo conocía, y no era un hombre que actuaría desde las vísceras, no obstante, movido por su tozudez y orgullo, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Se aseó, cambió de ropa y se fue al regimiento con premura. Había estado fuera mucho tiempo y ya no podía seguir evitando ir hasta allá. Al menos tenía que presentarse a la revista y poner al día algo de trabajo administrativo, aunque solo su cuerpo estuviera presente. En el camino, siguió pensando en alguna forma de ver a André. Repasó en su memoria el día de ayer, cuando esperanzada se dirigió a la prisión. Era cierto lo que su padre le había advertido, él mismo se había encargado de poner más guardias en la celda y lo había podido comprobar por sí misma. La actitud de Girodelle también la había exasperado, intentando mentirle y pasando los límites de la formalidad, eso la incomodaba terriblemente, más que cualquier otra cosa. Concluyó en que su última esperanza era poner en evidencia el mal proceder en la investigación y obligar a su padre para que liberara a André.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! - gritó desde las entrañas fustigando a su caballo, necesita aplacar esa ira con algo de velocidad.

Llegando al regimiento B, entregó a César a uno de los guardias, yéndose directamente a su despacho. A los pocos minutos apareció el coronel Dagout para ponerla al día con lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. La tranquilizó el hecho de que se hubiera mantenido todo en orden en el regimiento, sabía que esos hombres, si se lo proponían, se podían convertir en un gran dolor de cabeza. Le ordenó al coronel que les avisara que la revista se realizaría en diez minutos y que, por lo tanto, se prepararan porque no quería errores.

Cuando el coronel salió de su oficina, se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para mantenerse atenta a sus palabras. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a hojear el lote de papeles que estaban sin revisar.

\- Maldición - se dijo a sí misma al ver un informe. Tenía que organizar nuevamente los patrullajes de los soldados, se habían sucedido disturbios en París en los últimos días. Al parecer, el pueblo estaba enardecido por la captura del supuesto caballero negro. Ese hombre se había convertido en el "héroe del pueblo" aunque se comportaba como un verdadero delincuente. Se extrañó al encontrar, debajo de toda la papelería, un pequeño sobre sin remitente. Lo abrió sin pensar ni siquiera si era para ella con ansiedad. El contenido era una hoja bastante desprolija, que le llamó la atención. Cuando lo abrió y vio el breve contenido, no pudo contener las lágrimas que recorrieron con rapidez su rostro.

" _Amor mío, mi amada Oscar:_

 _No ocuparé este trozo de papel en explicarte cómo puedo escribirte desde la oscuridad de este lugar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, aun íntegro a pesar de la soledad forzada a la que me he tenido que someter. Por favor, no desesperes ni vayas a cometer una locura. Confía en mí, esto se solucionará antes de lo que pensamos, sólo debes mantener la calma, te lo ruego. Por sobre todo, cree en mí y en que te amo y siempre te amaré, hasta el final de mis días. Sólo la esperanza de tu amor me mantiene con firmeza. No puedo escribir más._

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo._

 _André G."_

Repasó el contenido de la carta una, dos, tres veces. Esas palabras habían despertado en su corazón una luz de esperanza. André estaba bien, vivo, a salvo. Puso el trozo de papel contra su pecho, ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse firme, sin caer en la desesperación. Debía sacar a André de allí.

-Comandante - la interrumpió Dagout. Se giró rápidamente hacia la ventana para secar sus lágrimas - los soldados ya se encuentran en el patio principal.

-Iré enseguida - habló sin voltear - Coronel, ¿usted sabe cómo llegó este sobre a mi escritorio? - El hombre se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

-No comandante, no sé cómo llegó eso ahí. Si quiere puedo preguntar a los guardias que han estado de turno durante la mañana.

-No se preocupe, lo haré yo misma, pero necesito que estén atentos a quien ingresa al regimiento y, por sobre todo, a mi oficina.

-Si comandante, con su permiso.

Oscar suspiró, inhaló profundo y guardó el sobre en su bolsillo. Salió de la oficina con la fuerte convicción de que debía encontrar al mensajero que había llevado esa carta. Era la única esperanza que tenía de comunicarse con André.

…

El soldado Alain Soissons dormitaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en su litera luego de una ardua guardia nocturna. No podía dormir debido al exceso de cansancio, aun así, los ojos se le cerraban automáticamente. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo sacar de su visión la figura de la recién llegada comandante. Quiso hacer un ejercicio de sinceridad consigo mismo, reconociendo que le alegraba volver a ver a la joven rubia durante la revista. De alguna manera, le agradaba su severidad, disciplina e, incluso, intransigencia, le parecía increíblemente atractiva su faceta de comandante mujer al mando de un grupo de hombres con fama de ser extremadamente violentos, pero que perdían todo poder ante cualquier solicitud de la mujer que los guiaba. La admiraba por su perseverancia en ganarse ese respeto, definitivamente lo estaba logrando, tenía la capacidad de manejarlos a su antojo y, no porque se comportara igual que un hombre, sino porque era realmente atemorizante su reacción ante cualquier tipo de error. Sonrío ante su imagen furiosa. Desde que la había visto junto a André en su inconsciencia luego de la golpiza, sabía que su personalidad no era solo de frialdad, sino que su corazón también era capaz de sentir, apasionarse y sufrir, y eso, le parecía fascinante. Salió de sus cavilaciones, cuando uno de los muchachos le avisó que debía ir al despacho de su superior. Se puso de pie rápidamente, se abotonó la guerrera y peinó con los dedos rápidamente el cabello. Salió a paso seguro de la barraca, extrañamente ansioso o, quizás, nervioso. Abrió la puerta sin golpear, cuadrándose de inmediato frente a la mujer.

-Alain, ¿cómo estás? - dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bien comandante - contestó Soissons relajándose.

-Alain… - hizo una pausa para acercarse al muchacho - Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por tu ayuda en el asunto de André. No sé qué hubiese pasado sin tu apoyo.

-No fue nada, André también es mi amigo. Espero que se encuentre mejor, sinceramente.

La muchacha sólo sonrió -Alain, te mandé a llamar porque necesito de tu ayuda… se trata de André. Actualmente, se encuentra en prisión.

-¿Qué? - preguntó con sorpresa - ese chico no deja de meterse en problemas… qué sucedió comandante.

-Es un caso complicado. Lo acusan de ser cómplice del caballero negro. El caso fue tomado por mi padre… y no me ha permitido verlo, está completamente aislado.

-Entiendo… - dijo tomándose la barbilla - pero no sé cómo podría ayudarla.

-Hoy encontré esto entre mis documentos - sacó de su bolsillo el maltrecho sobre. Se lo entregó,

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando con curiosidad el pedazo de papel.

-Una carta de André, no dice mucho, pero estoy completamente segura que es de él. Necesito saber cómo llegó a mi escritorio. Evidentemente esta persona tiene acceso a él y eso la convierte en la única opción que tengo de verlo o, al menos, comunicarme con él.

-Claro… - dijo sin entender mucho aún cómo ayudar.

-Necesito que investigues cómo es el funcionamiento en la prisión y, especialmente, quién tiene acceso a la celda de André. Si lo hago por mi misma, mi padre comenzará a sospechar y no llegaré muy lejos. Sólo en ti puedo confiar ahora, Alain.

-Puede contar conmigo, comandante - dijo sin dudar - Tengo un amigo que es guardia en la Concergieri, quizá él me pueda ayudar.

-Eso es perfecto, por favor, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para llevar a cabo la investigación. Hablaré con Dagout para que puedas salir sin dificultades - se acercó un poco más al hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro. Alain se sobresaltó - muchas gracias Alain.

-Claro - dijo cuadrándose y saliendo rápidamente del lugar. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y sin saber por qué.

…..

Oscar miraba por la ventana de su oficina, cuando golpearon la puerta. Un guardia del ejército apareció frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó al verlo parado sin decir nada.

\- Comandante, un mensajero ha traído una nota de su padre.

\- ¿De mi padre? – preguntó sorprendida. Se acercó con rapidez al hombre que sostenía la nota extendida - gracias, se puede retirar - le ordenó abriendo con ansiedad el papel.

" _Hoy te esperamos para cenar en familia. Tendremos una visita importante, por lo que no puedes faltar. Llega temprano."_

Suspiró profundo, no estaba de ánimo para cenas y mucho menos para visitas de su padre. Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó con fuerza al piso.

…

Cuando Oscar llegó a la mansión subió con rapidez a su habitación para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Pospuso su salida del regimiento lo que más pudo, no tenía ganas de eventos sociales, pero no quería seguir discutiendo con su padre o, al menos, no por el momento. Estaba cansada y triste y, ahora, tenía que fingir que cualquiera fuera el tema de conversación durante la cena, le interesaba. Cuando bajó, la comida ya se había servido. Se extrañó al ver a Girodelle sentado a la mesa. Miró a su mamá intentando dilucidar el misterio de la visita del joven conde, pero esta, extrañamente, bajó la mirada.

-Padre, madre, coronel, disculpen mi retraso, pero me fue imposible llegar antes - dijo sentándose a la mesa la joven rubia.

El general sólo la miró con seriedad sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

La muchacha pudo notar que el ambiente estaba totalmente enrarecido, pero no entendía por qué. Su madre, se veía evidentemente incómoda, su padre, demasiado serio y Girodelle casi avergonzado. Definitivamente, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Comenzaron a comer en completo silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Cuando la situación comenzó a impacientar a la comandante, decidió hablar. Soltó a propósito la cuchara en el plato causando la perturbación del resto y se puso de pie.

-Padre, dudo que me hayas hecho venir con tanta urgencia para que simplemente comiéramos en silencio. Por favor, di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos con esto – dijo clavando su mirada azul fijamente en los ojos de su serio padre, quien no pronunció ni una sola palabra – qué pasa, ¡hablen! - insistió ante el silencio de los presentes.

La madre de Oscar la miró con angustia, mientras Girodelle se ponía de pie.

-Cálmese – le dijo con voz suave a la exasperada rubia – por favor, siéntese y beba un poco de vino – dijo acercándole la copa. Oscar lo miró con total frialdad, luego, miró a su madre y notó que estaba entre triste y angustiada. Se sentó, no porque Girodelle se lo hubiera pedido, sino por no causarle más sufrimiento a Madame Jarjayes. Tomó aire profundamente para encontrar nuevamente su centro.

-Hija… - habló finalmente el general – estamos aquí, ya que …

-Espere general – le interrumpió el joven mayor – permítame hablar con Mademoiselle Oscar.

\- ¡Girodelle! – exclamó con violencia Oscar golpeando la mesa, tan molesta como si las palabras del joven fueran un insulto - ¡Mayor Girodelle! Creí que habíamos hablado de nuestro trato, no le permitiré que tenga ese tipo de…

-Usted ya no es mi superior - habló interrumpiéndola - ya no me puede dar órdenes, ya no soy su subordinado – dijo con suma serenidad el joven militar.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo Oscar abriendo sus grandes ojos azul záfiro, la impertinencia del joven había logrado desconcertarla.

-Desde que serví junto a usted en la guardia real, no he podido verla más que como una mujer, como una hermosa mujer. Y la amo, la amo, la amo con locura – confesó el joven sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Oscar lo miró incrédula, como si de una broma se tratara. Luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas – ¿esto es una broma, cierto? – preguntó mirando a sus padres – ¡madre, di algo! – pero Madame Jarjayes se mantuvo en silencio totalmente apenada.

-Mademoiselle… - Girodelle se volteó y tomó su mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Oscar quedó completamente pasmada – Por favor, acépteme como su esposo, mi promesa es hacerla completamente feliz cada día de su vida – terminó plantándole un suave y devocional beso en el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella con ironía - ¿Qué le hace pensar a usted que yo no soy feliz o que tiene la capacidad para acercarme a la felicidad?

\- ¡Oscar! – la interrumpió su padre ante el riesgo de que sus palabras delataran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- ¡Suélteme! – exclamó liberando con fuerza su mano de la mano de Girodelle – Si su pregunta es si lo acepto, mi respuesta es no. ¡Y espero que lo entienda!

-No es una pregunta, Oscar, es un hecho - sentenció el general Jarjayes en tono de orden - Te casaras con Girodelle.

-Padre, veo que insistes en quedar en ridículo frente a otras personas. No me casaré con el mayor Girodelle, ¡ni con nadie! – dijo levántandose para salir.

-Oscar, espera – su padre inhaló profundo para continuar – te casarás con Girodelle, esa es mi voluntad y la de tu madre – Oscar se detuvo sin voltear para escucharlo.

-Padre, ya no me someteré a tus deseos, nunca más. Entiéndelo por favor.

-Te casarás, aunque tenga que mantenerte prisionera en esta casa y llevarte amarrada al altar, pero te casaras.

\- ¡Reignier! – exclamó la madre de Oscar con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

-Si ese es tu deseo, padre, no me opondré. Pero te advierto que primero tendrás que matarme. Será la única forma que encuentres para que me case con alguien a quien no amo, ¡y que nunca amaré! – dijo con total vehemencia la joven, utilizando el último aliento de aire que tenía dentro - Con vuestro permiso – y se retiró sin escuchar la orden severa de su padre para que volviera a la mesa.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con violencia, tanto, que el estruendo retumbó por toda la mansión. Abrió la tapa de su piano de cola y, sin sentarse, comenzó a teclear con el dedo índice, sin ningún sentido. En ese momento, sintió toda la desesperación que le producía la actitud de su padre y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Totalmente enajenada, golpeaba con fuerza las teclas una y otra vez, hasta que se cansó. Cayó de rodillas frente al piano, apoyó las manos en el piso y lloró con profunda tristeza y congoja. Luego, totalmente desesperanzada, salió al balcón para sentir la brisa nocturna, si no estaba André, eso era lo único que podía hacerle volver a la calma. Pudo ver desde allí a Girodelle retirándose con rapidez de la mansión en su caballo. Sintió un profundo desprecio por él, solo por el hecho de prestarse para las jugarretas de su padre. En ese momento, el general entró a la habitación sorprendiéndola completamente imbuida en sus elucubraciones.

-Oscar – dijo acercándose a ella. La joven no se volteó a mirar.

-Padre, estoy cansada, déjame sola.

-Girodelle ya se marchó, tienen que conversar para arreglar los detalles de la boda. Quiero que sea lo antes posible – en su cabeza, el padre de Oscar planeaba arreglar una boda para su hija con urgencia. Una vez que estuviera casada, liberaría André. De esa forma, se les haría imposible siquiera volver a mirarse.

Oscar se volteó hacia su padre con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. El general se impactó al verla en ese estado.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo jugarás conmigo, padre?

\- ¿Qué dices, Oscar?

-He sido tu juguete desde que nací, has hecho conmigo lo que has querido… - un sollozo no le permitió continuar hablando.

El hombre bajó la mirada avergonzado. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su hija tenía razón, pero de ninguna forma permitiría que pusiera su honor familiar en peligro, eso era algo inconcebible para él y el apellido Jarjayes.

-Oscar, lo hago por tu bien, entiéndelo por favor, hija – dijo tomándola de los hombros. Oscar lo afirmó de la chaqueta con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por qué me quieres obligar a casarme con un hombre a quien no amo? ¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué, respóndeme, por qué? – pedía al hombre con total desesperación. El solo hecho de pensar en estar separada de André y no vivir su vida junto a él, la enloquecía.

El hombre la tomó de las muñecas y la separó para mirarla.

-Porque sé que tú y André… - ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar esas palabras que tanto le dolían en su orgullo.

\- ¿Qué? – la joven abrió de par en par sus ojos sorprendida, no podía creer que su padre supiera de sus sentimientos por André.

-Así es, lo sé. Aunque siempre me haya mostrado como un padre frío y severo, sé qué hay en tu corazón – hizo una pausa para aclarar sus pensamientos – no puedo permitir que tengas amoríos con un plebeyo, ni que cometas una locura. Ustedes nunca podrán estar juntos, entiéndelo Oscar por favor.

-Padre… - la comandante aún estaba paralizada, no podía pronunciar palabra.

Entonces, el general decidió usar el último recurso que le quedaba para hacer entender a Oscar que nunca permitiría que estuviera con André - Mientras no aceptes casarte con Girodelle, André permanecerá encarcelado. Su libertad ahora queda en tus manos.

La muchacha quedó en parálisis total. El cuerpo no le respondía, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. Tuvo que ahogar el llanto en su garganta, al tomar conciencia de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su propio padre - Nunca te creí capaz de una vileza así, te desconozco - habló apenas en un hilo de voz - No me puedes obligar, no puedes decir…- dijo apretando los puños de las manos.

\- ¡Si puedo! - la interrumpió severo - Es mi deber de padre protegerte a ti y a toda nuestra familia, si nos deshonras será algo que afecte a todos, no sólo a ti, sino también a tu madre, que siempre ha sido cercana a nuestra reina, a tus hermanas, a mi… ¿acaso no puedes entender eso muchachita insensata?

-Entonces me obligaras a hablar con la reina y contarle tu mal proceder en la investigación. No tienes ninguna prueba en contra de André y de Bernard Chatelet. La reina no admitirá ese error de tu parte - había decidido hablar en los mismos términos con su padre.

-No, no lo harás, - aseveró el general con total seguridad - Si haces eso André morirá.

-¿¡Qué! ? - preguntó consternada.

-En las cárceles siempre se arman motines y muchos mueren, a nadie le extrañará que un rebelde fallezca intentando escapar de su presidio - hizo una pausa antes de retirarse - te daré una semana, utiliza ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre tus acciones, sé que tomarás la mejor decisión para ti y tu familia.

Oscar quedó parada en medio de la habitación completamente consternada y, por sobre todo, decepcionada. Si algo bueno había aprendido de su padre, era la moralidad y ahora, con sus palabras, rompía ese hechizo en el que la había mantenido durante todos estos años. El hombre recto e intachable, se desmoronó frente a sus ojos para hacer valer su voluntad, por sobre sí mismo y sus valores de militar y persona. Nunca imaginó que las cosas llegarían a ese punto, estaba totalmente atada de manos. Casarse con Girodelle, de ninguna forma era una opción, porque sabía que eso sería lo mismo que matar a André en vida, pero dejarlo encarcelado, tampoco era concebible. Algo sí tenía claro: su padre estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si se había atrevido a chantajearla de esa forma, no daría un paso atrás, cumpliría su objetivo de cualquier forma. Ella también en ese momento se desmoronaba desde dentro. Su espíritu rebelde y fiero se apagaba ante la amenaza de su padre, ¿cómo podría permitir que dañaran al único hombre que había amado en su vida y al único que, con plena seguridad, amaría hasta su último aliento? ¿Cómo podría seguir respirando sin su presencia constante, su consejo, su sonrisa? En ese momento creyó enloquecer, le dolía el pecho, le faltaba el aire, la vida la golpeaba con tanta fuerza que no se sentía capaz de continuar. No podía ver una salida de la oscuridad en la cual la habían obligado a sumirse. Ni siquiera la esperanza de su amor podía resucitarla. ¿Cuánto más tendría que suceder para poder estar con André?

 _ **¡Uuufff! ¡Pensé que nunca terminaría este capítulo! Pero ahí está… realmente espero que lo disfruten. No tuvimos mucha presencia de André, pero ya aparecerá en gloria y majestad, yo lo extrañé, es bueno poniendo paños fríos a las situaciones complejas.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho por los lindos comentarios recibidos, ellos me impulsaron a terminar esta entrega antes de lo que había planeado.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Mi querida Oscar

 _Tres días antes…_

El arrebol de la tarde que comenzaba a cubrir la piel perlada de la joven rubia, mantenía en un estado de total embeleso a André Grandier. Siempre que sucedía, el joven se quedaba en un estado de latencia, queriendo detener el tiempo por siempre para no dejar escapar ninguna sensación, pensamiento o emoción que pudiera surgir de ese mágico momento. Por costumbre, siempre cabalgaba unos centímetros más atrás que Oscar, lo cual le permitía observarla con atención y en detalle. Su melena rubia se meneaba al compás de cada paso del noble corcel que sostenía su cuerpo. Sus largas piernas permanecían firmes a los costados, dándole un porte y seguridad que muy pocas veces había visto en un jinete. Aquella tarde, iba con la mirada fija hacia el frente, estaba molesta, intentando canalizar su frustración en un silencio que al muchacho le pareció demasiado extenso. Nunca le había gustado perder o que no se hiciera su voluntad y, aquel día había tenido que, por primera vez, aceptar los deseos de su compañero. André, sabía que no era fácil para ella, sin embargo, valoraba que al menos hiciera el intento de no desafiarlo a una pelea o un duelo de espadas. Simplemente guardó silencio. El muchacho se detuvo de improviso mirando cómo la joven ni siquiera se percataba de que se estaba alejando sola.

\- ¡Oscar! - la llamó desde su lugar. La muchacha se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre - ¡Ven a ver esto! - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Oscar se devolvió con absoluta calma, guiando a su caballo para quedar justo al lado del caballo de André. Se sorprendió al ver la hermosa vista del atardecer desde la colina en la que se encontraban. Le pareció un hermoso y fascinante juego de colores esfumados y ardientes, llamas de luz que poco a poco se apagaban para transformarse en oscuridad. André la miró de reojo, conmovido por la expresión de su rostro. A la luz escarlata, sus rasgos se perfilaban en completa perfección. De pronto, la imaginó como una esfinge egipcia, de esas que sólo había visto en los libros de historia en su niñez, completamente seria, pero hermosa, perfecta. Su diosa al fin sonreía, su amor al fin encontraba la felicidad. André extendió su mano hacia ella, ofreciéndosela así, completamente vacía, pero llena de amor y devoción. Oscar, sin dudar ni un segundo, correspondió de inmediato al noble gesto del muchacho. Entrelazaron sus dedos en perfecta comunión, cada espacio entre ellos era perfecto para el otro, como si hubiesen sido esculpidos por el mismo autor. No supieron cuánto tiempo demoró en terminar de esconderse el sol en la línea del horizonte, pero se quedaron tomados de las manos hasta que llegó la oscuridad. Cuando ya no había mucho más que ver, sin palabras, comenzaron a soltarse con lentitud, como si esa fuera la última vez que sentirían el cálido tacto del otro en sus manos. Emprendieron camino nuevamente hacia la mansión, sin prisa alguna, pero esta vez, uno al lado del otro y, extrañamente, con el corazón dividido en dos.

-André - habló finalmente Oscar - no quiero regresar a casa. No quiero separarme de ti. Quédate conmigo, no te vayas solo al regimiento - le pidió en tono suplicante.

André la miró con extrema dulzura. A pesar de todo, aún tenía energía para intentar disuadirlo de su decisión.

-Ya lo hablamos, Oscar. No creo ser capaz de disimular la felicidad que hay en mi corazón o de no acercarme a ti teniéndote tan cerca. Mírame, por favor - la obligó a detenerse a su lado, tomando las riendas de Cesar - Mañana nos veremos en el regimiento, será solo por esta noche. Por favor, prométeme que no estarás triste, no quiero verte así - dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Oscar lo miró fijamente, con las pupilas trémulas de miedo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello, absorbiendo su aroma, hundiendo sus dedos en la espesa mata de cabello negro. André se preocupó, ella nunca había sido tan aprensiva e insegura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Oscar, por qué estás así? - preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que temblaba entre sus brazos.

-No es nada, es solo que… - no pudo terminar la frase, no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo.

André la separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella sólo asintió avergonzada con la cabeza, abrazándose nuevamente a él.

-Amor mío, no sufras, estaremos bien, ya verás - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, algo le decía que quizás las cosas no serían tan así. Le dio un largo beso en la frente y, devolviéndole las riendas de Cesar, volvieron a retomar el paso.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la mansión, André la tomó por sorpresa del cuello y la atrajo hacia su boca con desbordante pasión. Fue un largo beso. Oscar, que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, apenas logró poner entre sus manos el rostro de André. Cuando se separaron, lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos y le prometiera que se verían a la mañana siguiente.

-Te lo prometo - había dicho él en un susurro de voz. El deseo de continuar besándola y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, había tenido que ahogarlo en ese último beso. Sin pensarlo más, dio media vuelta y salió al galope de la mansión, sintiendo en su espalda la mirada constante de su amada compañera.

Ya se había internado profundamente en la espesa oscuridad cuando de pronto y tan solo a unos metros del regimiento, aparecieron en su camino cuatro guardias imperiales. Los reconoció de inmediato, habían estado al mando de Oscar durante años y, entre ellos, también estaba el conde de Girodelle, el antiguo subordinado de la comandante y actual jefe en la guardia imperial. Tuvo que frenar en seco al darse cuenta que los hombres no se apartarían de su camino, sino, todo lo contrario. Entre los cuatro, habían formado un bloque para impedirle el paso.

\- ¿Usted es André Grandier? - preguntó uno de los hombres como si nunca hubiese visto antes al muchacho.

-Así es - respondió André con voz firme - ¿sucede algo?

Uno de los hombres sacó de su bolsillo un papel, el cual desenrolló con rapidez, aprestándose a leer su contenido.

-André Grandier, en nombre de nuestros monarcas Luis XVI y María Antonieta de Francia, usted queda bajo arresto por traición a la corona. Será llevado a la Conciergerie, en donde deberá esperar para ser sometido a juicio. Por favor, entréguenos sus pertenencias inmediatamente y no se mueva - solicitó el guardia mientras otro quitaba del caballo de André un pequeño bolso que colgaba a los costados. El muchacho estaba totalmente impactado. Le pareció no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había escuchado, hasta que se vio desprovisto de sus cosas y con las manos atadas por delante del cuerpo. Recién, en ese momento, pudo reaccionar.

\- ¡Esperen! - fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba - esto debe ser un error, yo no… - pero en eso, fue interrumpido por la figura de Girodelle, que se plantó frente a él.

-En nombre del respeto y aprecio que guardo por nuestra ex-comandante, te pido André que nos sigas sin hacer un escándalo. No me gustaría tener que usar mi rifle contigo, sé que Mademoiselle Oscar sufriría terriblemente si eso llegase a suceder.

André lo miró con furia, no por lo que le estaba haciendo, sino por la forma de referirse a Oscar, pero comprendió que estaba en una posición completamente desfavorable, por lo que usar la violencia o resistirse nada más empeoraría las cosas, por lo que sólo bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Has hecho una buena elección, André - dijo el conde con una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¡Vamos soldados! - ordenó jalando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo el cual, despavorido, levantó las patas delanteras y salió al galope. André, confundido aún y sin entender qué estaba pasando, como pudo, tomó las riendas y golpeó con sus talones los costados de su caballo, siguiendo al Mayor Girodelle y los guardias hacia su destino.

Cuando entraron por el estrecho y oscuro pasaje que daba a la prisión, el muchacho se pudo percatar de carretas desde donde bajaban otros prisioneros. Los hombres que salían de ahí no tenían el aspecto de ser delincuentes sino, muy probablemente, eran personas que se habían visto obligadas a delinquir, desesperadas por alimentar a sus familias. El lugar era sumamente frío y lúgubre, olía a humedad, una mezcla de encierro y orín. Le pareció, en ese momento, estar viviendo una pesadilla. No tenía idea de qué harían con él, ni mucho menos de por qué se encontraba metido en ese embrollo. Al bajar de su caballo con ayuda de uno de los guardias, caminó detrás de Girodelle, siendo observados con extrañeza por los gendarmes que resguardaban el lugar. Entraron a una pequeña oficina, que sólo tenía una silla y una mesa. Girodelle, con un gesto, le pidió que se sentara. André obedeció. Permaneció con los antebrazos apoyados en la mesa y la mirada fija en su dedos entrelazados.

\- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? - se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, sin mirar a Girodelle.

-André, hemos encontrado pruebas que te inculpan de ser un rebelde, un antimonarquista.

El muchacho hizo una media sonrisa con sus labios - Eso no puede ser cierto, usted sabe eso Mayor Girodelle.

-Quizás lo dudaría si te hubieras quedado junto a Mademoiselle Oscar, pero decidiste emprender un nuevo rumbo… - comentó el hombre con tranquilidad.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Tal vez… - Girodelle hizo una pausa al dudar si continuar, sin embargo, hace mucho que tenía guardados esos sentimientos y palabras que salieron casi sin proponérselo - debo confesarte que siempre sentí envidia de ti.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó asombrado André girando su cabeza para mirar hacia el militar. Pudo notar que, si bien el hombre que estaba a su lado se mantenía tranquilo, casi imperturbable, había algo de tensión en el gesto de su boca, durante todos sus años como valet de Oscar, había aprendido a leer esos signos de hipocresía en los nobles

-Sí, a pesar de que eres un plebeyo y nunca tuviste ni tendrás el estatus para hacerla tu esposa… siempre estuviste a su lado. Nunca la pude imaginar sin ti, eras como una sombra que era imposible de separar. Sus destinos siempre estuvieron unidos… aunque, no puedo negar, que vi una luz de esperanza cuando te fuiste - esbozó una leve sonrisa, luego, sombrío, puso su mano sobre la frente - no sé en qué estabas pensando cuando te fuiste – como si la decisión de André, hubiese sido el acto más estúpido que pudiera realizar una persona.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que lo lleva a este punto y a mí también? - preguntó André frunciendo el ceño.

Una sonrisa irónica salió de los labios del militar - Claro que no André, no te des tanta importancia porque te aseguro que no la tienes. Nunca fuiste ni serás competencia para mí. Y, te aclaro, no hay ningún punto, solo evidencias. Te has traído hasta aquí tú mismo.

André volvió a bajar la mirada. Recordó el calor y la suavidad de las manos de la joven rubia hacía unas horas atrás, sus palabras, sus húmedos labios, su esperanza de verlo al día siguiente. Eso le dio el coraje para continuar hablando - Oscar no es un trofeo por el cual usted tenga que pelear, ni mucho menos ganar. Ella es un ser humano libre, por lo tanto, siempre hará lo que le plazca… y, lamento decirle, que usted no está entre sus planes. En cuanto a esas supuestas pruebas que tiene en mi contra, sé que no existen y, si así fuera, tengo plena certeza de que son completamente falsas. Tampoco crea que le será tan fácil retenerme aquí, tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad.

Cuando Girodelle iba a objetar las palabras de André, ingresó un soldado interrumpiendo la calurosa conversación que mantenían ambos hombres.

-Disculpe Comandante - dijo el hombre haciendo un saludo militar - el general Jarjayes lo solicita en su casa de manera urgente.

-Iré de inmediato - respondió, no sin antes detenerse para dirigirse nuevamente al prisionero - tenemos una conversación pendiente, André Grandier - sentenció saliendo con rapidez del lugar.

André se quedó sin saber qué decir o hacer. Apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con sus manos. Se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo como crecía la impotencia en su pecho. Las sienes le latían con fuerza, el corazón parecía que iba a estallar. Presentía que las cosas se estaban complicando, quien fuera que lo mantuviera en ese lugar, no lo liberaría tan fácilmente. Lo que estaba pasando superaba la lógica de un arresto normal y el objetivo, suponía, era provocarle daño. No se atrevió a culpar a Girodelle. Siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Oscar, nunca la había mirado como un subordinado, sino con ojos de pasión, una pasión que él conocía muy bien, porque también la sentía. En razón a esto, no lo creía capaz de hacer algo tan bajo solo por conseguir su atención… o su amor. Pero, no podía negar que sabía que, si el hombre tenía la posibilidad de utilizar su estatus y su amistad con el general para intentar hacer a Oscar su esposa, lo haría. Quizás eso lo atemorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa, porque prefería morir, antes que verla en brazos de otro hombre. Negó con su cabeza ante esta idea, no era el momento de que sus pensamientos se apoderaran de él y lo llenaran de miedo. Oscar estaba afuera, esperándolo y le dolía profundamente no haber podido cumplir su promesa. Ya no se verían a la mañana siguiente y, quizás, en mucho tiempo más.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció dentro de la pequeña y oscura oficina, pero fueron largas horas despierto, especulando en su cabeza qué podría haber sucedido para llegar ahí. En sus cavilaciones, todas distintas y en distintos escenarios, no encontró paz y mucho menos respuestas. Se intentó frotar las manos para generar calor, sentía que se estaba congelando y ni siquiera tenía un espacio para caminar y permanecer activo. Sacudió sus piernas y brazos y movió la cabeza en círculos para evitar la tensión que se estaba generando al permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma posición. De pronto, apareció en la puerta un guardia de la prisión.

\- ¡Grandier! - dijo casi en un grito - ponte de pie, te llevaremos a tu celda. El muchacho, antes de que el soldado terminara la frase, ya estaba parado con firmeza, a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder. El hombre lo tomó del brazo y, prácticamente a empujones, lo sacó del lugar. André cerró los ojos frente a la clara luz de la mañana, había amanecido, quizás hace un par de horas, calculó. Caminaron hasta otra oficina, en donde el secretario del lugar le hizo varias preguntas que tuvo que responder con rapidez. Luego, fue dirigido junto a otros hombres, hacia un pabellón con varias celdas compartidas por al menos, cuatro o cinco personas.

-Tú espéranos acá - le ordenó con brusquedad mientras abría una de las puertas y tiraba dentro al resto de los hombres que los acompañaban. Cuando terminó de ingresar a todos a través del largo pasillo, llegaron hasta el fondo, un calabozo con anchos barrotes y, por donde apenas un halo de luz ingresaba por una pequeña ventana. El soldado abrió la reja ordenándole que entrara. Una vez dentro, le desató las manos y, sin pronunciar palabra, salió con rapidez, no sin antes asegurarse de que hubiese quedado completamente cerrada la puerta de la celda. André se quedó observándolo por el pasillo hasta que desapareció por completo. Estaba en un estado de total perplejidad, con la cabeza afirmada entre los barrotes, aún incrédulo y desesperanzado. En el lugar, se podía escuchar el murmullo de las conversaciones que mantenían el resto de los prisioneros, también sollozos, lamentos de dolor; gritos desquiciados. Se estremeció por completo. Nunca en toda su vida había estado en un lugar así y ahora, no sabía si algún día podría salir. Se volteó para mirar hacia el fondo del calabozo. Había un catre de madera sin colchón y, sobre él, una manta; justo al lado, sobre una pequeña y vieja mesa una vasija y debajo un tiesto que supuso era para orinar. El resto, era oscuridad, humedad por doquier y el leve hilo de luz que ingresaba por la minúscula ventana. Suspiró profundo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sólo la imagen de su amada Oscar lo sacaba de ese momento de total consternación. Volvió a acercarse a los barrotes de la reja para respirar un poco de aire, ahí se quedó con los ojos cerrados por algunos segundos.

-Pss… psss… - escuchó de pronto desde algún lugar que no logró detectar – André … André… - lo llamaba una voz que apenas escuchaba. Intentó meter su cabeza entre los barrotes para mirar un poco más allá. Entonces, se dio cuenta que su celda colindaba a otra que apenas se veía, ya que la entrada era solo una vieja puerta de madera con una ventanita en su lado superior. Siguió el ruido a través de la pared, percatándose de la existencia de un orificio de unos diez centímetros de diámetro. Desde ahí salía la voz.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó en un murmullo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para mirar. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el resoplar del hombre de al lado.

\- ¡Bernard! ¿Quién más podría ser? Tonto - exclamó el periodista a través del orificio.

\- ¡Oh, Bernard! ¡Bernard! Qué alegría amigo - se acercó un poco hacia el costado para escucharlo mejor - ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿qué pasó?

-Llegaron a mi casa de improviso, una tropa de guardias imperiales. Revolvieron todo… y ya sabes lo que encontraron. El general a cargo, un hombre ya mayor, ordenó de inmediato mi detención, aduciendo a que había encontrado al caballero negro.

-Pero, ¿qué pruebas tienen para mantenerte aquí y además acusado de ser ese hombre?

-No lo sé, pero sí sé que no tienen pruebas de nada - aseveró con total vehemencia.

-Dime Bernard, ¿eres el caballero negro? - El periodista guardó silencio – hace unos días atrás, Oscar y yo casi atrapamos a ese hombre, pero lo perdimos cerca de tu casa… respóndeme por favor Bernard, ¿eres sí o no el caballero negro?

-André, amigo, lamentablemente eso es algo que no puedo responder… lo siento – contestó Bernard con un tono que delataba tristeza y misterio.

André abrió sus grandes ojos verdes - ¿Cómo que no? Estamos metidos en este lío porque esas personas creen que eres el caballero negro y ¿no te puedes sincerar conmigo?

-André, entiéndelo - replicó Bernard - esto involucra a muchas más personas, hay información de la que no puedo hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Rosalie.

-No sé si has tomado conciencia del lugar en el que estamos… es una prisión, acusados de alta traición a la corona, ¿crees que puede haber un panorama peor que este?

-Claro que sí André, como se nota que no sabes nada de la vida. Morir de hambre de a poco es mucho peor que esto; ver a tus hijos suplicar por un trozo de pan, o trabajar día y noche como un esclavo sin descanso, también es peor que esto. Cualquier sacrificio que hagamos para cambiar esa situación y revertir las injusticias, no es nada, ¿lo entiendes? - Bernard suspiró - Creo que eres demasiado joven e idealista a veces, esta es la verdadera batalla que debemos librar, lo que has leído en libros son solo palabras. ¡Esta es la realidad!

André guardó silencio por un rato. Bernard tenía razón, concluyó, él había crecido en una mansión de nobles, con libre acceso a alimentos, a educación, el calor de un hogar, a su abuela, a Oscar. Para ser un plebeyo, era un hombre con mucha suerte.

-Tienes razón – confesó con honestidad – pero igualmente es injusto que nos mantengan aquí. ¿Has podido ver a Rosalie?

-No. De un momento a otro me cambiaron a este calabozo, no sé qué habrá sucedido, pero es bastante extraño. No es común que se mantengan a dos simples sospechosos en completo aislamiento, ni siquiera tienen pruebas. Esto debe ser obra de alguien importante…

-Espera Bernard – le interrumpió André - ¿recuerdas cómo era el hombre que ordenó tu detención?

-Claro que sí, era un hombre mayor, muy alto, ojos de un azul muy intenso, con uniforme de general. Tenía un tono de mando y una mirada que realmente asustaban.

-Su nombre, será quizás General Jarjayes, ¿se te hace conocido ese nombre?

El periodista se quedó pensando por un rato - ¡Sí, creo que sí…! - luego hizo una pausa a su entusiasmo para volver a pensar - Pero… ese hombre… es…

-Sí Bernard - dijo André con resignación - Es el padre de Oscar, el hombre que me llevó a su casa para ser el valet de su hija.

-Entonces, él debe saber que estás acá, ¿o me equivoco?

-Supongo que sí – respondió André cabizbajo. No le gustaba lo que estaba pensando.

Al notar la pesadumbre que había nublado la voz del muchacho, Bernard decidió no seguir indagando - André, ve a descansar ahora, tienes que guardar energía para los días siguientes… serán difíciles, para ambos – le aconsejó el joven periodista.

-Está bien - dijo André y se fue con lentitud a recostar en el duro catre. Se reclinó de espalda, con el antebrazo izquierdo apoyado en su frente. Entre la oleada de pensamientos que vinieron a su mente, hubo uno que no le dio tregua de paz. Si el general era quien llevaba la investigación, quizás había sido él mismo quien había ordenado su detención, lo que no lograba comprender era el por qué, ¿qué había motivado al general a actuar de esa forma?

…..

\- ¡André Grandier, ponte de pie! - gritó un gendarme mientras abría la celda. El joven prácticamente de un salto se levantó, aún un poco aturdido por el sueño y el cansancio.

El hombre le puso los grilletes en las muñecas por detrás de la espalda y, con un gesto, le indicó que caminara hacia adelante.

\- ¿A dónde me lleva? - preguntó André ante el silencio del guardia.

-Simplemente camina y no hagas tantas preguntas - le ordenó secamente. Cuando salieron del largo pasillo, André se pudo percatar que aún no anochecía. Se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la pequeña oficina en donde había permanecido al llegar. Al entrar, un uniformado alto y corpulento, de facciones duras y acentuadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y otro joven soldado, evidentemente novato, lo esperaban.

\- ¡Monsieur Grandier! - exclamó el hombre con evidente ironía - Tome asiento por favor, lo estábamos esperando - miró al otro guardia flacuchento con una sonrisa en los labios al ver el gesto del muchacho - Esperamos que su estadía esté siendo placentera.

André prefirió no decir nada. Indudablemente, lo que se venía no era algo bueno.

-Soy el Sargento Fantin… y me han dado la misión de realizarle algunas preguntas, Monsieur Grandier - se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente. André hizo lo mismo. Decidió que no se amedrentaría ante su figura vigorosa y ruda. Había vivido bastantes cosas en su vida, como para comenzar a bajar la mirada ahora.

\- ¿Por qué me mira así? - preguntó Fantin con tono intimidante. André continuó en silencio - ¡Le estoy haciendo una pregunta! - gritó golpeando la mesa con furia, elevándose levemente del asiento para acercar su rostro al del muchacho, con la clara intención de intimidarlo - ¿se cree muy listo? Cree que por haber sido el perro faldero de esa… esa… ¿cómo le llamarías tú a esa mujercita que juega a ser soldado, Louis? – preguntó mirando al joven guardia que lo observaba asustado.

-Eeeh… yo… yo… no sé señor… - titubeó nervioso Louis. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco al ver la inseguridad del soldado. Luego, volvió a mirar a André. Este, tenía los ojos incendiados de rabia, la respiración agitada y las manos empuñadas, intentando contener el impulso de lanzarse sobre el hombre.

-Vaya, veo que ahora parece que sí tiene deseos de responder - comentó sonriendo satisfecho al verlo alterado. Con una sola palabra, había logrado quebrantar la serenidad del joven. Se volvió a sentar relajado hacia atrás, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y continuó.

-Así que, ¿no le gustan las cosas como están y quiere cambiarlas?

\- ¿Hay algo malo en eso? ¿No tenemos derecho a aspirar a algo mejor? - contrapreguntó André con mirada desafiante.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja - rió de buena gana el sargento - En nombre de Dios, no sea tan iluso, ¿usted cree que eso es posible? Las cosas nunca van a cambiar, espero que entienda eso… de lo contrario no le irá muy bien. Sería algo lamentable tener que destruir esa linda carita - sentenció.

André sólo lo miró en silencio. Había una rabia contenida en la mirada de ese hombre que lo hacía ver como un ser despiadado y caprichoso.

-Bien Monsieur Grandier, veo que nos estamos entendiendo. Ahora quiero que me hable sobre su amigo, el caballero negro, dónde y cómo opera y, por sobre todo, quienes son sus cómplices. Lo escucho - dijo cruzando los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa.

-Eso es algo que no puedo responder.

-Mmm… entiendo - dijo sarcásticamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al soldado. Este tomó su rifle con ambas manos y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dio un golpe rápido y certero con la cantonera en las costillas del muchacho. Este se retorció de dolor sin quejarse, aguantando las náuseas provocadas por el golpe, su cuerpo temblaba completamente y gotas de sudor perlaron su frente. Inhaló profundo para recuperar la postura, mirando al sargento a medida que se recuperaba, este lo observaba con una media sonrisa en los labios - espero que esto le ayude a hablar. Ahora, por favor, responda, ya se habrá dado cuenta que me pone de muy mal humor el silencio.

-Ya le dije, no puedo responder eso. No sé quién es el caballero negro y, aunque lo supiera, jamás se lo diría. ¡Me puede matar si quiere, pero no hablaré! - terminó abriendo de par en par sus grandes ojos verdes.

El hombre lo miró con furia - ¡Insolente! - gritó propinándole un fuerte golpe de puño en el pómulo. André sintió de inmediato como la sangre, aún tibia, corría lentamente por su mejilla. La piel de la zona le latía, pero no más que el ardor que se estaba despertando en su pecho. No le quitó la mirada de encima al rudo hombre. Pensó que, si ese era su momento de morir, prefería hacerlo con valentía, sin miedo. El dolor físico pasaría, pero una traición, le dolería por siempre en su conciencia.

El hombre, al ver la rebeldía y tozudez del muchacho, volvió a levantar su mano empuñada con los ojos fulminantes de rabia

\- ¡Sargento! - lo llamó con firmeza el Mayor Girodelle desde la puerta - ¿me puede explicar qué significa esto? - preguntó mirando a André, que ya tenía el cuello de la camisa empapado en sangre.

-Mayor… - balbuceó asustado el hombre cuadrándose ante él - interrogando al detenido, comandante - contestó con rapidez.

Girodelle lo miró con rudeza, conocía muy bien los interrogatorios de Fantin - salga inmediatamente, luego hablaré con usted para que aclaremos algunos puntos.

-Pero Mayor… yo… - replicó el hombre nervioso.

\- ¡Salga ahora mismo sino quiere tener problemas por desobedecer la orden de un superior!

-Sí comandante - respondió resignado, saliendo seguido por su joven acompañante.

Girodelle se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba Fantin. Suspiró al ver el golpe de André en el rostro.

-Como te puedes dar cuenta, aquí las cosas son muy diferentes a cómo eran en la guardia imperial, pero no tolero la violencia sin justificación. Lo lamento - dijo con sinceridad.

-Necesito hablar con Oscar - exigió André sin titubeos.

-No estás en una posición que te permita exigir nada.

\- ¡Pero es mi derecho! - exclamó totalmente sobrepasado por la situación.

-Lo siento André, sin embargo, tendré una condescendencia contigo - dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta. Luego de unos minutos, volvió acompañado por otro guardia imperial, quien puso sobre la mesa una pluma, tinta y un raído trozo de papel. Luego, le quitó los grilletes de las muñecas. André lo miró sorprendido - Tómalo como una forma de disculparme por lo ocurrido con tu rostro y como una oportunidad - André frunció el ceño - Mañana, Mademoiselle Oscar será mi prometida. Su padre, ha aprobado nuestro compromiso. Así que quizás, esta sea la última oportunidad que tengas de expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, porque una vez que estemos casados, jamás permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Aprovéchalo, tienes cinco minutos - finalizó retirándose del lugar sin dar cabida a réplicas o comentarios.

André se sintió destrozado. Sus sospechas se hacían realidad, Girodelle pediría la mano de Oscar. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, se sentía miserable y contrariado. Tenía convicciones, claramente, y una de esas era que Oscar jamás permitiría que la obligaran a casarse, la conocía tan bien, que hasta podría adivinar su reacción ante una situación así. Furiosa, rebelde y, por sobre todo, luchando por su verdad y, en este caso, por la verdad de su corazón. Pero… la seguridad con la que habló Girodelle, era lo que lo venía atemorizando desde su conversación de la noche anterior. No sabía o, más bien, no entendía por qué Girodelle se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente con él y con tanta seguridad y por qué lo veía como una amenaza. Había muchas contradicciones en todo lo ocurrido y, su instinto, lo llevaba a pensar en algo que parecía imposible, casi increíble, pero también probable. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver una gota de sangre sobre la mesa. Se limpió la mejilla con la manga de la camisa y se aprestó a escribir, le quedaba poco tiempo y debía darle a Oscar total seguridad de que saldría de ahí, porque lo haría, aunque tuviera que poner en riesgo su vida para hacerlo. Volvería a Oscar, vivo o muerto, pero estaría con ella nuevamente y, esta vez, para no separarse jamás.

Cuando el joven militar volvió a la oficina, André, había terminado de escribir, tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, en una actitud de total calma y espera. Eso, impactó al conde, que siempre había visto al muchacho como una sombra detrás de Oscar, sin dar un paso hacia delante, si ella no lo daba. Se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el verdadero poder y valor que había detrás de esa figura casi mimetizada con su querida Oscar. Se acercó con lentitud hacia la mesa y tomó el papel entre sus finos dedos.

-Le doy mi palabra de que no la leeré y que será entregada a la brevedad a Mademoiselle Oscar – guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se prestó a retirarse, pero no pudo evitar realizar un último comentario – La amo tanto o, quizás más, de lo que tú la amas. Por eso, no permitiré que sufra ningún tipo de daño y, mucho menos, una deshonra a su nombre y estatus. Si está en mis manos impedir eso, lucharé contra quien sea…

\- ¿Y también cómo sea? – le interrumpió André de improviso – ¿Luchará además contra Oscar, conde de Girodelle? ¿Contra la libertad y sentimientos de una persona que tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Cree que eso es algo siquiera parecido al amor del que tanto habla y dice profesar hacia ella?

-Creo que hay algo que aún no entiendes, André. Somos personas que hemos nacido con un destino trazado, incluso tú, aunque quieras negarlo. El de Oscar y mío, es honrar nuestro nombre y linaje o, ¿por qué crees que no podemos casarnos con gente que está por debajo de nuestro estatus? Hay algo mucho más importante que la libertad o las decisiones y, eso es, el honor que nos da la sangre que corre por nuestras venas. Por tu parte, veo que tampoco te importa lo que suceda con Oscar, no te importa que sea rechazada por su familia, que pierda su buen nombre, su nobleza… todo, por ir en búsqueda de esa libertad. A eso, ¿también le llamas amor? – hizo una pausa para escuchar la réplica de André, pero este guardó silencio – Si estuviera en tu lugar, ¿sabes qué haría? Me iría muy lejos de aquí y ni siquiera intentaría acercarme a ella.

-Si estuviera en mi lugar, pero yo no soy un cobarde – sentenció mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Girodelle apretó los puños de sus manos para contenerse de no golpearlo. Salió de la habitación, llevándose con él las esperanzas de André y la indignación que le producía su actitud orgullosa y altiva. Caminó unos pasos enceguecido por la furia, pero se detuvo para pensar.

-Mírate nada más, alterado por las palabras sin sentido de un simple plebeyo – sonrió para sí mismo. Se sentía con plena seguridad de poder hacer feliz a Oscar y eso es lo que había determinado hacer. Tenía todo para ganar, pensó, pero aún así no lograba comprender de dónde surgía esa inseguridad que lo invadía.

….

Luego de su nuevamente acalorada conversación con Girodelle, André fue devuelto a su celda. Se tocó con una de las manos el costado por donde había recibido el fuerte golpe, evaluando si tenía alguna costilla rota, porque le estaba costando respirar. No obstante, se dio cuenta, que no era el dolor lo que le quitaba la respiración, sino la angustia de no poder ver a Oscar, apoyarla y protegerla de lo que estaba por venir - lo lamento amor mío - susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Con cuidado, se recostó de espaldas sobre el catre, le estaba doliendo más de lo que esperaba el cuerpo, la mejilla, el corazón. Su única esperanza, era que Oscar leyera la carta y supiera que aún vivía y que saldría para volver con ella. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, recordando el bello rostro de la joven y su sonrisa que lo animaba a seguir viviendo. En su mente, siempre había sido libre para adorarlo con dulzura y fiereza.

Sin quererlo, también vino a su cabeza la conversación con el Mayor Girodelle. Entendía, en ese momento, de dónde provenía la seguridad que mantenía el conde de salir airoso de todo esto. Tenía los medios para reclamar lo que quisiera o, al menos, podía intentarlo. Pero el amor de esa mujer, no era algo transable. Sabía que nunca podría corresponderle.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al evocar el diálogo entre ambos. Sus palabras, en otras circunstancias, podrían haberle costado la vida o, al menos, un buen castigo. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Jamás pediría perdón o permiso para defender a la mujer que amaba. Hace mucho tiempo que había jurado protegerla y dar su vida por ella y le indignaba que fuera tratada como un objeto sin voluntad, intercambiable. Se movió un poco para acomodarse, pero la punzada que sintió en el lado del golpe lo paralizó. Se quejó levemente, teniendo que inhalar profundamente para amortiguar el dolor. Una vez que se sintió preparado, se sentó de una sola vez. Miró sus manos sucias y ensangrentadas… no podía explicarse a sí mismo nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Oscar en ese mismo momento. Ya era tarde, quizás dormía o tomaba una copa de vino junto a la chimenea. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo este embuste y patrañas? ¿Intentaría buscarlo, acercarse a él? ¿Creería en su inocencia? ¡Por Dios!, exclamó. Por segundos pensó que estaba perdiendo la razón. Tantos pensamientos y cuestionamientos lo abrumaron hasta la desesperación, quería gritar, abrir esa reja con sus propias manos y salir corriendo al encuentro con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, la respiración y, a veces, incluso la vida. Ya le era imposible vivir sin ella, sin el roce suave de sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al de él, la verdad de su pecho, la estrechez de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar esas imágenes, pero eso tampoco le era permitido, ya no era un hombre libre, necesitaba el aliento de ella, su complemento, su pasión, su ternura inocente. ¡Dios mío! - suplicó en silencio - Ayúdame, Dios, ayúdame.

…..

Tal y como se lo había ordenado la comandante del Regimiento B, apenas terminaron su charla en la oficina, el soldado Alain Soissons, se aprestó fuera de la Conciergerie para vigilar el movimiento del lugar. Caminó sin ningún tipo de resguardo por el pasaje que lo llevaría al patio principal del lugar en el que estaba recluido André Grandier. Cuando estaba a apenas unos pasos de cruzar la entrada, fue detenido por dos gendarmes del lugar.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va señor? - preguntó uno de los hombres sosteniendo con firmeza el rifle que se cruzaba al de su compañero. Alain lo miró con soltura.

-Tranquilos chicos - les dijo con naturalidad - vengo a visitar a un amigo que trabaja aquí, traigo noticias importantes de su familia - mintió sin ningún tipo de reparo. Uno de los soldados lo miró arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Y quién es su amigo? - preguntó suspicaz.

-Su nombre es Martin Belier, sé que está a cargo del pabellón C. Vamos, déjenme pasar que esto es importante y tengo prisa.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí dudosos.

-Yo lo acompañaré - le dijo uno de los muchachos bajando su arma y, advirtiéndole con un gesto a su compañero, para que permaneciera atento a la guardia.

-No soy un criminal peligroso, si eso es lo que temes - se burló Alain al ver el rostro asustado del muchacho mientras caminaban.

-No creo eso señor, pero no puede un visitante circular libremente por este lugar - Alain simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios - Espere aquí, le avisaré que tiene visita, creo que está en su hora de descanso.

Unos minutos después, Martin Belier caminaba hacia Alain. Al verlo venir, este dudó de que lo recordara, ya que él no lo hubiese podido reconocer por sí mismo, estaba completamente cambiado.

El joven se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos.

\- ¿Soissons? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¡Martin! ¿Ya no me recuerdas amigo?

-Claro que sí amigo - dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo - Tanto tiempo sin vernos… creo que la última vez fue en nuestro pueblo… ¿cómo está Dianne, y tu madre? ¿Ya te casaste?

-Hey, hey, son muchas preguntas… y la verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo - dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me digas que te has metido en problemas…

-No, no, no… pero un amigo sí. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Martin abrió los ojos sorprendido - claro - afirmó sin dudar - te escucho.

…

-La verdad, es un poco riesgoso llegar a ese tipo de prisioneros - le advirtió el muchacho luego de escuchar con atención la historia de André y las demandas de Alain - pero… tenemos una opción, en la cual al menos lo podrá ver y, con suerte, cruzar un par de palabras. Nadie sospecharía.

Alain sonrió alegre - te aseguró que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por verlo.

-Bien, pero antes tendrán que ir al lugar que les voy a indicar. Cuando estén ahí, no hablen con nadie más que con la persona que les diré. Y, por sobre todo Alain, yo negaré todo si los llegan a atrapar. No me involucres en esto, porque tengo una familia que depende de mí.

-Quédate tranquilo amigo, te aseguro que seremos muy cautelosos. Muchas gracias.

 _ **Y… se acabó el capítulo 8. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No sé mucho de historia, ni de cómo eran las cosas en una prisión en ese tiempo, pero me lo imaginé así, y así lo escribí. Espero que no sea tan aberrante, pero sí es así, es sólo fantasía, así que igual da lo mismo XD**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me encanta recibirlos, así que si quieren, pueden dejar muchos más, no me enojo.**_

 _ **Y a las André lovers, espero no hayan sufrido mucho con este capítulo. La verdad es que me encanta MI André, es fuerte, valiente y empoderado… aunque a veces igual duda, bueno, excepto del amor de su Oscar jejejeje.**_

 _ **Muchos abrazos y espero estar por aquí muy pronto!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Adiós o, hasta pronto, amor mío

A la mañana siguiente de la exuberante conversación que había mantenido Oscar con su padre, decidió pasar el menor tiempo posible en la mansión. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a André y, si era posible, liberarlo de continuar en prisión. Su vida corría peligro y no volvería a arriesgarlo por su descuido. Llegó al Regimiento antes del amanecer, encerrándose en su oficina de inmediato. Se sentó en el escritorio agotada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que pensar, pero no podía, así como tampoco podía comer o respirar. Comenzó en su mente el cuestionamiento eterno del por qué había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de esa forma, sin precauciones de ningún tipo. Sabía que su viaje a Normandía había sido un error casi imperdonable y que podría tener consecuencias fatales. Empuñó sus manos con ganas de golpear la mesa, pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para enfurecerse. Hacía días que no dormía una noche completa y las palabras de su padre retumbaban aún en su cabeza. Toda la noche sus pensamientos habían girado en relación al mismo tema, y sólo vio una solución que podría ser extrema pero, además, dolorosa.

-Comandante - escuchó de pronto, viendo a Alain firme a su lado - ¿Está bien? - preguntó éste al verla tan taciturna y ojerosa.

Se exaltó levemente al verlo - Disculpa Alain, no te escuché entrar - dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su frente.

-Golpeé varias veces y como vi su caballo en el patio supuse que estaba aquí. Perdone por importunarla.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, estoy un poco distraída hoy - confesó sin liberar su cabeza de su palma fría, sentía cierto alivio cuando hacía eso.

Alain se quedó mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la comandante al sentir firme su mirada en ella - ¿Tienes noticias de lo que te pedí?

-Si comandante, yo…

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó interrumpiendo con la mirada vivaz e iluminada. Alain sintió que sus palabras habían sido como un milagro de vida para la joven, se había iluminado automáticamente. Se alegró por ello.

-Comandante, hablé con mi amigo ayer y tenemos una oportunidad de ver a André.

Ella se quedó pensando por un rato, volviendo a ensombrecerse. Se levantó de su silla para mirar por la ventana. Alain la observó atentamente mientras caminaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido, las manos empuñadas, la respiración agitada - ¿Me escuchó, comandante? Podrá ver a André - insistió al verla imbuida en sus pensamientos.

Oscar, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, ya te escuché Alain, pero no iré, lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo - dijo girándose nuevamente hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con que no irá? – preguntó extrañado.

-No iré a ese lugar a ver a André – respondió cortante.

\- ¿Por qué? – Alain volvió a impresionarse.

Oscar tuvo que quedarse algunos segundos atenta a su respiración para no romper en llanto - No es algo que te pueda explicar ahora.

\- ¿Cómo que no? - al ver el silencio de Oscar se exasperó. La tomó del brazo para girarla hacia él y poder mirarla - ¡Sabía que usted no sería capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos de André! ¿Piensa dejarlo en ese lugar sin hacer nada por él?

Oscar miró la mano de Alain que sostenía con exagerada fuerza su brazo. Este, al darse cuenta de que estaba presionando demasiado, temió hacerle daño, por lo que la liberó de inmediato

\- Por supuesto que no. Jamás dejaría a André a su suerte, antes de eso… preferiría morir – habló con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces, ¿qué le sucede que está tomando esa actitud tan extraña e indiferente? André no se lo merece, él ha sacrificado su vida por usted.

-Alain, créeme que eso lo sé mejor que nadie - tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento antes de continuar hablando - Ya te dije que es algo que ahora no puedo explicar, sin embargo, necesito que le hagas llegar una carta, y que te asegures de que está bien. Conseguiré el permiso para que lo puedas visitar

Alain frunció el ceño - ¿cómo conseguirá el permiso? ¿no se supone que nadie lo puede ver? - preguntó desafiante ante la extraña sensación de desconfianza que le provocaba la conversación que mantenía con su comandante.

-No, pero tengo una forma, después de pensarlo mucho, tengo una forma de conseguirlo. Por favor, ayúdame - dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta, suplicante.

-Mmmm – murmuró el soldado con gesto desconfiado - Su actitud es muy sospechosa, comandante - quitó las manos de la muchacha de su cuerpo.

-Confía en mí, por favor - suplicó nuevamente. Su mirada expresaba tristeza y desesperación - Y ayúdame con André, esto no puedo hacerlo sola.

El soldado se quedó mirándola fijamente por un rato, ya que, por una parte, veía en la comandante sinceridad, pero por otro, su actitud le producía un sentimiento de desconfianza que no sabía explicar - Está bien – aceptó finalmente - pero esto lo haré por André, no por usted, que quede eso claro.

-Sí, lo entiendo, muchas gracias Alain, nos has ayudado tanto en el último tiempo, que no sé cómo retribuirlo – El soldado sólo guardó silencio - Ahora, por favor, déjame sola. Te llamaré cuando esté todo arreglado. Avisa que en una hora más pasaré revista.

-Sí comandante – respondió enérgico cuadrándose frente a ella.

-Gracias - susurró apenas Oscar ahogando un sollozo en la garganta. Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio. Tomó una pluma, tinta y papel y comenzó a escribir sin poder evitar que gruesas lágrimas humedecieran su rostro. Pidió perdón a Dios por lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Era la vida o la muerte, y su opción siempre sería por la vida, especialmente si se trataba de la de André. Esperaba, también, con todo su corazón que él lo entendiera. Todo lo hacía por él, para salvarlo de la crueldad y egoísmo de su padre.

…

Durante el anochecer del día siguiente, Oscar, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la mansión. Ya no podía seguir evitando hablar con el general Jarjayes y dejar pasar un día más sin encontrar una solución a la situación de André y, a su propia vida. Llevaba las ideas completamente claras en su mente. Su padre no era un hombre fácil de convencer, pero no estaba en sus planes desistir de su objetivo. El general tendría que aceptar su propuesta, no había más alternativas para ella. Le doblaría la mano y las cosas se harían a su modo.

El padre de Oscar estaba muy concentrado leyendo unos documentos. Al sentir abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca, abrió los ojos al ver entrar a su hija. Hacía un par de noches que no la veía y pudo notarla extremadamente ojerosa y oscura, había vuelto a ser el espectro de hace meses atrás.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, padre? – preguntó ella con total calma.

El hombre se quedó mirándola con sospecha, intentando descifrar qué sorpresa traía esa aparente serenidad en el nada dócil carácter de su hija.

-Siéntate, por favor - se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, luego Oscar bajo la mirada - ¿Has tomado ya una decisión? ¿Te casarás con Girodelle? – preguntó ansioso por respuestas.

Oscar levantó la mirada nuevamente - Padre, no me casaré con Girodelle, ni con nadie – el general abrió los ojos de par en par - Tú me criaste como una persona con carácter y honor – continuó ella - Eso fue lo mejor que pude aprender de ti, sin embargo, también he aprendido en el último tiempo que ya no puedo ir más en contra de lo que siento y amo. Eso es lo que me enseñó André. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no soy.

El hombre arqueó una ceja, dudoso - ¿Y quién eres ahora? ¿Una rebelde sin motivo ni causa? Porque no creo que puedas aprender otra cosa de una persona como André.

El cinismo de su padre impactó a Oscar y, al mismo tiempo, la asustaba. Nunca creyó que su padre pudiera ser tan ruin – Tú más que nadie sabe que las acusaciones contra André son falsas, ¿por qué insistes en esas ideas, padre? ¿por qué insistes en hacerle daño a una persona inocente?

\- ¿Inocente? ¡Te sedujo! Y sólo Dios sabe con qué propósito.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Toma consciencia de tus palabras! ¿No te das cuenta que ya soy una mujer adulta, que puede tener capacidad de decisión? ¿Tanto daña tu orgullo el no poder manejarme a tu antojo?

El hombre cerró los ojos y tomó aire para mantener la calma - ¿Por qué insistes en desobedecerme Oscar? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hago es por tu bien, por cuidar tu honor, tu carrera, tu buen nombre?

-Padre, todo lo que has hecho y haces no es por mí, sino por ti. Si lo hicieras pensando en mí realmente, no me pondrías entre la espada y la pared, no me chantajearías amenazando la vida de un hombre, obligándome a vivir una vida que no deseo vivir.

\- ¡Oscar! – gritó el hombre mirándola con furia - Soy tu padre, no me faltes el respeto.

La chica lo miró con un coraje que no sabía de dónde salía, pero que debía utilizarlo en ese momento - Vamos a hacer un trato, padre – luego tomó aire - Prometo dejar de ver a André, ¡para siempre!

El hombre abrió sus ojos azules brillando de alegría y esperanza - ¿De verdad? ¿Estás hablando en serio Oscar?

-Sí padre - sentenció ella sin dar espacio para ninguna duda.

-Eso quiere decir que… - habló con una esperanza renovada el general.

-No, ya te lo dije – aclaró de inmediato las ideas que sabía se estaban gestando en la cabeza de su padre - Pero mi propuesta es, irme muy lejos de aquí. Si no puedo estar con André, no quiero estar con nadie. Me iré y viviré lejos del hombre que amo. Ya no soporto ser la causante de su sufrimiento y sé, que si estamos juntos, su vida será un calvario. Quiero que sea libre y pueda vivir según sus propias convicciones.

El hombre se puso de pie, afirmando las palmas de las manos en la base del escritorio - No puedo permitir eso, eres mi hija, mi heredero… ¿qué será de esta familia sin ti? ¿quién continuará con nuestro linaje?

Oscar también se puso de pie para quedar a su altura, había llegado el momento de usar toda la fuerza de la que disponía para no decaer - Si no aceptas, entonces como sea, sacaré a André de prisión y me casaré con él. No me importará morir, si muero junto a él. Tampoco me importará mancillar tu honor y el de toda esta familia.

El General la miró pasmado, herido profundamente en su orgullo - Ahora decide tú padre - agregó sin dejarlo hablar - Si quieres que yo, tu hija, siga con vida, acepta este trato. A cambio, te doy mi palabra que jamás me volveré a acercar a André.

-Hija, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Tanto lo amas que sacrificarás tu vida por él?

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi madre, ¿o no? Y si, lo amo, sin él mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. Y si él muere, moriré con él y si vive, seré feliz de que viva, aunque no podamos estar juntos. Entonces, ¿qué prefieres, padre? ¿Una hija deshonrada y muerta o una hija viva, pero lejos de tu egoísmo y manipulación?

El hombre estaba en un completo estado de perplejidad. La convicción en las palabras de su hija lo habían dejado sin habla, casi sin opciones por las cuales pelear. Salió de su lugar para ganar tiempo y pensar. Se paseó con las manos atrás y la cabeza gacha, yendo de la ventana hasta la puerta y viceversa, pensando en que Oscar era exactamente como él y, por eso, nunca sabía cómo actuar frente a ella o convencerla de hacer lo que él quisiera que hiciera. Se detuvo frente a la ventana, imaginando la vida sin la muchacha, con quien siempre había sido tan cercano. Sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, el corazón se le recogió. Trató de recordar cuándo había perdido esa cuota de ternura que siempre conservaba para sus hijas y su esposa, cuándo había perdido la capacidad de sentir y de amar. Ahora, ni eso le quedaba, toda su vida se había teñido de frialdad, orgullo y vanidad. Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona que sólo se guiaba por su voluntad y por las normas impuestas por una sociedad superficial, sin corazón. Y, con sinceridad hacia sí mismo, se convenció de no tener más fuerzas para luchar contra eso, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Prefirió dejar todos esos pensamientos guardados en el fondo de su corazón, de nada le servían si no era capaz de defender lo que por derecho le pertenecía. ¿Qué dirían los nobles de la corte si se enteraban que Oscar andaba en amoríos con André? Nadie aceptaría una unión de ese tipo, y ¿a dónde quedaría el apellido Jarjayes? Se impuso la idea de que era una situación que ameritaba de frialdad y, como buen militar, también estrategia.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – preguntó finalmente. Por el momento, lo que más le convenía era que Oscar se fuera, a sabiendas de que jamás la convencería de casarse con alguien más que no fuese André. Luego vería cómo hacer para que regresara.

-No lo sé – respondió Oscar ya agotada - A un lugar donde nadie me conozca.

\- ¿Y cómo te asegurarás de que André no te encuentre? - conocía muy bien a ese muchacho y también su persistencia en proteger a Oscar, no creyó que fuese tan fácil para ella sacarlo de su vida, sin embargo, prefirió dar crédito a las palabras de su hija y a su convicción para asegurar lo que a él le parecía imposible.

-Yo me encargaré de eso. Pero me debes dar tu palabra de que será liberado sin ningún tipo de condiciones, ni cargos. Totalmente limpio.

-Está bien, te doy mi palabra - aceptó luego de un momento de rápida evaluación. La situación le favorecía desde cualquier perspectiva - Apenas te marches, los cargos serán retirados.

Oscar lo miró satisfecha - Padre, necesito pedirte algo más.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó fríamente mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Quiero que uno de mis soldados lo pueda visitar y hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa que necesite. Me quiero asegurar de que estará bien.

-De acuerdo, que lo visite - dijo llevando su atención a los documentos que revisaba anteriormente – Pero tú tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a ese lugar, si lo haces, me olvidaré de nuestro trato.

Oscar lo miró con rabia - Gracias – musitó retirándose inmediatamente.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras de sí. No pudo seguir avanzando más allá, las piernas le temblaban. Puso su mano sobre su estómago y respiró con profundidad para evitar una nausea. Una vez que estuvo libre de ella, apoyó su espalda en la puerta, sin poder contener por más tiempo el llanto. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta caer sentada, llorando sin consuelo, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, maldiciendo su destino y deseando estar con André; sin creerse, aún, su renuncia a él, a seguir siendo ella misma, a su felicidad. Todo lo había lanzado por la borda y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Suplicó, otra vez, por perdón. Se sentía sola, huérfana de afectos, ansiosa del amor del hombre al que siempre había amado. Pero ahora, nuevamente, ya no tenía nada. Sólo recuerdos y unas manos completamente vacías.

…

Al abrirse la puerta del pabellón en donde se encontraba André Grandier recluido, Alain se sorprendió. Jamás imaginó que ese lugar pudiera ser tan miserable y oscuro. Caminó con calma junto al guardia que lo guiaba, mirando con atención dentro de cada celda los rostros demacrados de los hombres que las habitaban. Cuando llegaron al fondo del pasillo, en donde se encontraba André, todo se había vuelto aún más oscuro. El guardia habló por entre los barrotes levantando la voz para hacerse notar por el prisionero.

\- ¡André Grandier, tienes una visita! – al escuchar estas palabras André, que se encontraba recostado, fraguó en su mente de inmediato la imagen de Oscar. Se puso de pie con agilidad, a pesar del dolor corporal debido a la incomodidad y el golpe recibido días atrás, que aún le impedía moverse con naturalidad. Abrió totalmente decepcionado sus ojos verdes al ver la figura del fornido soldado frente a él.

\- ¡Alain! – exclamó disimulando su desilusión. Se acercó hacia su amigo para verlo mejor. Este, igualmente, no cabía en su asombro. André lucía muy malogrado, estaba notoriamente más delgado, con la barba crecida y la ropa sucia. Tenía el pómulo inflamado, adornándolo con un corte que se hacía evidente a pesar del color amoratado de la piel.

-Al parecer ya te metiste en problemas, André – habló intentando bromear - ¿qué le pasó a tu cara?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó omitiendo por completo la pregunta de Alain.

\- ¿Es que no te alegra verme amigo? - sonrió apenas.

-No, no es eso Alain, pero se suponía que las visitas estaban prohibidas – se explicó nervioso, ya que, en realidad, lo que quería preguntar era que por qué él estaba ahí y no Oscar.

-Sí, es cierto. La comandante consiguió el permiso… no sé cómo lo hizo, pero lo logró.

André frunció el ceño - Y ¿dónde está Oscar, por qué no vino contigo?

-Me pidió que te entregara esto – dijo extendiendo la mano que contenía un papel perfectamente plegado, con el sello de la familia Jarjayes. André lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato.

-Gracias – musitó finalmente. Estaba paralizado, lo que estaba sucediendo no era normal. Inmediatamente, su mente comenzó a especular en diferentes supuestos del por qué de la ausencia de Oscar.

-¿No la vas a leer? – preguntó Alain también curioso por su contenido.

-Sí, claro… - respondió André dubitativo. El corazón le latía con rapidez. Se sentó en el borde del catre, desplegando con lentitud los papeles. Alain lo miraba atentamente, poniendo especial atención a las expresiones de su rostro, las cuales, permanecían completamente frías y serias. Luego de leer las tres hojas, André permaneció en un estado de total consternación, completamente inmóvil, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Volvió a plegar los papeles con sumo cuidado y los dejo a un lado. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección hacia Alain. Este, pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho y sintió compasión por él, porque siempre había sabido que el amor que profesaba hacia aquella mujer terminaría destruyéndolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede André, estás bien? – decidió preguntar Alain ante el terrible estado del joven.

-Oscar… se irá.

\- ¿Cómo que se irá, a dónde?

-No lo sé. Al parecer ni ella misma lo sabe - contestó aún consternado por el contenido de la carta.

\- ¿Pero, por qué? – insistió Alain al darse cuenta que no comprendía nada.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Alain, y esto tiene que ver con su padre. Se enteró de nuestros sentimientos y ha hecho cosas realmente terribles – Al escuchar esto, Alain abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que, por el rostro de André, brotaban lágrimas que no pudo controlar. El muchacho se giró con rapidez para evitar la mirada de su amigo, se sentía avergonzado.

-Necesito pedirte un favor – dijo limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

-Lo que quieras - respondió inmediatamente el soldado.

André se giró nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos - Ayúdame a escapar de aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, si me quedo un día más en este lugar no saldré con vida. El padre de Oscar me terminará asesinando apenas ella se marche.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque lo conozco. Oscar prometió dejarme a cambio de que me devuelva la libertad, pero él no tomara ese riesgo, ¿entiendes?

-Claro que sí, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

-Déjame pensarlo, necesito que me traigas tinta y papel… no podemos hablar de esto en este lugar, la única forma que tenemos de que nadie se entere será a través de las cartas.

-Está bien, lo conseguiré, pero, ¿estás seguro? Podrías morir.

-No me importa. Si Oscar no está conmigo, si no puede amarme ni yo a ella ¡nada me importa! – dijo con vehemencia.

-De acuerdo – asintió Alaín.

-Gracias amigo y otra cosa. Dile exactamente esto a Oscar: que no debe preocuparse, porque no la volveré a buscar. Que ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento para ella y, por lo tanto, no es necesario que renuncie a todo por mí. Que entiendo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y que, si salgo vivo de aquí, será para rehacer mi vida lo más lejos posible, donde no pueda volver a dañarla – pausó para tomar aliento - Y que, a pesar de todo, la entiendo y la perdono, desde el fondo de mi corazón - terminó en un hilo de voz.

Alain no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando.

-Como quieras, André – dijo bajando la mirada – volveré con lo que me solicitaste, no te preocupes. También te traeré ropa limpia y comida, no luces nada bien.

-Gracias, amigo – dijo sacando su mano por entre los barrotes para despedirse de Alain.

Cuando el soldado se marchó, André volvió a sentarse en el catre de madera. Tomó la carta entre sus manos e intentó percibir si aún conservaba el aroma de las manos de Oscar. Inhaló con profundidad, pero no había ni una sola huella. Afirmó los codos en sus rodillas y se revolvió el pelo con las manos. Le dolía el pecho. Nuevamente, el destino lo estaba poniendo a prueba, interponiendo la incertidumbre y soledad como barrera. Quería salir de ahí y luchar, quizás, para al menos morir como un hombre libre. Porque, separado de su amada Oscar, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir. Necesitaba pensar cómo salir de ahí. Ya no quería volver a someterse a los mandatos del General, les había provocado suficiente daño y no permitiría que lo hiciera nunca más. Se recostó de espaldas, aún con el papel entre sus manos. Lo arrugó con ímpetu y lo lanzó al piso con fuerza. Sentía ese deseo incontrolable de tener el apoyo que Oscar le brindaba en momentos como ése. Se lamentó de sí mismo, al verse en la obligación de aceptar que, de ahora en adelante, tendría que continuar solo. Suspiró profundamente, aún quería vivir, aunque solo fuera para mantener viva la llama del amor que siempre sentiría por la hermosa comandante.

….

-Bienvenida mi niña – dijo sonriendo la nana al ver llegar a Oscar.

-Gracias nana – respondió ella mirándola con preocupación, se veía entre enojada y angustiada - ¿qué pasa, te sientes mal? – preguntó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la anciana, quien parecía iba a estallar de furia.

-Tienes una visita, está en el salón principal – dijo quitándole de las manos sus cosas a Oscar – ese hombrecito insiste en venir a esta casa, muy educado será, pero es una persona muy insistente – sentenció yéndose con rapidez hacia la cocina.

El conde de Girodelle, al ver entrar a Oscar, se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-Mademoiselle Oscar – saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-Girodelle – lo miró ella con hostilidad – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pensé que las cosas habían quedado lo suficientemente claras entre nosotros.

El hombre tragó saliva al ver la indiferencia en la mirada de la mujer.

-Quería disculparme por mi impertinencia de la otra noche. Jamás debí hablar con su padre sin su consentimiento. Lo lamento.

Oscar lo miró con desconfianza, lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella junto a la chimenea.

-Mayor, lamento reiterarle que nunca me casaré, no tiene que ver con usted, es simplemente mi deseo. Eso es algo que mi padre conoce perfectamente y le pido disculpas en su nombre, por haberlo involucrado en esta incómoda situación.

Girodelle miró sus facciones a la luz del fuego. Le parecía atractivamente hermosa y salvaje - ¿Es por él? - preguntó arriesgando obtener como respuesta una mala reacción de la comandante.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Es por André que no desea contraer nupcias, ¿cierto?

-Girodelle, se le está haciendo una costumbre pecar de impertinente – dijo esbozando una media sonrisa, afirmando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón – Pero si tanto ansía saberlo, no, no es por él. Es por mí – el hombre arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-No me crea tan tonto y egoísta. Puedo entender su situación e, incluso, aceptarla.

Oscar puso gesto serio - No es algo que usted tenga que aprobar, ya que no es de su incumbencia.

Girodell fue ahora quien medio sonrió, al ver de vuelta el mal carácter de Oscar - No me malinterprete, se lo digo como un amigo. Como alguien que la aprecia mucho y desea ayudarla.

\- ¿En qué me podría ayudar usted, mayor? – preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-Con el asunto de André.

-Le informo que André hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi sirviente, por lo tanto, sus asuntos ya no son mi responsabilidad. Además, muy pronto haré un largo viaje, del cual, no sé si regrese.

\- ¿Renunciará al ejército y a su carrera militar? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-Así es.

-Pero… ¿qué será de André? Tiene un juicio pendiente - no se le hacía para nada creíble aquello de dejarlo a su suerte.

-Mi padre se encargará de eso – respondió con brusquedad – Una vez que me haya marchado, André será puesto en libertad.

-La entiendo – y claro que entendía, Oscar estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por permitirle la vida y la libertad al hombre que amaba. A pesar de su intento por disimular su tristeza con indiferencia, podía percibir la sombra que cubría sus palabras. Se dio cuenta que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí. Todo había acabado para él – Me retiro – dijo poniéndose de pie. Oscar, ni siquiera hizo el intento de pararse o de mirarlo, se quedó mirando las figuras que se formaban en el fuego de la chimenea. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre la suya. Girodelle estaba inclinado listo para besarla, ante lo cual ella no se resistió, de cierta forma, ya se había acostumbrado a los extraños modales que el conde manifestaba hacia ella.

-Tome mi resignación como muestra de mi amor. Jamás la olvidaré, mi hermosa – terminó posando sus cálidos labios en la fría mano de la muchacha. Oscar lo miró marcharse sin decir una palabra, estaba sorprendida por las ironías de la vida, el mundo estaba lleno de amores imposibles y angustiantes. Y no correspondidos.

….

Aquella madrugada, las pesadillas volvieron para Oscar. Soñó que André la visitaba y la miraba con ojos inquisidores. Ella, desde su cama, no podía moverse, intentaba para correr a los brazos de André, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. _André, háblame por favor, te amo, perdóname._ Le suplicaba ella, pero él no pronunciaba palabra. De pronto, la tomaba del cuello para intentar asfixiarla, sin embargo, ya no era el rostro de André, sino el de su padre que sonreía maléficamente. Despertó con el ruido de una ventana que había quedado abierta. Afuera, llovía estrepitosamente y apenas llegaba el alba. Se levantó para cerrar la ventana, pero se arrepintió al sentir la lluvia caer en las baldosas. Se acercó al balcón para dejar que la lluvia la empapara y la limpiara de los recuerdos aún vívidos que tenía de su reciente pesadilla.

…

Oscar, se aprestaba para ir al trabajo, cuando recibió una nota del conde Fersen.

 _Mi querida amiga: he recibido vuestra nota, no con mucha alegría por su contenido, sin embargo, quiero que cuentes con mi ayuda y apoyo. Buscaré el mejor lugar al que puedas ir, confía sin temor esa tarea en mí. Reunámonos antes del atardecer hoy en París, para afinar algunos detalles._

 _Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen._

Suspiró cuando terminó de leer. Se comenzaban a concretar los primeros pasos de su partida. No podía perder más tiempo pensando, debía actuar con rapidez. La vida de André dependía de ello.

….

En el Regimiento B, los hombres de Oscar, se aprestaban a pasar revista. La comandante, los miraba con extrema seriedad, dando órdenes en forma drástica y corrigiendo sin ningún tipo de compasión los errores, grandes y pequeños, que estaban cometiendo sus soldados. Desde la postura de algunos, hasta la alineación de los caballos, todo debía ser perfecto. Los alentaba de una forma bastante particular, específicamente, con insultos a diestra y siniestra. Esa mañana, debían realizar patrullaje por todo París e, incluso, Versalles. La guardia Imperial ya no estaba dando abasto frente a los constantes disturbios que no habían cesado durante la noche pasada y todas las anteriores. El pueblo estaba enardecido y sublevado, los saqueos eran constantes, ya no había ninguna seguridad, para nadie, en ningún lugar. Luego de dar a los guardias las órdenes correspondientes se dirigieron hacia París. Oscar, cabalgó junto a Alain por las estrechas calles de la ciudad.

\- ¿Pudiste ver a André, cómo está? – preguntó con una ansiedad que le aceleraba el corazón.

-Delgado, demacrado y un poco golpeado – contestó Alain como si estuviera hablando de un completo desconocido.

\- ¿Golpeado? ¿Por qué golpeado? – Oscar tiró de las riendas de Cesar para detenerse y mirar a Alain, quien hizo lo mismo con su caballo – ¡Habla por Dios! – exigió con total desesperación.

-Tranquila comandante, está bien. Sólo que al parecer fue interrogado por un sargento un poco… violento, pero se encuentra bien.

Oscar suspiró aliviada – ¿Leyó la carta, te dijo algo?

-Sí, la leyó – Alain se quedó en silencio para recordar las palabras que André había dicho – Y dijo que se quedara tranquila porque no la buscaría, que él se iría lejos a rehacer su vida sin usted, donde no pudiera hacerle más daño… - terminó un poco dudoso si era exactamente ese el mensaje, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que Oscar lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Gracias Alain – dijo esquivando la mirada del soldado y sin que se le moviera ni un músculo de la cara. Este tuvo una extraña sensación, la cual decidió ignorar.

– Necesito pedirte un último favor – habló nuevamente la rubia sacando algo de su bolsillo – Por favor, entrégale esto a André – extendió su brazo posando un pequeño objeto en la palma de la mano del soldado.

Este, miró el adminículo con curiosidad. Lo levantó ante sus ojos para inspeccionarlo, advirtiendo que se trataba de una pequeña medalla de plata, con el nombre de André y una fecha grabada en el reverso - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó desviando la vista hacia la rubia.

-Es un regalo que le di a André cuando teníamos quince años. Estábamos terminando nuestra formación en esgrima y él tuvo un excelente desempeño, por primera vez, me venció, yo lo supe porque sentí la estocada en mi cuerpo, pero él nunca lo manifestó. Entonces, decidí darle ese regalo para su cumpleaños número quince.

-Qué raro que no lo lleve con él, supongo que es algo muy preciado – comentó Alain curioso.

-Sí, lo encontré en su habitación hace unos meses atrás. Supongo que como salió molesto de la mansión, no quería cargar con ningún recuerdo. Se lo iba a entregar hace unos días, pero lo olvidé por completo.

-Entiendo, se lo entregaré hoy mismo, iré a visitarlo para llevarle algunas cosas. Por cierto, necesito conseguir ropa para él.

-Sí, enviaré a alguien que vaya por sus cosas a casa. O, pensándolo bien no, lo haré yo misma, su abuela aún no sabe nada de esto y no quiero preocuparla. Mañana estaré temprano con sus pertenencias en el regimiento.

-Como quiera comandante, ¿desea enviarle algún recado?

En ese momento, ambos se voltearon al escuchar los cascos de unos caballos que se acercaban, era Dagout con un par de soldados.

-No, simplemente entrégale su medalla – dijo ella apurada. Alain asintió con la cabeza – Coronel Dagout, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué han regresado hasta acá? – preguntó la joven al ver los rostros angustiados de los soldados.

-Comandante, se están formando disturbios en distintos puntos, tendremos que solicitar apoyo de otros regimientos – manifestó el hombre jadeante.

-Está bien, envíe a un par de soldados para que realicen la tarea, mientras tanto, acompáñenme a inspeccionar el lugar, ¡vamos! – ordenó espoleando a su caballo con fuerza, quien salió al galope sin pausa.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia el lugar, su corazón y su mente no podían estar en otro lugar que no fuera con André. En realidad, no deseaba nada más que verlo y abrazarlo, sentir el aroma de su cuello, el tacto áspero de sus manos, tener en sus manos su rostro para admirarlo sin descanso. Sin embargo, se negó a sí misma tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Debía ser fuerte y mantener toda la distancia necesaria, no podía cometer nuevamente los mismos errores. No, debía salvarlo, debía sacarlo y alejarlo de todo esto. Era la única forma que tenía, de defender su amor.

…

\- ¿Estás bien, Oscar? Te veo un poco pálida y ojerosa – dijo Fersen examinando con detenimiento el blanco rostro de la comandante.

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada por la insistencia en observarla del apuesto conde. Siempre lograba llevarla a un cierto grado de incomodidad – Estos han sido días difíciles… y me ha costado conciliar el sueño. El sólo hecho de saber que André se encuentra en ese lugar… me atormenta.

-Entiendo, mi querida amiga. Pero debes tener fe en que pronto será libre nuevamente,

-Así es – dijo con una leve sonrisa que a Fersen le pareció de lo más fingida. El joven puso su mano sobre la de Oscar que se encontraba reposada sobre la mesa. Esta se estremeció ante el contacto cálido de la piel del hombre.

-No tienes que disimular ante mí, sé cuánto te duele hacer esto – dijo con tono cariñoso.

Oscar, con calma y lentamente, deslizó su mano que se encontraba debajo de la de Fersen, tomando con premura la copa de vino que recién habían servido.

El conde se entristeció al notar el gesto de rechazo de la muchacha - ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

-Sí, no tengo otra opción, de lo contrario, André terminará muerto o encarcelado de por vida – bajó la mirada hacia la copa que tenía entre sus manos, jugando con el líquido que contenía.

-Y tu padre, ¿está dispuesto a aceptar que abandones todo, incluso tu carrera?

Oscar suspiró y volvió a dejar la copa sobre la mesa - No le dejé alternativa. Además, su orgullo es más grande que cualquier otra cosa, y no se da cuenta de lo que hace.

Fersen pudo percibir el semblante apesadumbrado de la joven rubia al hablar de su padre, seguramente era un tema que también era doloroso para ella.

-Por favor, Oscar, comparte tu pena conmigo, no cargues con todo tu sola – pidió con tono suplicante. Le preocupaba la apariencia espectral de su amiga.

-Ya haces suficiente con ayudarme en algo tan delicado, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida, Fersen. Yo ahora no tengo cabeza ni tiempo para hacerme cargo de eso. Confío plenamente en ti.

-Gracias querida, no te decepcionaré.

-Lo sé – dijo mirándolo con agradecimiento y ternura.

Se quedaron con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro durante un rato, comunicando palabras que no sabían cómo expresar - ¿Quieres pedirme algo especial? – habló Fersen rompiendo el silencio.

-No, sólo que sea un lugar alejado del mundo que me ha rodeado hasta ahora. Donde nadie me conozca y pueda vivir una vida tranquila.

-Entiendo, a mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero no tengo tu valentía – declaró bajando la mirada.

Oscar lo miró compasiva, comprendía perfectamente su sufrimiento - ¿Cómo está su Majestad?

-Bien, pero preocupada por la salud de nuestro amado Delfín, aún no hay un diagnóstico claro de qué tiene, y sufre muchos dolores, casi a diario. Eso también provoca sufrimiento en Lady Antonieta, me ha llegado a confesar que, si algo le sucede al príncipe, ella también moriría con él.

-Lo lamento mucho – Oscar no pudo decir nada más, le era inimaginable la pena que podría sentir la reina de Francia por su amado hijo. Sabía la amorosa y dedicada madre que era, los príncipes le habían dado una nueva perspectiva de la vida, volviéndose una persona más compasiva y sencilla. La posibilidad de perder una parte de su corazón, era algo que evidentemente la trastornaría.

-Deberías visitarla antes de irte, eso le haría muy bien a su excelencia y también a Joseph. Siempre pregunta por su hermosa comandante Oscar

-Lo haré – pausó para tomar un sorbo de vino - ¿Y tú qué harás, Fersen?

El hombre intentó hacer una mueca de sonrisa, que no resultó cómo esperaba – Quedarme junto a ella, hasta el final. Quizás viaje a Suecia por unas semanas para resolver unos asuntos familiares, además, mi hermana ha estado reclamando mi presencia, pero temo dejarla sola acá, además, con todo lo que está sucediendo… su vida podría correr peligro.

-Y no has pensado en casarte, Fersen. Aún estás a tiempo.

\- ¡Vaya! Quién lo dice – dijo irónicamente. Oscar se sonrojó – La verdad es que no – volvió a un semblante serio – Sólo hubo una persona que me interesó, pero yo no a ella. La verdad, es que nunca fui rechazado por una dama y menos en dos ocasiones

-Nunca hubiéramos podido ser felices, nuestros corazones estaban con otras personas.

Fersen la miró con firmeza - ¿Y ahora, somos felices?

-No, pero al menos somos honestos con lo que sentimos, estamos luchando por lo que amamos, ¿o no?

-Mmmm, sí, puede ser – musitó dubitativo - ¿Te puedo confesar algo que siempre quise decirte, pero nunca me atreví?

Oscar abrió sus ojos sorprendida, presentía que las palabras de Fersen podrían resultar algo embarazosas. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia su copa.

-Desde la primera vez que te ví, supe que eras una mujer. Sólo un tonto muy tonto, no se daría cuenta de tus facciones finas y hermosas, de tu figura y formas femeninas. No tuve ninguna duda de eso.

La muchacha sentía que un fuego subía por sus mejillas y que no podía evitar. Deseó frenar las palabras del sueco, pero igualmente le permitió continuar.

-Y cuando te ví con ese vestido – cerró los ojos para rememorar ese momento – Te veías tan hermosa, delicada como una rosa, fresca como el rocío al amanecer. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por bes… - se arrepintió de decir lo que iba a decir al ver a Oscar evidentemente perturbada por sus palabras – Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque me aceptaras – cambió absolutamente el sentido de su confesión.

-Lo lamento, pero toda mi vida amé a un solo hombre y viví gran parte de ella negando ese amor dentro de mí. Ya no podía seguir de esa forma. Aceptarte, hubiera sido perpetuar esa forma de verme a mí misma y continuar en la negación de todo lo que sentía.

-Lo sé, querida. De todas maneras, jamás te hubiera pedido amor, sólo tu amistad… y tu cálida compañía para soportar las horas de infinita soledad.

-Tienes mi amistad y mi inconmensurable agradecimiento.

-Créeme que me siento un hombre afortunado por ello. Eres la persona más honesta que jamás haya conocido en toda mi vida. En este mundo donde todo es hipocresía, tu presencia es como una brisa fresca de primavera.

La comandante Oscar, permaneció en silencio y con el corazón hecho añicos. La vida le parecía tremendamente injusta, las personas tenían que sufrir por no poder amar a quien ellos quisieran. Le sucedía a ella y al pobre de Fersen. Se notaba en cada una de sus palabras y gestos que sufría ante la certeza y la conciencia de saber que estaba completamente imposibilitado de aplacar de alguna forma su dolor. Sabía, también, que no cabía la posibilidad de callar el llamado de un corazón enamorado. Espontáneamente, le tomó la mano en silencio, como una forma de mostrarle su apoyo, amistad y agradecimiento. El hombre sonrió también agradecido por los sentimientos que Oscar despertaba en su corazón. El contacto de su mano, era como un bálsamo que suavizaba esos pensamientos de angustia y frustración que siempre lo atormentaban. Decidió volverse una presencia incondicional para la mujer que estaba frente a él, porque se lo merecía y era tan valiente como a él, le hubiera gustado ser.

…..

Luego de la visita de Alain, André estuvo ahogado en cientos de ideas acerca de qué sería de su vida… y el futuro. Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño o descansar. A pesar de las condiciones paupérrimas en las que se encontraba, antes de ver a Alain, se había propuesto estar lo mejor posible para su reencuentro con Oscar. Sin embargo, el saber que tendrían que permanecer separados, le angustiaba terriblemente. Tomó la firme determinación de no permitirse decaer. Tenía que salir de ahí y hacer lo que su corazón le dictaminaba. Oscar estaba realizando un sacrificio por él, por salvar su vida y él, definitivamente, no podía hacer menos por ella. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la pared por donde se comunicaban con Bernard.

\- ¡Bernard! ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó sin tener ninguna noción de horario o tiempo. Sintió los pasos de su amigo acercándose.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? No hables tan fuerte – susurró el periodista al otro lado.

\- Lo siento. Pero estoy preocupado, ¿crees que esas personas nos ayudarán?

-Claro que sí, los conozco y son confiables, además, luchan por la causa. Tendremos que esperar a tu amigo, yo le daré toda la información necesaria para que llegue a ellos. Quédate tranquilo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero estoy inquieto. Y sí…

\- ¡Sshhhh! – le hizo guardar silencio – Ni lo pienses, nada podría salir mal. Causaremos tal alboroto, que ni se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia.

André afirmó su cabeza en el frío muro – Sí, tienes razón. Debo calmarme. Es sólo que, han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que me tienen alterado.

-Igualmente, André, debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, porque nada es seguro. Sólo nos queda confiar en Dios, si es que existe y ya no nos ha abandonado.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? – André buscó conversación para aplacar de alguna forma la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

-Esconderme, no tendré otra alternativa, seguir con mi misión desde las sombras.

-Entiendo…

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, me vas a extrañar? – bromeó Bernard intentando animar al sombrío muchacho.

-Claro, y a mi cómoda cama – dijo mirando hacia el malgastado catre – y a toda esta gente amable – terminó con una sonrisa en los labios. Bernard, desde su lado, también sonreía.

\- ¿No extrañas a tu comandante? Yo sí a Rosalie, mucho – dijo suspirando el periodista.

-Sí, por supuesto. Prácticamente estuvimos juntos toda nuestra vida. Pero al parecer es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar - se quedó en silencio ante sus pensamientos - Me iré a descansar, buenas noches, Bernard.

-Buenas noches – respondió el hombre bostezando desde el otro lado.

 _Algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar._ Se citó a sí mismo cuando estuvo recostado, pero ¿cómo? Cómo podía acostumbrarse a algo tan antinatural para él. Sería como acostumbrarse a vivir sin el calor del sol o la luz de las estrellas, sin ellas, estaría completamente perdido. De esa misma forma, sería su vida sin la presencia de Oscar. Cerró los ojos y vio el rostro de la muchacha sonriendo hermosamente, como sólo la había visto sonreír un par de veces. _Te amo Oscar, hasta la eternidad._ Dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

….

Cuando Oscar llegó a la mansión Jarjayes, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de André. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Encendió un par de velas y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones camisas, ropa interior, pantalones. Sacó cada prenda como si de un objeto sagrado se tratara. Absorbía el aroma de cada una y, luego, las doblaba con total pulcritud.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo niña? – escuchó de pronto Oscar a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Nana! – exclamó sorprendida, lamentándose por dentro de que la hubiera descubierto.

\- ¿Por qué estás guardando la ropa de André? ¿Por qué no ha venido a casa? – la miró la anciana con insistencia, quitándole de las manos una prenda que, de nerviosismo, había arrugado por completo.

-Este… yo… - titubeó nerviosa mientras intentaba inventar alguna excusa.

\- ¿Qué pasa con André? Te he visto muy extraña estos días, mi niña, apenas comes, casi no vienes a casa, qué está pasando, ¡dímelo! – Oscar cerró los ojos y suspiró. Debió imaginarse que subestimar a la abuela no era una buena idea.

-Nana… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – insistió la anciana.

\- ¡Nana! No quería que lo supieras… - dijo angustiada – André está en prisión – tomó las manos de su nana que aún sostenía la camisa que le había quitado. La anciana estaba con la cabeza gacha, derramando gruesas lágrimas que inundaban su rostro. Oscar sintió que se le rompía el corazón – Por favor nana, no te preocupes, es sólo un malentendido, te doy mi palabra que muy pronto saldrá, no llores por favor – Oscar besó su arrugada frente intentando consolarla, luego la abrazó.

Una vez que se calmó, Marrón Glacé miró a Oscar.

-El general ya lo sabe, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué dices nana?

-Se enteró que tú y André… ya sabes – La muchacha se ruborizó por completo, sin entender cómo la abuela podría haberse dado cuenta.

\- ¡Oh, nana, perdóname por favor! Todo esto es mi culpa ¡perdóname nanita por favor! – lloró abrazándose nuevamente a la anciana. Esta, le acarició el cabello hasta que sintió que se tranquilizaba.

-Lo sé, mi niña, lo sé. No es tu culpa, sino de este mundo tan injusto y cruel. Siempre supe que esto pasaría y que mi nieto tendría que pagar las consecuencias – Oscar la miró angustiada – Vamos, no llores más, te ayudaré a doblar su ropa.

-Te prometo que todo se arreglará, jamás dejaría que a André le pase nada.

-Mi niña… - habló la anciana tocándole la mejilla con amor maternal – Ojalá la vida fuera así como la ves tú, con tu honestidad y claridad, pero sé que André deberá pagar por su impertinencia. No te preocupes, lo entiendo muy bien – masculló la anciana intentando disimular su angustia y tristeza. Comenzó a reordenar lo que Oscar ya había ordenado, sin mirarla a los ojos. La muchacha, sólo se dedicó a observarla en silencio. Temía por su salud, no quería perder también a la mujer que le había brindado tantos cuidados y amor durante toda su vida.

…

Al mediodía, Alain estaba ya apostado en la prisión para visitar a André. Unos guardias, llamados por su curiosidad más que por deber, revisaron someramente el bolso que cargaba el soldado en su mano. Luego, fue llevado hasta la celda de André. Cuando llegó hasta allí, el muchacho intentaba tomar la poca luz que llegaba al lugar.

-André – lo llamó Alain. El muchacho sonrió al verlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Alain? – preguntó por cortesía.

-Mejor que tú, claramente – bromeó dándole la mano – te traje tu ropa y lo que me pediste – pasó el bolso por entre los barrotes – La comandante arregló este bolso para ti.

-Gracias, ¿cómo está ella?

-Mandona como siempre y de un humor que asusta. Supongo que eso es un buen signo – André medio sonrió.

-Sí, eso es algo bueno – se rascó la nuca.

-Antes que lo olvide – dijo Alain metiendo la mano a su bolsillo – Me pidió que te entregara esto – André extendió su mano para recibirlo.

-Gracias – dijo mientras miraba la medalla con atención.

Alain se quedó observándolo para ver alguna reacción - No pareces para nada sorprendido – comentó extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme? – preguntó André sin dejar de mirar la joya.

-No sé, se supone que eso es un regalo de tu tan adorada comandante, debería tener un valor especial para ti.

André abrió los ojos – Si, es que… me siento un poco desanimado, me entiendes, ¿no?

-Mmm sí, claro… - farfulló dudoso Alain, pero luego de unos segundos decidió dejar de hacer tantas especulaciones - Bueno, qué has pensado acerca de aquel asunto – habló acercándose a los barrotes para estar más cerca de André, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Bernard necesita darte algunos contactos que nos ayudarán. El resto de las instrucciones te las daré por escrito.

-Oscar sabe de esto, supongo – dudó Alain, presuponiendo que un motín no era ni siquiera una opción para la precavida rubia.

-No Alain, Oscar no puede enterarse, por eso necesito que sea rápido, no puede pasar más tiempo. Debemos hacerlo antes de que decida irse, de lo contrario, esto no tendrá ningún sentido – André lo miró suplicante, Alain entendió el mensaje.

-No te preocupes amigo, lo lograremos y saldrás de este lugar – dijo con total seguridad Alain.

-Muchas gracias, Alain. No es necesario que participes, no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro.

Soisson sonrió ante la preocupación del muchacho – Tranquilo André, decidí estar contigo hasta el final, no me asusta morir en absoluto. Luego de la muerte de Dianne, pocas cosas me importan y mi vida, no es una de ellas – explicó apesadumbrado, recordando en su mente el trágico final de su única hermana, a quien adoraba con devoción. De cierta forma, André le recordaba la ilusión que tenía su hermana antes de enterarse que el noble que la había pedido en matrimonio, había decidido casarse con otra mujer. Esto, había destrozado a la pobre Dianne, quien finalmente decidió suicidarse. Admiraba que André aún tuviera la fortaleza de querer vivir, a pesar de la indiferencia y distancia puesta por Oscar.

-Tu vida sí me importa – intentó alentarlo André – no podría vivir sabiendo que has muerto por una causa tan egoísta como la mía.

-No es egoísta, tonto. Tienes derecho a vivir una vida diferente, aunque sea alejado de la mujer que amas.

-Sí, es cierto. Gracias, mi querido amigo – sonrió André emocionado por las palabras del soldado, aunque en su interior, sólo había dudas y culpa. _Perdóname Alain,_ pensó para sí.

…

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde la última vez que la comandante Oscar, había cenado junto a su familia. A su padre, el general Jarjayes, le pareció extraño que esa noche decidiera bajar a compartir con ellos, sin embargo, le reconfortaba la idea de sentir que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Después de todo, había tomado la decisión correcta al aprobar la partida de su hija. Oscar, parecía animada, aunque su semblante sombrío no la abandonaba. Comía en absoluto silencio, sin mirarlos a la cara. Dirigió su atención ahora a su esposa, percatándose que no había probado bocado por estar observando detenidamente a su hija menor. Pudo notar la tristeza de sus ojos, hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión en su rostro. Luego de largos minutos, la mujer no pudo contenerse de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Hija mía, me harás mucha falta, prométeme que volverás – dijo con los ojos cristalinos de angustia y tristeza.

Oscar suspiró dejando de comer al instante, esa incómoda situación era precisamente lo que quería evitar – Madre – dijo con tono calmo y pausado – Tú también me harás falta, pero esto es algo que necesito hacer – miró a su padre con rabia – necesito reencauzar mi vida… y mi futuro – mintió ante la mujer que le había dado la vida, sabía que decirle la verdad, sería provocar un problema con su padre que prefería evitar a su querida madre.

\- ¿Es necesario que te vayas tan rápido y sin destino alguno? – la mujer estiró su mano para tomar la de su hija - ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más y lo piensas mejor? Quizás cambies de opinión cuando estés más tranquila – intentó disuadirla, ignorante de sus verdaderos motivos.

-No madre, ya está decidido – sentenció Oscar con rudeza.

-Pero cómo viajarás sola, sin André o alguien que te acompañe – volvió a sentir angustia en su pecho Georgette al imaginarse a su hija lejos y en soledad.

-No te preocupes madre, sé cuidarme perfectamente.

-Eso lo sé, pero… - replicaba su madre, cuando la conversación fue interrumpida por una de las sirvientas, que anunciaba a un visitante.

-Disculpen, el conde Fersen está aquí – avisó la muchacha realizando una pequeña reverencia.

Fersen, vestido con su traje de militar, se asomó ante la familia Jarjayes. Oscar pudo percibir en su gesto, un dejo de angustia y tristeza. El general, también lo miró sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que el conde sueco había dejado de visitarlos. Giró su mirada hacia Oscar, que no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, al igual que el joven militar que estaba estupefacto frente a ellos. Le pareció una situación por demás extraña.

-Conde Fersen, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó el general ante la parálisis del sueco. Este bajo la mirada.

-Lo lamento, pero mi visita no es de cortesía, traigo malas noticias – dijo levantando la mirada hacia Oscar. Esta, rápidamente se puso de pie, afirmándose del respaldo de la silla – Ha ocurrido un motín, en la Conciergerie – habló casi en forma imperceptible.

Oscar miró a su alrededor, viendo que una de las sirvientas permanecía a la expectativa de órdenes – retírate por favor – mandó dirigiéndose a la muchacha - ¿Qué sucede, Fersen? – el corazón le latía con tal rapidez, que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

El sueco aclaró su garganta antes de continuar – Ha habido muertos y, entre ellos, André.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido el general, Oscar permanecía en silencio e inmóvil.

-André ha fallecido, lo lamento mucho – sentenció apesadumbrado. Madame Jarjayes se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – reaccionó al fin Oscar, sin moverse de su lugar – Eso no puede ser verdad, ¡debe ser un error, tiene que ser un error! – exclamó en un estado de total enajenación.

Fersen se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano – Sufrió un disparo en el rostro. Pero lo pude reconocer por esto – dijo poniendo en su palma, la medalla que hacía días atrás había encomendado a Alain entregar al muchacho.

La joven se quedó sin reaccionar nuevamente, mirando el pequeño objeto que sostenía. Empuñó su mano con fuerza y, sin derramar una sola lágrima, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Oscar… - dijo su padre al verla totalmente choqueada.

-Quiero estar sola – habló apenas en un susurro de voz. Su madre se dirigió hacia ella con desesperación, deteniéndola del brazo.

-Hija, por favor no…

\- ¡Déjenme sola! – gritó subiendo con dificultad los peldaños. El cuerpo le temblaba y su mente estaba completamente aturdida.

Las tres personas que quedaron en el comedor se miraron con angustia y preocupación.

-Me retiro – dijo Fersen haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Lamento haber traído tan malas noticias, general. Hasta pronto – y se marchó con paso firme.

Madame Jarjayes se desplomó en su silla, totalmente consternada por la noticia, el general, igualmente, estaba aturdido e impactado. No supo cómo reaccionar, más que abrazando a su mujer que lloraba desconsolada. Vinieron a su mente, imágenes del pequeño e inocente niño que había llegado a su casa, cuando apenas tenía siete años. Se lamentó por su suerte, porque dentro de su corazón, nunca había estado la intención de terminar con su vida, aunque, muchas veces pensó que, si Oscar no cedía, se vería en la obligación de hacerlo. Pensó también en su hija, sin poder asimilar por completo, cuánto dolor podría estar sintiendo en ese momento. El destino, sin quererlo, le había facilitado las cosas. Lo que no sabía era sí, realmente, encontraría la paz que tanto su alma había estado anhelando.

 _ **Nuevamente, y como siempre… ¡Gracias por leer! Este es el PENÚLTIMO capítulo de este fanfic que tanto me ha divertido escribir. Lo he disfrutado montones, espero que eso se vea reflejado en la historia que quise contar.**_

 _ **Este fue un capítulo muy oscuro, pero necesario para el desenlace de esta historia de amor de estos dos personajes que me han embrujado (quedé un poco triste la verdad ) aunque, debo confesar, que es una historia más bien desde la perspectiva de Oscar, que fue siempre la que me provocó mayor inquietud en cuanto a su actuar. En ese sentido, me pareció mucho más interesante explorar en su interior, que en el de André, que siempre se mantuvo firme en sus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Algunos detalles que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, es que la confesión de Fersen, era algo que quería leer hace tiempo. Recuerdo que en el animé, dice algo como que era lamentable que Oscar no hubiese nacido como un hombre y eso, ¡me mató! Desde ahí que no me cae muy bien XD, pero igual lo considero un personaje honesto, al menos lo fue con Oscar.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, creo que es la primera vez que Mi Oscar trabaja de verdad en mi fanfic XD, ya era hora Oscarita que te pusieras las pilas y dejaras de completar documentos que nadie sabe de qué se tratan :p**_

 _ **Realmente no creo que Oscar haya sabido doblar ropa, pero igual le quise dar un poco de crédito, aunque la nana rehízo todo el trabajo que se había dado la pobre.**_

 _ **El general realmente no es malo, bueno sí, un poco, pero quise más bien personificarlo como una persona cegada por sus ideales anticuados y, sobre todo, por su inmenso ego. Desde esa perspectiva, creo que una persona puede cometer errores que terminan dañando a los demás, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Así que ahora todos están sufriendo por su culpa y él, como si nada, pensando tan solo en su propio beneficio.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten la lectura. El último capítulo ya está armado en mi mente (enferma) aunque aún no concreto nada, pero quiero resolverlo lo antes posible, de otra manera, no tendré paz.**_

 _ **Muchas, muchas gracias por su buena recepción y alentadores comentarios, de verdad que me alegro muchísimo cuando me son notificados.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el último capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan una bonita navidad y feliz cumpleaños Oscar!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Mon coeur

Cinco meses después…

 _Me desplazo sigilosa por debajo de las sábanas hasta que encuentro con mis manos tu cuerpo ardiente y desnudo. "Estás fría", protestas en un susurro que me parece excitante. Te abrazo con fuerza por la espalda, sé que es en este momento cuando te diluyes entre mis brazos y no quiero que eso pase nuevamente, esta noche no, te necesito conmigo. "No te vayas, por favor" te suplico y tú sonríes haciendo ese quejido familiar que me turba los sentidos. Me hundo en tu cuello y tu aroma penetra mi corazón, como el sol a la vida y le da calor para que crezcan cosas hermosas alrededor del mundo. Beso tu mejilla y mi mano en tu pecho se vuelve cálida, traviesa… curiosa. Te muerdo con suavidad el lóbulo carnoso de la oreja, "te amo", susurro inquieta. Me acoplo más a ti para llegar a tus labios, pero… "Sólo un poco más", vuelvo a suplicar, ahora a Dios para que no te lleve tan pronto, pero ya ha sido muy generoso por hoy. Tu piel, ahora casi completamente traslúcida, ya no existe, solo tu risa cantarina se queda revoloteando entre mis brazos como luciérnagas de luz que desaparecen con el amanecer…_

-André… - susurró la joven al darse cuenta que estaba abrazada a sí misma. Creía haberse dormido hacía apenas unos minutos, pero al abrir los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que el día estaba ya avanzado. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algún resquicio del sueño que traía consigo la figura de un desaparecido André. Con calma, bajó de la cama, sintiendo en sus pies el frío de las baldosas al caminar. Se dirigió hacia el tocador y se miró por algunos momentos. Pudo identificar en su cuerpo el latir de su corazón. Estaba acelerado y su cuerpo temblaba, como si realmente hubiese ocurrido aquello que soñaba casi a diario. Sonrió al recordar que está vez había ido un poco más lejos. Al principio, sólo era una difusa imagen, un sonido, una luz, incluso, un color. Luego, fue su voz, posteriormente su cuerpo y, ahora, un encuentro íntimo y feliz, porque lo había sentido en su trémulo cuerpo, vívido, real. Eso la reconfortaba, le daba fuerzas para continuar, a pesar de extrañarlo tanto o más que a su propia vida. Sacudió la cabeza para volver de sus pensamientos y, en forma casi automática, comenzó a cepillar su cabello, iniciando así, la rutina a la que se había sometido para no caer presa de la angustia y la tristeza, para mantener a raya esos sentimientos que le arremolinaban la cabeza y el corazón. Miró hacia el lado y su uniforme de comandante del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército, estaba perfectamente dispuesto para su uso inmediato. Sería la última vez que utilizaría ese uniforme y, muy probablemente, cualquier otro uniforme militar. Sintió cierta melancolía en su corazón. Se había formado para ser un soldado y practicar la obediencia sin discutir, para estar siempre dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes de un superior o, de los mismos reyes de Francia. Su padre, se lo había repetido infinitas veces, tantas, que terminó creyendo que ese era su único destino y el más grande objetivo de su vida y la razón de su existencia. Ahora, en cambio, tendría que actuar por sí misma, tomar sus propias decisiones, dejar de escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de su padre repitiéndole cuál es o no su deber, para hacer una vida mucho más sencilla, pero sin duda, más tranquila y, con seguridad, también más feliz, excluida de los deberes propios de un militar.

-Ya has despertado mi niña – dijo la anciana entrando a la habitación de Oscar con una taza de té y unas galletas.

-No me despertaste hoy, ya es tarde – alegó la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla a su querida nana.

-Lo siento, pero ayer estabas muy cansada, merecías dormir un poco más – la abuela le quitó el cepillo de las manos y, con las propias, tomó la melena rubia y la comenzó a cepillar con delicadeza. – Recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás, tuviste tu primer día en el Regimiento. Y hoy es el último…

-Sí, es cierto - Oscar suspiró con nostalgia - Aquel día fue, extraño. Nos reencontramos con André luego de varios meses sin vernos. Hoy no ocurrirá algo así – su tono se apagó a medida que terminaba de hablar.

-No, querida… Aunque no dudo de que ese bribón sería capaz de venir incluso desde el más allá a cuidarte - dijo la nana posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, haciéndole un guiño con el ojo a través del espejo. Ese fue su intentó en vano de animarla. Oscar sólo sonrió con ese dejo de vacío en la mirada. – Pero alégrate mi niña, comenzarás una nueva vida, tal y como siempre lo soñé para ti – agregó la anciana y continuó cepillando con ahínco y devoción la rizada melena de la joven.

-Vendré por ti apenas esté todo listo, lo prometo. No deseo más compañía que la tuya - le aseguró Oscar tomándole la mano y mirándola a través del espejo.

-No sé si resista un viaje tan largo, mi niña. Ya estoy muy vieja para eso.

-Lo harás, ni siquiera lo sentirás, me encargaré de eso – dijo Oscar con plena seguridad, la anciana se limitó a sonreír.

-Vamos, tómate ese té y come al menos una galleta, no te puedes ir a trabajar con el estómago vacío.

Oscar obedeció, bueno, al menos lo intentó, porque el nudo en su garganta le impidió probar siquiera un bocado de la comida. Pensar en la muerte de su nana siempre era un motivo de angustia.

\- ¿Cuándo partirán? – preguntó la anciana al darse cuenta que nuevamente lo había olvidado.

Oscar aclaró su garganta antes de contestar - Fersen aún no ha regresado de Suecia, pero debería estar de vuelta a más tardar mañana. Quizás podamos partir en una semana.

-Más le vale a ese muchachito cuidarte… de lo contrario, se las verá conmigo – amenazó a la nada la anciana levantando el cepillo que tenía en sus manos, como si fuera un arma realmente peligrosa.

Oscar la miró divertida - ¡Nana! Sabes que no necesito que nadie me cuide – no pudo evitar que saliera una carcajada de su boca - Pero debo ser sincera al confesar que me agrada la idea de la compañía de Fersen. Nunca viajé sola en toda mi vida.

-Claro que sí, tampoco te permitiría que te fueras sola – dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y caminó hacia la puerta – Que tengas suerte en tu último día, mi niña. No vuelvas muy tarde, ¿sí? Te esperaré con una comida deliciosa.

Oscar se quedó observándola marchar. Luego, se levantó con entusiasmo para definitivamente vestirse. Hoy sería un día difícil, pero el comienzo de un nuevo camino, trazado exclusivamente por ella.

…..

Rumbo al regimiento, Oscar se detuvo frente al río. Quería retener en su memoria, todos aquellos lugares que había compartido con André durante su vida, porque sería lo único que se llevaría de él. Permitió a César que bebiera agua, y ella se apostó en el pasto, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Repasó en su mente todas las actividades que tenía que realizar antes de marcharse y, entre ellas, estaba ir a visitar a la Reina María Antonieta y al Delfín. Conocía el mal estado de salud del pequeño, pero no había tenido fuerzas para ir hasta allí. Sin embargo, ese día, se sentía con una energía renovada y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sacó del bolsillo de la guerrera la medalla que Fersen le había entregado cinco meses atrás al anunciar la muerte de André. La miró con detalle, buscando en su mente ese recuerdo que quizás nunca existió. Leyó el grabado en voz alta: André Grandier, 26 de agosto de 1769. _"Te merecías muchas más de estas"_ , pensó para sí. La ingratitud de la vida lo había separado muy pronto de su lado, aún así, sentía que todo tenía una conexión mayor, que la llevaría de cualquier modo a su destino y éste, estaba segura, siempre había sido y seguiría siendo André Grandier. Al pronunciar mentalmente su nombre, inmediatamente recordó su sueño de esta mañana, reconociendo que lo que sentía no era tanto su ausencia, sino algo totalmente humano y normal: echaba en falta su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su boca, su mirada, su voz, incluso, sus consejos. Sonrió al pensar en lo impetuosa que era hace unos años atrás y, en cambio él, tenía la capacidad de guardar una calma que terminaba enloqueciéndola aún más. Ella era el fuego y André, era el agua y, por lo tanto, el único que podía apagar las llamas de su deseo. Guardó nuevamente la medalla en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre, las últimas palabras de André para ella antes de su partida definitiva. Alain se lo había entregado con consternación, una semana después del amotinamiento. Cuando puso la misiva en sus manos, tenía ese semblante culposo que la había hecho compadecerse de él. Lo desplegó con delicadeza, estirándolo sobre la hierba. Luego, se recostó sobre su estómago para comenzar a leer.

 _Amor mío:_

 _No sé si esta sea la última vez que te escriba unas palabras. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que no sea así, pero si lo es, me gustaría decirte que no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Te amé toda mi vida y, si tengo que morir hoy por defender nuestro amor, lo hago con felicidad porque sé que también tú me amas y harías exactamente lo mismo por mi. No hay dicha más grande para un hombre que saber correspondido su amor y, ese soy yo, el hombre más dichoso del mundo por haber sido amado profundamente por ti.  
Oscar, siempre te admiré por tu valentía y coraje para enfrentar las vicisitudes de esta vida. Sé que serías capaz de enfrentarte al mundo entero por tus convicciones y eso me llena de orgullo. Por eso, no desistas, mi amor, aún si es frente a la muerte, no bajes tu espada, continúa luchando por ti y por tu vida, que vale más que cualquier otra de este mundo.  
Creo que Dios decidió esto por nosotros, nos unió para probar cuánto estábamos dispuestos a dar el uno para el otro. Yo te doy todo de mí: mi amor, mi lucha, mi último aliento, la poca luz que queda en mi mirada. Te doy mi vida, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo. Mi respiración, el latir de mi corazón, mis manos, te pertenecen sólo a ti.  
Este lugar es lúgubre, hasta tenebroso, pero ¿sabes que me ha mantenido en pie durante este tiempo? Tú y tu luz como un faro en medio de la tempestad. Mi amada Oscar, has sido el ángel que me ha salvado de vivir una vida vacía y sin sentido. Junto a ti, todo tiene una resignificación que hace que todo lo demás se vuelva inocuo, inerte. Mi vida comenzó contigo y terminará del mismo modo, no hay más opciones para mí, no quiero más opciones si no es contigo a mi lado.  
Siempre te esperaré, ya sea desde el infierno o desde el cielo.  
Pongo mi existencia en tus manos. Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Se giró para quedar de espaldas y puso la hoja de papel sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Luego de André, de su suplica y entrega, no tenía más opción que seguir viviendo. Él también era la luz de su vida, quien la había rescatado de sí misma, y renacido entre sus brazos con su dulce amor. Quería seguir viviendo con la fuerza de esa misma certeza, la que aún los mantenía unidos desde el alma.

…

Aquella fría noche, el general bebía una copa de vino junto al rugir del fuego de la chimenea. Intentaba disimular una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo lo había abandonado. Su cabeza reformulaba escenas, palabras, miradas, la indiferencia de su hija. Esa hija que había sido su orgullo, hoy, sólo le daba inquietudes y preocupaciones. Definitivamente, había hecho su voluntad, había renunciado a su puesto, a su carrera, a todo lo que le pertenecía para ir hacia ningún lugar. " _¡Orgullosa!_ " Exclamó tomando un sorbo de vino para calmar el ardor en su garganta. Luego de la muerte de André, la chica no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Si se encontraban en casa, lo esquivaba sin ningún tipo de reparo, como si no existiera; si él hablaba hacía caso omiso a sus palabras o sus órdenes. Su esposa, le había transmitido su preocupación por la conducta de Oscar ante el final de André. Se negaba rotundamente a admitir su muerte, actuando en forma muy extraña, como si estuviera esperando que el muchacho en cualquier momento volviera como si nada hubiera pasado. Madame Jarjayes había intentado hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón, pero la hija menor de la familia, terminaba siempre acurrucada en su pecho como una niña pequeña, con una angustia que era incapaz de expresar de ninguna forma. Su madre le suplicaba porque llorara o tuviera algún tipo de reacción, haciéndole ver que hacer eso, era algo totalmente normal, sin embargo, ella se mantenía fría y evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación acerca del tema. Incluso, pensó la mujer, que la indiferencia que Oscar mostraba ante su padre, era producto de lo mismo, del shock que le había producido la muerte de su compañero de toda la vida. Eso, preocupaba terriblemente a la madre de la ex comandante y con su partida, esa preocupación se hacía cada vez más profunda al imaginar qué sería de su destino fuera de la vida militar. La noche anterior, le había hecho prometer a su marido que hablaría con ella para hacerle ver lo errado de su decisión, por eso, el general había decidido esperarla para hacer el último intento de convencerla que se quedara y rehiciera su vida junto a su familia y, por supuesto, cumpliendo con su deber.  
Apenas la sintió llegar se puso de pie para hacerse ver por la muchacha.

-Oscar – habló él con firmeza, pero suavidad e intentando mantener la calma. No obstante, la joven pasó por su lado como si no existiera. Cuando pasó por su lado, el hombre la tomó del brazo con fuerza. – Soy tu padre, tienes que hablarme – le exigió con rudeza, pero la muchacha lo miró con un desprecio que fue capaz de traspasar como una fría espada el pecho del duro general, hasta herir su orgulloso corazón.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, suéltame – dijo ella quitando el brazo con brusquedad de la presión que estaba ejerciendo su padre en él.

\- ¡Oscar! – exclamó el hombre al ver que se retiraba con prisa – No te vayas de esta, tu casa. Somos tu familia y te amamos – confesó un tanto avergonzado. La chica se detuvo antes de llegar al primer peldaño de las escaleras.

-No quiero tu amor, no el que ejerces por la fuerza y asesina a personas inocentes… o al menos lo intenta – sentenció mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? Yo no atenté contra la vida de Andr…

-¡No pongas su nombre en tu boca! Te lo prohíbo, no vuelvas a nombrarlo, mucho menos frente a mí – lo interrumpió furiosa apretando los puños - Si lo vuelves a hacer, no sé de qué soy capaz - lo amenazó con certeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el hombre abrió sus grandes ojos azules - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?  
Ella se devolvió para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, el general estaba atónito.

-Fue tu insistencia la que me hizo volver a dirigirte la palabra. Ya no te tengo miedo, padre, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tu orgullo y vanidad fueron los que me empujaron hasta aquí? – había perdido todo el respeto que alguna vez había sentido por su padre.

El hombre frunció el ceño, haciéndose el desentendido – No sé de qué hablas, Oscar.

\- ¿Quieres que te ponga en evidencia frente a todos, incluso frente a mi madre? No lo hago simplemente porque ella no se merece el sufrimiento de saber que su esposo es un hombre frío y calculador, sin corazón – advirtió con total rudeza.

El general se quedó sin palabras, con un fuego que ardía en su interior y lo estaba quemando. Sin embargo, su conciencia, aún hablaba sutilmente dentro de su oscuro corazón y podía reconocer, al menos superficialmente, un poco de sensatez en las palabras de la chica.

-Está bien, reconozco mi error. Nunca debí… hacer lo que hice – cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, jamás, en toda su vida, había reconocido sus equivocaciones, que muchas habían sido. Sintió que su espíritu y su orgullo se doblegaban ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hija, y estaba decidido a aceptarlo sólo para tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que él tenía la razón, que ella había nacido para cumplir con un deber que llevaba siglos sobre los hombros de esa familia.

Oscar lo miró incrédula -Tu supuesto arrepentimiento ya no arregla nada. He dejado de creer en ti hace mucho tiempo – una lágrima surcó su mejilla. – Desde ahora, me declaro huérfana de padre, a pesar de que siempre lo fui de tu afecto. Si quieres puedes quitarme todo, incluso tu apellido, pero jamás volveré a atrás. Me iré tan lejos que jamás podrás encontrarme – pensó en que ese sería el peor castigo que podría recibir el general, ver morir su apreciada tradición de militares con ella.

El hombre guardó silencio, apretando los puños de furia. Le temblaba la mandíbula y su mirada se había vuelto de un azul aún más oscuro que el fondo del mar. Observó a Oscar subir las escaleras, siguiéndola con la vista hasta que desapareció. Luego, se giró para volver a su lugar frente a la chimenea. Estaba cansado y, al mismo tiempo, decepcionado. No sabía distinguir, eso sí, cuál era el origen de esa decepción. Si era por él mismo, por no haber logrado convencer a Oscar de cambiar de opinión o por la actitud que ella había tomado hacia él. La desconocía por completo, esa no era la persona que él había formado y a quien había entregado toda su confianza. Ahora, sin embargo, algo lo atormentaba y le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué haría sin un heredero, sin un descendiente que continuara con la tradición familiar de proteger a la realeza? Temió por la extinción de su linaje militar y de todo lo que había creado entorno a ello. Sentía una rabia tan inmensa, que no arremetía en contra de Oscar, sólo por el lazo sanguíneo que los unía. Se convenció a sí mismo que ya nada importaba, ya que él, por su parte, haría lo mismo y la eliminaría de su vida como su hija y su heredero. Inhaló profundo ante este pensamiento, bebiéndose por completo el resto de vino que quedaba en la copa. Luego, se quedó perdido en algún lugar de su mente.  
El fuego de la chimenea, parecía encender aún más su mirada, sin embargo, había dentro de él algo mucho más fuerte que el fuego y que hacía centellear sus ojos y temblar todo su cuerpo. Y ese "algo" era imposible de apagar: la frustración de reconocer que, por fin, había perdido una batalla.

…..

Una fresca brisa azotaba a Versalles aquella tarde. Los grandes jardines, que antaño sirvieron como punto de encuentro, reunión y diversión de la flamante aristocracia francesa, hoy, no eran más que un espacio en donde reinaba el silencio y la soledad. Versalles, la residencia de una joven e impetuosa reina venida desde Austria, era sólo un recuerdo hermoso en la memoria de los franceses.  
Las dos mujeres, que hoy se apersonaban ahí, lucían opuestas entre sí. Por una parte, una representaba la fuerza, la voluntad y el honor y, la otra, la soberbia, la vanidad y el dolor. Aún así, algo las unía en esa contradicción. Ambas eran personas cuya libertad de acción, pensamiento y amor, había sido coartado a temprana edad por el deber ser y el cumplimiento de un papel que nunca habían elegido interpretar. Estas dos mujeres, luchaban a su manera por sus convicciones aunque, claramente, mucho diferían en la forma de enfrentar sus batallas personales. María Antonieta, estaba totalmente decidida a conservar el privilegio de pertenecer a una antigua dinastía y, dispuesta a hacerlo sin importar los costos o consecuencias que su lucha podría acarrear. Oscar, estaba en una lucha interior por su derecho a la libertad. Ese conflicto interno, en muchas ocasiones, la hacía sentir egoísta y cobarde porque, por primera vez, solo quería pelear por sí misma y los ideales que ella misma había forjado a pulso, incluso, en contra de su padre. Se sentía una desertora y traicionando su promesa de lealtad dada hace muchos años atrás a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.  
Se observaron por largo tiempo, una desde su prestancia y altivez y la otra, en una actitud de total humildad frente a la belleza y majestuosidad, que la otra aún transmitía. Esa belleza, siempre la había impactado a la ex comandante. En los primeros años, se veía reflejada en una dulzura e inocencia difícil de encontrar en una persona; luego, cuando fue madre, se había transformado en madurez y, ahora, se veía como una amazona, con la mirada fiera de una guerrera decidida a defender su territorio y a no rendirse jamás. De cierta forma, María Antonieta presentía que pronto llegaría su fin, pero una reina como ella, jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente. El pueblo francés, ya no demostraba solo su descontento frente a sus monarcas, sino también una rabia y resentimiento cultivados durante años, producto de interminables sufrimientos, injusticias y hambre. La lucha de ese pueblo, era una lucha por la dignidad y la igualdad que cada ser humano se merecía por derecho propio. No era una batalla sólo en contra de unos reyes que no habían sabido administrar los bienes producidos por ellos mismos, si no en contra de un sistema completamente desigualitario e inhumano. Y eso, era lo que aún María Antonieta se negaba a aceptar.  
La brisa de primavera, que esa tarde las envolvía, era como el murmullo del comienzo de una despedida y el fin de una gran amistad.

-Hace tiempo que no me visitabas, mi querida amiga. Últimamente me he sentido muy sola, la nobleza se ha distanciado y ya nadie visita Versalles muy seguido – dijo la reina con un halo de tristeza que conmovió a Oscar.  
-Mis obligaciones me han mantenido muy ocupada, Alteza. Lo lamento - se justificó la joven, aun sin ella creer en sus propias palabras.  
-Supe de vuestra renuncia a la Guardia del Ejército, ¿es que acaso no agradó vuestro puesto? ¿No os sentisteis cómoda en ese lugar?  
-No, Alteza, no es eso. Mi renuncia tiene que ver con asuntos personales - terminó la frase con apenas un hilo de voz.  
-Entiendo – dijo pensativa la reina de Francia. - Me informaron del fallecimiento de André. Supongo que eso ha sido motivo de dolor en vuestro corazón. Siempre fue un buen compañero para vos, Oscar, sé que lo apreciabais notablemente. Lo lamento mucho.

Oscar bajó la cabeza con tristeza – Sí, Majestad… muchas gracias por vuestras palabras.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, pero esta vez, sus miradas no se encontraron, cada una vagaba en sus propios pensamientos y deseos.

-Oscar, puedo haceros una pregunta - pidió María Antonieta evidentemente avergonzada.  
-Claro que sí, reina - la joven volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos como el agua.

-Fersen ha desaparecido, no he sabido nada de él en meses. ¿Vos tenéis alguna noticia de él?

Oscar se puso de pie y tomó las manos de la joven monarca.  
-Sí. Según tengo entendido debía ir a Suecia por unos asuntos familiares, pero debería regresar en estos días.  
Antonieta bajó la mirada, derramando lágrimas que caían sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambas. -Me alegro tanto… no entiendo por qué se fue sin decirme nada. Sin él, me siento aún más vacía y desesperada – confesó con las mejillas enrojecidas de expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma a Oscar, pero sentía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que sólo a ella podía confiarlos. - La vida en este palacio, se me está haciendo muy pesada mi querida Oscar. Además, Luis Joseph…  
-No perdáis la esperanza reina. El príncipe se recuperará, estoy segura de ello. Debéis conservar la calma, ¡os lo suplico!  
María Antonieta la miró con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro – Sí, tenéis razón, pero es angustiante ver como un hijo se te va de las manos.  
-Tranquilizaos, debéis recuperar vuestro ánimo de años atrás, cuando os gustaba sonreír y jugar, ¿lo recordáis?  
\- ¡Oh, Oscar! – exclamó con voz angustiante - No os imagináis cuánta nostalgia siento de aquellos tiempos, cuando la vida aún nos sonreía y recorríamos estos jardines junto a Fersen, sin preocuparnos por nada más… - la reina de Francia suspiró profundamente.  
Oscar, sintió pena por ella. Detrás de ese escudo de frialdad e indiferencia con el que se blindaba, aún estaba aquella niña de catorce años, deseosa de aventuras, encuentros y felicidad. Su candidez aún la conservaba, así como su espontaneidad. No podía ser solo la soberana de un país, también seguía siendo María Antonieta la mujer, la amorosa madre, la ferviente amante.  
Con lágrimas que eran arrastradas por la fuerte brisa a través de su rostro, Oscar liberó las delicadas manos de la reina. Era el fin, lo sabía dentro de su corazón. El fin de una etapa grandiosa y de su vida como un militar al mando de un ejército responsable de la protección y cuidado de unos jóvenes e inexpertos soberanos. María Antonieta, también lo supo. Su última amistad sincera, sería parte también de su memoria. Se estaba quedando definitivamente sola.  
-No me atrevería a pediros que volváis, Oscar. Por favor, ve en paz y sé feliz – le suplicó al sentir que la rubia se alejaba de ella.  
-Majestad, yo…  
-Lo sé. Sé que siempre fuisteis fiel a la corona y a vuestra reina y que, ahora, deseáis ser fiel con vos misma - Oscar la miró sorprendida – Creedme, que si pudiera haría lo mismo. Pero es mi deber proteger la dinastía de los Borbón – su mirada se oscureció repentinamente al emitir esas palabras - ¡La monarquía jamás morirá! Mucho menos en manos del pueblo, eso, ¡nunca lo permitiré!  
Oscar, comprendió en ese momento, que cualquier intento de disuadir a la reina, sería en vano. Como siempre, ella estaba empecinada en sus ideas, había sido así desde siempre y nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
Lágrimas surcaron el fino rostro de María Antonieta, al mirar, quizás por última vez a Oscar. Su vestido y cabello flameaban al viento y, de pronto, a Oscar le pareció estar en presencia de una hermosa hada del bosque, flotante, mágica e imposible. Hizo una reverencia y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se giró para comenzar a caminar. La aún joven reina, la observó a medida que avanzaba alejándose de ella.  
\- ¿No te despedirás, Oscar? – musitó con un nudo en la garganta que hizo su voz temblar. La ex comandante, percibió el quiebre en su tono. Cerró los ojos para tomar coraje, aunque, no pudo volver a verla una vez más.  
-Adiós, Majestad.  
-Au revoir, Oscar.

Esa, fue la última vez que Oscar estuvo en presencia de la soberana de Francia. Una sincera amistad de años quedaba suspendida, quizás para siempre, debido a los caminos elegidos por las dos mujeres. La juventud de antaño, también sería parte de la dulce memoria de ambas, así como las risas en los pasillos del palacio, los esplendorosos bailes, la música, los juegos de niños.  
Oscar, caminó lentamente, con la mirada fija en el piso. Por un momento, se cuestionó si sería capaz de olvidar todo, incluso, su idea de marcharse lejos a vivir una vida diferente y, seguir siendo quien había sido hasta hace unos meses atrás. Pero aquello ya era imposible. Su destino, ahora se dirigía hacia el sur, en donde la esperaba una nueva vida, el verdadero hogar.

Una semana después de que Oscar renunciará al Ejército Francés y se despidiera, quizás para siempre, de la reina María Antonieta, realizaba los últimos arreglos de su viaje. Decidió llevar sólo lo justo y necesario para comenzar su nueva vida en el sur. Llevaría con ella su violín, unas cuantas prendas de ropa y algo de dinero. El resto, quedaría en la mansión de su padre, porque sentía que ya nada le pertenecía, mucho menos después de la conversación con el general Jarjayes y en los términos en lo que todo había quedado. En una hora más, Fersen pasaría por ella, por lo que comenzó una larga despedida. Recorrió cada espacio de ese hermosa y gigantesco hogar que la había acogido durante toda su vida. La amada biblioteca, en donde había tenido tantos momentos de placer, los salones, la cocina de su nana, donde había sido consentida, amada y donde siempre hubo consuelo. El último lugar al que decidió ir, fue la habitación de André, que gracias a la intervención de la abuela se mantenía intacta, tal como era desde cuando eran pequeños. Se sentó sobre la cama y acarició el cobertor con devoción. Inmediatamente pensó, en cuánto le hubiese gustado salir de esa casa de la mano de André, llevando consigo el honor de contar con la bendición de su progenitor. Tuvo que reconocer, que ese era el verdadero deseo de su corazón. Toda su vida, solo había querido tener la aprobación del general, pero este siempre se mostró inconforme. El no haber nacido varón, había marcado su vida en forma irremediable. Su educación masculina, su formación militar, los duros entrenamientos que tuvo que pasar desde muy niña, la negación de sus instintos femeninos, nada fue suficiente para conseguir la felicidad y la aceptación de su estricto padre. Escapar de su yugo, era la única acción que ahora le quedaba. Suspiró al tomar conciencia de que, tal vez, jamás volvería a esa casa. Decía adiós, en ese momento, a su infancia, al amoroso regazo de su madre, a los recuerdos con André, a su hermosa soberana y gentil emperador. Las lágrimas que alcanzaron a escapar de sus ojos azul záfiro, fueron borradas con rapidez al escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia la habitación.

-Hija, ya está aquí el conde Fersen - anunció su madre acercándose a ella, mirándola con una tristeza que fue capaz de traspasarle el alma . Con sus delicados dedos, arreglo algunos rizos que estaban en el rostro de la muchacha, luego, puso su mano en su rosada mejilla.  
Oscar, sintió la amorosa calidez y suavidad de la piel de su madre, la que muy pocas veces la había reconfortado, pero que siempre necesitaba. Un sollozo salió de ambas mujeres, sin que lo pudieran ocultar. Se abrazaron con urgencia y largamente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese momento para ellas. Se aferraban una a la otra con tanto ímpetu que sus corazones, por un breve lapso de tiempo, se hicieron uno, tal como cuando aquella muchachita alta y valiente, había estado en el vientre de su esperanzada madre. Cuando se separaron, se miraron con amor y gratitud. La mujer, besó la frente de su hija menor con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, limpió con sus propios dedos las lágrimas que habían surcado su frágil rostro y, comprendió, que había llegado el momento de dar un paso al costado para que su hija pudiera avanzar en el camino que había elegido. Y así lo hizo. Oscar, pasó por su lado, percibiendo su característico perfume a madreselva. Se detuvo por unos instantes y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.  
-Siempre te voy a querer, madre - la mujer sonrió con tristeza.  
-Hablas como si nunca fueras a volver – su voz se quebró al terminar la frase.  
Oscar, tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas - No madre, no volveré, esto es para siempre - le explicó con profundo cariño y ternura.- Haré mi vida en otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí - Madame Jarjayes abrió los ojos, escapándose de ellos unas gruesas lágrimas que no cesaban de caer por su rostro. No pudo hablar, solo transmitir con su mirada que su hija se llevaría con su partida, un trozo de su corazón.

…

Fersen esperaba a Oscar en la puerta de entrada de la mansión junto a la nana y el general Jarjayes, que lo miraba fríamente mientras fumaba su pipa. Cuando vio la figura esbelta de Oscar acercarse, sonrió aliviado, ese momento se le estaba haciendo eterno. Al indagarla, le pareció contradictoriamente luminosa y triste.

-Querida, ¿cómo estás? - dijo quitándole el pequeño morral que Oscar carga en sus manos.  
-Estoy bien, y tú Fersen, ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje?  
-Bien, aunque un poco agotador, pero ya estoy acostumbrado – echo un vistazo a los miembros de la familia que se miraban incómodos – Los dejaré a solas - dijo mirando a Oscar – me llevaré esto. Te espero afuera. Con vuestro permiso – hizo una reverencia a las damas y se retiró como lo que era, un caballero.

La nana, se había acurrucado junto a Madame Jarjayes y ambas lloraban desconsoladamente. Oscar, al verlas, no pudo más que sentir una profunda tristeza por ellas.  
-Por favor, no lloren más. Les prometo que estaré bien – trató de tranquilizarlas, pero no hubo forma de hacerlo. Ambas, la abrazaron al mismo tiempo, con tanta fuerza que apenas y la dejaban respirar. Finalmente, se separaron de ella un poco a la fuerza, un poco por voluntad. Oscar comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ignorando por completo la presencia de su padre. Este la miraba con altivez y, se aseguró antes de que saliera, de dejarle en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.  
-Si sales por esa puerta, jamás te perdonaré – sentenció con firmeza.  
Oscar se detuvo por un instante, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y respondió – Adiós, padre – Y se fue decidida a no mirar atrás. Cruzó el umbral y subió con presteza y agilidad sobre Cesar, aunque, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. " _Adiós para siempre"_ , se dijo en voz baja.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fersen antes de partir. Oscar asintió con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, espoleó los costados de su caballo, saliendo a toda carrera por la puerta principal de la mansión, seguida por un sorprendido Fersen.

…..  
Cabalgaron en silencio por varios minutos. Oscar, estaba imbuidaa en sentimientos que comenzaban a torturarla, pero sentía que la brisa fresca de la mañana aliviaba de alguna forma inexplicable el dolor vivido al dejar a su madre y nana en la mansión. Fersen, prefirió no interrumpir ese momento, ya que se imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para Oscar dejar todo atrás e ir hacia lo desconocido. Aún les esperaba un muy largo viaje, al menos por una semana, por lo que tendrían muchos momentos para conversar y compartir sus pensamientos.  
Iban saliendo hacia la luz, luego de recorrer un espeso bosque, cuando divisaron a lo lejos la figura de un hombre que se interponía en su camino. Oscar, agudizó su vista para identificar de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que Alain Soissons, les sonreía con gesto divertido desde su caballo.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Oscar intentando controlar a Cesar para que se detuviera por completo.  
\- ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese, comandante? – contestó con evidente ironía.

La muchacha, lo miró impertérrita. Alain sonrió al ver esa expresión en su rostro. Luego, miró evaluativo a Fersen. – No me presentas a tu acompañante, Oscar.

-Sí, claro – dijo ella despertando recién de su sorpresa. - Este caballero es el conde Fersen, de Suecia.  
\- ¡Oh! Vaya, vaya – exclamó con sorpresa al reconocer el nombre del tan mentado sueco – Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, conde Fersen. Sargento Alain Soissons, a sus órdenes – dijo levantándose la gorra en señal de respeto. Fersen, sólo lo miró en silencio.

\- ¿Qué quieres Alain? – preguntó Oscar ya un poco impaciente del sarcasmo de Alain.  
-Iré con ustedes – declaró de sopetón.  
Oscar y Fersen se miraron extrañados.  
\- ¿Cómo que irás con nosotros? ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó al no entender de qué hablaba su ex subordinado.  
-Viajaré con ustedes - aclaró el soldado - o ¿acaso no puedo?  
Oscar lo miró divertida y agregó:

– Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Alain, pero no es necesario que me acompañes, yo puedo…  
-Es lo que André hubiese querido, ¿o no? - la interrumpió de inmediato.  
-Supongo… - musitó Oscar dubitativa.  
-Ni sueñes que te dejaré sola con este... hombrecito - recalcó esta última palabra con un tono que hizo que al sueco le cambiará inmediatamente la expresión del rostro. El conde, lo miró perplejo, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya guardaba recelos en su contra.  
\- Te llevaré a destino, tal y como lo hubiera hecho André – le guiñó un ojo a la joven, quien volvió a sonreír con ese gesto pícaro. –Vamos, no se queden parados, sigamos – les ordenó adelantándose.  
Oscar y Fersen se volvieron a mirar y, sin decir palabra alguna, siguieron a Alain resignados.

…..

Transcurridas varias horas de viaje, Alain y Oscar, conversaban animadamente, mientras Fersen, cabalgaba detrás de ellos en silencio. Maldijo su suerte cuando comprobó que el soldado hablaba en serio y que se les uniría al viaje. Su expectativa, era hacer todo el trayecto a solas con Oscar y así poder charlar de temas que sólo le concernían a ambos. Pero, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahora, en cambio de tener la atención de la joven, estaba relegado de la hilarante conversación que mantenían ambos unos metros más adelante. Utilizó su tiempo, ej observar con mayor detenimiento a Oscar y pudo comprobar que estaba disfrutando de la compañía del estrafalario soldado. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír de esa forma y, con sinceridad, su corazón se alegró de que aún pudiera regalarle su sonrisa al mundo, aunque esa sonrisa, no fuera provocada por él.

Cuando llegaron al primer pueblo, ya era de noche. Los tres viajeros se sentían terriblemente fatigados y sin ánimo de pensar en nada más que comer y descansar. Oscar, pudo percibir cierto recelo en la forma en que sus acompañantes se miraban, ya que, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra.

\- ¿En dónde nos quedaremos? - preguntó la joven a ambos hombres, quienes al unísono y sin pensarlo demasiado respondieron "aquí" pero en direcciones totalmente opuestas.

Oscar se cubrió los ojos con la mano y resopló, rogando para sí paciencia divina, a conciencia de que no tenía mucha y mucho menos, con el estómago vacío y los músculos fatigados por el largo viaje.

Alain y Fersen se miraron serios y graves, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarse, tal y como lo habían hecho durante todo el trayecto.  
-Me han recomendado esta posada por su deliciosa comida - argumentó su decisión Fersen.  
-Sí, pero las habitaciones son pésimas, frías y húmedas - contraargumentó Alain.  
Fersen le dio una mirada petulante - ¿Y qué pretende, sargento, que nos muramos de hambre? – preguntó molesto por los comentarios del soldado.  
\- ¡Necesitamos descansar! – exclamó Soissons para rebatir sus palabras.  
-Y comer, ¡idiota! – alzó la voz Fersen.  
-¡Hey, qué te crees…!  
\- ¡Basta caballeros! - Les ordenó con voz firme Oscar ante la evidente animadversión de los dos hombres - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa? – frunció el ceño y los miró con furia.

Ambos la miraron avergonzados, pero cada vez que sus miradas se volvían a encontrar, salían chispas de sus ojos. - No iremos a ninguna de esas posadas, ¡síganme! - les exigió como si estuviera mandando a sus subordinados. Alain y Fersen fueron detrás de ella obedientes y silenciosos, hasta que se encontraron afuera de una taberna - Quédense aquí hasta que arreglen sus diferencias. Es una orden.

-¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron ambos abriendo los ojos.

-No tengo ninguna intención de viajar con dos personas que estarán peleando como el perro y el gato. Estoy cansada, buenas noches - dio media vuelta y se marchó. Los hombres la miraron hasta que la vieron entrar a una posada cercana a la taberna.

Fersen miró a Alain con curiosidad - ¿Obedecerás? – preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El soldado sonrió divertido - ¡Por supuesto! - aseveró. Fersen frunció el ceño. - ¿Acaso no la conoces? Fui su subordinado, no te imaginas lo que puede suceder si no cumples con una de sus órdenes - terminó bajándose de su caballo y entrando a la taberna. Al darse cuenta que iba solo, se devolvió y miró al conde - Hey, muñequito, ¿no me seguirás?  
Fersen lo miró furioso pero, finalmente, bajó también de su caballo en silencio. No quería probar la cólera de la ex comandante.

Soissons y Fersen bebieron vino en silencio, sin sacarse ni por un momento los ojos de encima. Se había producido entre ellos una antipatía casi natural, provocada por la relación que cada uno mantenía con Oscar.

-Por nuestro bien, será mejor realizar este viaje en paz - rompió el silencio Alain.

Fersen hizo una media sonrisa - Esto no lo haces por André, ¿cierto?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Conde Fersen - dijo levantando una ceja y tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Claro… - farfulló el sueco sarcástico. - Pero tienes razón, hagamos el viaje en paz. No quiero que Oscar pase un mal rato por nuestras diferencias.

Alain rió de buena gana frente a la mirada curiosa de Fersen - ¿Ella, pasarlo mal? Le aseguro que quien lo pasará mal no será ella, sino tú – le advirtió - Se ve que no la conoces en su faceta de comandante y aunque ahora esté fuera del ejército y la guardia, siempre se comportará como lo que es y ella es una militar, por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Fersen tuvo que admitir que Soissons tenía razón. Jugar con el temperamento de Oscar, era como jugar con fuego - Está bien, seguiré vuestro consejo, Alain. ¿Puedo llamarte Alain?

-Claro, Fersen.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie para retirarse. Caminaron hacia la salida. Antes de que Alain se dirigiera hacia su caballo, Fersen, lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención. El sargento, lo miró por sobre el hombro. - Sólo un último punto a nuestro acuerdo, Alain.

-Habla – le dijo quitando el brazo que tenía atrapado en su mano Fersen.

-No vuelvas a llamarme hombrecito o muñequito - le advirtió con seriedad.

Alain sólo rió, tomó las riendas del potro y se dirigió hacia la posada. Fersen, derrotado, hizo lo mismo.

…..  
Oscar, yacía a oscuras recostaba sobre la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación completamente desvelada. Se sentía muy cansada, su cuerpo así lo expresaba y hacía horas que intentaba dormir, pero no lo lograba. Suspiró con profundidad al darse cuenta que las horas transcurrían sin piedad. Se giró hacia su lado derecho y abrazó la mullida almohada, volviendo a cerrar una vez más los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, finalmente lo logró, entrando en un profundo trance que la llevó a un páramo oscuro, húmedo y tenebroso. A su alrededor, había cientos, miles de personas enardecidas, gritando con las manos empuñadas hacia el cielo _¡Libertad! ¡Libertad!_ En lo alto de una colina, divisó un aparato largo de madera que, en su parte superior, tenía una gran hoja metálica sujeta a una cuerda. Sin saber cómo, se vio perdida entre la multitud de personas, vestida con su antiguo uniforme de comandante de la Guardia Imperial. Caminó entre ellos, buscando algo que había perdido, pero no recordaba qué. Al instante, se dio cuenta que era observada inquisitivamente por la aglomeración a su alrededor. _¡Es un perro de la reina! ¡Es un noble! ¡Es un maldito noble!_ Vociferaban acercándose a ella con los ojos desorbitados y rostros famélicos. La tomaron de los brazos con agresividad arrastrándola hasta lo alto de la colina. La lanzaron al piso cayendo a los pies de una mujer. Oscar, al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba bajo María Antonieta, quien la observaba con desprecio. ¡ _Traidora! ¡Eres una desertora!,_ exclamaba una y otra vez la reina de Francia. Luego, fue levantada de los brazos por dos hombres y llevada hasta la máquina. La obligaron a poner su cabeza en la base de ésta. _"Me van a cortar la cabeza"_ , pensó para sí misma, entonces comenzó a patalear y tirar golpes a los hombres, quienes la redujeron inmediatamente. La reina, reía de manera descontrolada y solo se detuvo para decir: _"A los traidores y desertores se les debe cortar la cabeza"_. La joven, se sintió aterrorizada. Luego, un verdugo encapuchado se acercó a ella y habló cerca de su oído con voz grave. _"¿Ya dijiste tus oraciones esta noche, Oscar?"_

\- ¡Oscar, Oscar! - Fersen zamarreaba a la muchacha para que abriera los ojos.  
\- ¡No, no, no! - repetía ella incesantemente, precipitando a diestra y siniestra golpes.  
\- ¡Oscar, soy yo abre los ojos! - cuando por fin los abrió miró al conde aterrorizada, se sentó en la cama y explotó en llanto. Este la abrazó para consolarla. - Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla - decía mientras acariciaba con ternura la espalda de la joven. Cuando sintió que ya se había calmado, la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó buscando sus ojos.

Oscar, se mantenía con la mirada baja, aún sollozando por el terror provocado a raíz de su sueño.  
-Sí… estoy bien - dijo apenas en un susurro.  
-Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿me quieres contar? - Ella negó con la cabeza - Está bien, querida, no te preocupes.

Luego de un rato, en el que Fersen se quedó acompañándola, sentado junto a ella, Oscar logró encontrar calma y claridad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó al volver en sí y percatarse de la presencia del sueco en su habitación. Este se alejó un poco y carraspeó incómodo.  
-Este… Vine a ver si estabas lista, porque ya es tarde y entonces escuché tus gritos – explicó nervioso - Perdona si te incomodé.  
-Oh, no… - dijo suavizando su tono la joven - No te preocupes. Te lo agradezco mucho. Me arreglaré para que podamos irnos.  
-Sí, te esperaremos abajo – habló el conde caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta.  
-¡Fersen, espera! - El sueco se devolvió inmediatamente. Sostuvieron sus miradas por algunos segundos - ¿Crees que soy una traidora por haber renunciado a mi puesto en la Guardia del Ejército? ¿Me perdonará algún día su Alteza?  
El joven caminó unos pasos más hacia ella y tomó una de sus manos - No eres una traidora, Oscar, sino una persona que lucha por sí misma hasta el final. Lady Antonieta así lo comprende. No debes preocuparte por eso.  
Oscar se quedó mirándolo suplicante de una respuesta que realmente pudiera calmar su conciencia. Finalmente, pensó, todo lo que ocurría, tanto en la realidad como en su mente, eran las consecuencias de sus actos y no tenía más opción que asumirlas. - Gracias, Fersen – musitó disimulando su angustia.

Fersen le sonrió tiernamente, creyéndose satisfecho por haberla podido tranquilizar.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, Alain estaba en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mordiendo un trozo de paja. El joven conde, hizo caso omiso de su presencia y continuó caminando.  
-Fersen… - dijo en tono calmo Alain. Fersen se detuvo sin voltear a mirarlo - No olvides que es una mujer y tú, un hombre - El sueco, cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. No tenía ánimo de dar explicaciones.  
-Los esperaré abajo, por favor no tardes.  
Alain, hizo una mueca de sonrisa. - Claro - musitó entre dientes.

Fue un largo viaje recorrido a través de todo el sur de Francia. A esa altura, ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que habían abandonado Versalles. La relación entre el conde y Alain, parecía haber mejorado notablemente o, al menos, eso disimulaban frente a Oscar, quien, ante el menor gesto de discordia entre los hombres, los catapultaba con una sola mirada.

Llegaron a Toulouse al medio día. Recorrieron la ciudad admirando la hermosa arquitectura y sus fulminantes colores. Hacía un excelente clima, lo cual los reconfortó.

-Debemos continuar ahora, si no queremos que nos sorprenda la noche – advirtió Fersen a sus acompañantes.  
Oscar, lo miró con atención, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – Sí, estoy ansiosa por conocer el lugar.  
Se adentraron hacia el interior de la ciudad, dónde la civilización, al parecer desaparecía para abrir paso a una vegetación abundante. Hermosos prados con varias tonalidades de verdes que parecían no tener fin, decoraban el paisaje. El viento, era poderoso cada cierto intertanto de tiempo, tanto, que se sentía como agujas en el rostro. Oscar, llevaba el cabello revuelto, los rizos le tapaban la cara y, la obligaban a hacer un gesto que, a Alain, le pareció increíblemente femenino e inocente. Guiados por Fersen durante todo el trayecto, de pronto los obligó a detenerse en medio de la nada. El sol, ya se estaba acercando a las colinas colindantes, por lo que los colores alrededor, eran aterciopelados y suaves.  
-Mira Oscar, luego de esas colinas, encontrarás tu nuevo hogar – dijo indicando con el dedo hacia un lugar, que era igual a todos los otros que habían recorrido durante las últimas horas.  
La joven, se mostró evidentemente emocionada. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le palpitaba el pecho con fuerza y, el cuerpo, le temblaba. Volteó su mirada dirigiéndose a Fersen.  
-No sé cómo agradecerte, querido amigo.  
-No lo hagas, sólo sé feliz, Oscar.  
Ella sonrió.  
-Lo haré – se acercó hacia el sueco y le tomó la mano. –Siempre serás bienvenido, este también es tu hogar de ahora en adelante – luego, se acercó un poco más y le brindó un largo abrazo.  
Alain, los observaba curioso por la intimidad que mostraban en su trato. Reparó que Oscar, algo susurraba al oído del conde. Frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto. De repente, se encontró con ella frente a frente.  
-Alain, muchas gracias. Tu compañía me hizo muy bien – dijo ofreciéndole la mano.  
\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos hasta allá?  
-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Adiós, Alain Soissons.  
-Adiós, comandante – respondió él con un nudo agolpado en su garganta. 

Ambos hombres, se quedaron observando cómo la joven se alejaba por entre las colinas. Su hermoso cabello se ondeaba al compás del viento, salvaje e indomable, como ella siempre había sido.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia su destino, la joven sintió con intensidad el latir de su corazón en cada parte de su cuerpo y diferentes emociones revoloteando en su pecho Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, sonreír y volver a llorar. Al fin había llegado a su destino, su vida comenzaba en ese lugar. Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina, una pequeña casa se divisaba en el valle. Desde la altura en la que estaba, se detuvo a mirarla con atención, advirtiendo que en nada se parecía al hogar en el cual había crecido. Era modesta, sencilla y pequeña. Su corazón se estremeció en una mezcla de ternura y emoción. Un hermoso jardín la decoraba en forma encantadora y una pequeña cerca de madera marcaba la entrada. Vino entonces a su memoria, aquella vez que estuvo en la humilde casa de Rosalie y Bernard. En ese momento, tuvo una sensación muy similar a la que tenía ahora, la de estar en un verdadero hogar. Se quedó mirándola por varios minutos más, apreciando cada detalle en ella. El viento llevaba su rubia melena hacia cualquier dirección, por lo que tuvo que quitarse el cabello del rostro varias veces para seguir mirando. De pronto, entre la enmarañada que estaba frente a sus ojos, apareció una figura familiar. Abrió sus grandes ojos azules, sin poder evitar que un sollozo saliera de su garganta. Se tapó la boca para acallarlo y entender su sorpresa. Era él. _Dios mío,_ se dijo aún emocionada, _es él, es él, es él_ , repetía sin cesar. Sabía, ahora, que ese hogar estaba completo. Luego de muchos meses de ardiente espera, de soledad autoimpuesta, de soñar dormida y despierta, por fin respiró aliviada de esa angustia constante que la desgarraba por dentro día a día. La presión que había estado cerrando su pecho, al fin cedía ante la tan anhelada posibilidad de sentir su abrazo. Bajó de Cesar intentando guardar la calma, para sentir y atesorar cada paso que la acercaba hacia su objeto de amor. Le temblaban las piernas, aún así, caminó con paso firme y la mirada incesante en la silueta del alto joven, prácticamente arrastrando a su caballo de las riendas.

El muchacho, no se percató de su presencia, hasta que en medio de sus actividades, la presintió, quedándose totalmente paralizado. Su primer impulso fue correr hacia ella, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, que por un momento creyó estar en un sueño. Imposibilitado de realizar cualquier movimiento, se quedó atento al caminar seguro de la joven que se acercaba, al fuego en su mirada, al vaivén de su largo cabello rubio en cada paso. Cuando ella llegó frente a él, mantuvieron su mirada fija en el otro por largos segundos.

\- ¿No eres un sueño, verdad? – preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz temblorosa.  
-No, estoy aquí, contigo – respondió él con la respiración agitada, sin atreverse aún a tocarla. Siguieron mirándose, teniendo sólo el cielo como testigo de un reencuentro que había sido soñado solo en su imaginario diario desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Finalmente, André controlado solamente por sus impulsos, tomó entre sus manos las frías manos de la mujer que le estaba robando la calma desde hacía meses con su prolongada ausencia. Puso una de ellas sobre su mejilla para albergarla con su propio calor, e inmediatamente, comenzó a besarla con frenesí incontrolable. – Soy real y tú también lo eres, estoy aquí, amor mío, estoy aquí… - repetía con ansiedad, desesperación y suavidad, llevando sus besos hasta los finos dedos de la muchacha, quien comenzó a llorar superada por la emoción. El fragor del cuerpo de André era como un imán para sus sentidos. No podía hacer uso de su autocontrol ante él, ya no podía guardar la calma ni las ganas, ante su presencia.  
-¡Oh, André! – exclamó finalmente entregándose a todas esas sensaciones que estaban en su interior, lanzándose a sus brazos con todo el ímpetu que su corazón le obligaba a tener en ese momento. Él, correspondió a su contacto de inmediato, aprisionándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Ambos lloraron de felicidad abrazados por un largo rato, sintiendo el compás de sus corazones, sus respiraciones aceleradas, el temblor de sus músculos. Cada quien, en su mente, había estado recreando ese momento, sin embargo, nada era como se había presentado en sus pensamientos, porque todo lo que ocurría, se sentía mucho más intenso e inesperado. Era una felicidad que no podían traducir a palabras, ni siquiera a gestos o caricias. Cuando se separaron, cada uno secó con sus manos las lágrimas del otro, volviéndose a mirar con alegría y devoción.  
-Te extrañé tanto que creí que iba a morir – confesó André con sus manos envolviendo el trémulo rostro de la muchacha.  
Ella suspiró profundamente - Perdóname por no haberte podido proteger… todo esto fue…  
\- ¡No! Oscar, no digas nunca más eso. Nada fue tu culpa, era lo que tenía que suceder – la acercó hacia sí, posando un largo beso en su frente. Después, apoyó su mejilla en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes había puesto sus labios, enredando en sus dedos la espesa cabellera rubia. Oscar lo abrazó con fuerza monumental, temerosa de que se fuera a escapar de sus brazos. – Todo, absolutamente todo, valió la pena por este momento – continuó hablando el muchacho - No cambiaría ni un segundo de nuestra historia, la repetiría mil veces por vivir esto junto a ti una y otra vez.  
-Pudiste haber muerto en ese motín… ¡tenía tanto miedo! – le dijo angustiada, revolviéndose en la calidez de su fuerte pecho, al traer a su mente esos recuerdos.  
-Pero eso no pasó, estoy bien, a salvo… estamos juntos mi amor, ¡al fin! – la separó con suavidad de sí, tomándola con firmeza de la cintura. Oscar, se dejó llevar por la voluntad de su compañero y cerró los ojos para recibir el beso tan ansiado de su adorado André. Al sentir la humedad de sus labios y el sabor de su boca en la de ella, no pudo evitar querer prolongarlo por toda la eternidad. Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato, se contraía y pulsaba ante el contacto de las lenguas y las manos de André acariciando su espalda, luego su cuello y cada parte de ella con una bendita desesperación. Ella, lo tomó de la nuca, sin dejarlo separarse de su boca mientras se estaban besando. Pegó sus caderas a las de él, entrelazándose entre sus piernas, para acoplarse por completo y dejar de sentir la separación a la que se habían tenido que someter durante esos largos meses de ausencia.. Después de un largo momento, se separaron y, al abrir los ojos, fue como si ambos hubiesen vuelto a nacer y se miraran por primera vez. Sonrieron precozmente frente a la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro que se presentaba ante ellos, forjado a base de sacrificios y profundo amor.  
\- Bienvenida, Madame Grandier – dijo él con una sonrisa que la deslumbró completamente. Ella, correspondió a esa sonrisa y, acto seguido, se colgó de su cuello para no dejar al descubierto sus mejillas completamente arreboladas, pero no de vergüenza, sino de felicidad. En silencio y con delicadeza, André la tomó en brazos, al igual como lo hizo aquella noche en que se habían besado por primera vez. Caminó con ella hasta la casa e ingresaron como recién casados a su interior, mientras que afuera, el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos anunciando su pronta retirada y, las primeras estrellas en el amplio firmamento, hacían su aparición. El viento, silbaba una melodía de alegría y triunfo, de esperanza y la promesa de un futuro lleno de momentos inesperados pero, muy seguramente, colmados de amor y compañerismo. Los dos muchachos que se habían criado juntos como hermanos, hoy, comenzaban su vida como marido y mujer, lejos de la maldad, apatía y desigualdad de una sociedad que, en el pasado, los había lastimado. Se habían convertido en los grandes héroes de su propia vida, habían encontrado, por fin, la libertad para amar.

 _Rugen los cañones en París,  
un ave dorada se asoma en el cielo surcando mi mirada.  
Nuestro Amor flamea al viento.  
Nuestro Amor es libre, al fin.  
_

EPÍLOGO

El conde Fersen y Alain Soissons, cabalgaban sin prisas de regreso a la ciudad de Toulouse. Iban silenciosos, con el corazón tranquilo por haber cumplido con la misión que se habían empeñado en llevarla a cabo hasta el final con éxito.

-No soy tan estúpido como ustedes creen – dijo Soissons rompiendo un silencio que llevaba largos minutos. Fersen lo miró sorprendido, luego sonrió.

-Lo sé, y yo tampoco lo soy - el joven conde hizo una pausa para intentar medir sus palabras. - La amas, ¿cierto?

El soldado esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar hacia el camino - ¿Acaso tú no?

-No de la forma en que tú crees.

\- ¿Existe otra forma, Fersen?

-Creo que sí, que existen diferentes tipos de amor. El mío por Oscar está basado en la amistad y en la confianza. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿la amas? - insistió el conde ante la evidente evasión de Alain Soissons.

El soldado guardó silencio. Sus sentimientos hacia la comandante aún no tenían una explicación para él, ni un origen ni un fin. Sí, por supuesto, debía asumir que se sentía atraído por ella, por su belleza, su espíritu, su capacidad de luchar con fiereza y ser dulce al mismo tiempo. Pero tenía muy claro que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. La devoción que la ex comandante sentía por André, aún después de su supuesta muerte, le marcaban los límites que jamás se atrevería, ni debía traspasar. No era amor lo que sentía, eso sí lo sabía. Tampoco un enamoramiento repentino. Era más bien algo que lo inquietaba y, al mismo tiempo, lo calmaba, ante la imposibilidad que tenía de averiguar un poco más allá en su sentir. Miró a Fersen que iba concentrado en el camino. Desde el momento en que Oscar le había entregado la carta para André hacía varios meses atrás, sabía que algo en esa historia no encajaba. Muchas veces pensó, que si André estuviera muerto, jamás la elección de la joven hubiera sido venir a pasar el resto de su vida al fin del mundo y lejos de la vida militar. Siempre su liderazgo, su oportunidad de mandar a sus subordinados, había sido una forma de exorcizar sus demonios internos. En realidad, era la única forma que tenía.

Detuvo su caballo para poder leer en la mirada de Fersen la verdad, por si este se atrevía a mentirle -¿André está vivo? - preguntó sin rodeos.

Fersen también se detuvo, y no titubeó en su respuesta. - Sí, Alain. Era la única forma que teníamos de desviar la atención del padre de Oscar. Mientras menos personas lo supieran, más fácil era sacarlo de París y hacerlo pasar por muerto.

Alain frunció el ceño - ¿Y dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Las primeras semanas, lo escondí en mi casa - Alain abrió los ojos sorprendido. No creía al delicado conde capaz de tamaña hazaña. - Una vez que se concretó la compra de la casa y tuve los títulos de dominio en mi poder, viajó hasta acá y se ha mantenido aquí durante todo este tiempo, esperando a Oscar.

-Entiendo…- balbuceó Alain sumido en sus pensamientos y cuestionamientos. - ¿Por qué Oscar demoró tanto tiempo en venir hasta acá? Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, acaso, ¿ella tuvo dudas?

Fersen sonrió. Alain demostraba un gran sentido de fidelidad hacia André, lo que lo hacía parecer un poco sobreprotector con el muchacho. -Claro que no. Todo esto fue planificado por la mejor estratega de Francia, la comandante Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes. No podía venir hasta acá inmediatamente, hubiese sido algo muy sospechoso. Tuvo que hacer creer a todo el mundo que André había muerto, especialmente a su padre. Además, un general del ejército no se retira de un día para otro de sus labores. Sólo gracias a su amistad con la reina, se le permitió hacerlo en forma tan rápida y repentina.

-¿Quiénes lo sabían? - Alain era un enjambre de preguntas que parecían nunca acabar.

-André, ella y yo… y, eventualmente, la abuela de André.

-Y lo del motín, ¿fue real? - volvió a preguntar. Sabía que ese era el momento para resolver todas sus dudas.

-Tú sabes que sí. Fue el riesgo que debimos correr para que todo fuera lo más creíble posible y la única forma de sacar a André de ahí. El padre de Oscar es un militar, si fallábamos en algún detalle, todo hubiese sido en vano. De todas formas, ellos nunca confiaron en que el general liberara a André tan fácilmente - hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el frente y retomar el camino, pero recordó lo que Oscar le había dicho minutos atrás. - Por cierto – puso su mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela color marrón – Oscar dejó esto para ti.

Alain lo tomó entre sus manos, creía saber de qué se trataba. Era la pequeña medalla que meses antes había estado en su poder. Recordó la historia que Oscar le había contado acerca de su origen en aquella ocasión. Sonrió al tenerla nuevamente entre sus manos.

-Supongo que esto también fue parte de su plan.

Fersen volvió a sonreír. – Tal vez. Según sé, André jamás ha vencido con la espada a Oscar… aunque él insiste en que se ha dejado ganar más de una vez, así que puede ser real, como no - Alain también sonrió. - Oscar me pidió que te diera las gracias y que te dijera que lamentaba haberte engañado, pero que sabía que tú lo podrías entender.

-Claro que sí, ahora me dicen el comprensivo Alain - dijo guardando la medalla en su bolsillo. -Vamos Fersen - habló ya más tranquilo y resignado - Hagamos una carrera hasta la taberna del pueblo, el que llega último, pagará las cervezas - espoleó su caballo y salió al galope sin darle tiempo al conde de aceptar.

Fersen, con apenas tiempo de reaccionar, iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se volteó para mirar por última vez el camino que podría llevarlo de regreso a Oscar. Su corazón se estremeció ante la inminente ausencia de su amiga, la única, que había tenido en realidad. Se sintió nervioso, ante la incertidumbre de no saber todavía qué le esperaba en Versalles, pero sí sabía que tenía el profundo deseo de defender y proteger a su ser amado, a su reina. Quizás su lucha no era con él mismo, como en el caso de Oscar, sino contra algo mucho más infranqueable e imposible. Aún así, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo entero por la mujer que hace años atrás, con su belleza y frescura, le había arrebatado la voluntad y el razonamiento.

Suspiró. Una vez más, debía decir adiós a la comandante Oscar. 

….

Tres semanas después, en algún lugar del sur de Francia…

 _Duermes, y tu respiración golpea mi pecho con una llamarada de deseo y ternura. Yo, que siempre fui tu fiel compañero, el amigo silencioso, tu sombra inagotable, me conformaba con tu mirada, tus gestos, una sonrisa fugaz. Hoy, en cambio, me alimento de tus besos, de la humedad de tu cuerpo, de esos dulces "te amo" que se te escapan luego de hacer el amor. A veces, no sé si estoy viviendo un sueño o la realidad pero, de la forma que sea, quiero que sepas que soy feliz, que soy inmensamente feliz.  
El futuro lo vivimos aquí, en cada paso que damos, en cada aurora que despierta tus sentidos a un nuevo día, como una caricia venida desde la mano de Dios. No te mereces menos que eso, mi amor.  
No sé si algún día pueda dejar de temblar al mirarte o de saciar este hambre incesante de ti. Tampoco sé qué nos deparan los días venideros, sin embargo, decidí hace muchos años entregarte todo de mí. No es una promesa hacia el futuro, mi amor, es la elección que anhelo hacer cada día que pueda estar a tu lado. Si estoy vivo, hoy, es para cumplir con ese deseo venido desde lo más oculto de mi alma.  
Mi vida comenzó contigo aquel día de mis escasos seis años, cuando me regalaste tu sonrisa, tus juegos secretos, la promesa de una amistad a través del tiempo. Siempre creí en eso, siempre confié en que nuestros corazones encontrarían la forma de encontrarse para el amor. Y no me equivoqué. Estás aquí a mi lado y duermes frágil, inocente como una ninfa del bosque.  
Aún siento miedo de tocarte y que de pronto desaparezcas, como en todos esos sueños en los que te tuve y te amé, pero siempre terminabas esfumándote. Me atrevo, al menos, a rozarte con mesura y timidez. Recorro el surco de tu espalda como si estuviera transitando a través de un abismo y casi sin poder controlarlo, siento ese vértigo en mi estómago, me estremezco ante el frágil contacto con la suavidad de tu piel lozana y fresca. Tú también lo haces y me miras aún perdida entre la epifanía de tus sueños y la realidad. Me buscas y me abrazas, suspiras aliviada al encontrar mi espalda o mi pecho. Cada vez que eso ocurre, siento que me podría perder en este mundo de amor y deseo y en tu mirada, que es como un pozo de agua cristalina que habla desde el fondo silencioso acerca de tu lucha, la que libraste con valentía y fuerza y por la cual agradeceré por el resto de mi vida. _

_Mi amor, mi Oscar, mi Ángel caído, mi Diosa del Olimpo. Si pudieras salir de tu cuerpo en este instante y mirarte como yo te estoy mirando. Si pudieras ver a través de mis ojos, y sentir con mi corazón, desearte con mi cuerpo y pensarte con mi mente, descubrirías con total certeza y seguridad, que esto es real e inmenso, inquebrantable. Sabrías, mi amor, que morir ya no es un castigo para mí, porque hay algo peor que la muerte y, eso es, estar sin ti._

 _ **Siempre quise escribir una historia de amor de Oscar y André. Una historia de ese amor que todas idealizamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Fue difícil decidir si Oscar continuaría siendo una comandante o si finalmente se dedicaría a vivir una vida común y corriente junto al hombre que amaba. Finalmente, me decidí por esta última porque siempre mi intención fue que pudieran amarse, así como no lo habían podido hacer en la historia original. Aún así, tuve esos conflictos que quise representar en el diálogo de Oscar con Maria Antonieta y en su sueño. Siempre vi a la comandante como una persona muy guiada por el deber ser, tanto así, que puso en peligro su amor y murió por su causa. Pero creo que en el fondo de su corazón, solo ansiaba amar y ser amada.**_

 _ **Este capítulo estuvo prácticamente listo hacía varias semanas, faltaba pulir algunos diálogos y detalles, pero creo que lo estuve aplazando porque no quería llegara el fin. Aún así, no pondré "fin" ni "continuará" porque quiero seguir soñando que nuestros Oscar y André siguen teniendo una vida juntos y que son felices a pesar de las tormentas. Y también quiero que las lectoras hagan lo mismo, que no pierdan la esperanza de que sus personajes favoritos siguen viviendo de la forma en que lo hicieron en esta historia.**_

 _ **Tampoco prometí más capítulos porque no quise forzar más historias paralelas ni introducir nuevos personajes, pero sí, quiero compartir con ustedes una historia muy bonita de uno de mis personajes favoritos que tendrá como antecedente este fanfic.**_

 _ **Mi Oscar y mi André (me gustó llamarlos así cuando lo leí en un review de Dayana) no tienen una edad determinada. En mi mente, siempre serán jóvenes y hermosos, pero quizás, sólo quizás, crecerán un poquito en la próxima historia.**_

 _ **Quise dejar lo más importante para el final. MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a cada persona que lee anónimamente, a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes se dan el trabajo de comentarla. Sinceramente, es un placer leer que les ha gustado y que gozan, sufren, se alegran como yo lo he hecho al escribirla. Debo confesar que lloré al escribir el reencuentro de André y Óscar y el final feliz que siempre quise. Espero ustedes también lo hayan hecho… Al menos un poquito XD.**_

 _ **GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**_


	11. Capítulo Especial: Una visita inesperada

**_Aclaración: este es un capítulo especial del fanfic que le precede. ¡Espero lo disfrutes!_**

 **Capítulo especial: Una visita inesperada  
**

Tal y como Oscar lo prometió, tan solo unos meses después de unirse a André en su casa en el sur de Francia, hizo traer a su querida nana hasta su nuevo hogar. La anciana, lamentablemente con el correr de los años, vio su salud deteriorarse poco a poco, por lo que permanecía más tiempo en cama que de pie, ya que sus fuerzas ya no la acompañaban para consentir a su querida niña, ni regañar a su nieto. Sin embargo, aún conservaba la alegría de vivir y de realizar lo que siempre amó hacer: cuidar de Oscar como si fuera su nieta.  
Marrón Glacé, como siempre, tenía sus propias aprehensiones en relación a la vida de sus muchachos y no perdía oportunidad para cambiar aquello que no le gustaba, aunque la mayoría de sus intentos siempre fueron en vano. Desde que había llegado a la casa de los Grandier - Jarjayes, se dedicó en forma muy persistente en dar consejos a Oscar para convertirla en una "verdadera mujer", como decía ella, por lo que comenzó a entrenarla en las labores propias de su género: cocina, bordado, planchado. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, Oscar se negó en forma categórica a cumplir dentro de ese pequeño mundo que habían creado entre los tres, un rol común y corriente. Adoraba a su nana, pero su voluntad y deseo se dirigió a trabajar a la par con André en el campo, criando animales y brindándoles todos los cuidados que estos requerían.  
Solo cuando terminaban su trabajo en el campo, se dedicaban a las labores del hogar. Hacía un tiempo atrás, habían tomado la determinación de dividir por igual los quehaceres hogareños, sin embargo, el plan tuvo que cambiar al darse cuenta que Oscar, no contaba con las habilidades que en aquella época se podrían esperar de una mujer. No obstante, esto no fue problema para la joven pareja, ya que André tuvo la genial y noble idea de convertir a Oscar en su asistente de cocina, limpieza, planchado, en su asistente de "casi" todo. Finalmente, terminaron realizando todas estas actividades juntos con el objeto de que la joven aprendiera cómo se llevaban a cabo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Pasaron los años y terminaron acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida, que la mayoría del tiempo los hacía disfrutar de la compañía del otro y hablar de cosas triviales y domésticas. Eso sí, en más de una ocasión, Oscar tuvo que aprender a lidiar consigo misma y su carácter dominante al tener que, de cierta forma, subordinarse a su entusiasta esposo, quien de vez en cuando, la sacaba de sus cabales solo para ver sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillantes de furia.

-o-

Aquella mañana, prometía ser una mañana como cualquier otra en aquel alejado lugar del mundo, sin embargo, apenas cantó el gallo al alba, intensas nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo. La temperatura bajó abruptamente y las aves volaron en busca de refugio. Todo indicaba que una tormenta se acercaba y era inminente. André miró por la ventana del comedor, extrañado de la oscuridad que reinaba en ese momento, a pesar de que había amanecido hacía un par de horas. Se quedó observando a través del cristal que comenzaba a empañarse con su respiración. Pequeñas gotas, que fueron aumentando en cantidad, le borraron la visión por completo.

\- ¡André! - gritó Oscar desde la habitación interrumpiéndolo en sus pensamientos- ¿Viste mi cam…?

\- ¡En el segundo cajón de la cómoda! – respondió antes de que la joven pudiera terminar la frase, mientras continuaba arreglando la mesa para el desayuno.

La joven sonrió al comprobar, una vez más, la habilidad de André para adivinar sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Gracias cariño! – fue con premura a buscar en el lugar que le había indicado, ya que estaba sintiendo más frío de lo normal, pero lanzó la camisa sobre la cama, olvidándose por completo de que se estaba congelando, y comenzó a buscar con desesperación sus botas. _¿Dónde demonios las dejé?_ Se preguntó entre dientes mientras escudriñaba debajo de la cama y dentro de los muebles.

\- ¡Ejem, ejem! - escuchó a sus espaldas la joven que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso.

\- ¿Buscabas esto? - preguntó André desde la puerta de la habitación, con el brazo extendido y un par de botas negras, perfectamente lustradas, en su mano.

Oscar se levantó y se puso las manos en las caderas -¿Cómo…? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás muy distraída últimamente. Olvidaste que ayer saliste a caminar al campo y quedaron…

-... Cubiertas de barro - completó la frase al recordar. Inmediatamente fue por ellas, pero André¡ con agilidad las escondió en su espalda.

-Creo que me merezco un premio por ser tan buen marido - le coqueteó el muchacho, tocándose con el dedo índice la mejilla, para indicarle donde debía poner sus labios.

Oscar sonrió divertida - Sí, tienes razón, te mereces un premio - dijo acercándose con lentitud hacia él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. André, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, de pronto se vio hipnotizado por un par de hermosos ojos azules. Oscar rio al ver su cara cuando lo soltó con total brusquedad - Pero sólo te lo daré cuando me devuelvas mis botas - se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el borde, a los pies de la cama, con las piernas y brazos cruzados.  
A André, le pareció una escena increíblemente sensual ver a su mujer en pantalones y en el torso, sólo ropa interior, por lo que dejó caer las botas con total despreocupación y se lanzó sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas. La chica se ruborizó al instante al recibir su mirada cargada de deseo. Esa mirada, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún lograba inquietarla desde los pies hasta la cabeza. El nudo en el estómago que le producía sentir a André sobre ella, era lo que la mantenía viva, era el fuego que necesitaba su vida para que todo tuviera sentido.

-Creo que el desayuno podría esperar – le susurró con suavidad André en el oído, dándole un beso en la piel nívea y desnuda del cuello. Oscar cerró los ojos y, automáticamente, se le escapó un quejido al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su piel. – Sabes que cuando haces eso me enloqueces… - le dijo André mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad.

Oscar, inmediatamente, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, para acercarlo hacia ella. Él, le soltó las muñecas y con su mano, comenzó a recorrer con ternura y lentitud los párpados, mejillas, el sutil contorno de los labios. – Eres tan hermosa – musitó mientras la observaba con ternura y admiración. Oscar, solo cerró los ojos y se entregó a las dulces caricias que estaba recibiendo. Luego, André llevó su mano por detrás del delgado y frágil cuello, impulsándola hacia su boca desde la nuca. La iba a besar ya desbordado de pasión, cuando de pronto la joven rubia se liberó, incorporándose rápidamente y con una expresión de desconcierto en la mirada.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - le dijo a André en un susurro. Este la miraba extrañado.

\- ¿No, qué cosa? – preguntó el muchacho aún con la respiración agitada.

-Shhh… escucha - puso su mano en la boca de él para que guardara silencio y pudieran escuchar los golpes que provenían desde la puerta de entrada - Eso, ¿lo escuchaste? - insistió.

-Debe ser el viento, ya comenzó a llover - explicó él levantándose para mirar por la ventana. El cielo, estaba completamente gris y la intensa lluvia no permitía ver muy lejos.  
Luego, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la joven con la idea de completar lo que había dejado pendiente, la iba a besar, cuando otra vez oyeron golpes que los alarmaron, pero esta vez mucho más fuertes y persistentes.

\- André, alguien está golpeando la puerta - advirtió Oscar mirándolo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

El joven frunció el ceño - No puede ser, ¿quién vendría a esta hora y con este clima? Iré a verificar – habló dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa mientras se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón.

Por un segundo, pasó por la mente de Oscar de que su padre los había encontrado. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, tanto, que se quedó paralizada. Sin embargo, luego reaccionó, convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello era imposible. Se puso la camisa y las botas con rapidez.

\- ¡Oscar, ven a ver esto! - la llamó André desde el otro lado. Ella caminó por el pasillo a paso ligero hasta la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Qué…? - se quedó boquiabierta al ver a dos niños de unos cuatro años, tomados de la mano y completamente empapados por la lluvia. Temblaban de frío y tenían los labios azules. - ¡Por Dios! - exclamó y, casi por instinto, los empujó hacia dentro de la casa. André corrió por unas toallas y, mientras Oscar los secaba y les quitaba la ropa mojada, encendió el fuego de la chimenea. Los vistieron con sus camisas y los sentaron frente al calor de las llamas, alegrándose cuando notaron que sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color y sus cuerpos ya no tiritaban de frío.

Mientras los niños se reponían ante el fuego sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra, Oscar buscó los ojos de André para encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando se hallaron, pudo notar, que él tenía la misma pregunta en la mirada.  
Los niños estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados fuertemente de la mano, observando el fuego con total atención. Una vez transcurrida la sorpresa que se llevó la pareja con la llegada de sus inesperados visitantes, se dieron a la tarea de analizarlos con mayor detalle. La niña tenía unos hermosos rizos rubios que caían en forma totalmente desordenada en su frente; una piel tan blanca que parecía casi traslúcida, las mejillas rosadas y unos grandes ojos azules. Si bien, pudieron notar que aparentaba ser mayor que el niño, ya que en su mirada se dejaba entrever un dejo de madurez y extrema seriedad, eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño y contextura. El chico, por su parte, tenía el cabello también rizado, pero marrón oscuro, los ojos verdes como dos aceitunas y una nariz perfectamente perfilada.  
Las dudas que iban surgiendo a medida que los miraban y analizaban en silencio, los inquietaron de forma inevitable. Fue por eso que Oscar, ya no pudiendo más de la curiosidad, decidió tomar la iniciativa y se acercó a la aparentemente dulce niña que estaba imbuida en el movimiento que hacían las llamas del fuego. Con calma, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. La miró directamente a los ojos, a lo cual, la niña respondió sin ninguna pizca de timidez o vergüenza, correspondiéndole con una mirada fija de inmediato. Oscar sintió que la traspasaba con su mirada, como si pudiera ver dentro de su interior. Una sensación en su estómago le llamó la atención, era como si le hubiesen removido las entrañas, lo cual, la desestabilizó. Tuvo que tomar algunas bocanadas de aire antes de poder hablar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – le preguntó con una dulzura que desconocía en sí misma.

La niña arrugó el entrecejo y se refugió en la espalda de su pequeño compañero, pero sosteniendo en todo momento la mirada de Oscar. Esta, al ver la negativa de la niña a responderle, intentó tocarla, pero la rechazó de inmediato.

\- ¡No me gusta que me digan pequeña! - protestó aún con el ceño fruncido y una voz chillona la niña, aferrándose con aún más fuerza al niño que estaba a su lado.

Oscar se sorprendió ante su respuesta, no esperaba una reacción así de su parte al ser tan pequeña y mucho menos que se comportara en forma tan esquiva, hasta desconfiada. Sin embargo, comprendió que sólo se estaba protegiendo ante los desconocidos que eran para ella en esos momentos.  
Luego de superado el impasse, se dirigió al pequeño de ojos verdes, que la observaba con evidente asombro.

\- ¿Y tú, tienes un nombre? – preguntó tomándole la mano. El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y cuál es? - volvió a preguntar al no obtener una respuesta verbal. El niño no pronunció palabra, pero liberó su pequeña mano de la de Oscar y sacó del rostro de la mujer un rizo rubio que estaba cubriendo su mirada. Luego, tomó otro mechón de pelo más largo y comenzó a enrollarlo entre sus pequeños dedos completamente fascinado. Oscar, no lo interrumpió en su actividad, todo lo contrario, lo dejó continuar al sentir ese gesto como algo muy familiar. No sabía por qué, pero al ver al silencioso niño haciendo ese juego con su pelo, no pudo dejar de mirarlo y admirar la extrema ternura que había en cada uno de sus pequeños rasgos.

André, observó la escena con curiosidad. Muy pocas veces había visto a la chica tratando con niños. En realidad, sólo una vez con un pequeño y enfermo Gilbert y, en algunas otras contadas ocasiones, con los hijos de la reina. Le pareció un momento por demás extraño, pero a la vez, lleno de dulzura.

-No le gusta hablar – habló después de un rato la niña con un tono completamente parco.

\- ¿Y tú nos puedes decir su nombre? - preguntó Oscar nuevamente.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la pequeña volviendo a arrugar la frente y haciendo un desprecio a la ex comandante. Oscar solo sonrió sorprendida.

André rio también de buena gana al ser testigo del cuasi diálogo entre la niña y su esposa.  
\- ¡Qué carácter! - comentó - Me recuerda a alguien cuando tenía esa edad - dijo mirando directamente a Oscar. - Ven acá - le pidió a la rubia tomándola de la mano para que se levantara – debemos tener paciencia, son solo niños que están asustados y perdidos. Déjame hacerlo a mí - terminó con un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven.

Se acercó a ellos y, poniéndose en la misma posición que Oscar anteriormente, los observó por algunos segundos.

\- ¿Tienen hambre? - preguntó dirigiéndose a ambos. La pequeña rubia lo miró seria, pero ya no enojada. Asintió con la cabeza al igual que el niño. - ¿Te gustan las galletas y el chocolate caliente? – esta vez solo habló hacia la niña, que se mostraba aun escurridiza a sus atenciones, sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de André, abrió sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales brillaron con intensidad, luego fue como si se hubiese dibujado una gran sonrisa en el rostro. - Muy bien - le dijo André acariciándole la cabeza al comprender su expresión. - A Oscar también le gusta el chocolate caliente, es su bebida favorita - La niña miró a Oscar que estaba de brazos cruzados observándolos. Luego, volvió a mirar a André y extendió sus pequeños bracitos hacia él. Oscar abrió de par en par los ojos al ver que el muchacho la subía a su regazo y, luego con el otro pequeño hacía lo mismo, llevándoselos al comedor.

-o-

Ambos jóvenes, se sentaron frente a los pequeños, observándolos mientras comían. Se sentían extrañamente embobados por la escena y, aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, una extraña sensación de dejavu los invadió. De pronto, ambos sonrieron disimuladamente al ver cómo los niños realizaban casi en forma sincronizada, los mismos movimientos al comer.

\- ¿Crees que estén realmente perdidos? - preguntó Oscar a André entre dientes para no ser escuchada y sin sacarles los ojos de encima.

-No lo sé - murmuró André. - Pero lo averiguaré de inmediato – Los miró fijamente y sin mayores preámbulos les pregunto: - ¿están perdidos?

La pequeña rubia y el niño de ojos verdes, dejaron de comer al instante. Negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y, luego, continuaron alimentándose. Oscar y André se miraron dudosos.  
\- ¿Tienen familia? – insistió en preguntar André.  
Ambos niños, esta vez, asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de comer galletas y beber chocolate.  
-¿Tienen padres?  
Respondieron haciendo el mismo gesto otra vez.  
\- ¿Dónde está su casa?  
En ese instante, la niña se detuvo y miró a la joven pareja con seriedad.  
-Aquí - sentenció.  
\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó André sorprendido. - Esta casa nos pertenece a Oscar y a mí.  
-Esta es nuestra casa - insistió la niña sosteniendo la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

Oscar, se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto a André para que la siguiera. Se dirigieron hacia el salón de estar, sentándose frente a la chimenea.

-André, esto es muy extraño - Oscar lo miró preocupada. - ¿Por qué esa niña dice que esta es su casa con tanta seguridad? ¿Serán hijos de los antiguos dueños? Pero… ¿quién deja salir a un par de pequeños en un día así?

-Sí, tienes razón, pero debemos calmarnos y poner la mente fría – le aconsejó André al verla exaltada por la extraña situación que se estaba suscitando – Además, ahora no podemos hacer nada, mira cómo sigue lloviendo – fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina para ver hacia el exterior. Afuera, todo estaba oscuro y húmedo, la lluvia, no cesaba de caer desde hacía horas y, por lo que se veía, sería así por un largo tiempo más. Luego, volvió a su lugar frente a Oscar- Tendremos que permitirles que se queden hasta que pase esta tormenta. No podemos salir a buscar a su familia en estas condiciones.  
-Pero… ¿Y si son unos espías? - André soltó una carcajada. - ¡No te rías! - protestó ofendida.  
-Oscar, mi amor, son apenas unos niños, el chico ni siquiera habla… ¿Cómo podrían ser unos espías?  
La chica emitió un resoplido de frustración. - Entonces, ¿qué es todo esto?

-No lo sé, pero cálmate por favor.  
\- ¡Estoy calmada! ¿Acaso no lo ves? – comenzó a levantar la voz sin darse cuenta - Lo que está sucediendo es completamente nor…mal – terminó apenas la frase al ver que el pequeño de ojos verdes, le tironeaba la manga y los miraba asustados

\- ¿Osca' y And'e peleando? - preguntó haciendo una mueca de tristeza con los labios.

-No, claro que no, cariño - dijo Oscar preocupada al verlo a punto de llorar. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura. El pequeño, aprovechó el momento y se abrazó al cuello de la joven, subiéndose con agilidad a su regazo. Oscar se sobresaltó, pero luego sonrió ante la presteza del niño para llegar a sus brazos - ¿Comiste tus galletas pequeño? - le preguntó mirándolo a sus lindos ojos verdes.

-Ajá - respondió el niño, lo que a Oscar le pareció de una ternura indescriptible. - La niña que está allí dentro es tu hermana, ¿cierto?

-Ajá - repitió, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con un mechón de pelo de la mujer. - Melliza - acotó al final con despreocupación.

Oscar miró a su marido dejando al pequeño en el piso, quien se alejó de ellos arrastrando las mangas de la camisa que le habían puesto de André. Se quedaron frente a la chimenea, sin hablar por un largo rato.

-André, esto no es normal. Algo muy extraño está pasando – rompió el silencio Oscar.  
-No, claro que no es normal- dijo él rascándose la cabeza. - esos niños son…  
\- ¡Dónde está nuestra a abuela! - apareció de pronto la pequeña rubia, interrumpiéndolos y amenazándolos con un cuchillo de mesa en una de sus manos.  
-¡Hey! - exclamó André poniéndose rápidamente de pie - ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron que es peligroso jugar con cuchillos? - se acercó a ella para quitárselo.  
\- ¡No te acerques porque te puedo hacer mucho daño! - le advirtió.

André ahogó una carcajada al escuchar la amenaza de la niña.  
-Está bien - dijo alejándose unos pasos - ¿Me quieres contar quién es tu abuela?  
La pequeña estaba agitada, se notaba en su respiración. Sostuvo la mirada de André por varios segundos, a medida que poco a poco se tranquilizaba y bajaba el arma.  
-Abuela, allá – apareció nuevamente el hermanito de la pequeña apuntando con su dedo hacia la habitación de la nana. Tomó de la mano a la pequeña rubia y la condujo donde se encontraba durmiendo Marrón Glacé. Se quedaron mirándola fijamente, hasta que, como si la anciana los hubiese presentido, con lentitud comenzó a abrir los ojos, exclamando un grito de alegría al ver a los dos pequeños a los pies de su cama. Se incorporó con dificultad y abrió sus brazos para recibirlos.  
\- ¡Mis niños! - les dijo plena de felicidad.  
\- ¡Abuela! - exclamaron al unísono, subiéndose a la cama para abrazarla. Ambos, se quedaron acurrucados en su pecho con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
-Nana, ¿los conoces? - le preguntó Oscar perpleja y extrañada.  
La abuela, al ver que se dirigía a ella, abrazó con fuerza a los pequeños, como intentando protegerlos.  
\- ¿Ustedes… quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡No les permitiré que le hagan daño a mis niños! – vociferó la anciana con el rostro desfigurado de terror.  
André se acercó a ella con cautela, entendiendo que se encontraba perdida y desorientada. - Abuela, soy yo, André. Mírame, soy tu nieto.  
\- ¡Tú no eres mi nieto! - gritó - El único nieto que tengo es este – acarició el cabello del niño que estaba entre sus brazos.  
André la miró con espanto. Iba a insistir, pero Oscar lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo. El joven retrocedió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Nana, nosotros somos quienes te cuidamos, y te queremos mucho - explicó Oscar a la anciana que no soltaba a los niños. La abuela la miró con desconfianza. - Créeme nana, te cuidaremos muy bien, no te preocupes por nada.  
La abuela cedió a su resistencia inicial y se relajó. Entonces miró a la pequeña rubia que observaba a Oscar asombrada.  
\- Mi niña, ¿por qué estás vestida así, dónde está tu ropa? - preguntó con extrema preocupación la anciana.  
La niña se volteó hacia ella - Nos mojamos con la lluvia. Oscar y André están secando nuestra ropa ahora - explicó la pequeña en un lenguaje perfecto, a pesar de su muy corta edad.  
-Niños traviesos, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera así? – luego miró hacia el lado del niño de ojos verdes - Y tú, tienes que ser más cuidadoso, recuerda que es una niña, no debes jugar con ella en forma tan brusca.  
Oscar y André se quedaron en silencio observando el momento. Estaban atónitos, la abuela había perdido por completo la razón y ellos, no sabían qué hacer. André buscó la mano de Oscar para sostenerse, sin dejar de ver y escuchar el diálogo que la anciana mantenía con los misteriosos niños. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintieron retrocediendo en el tiempo, a sus cinco y seis años, cuando la abuela aún tenía energía para regañarlos, consentirlos y enseñarles las únicas lecciones que realmente habían valido la pena.  
André, evidentemente sobrepasado, salió precipitadamente de la habitación, desconsolado al ver a su abuela en esas condiciones. Su único familiar sanguíneo, se le iba entre las manos y nada podía hacer.  
Oscar llegó a su lado segundos después. Lo abrazó por la espalda, poniendo su mejilla en ella.  
-Tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien, tranquilo - le decía la joven para consolarlo. André se giró para mirarla. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Luego de un rato logró expresar la única duda que lo atormentaba.  
-¿Es que mi abuela va a…?  
-No lo sé, nana ya tiene una avanzada edad… Pero puede que sea sólo un lapsus al ver a esos niños - puso la mano sobre su mejilla para calmarlo. - André, desde ahora debemos ser fuertes y aceptar lo que ocurra - El hombre bajó la mirada acongojado. - Yo siempre estaré contigo. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro - lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, poniendo su oído en su corazón. Cerró los ojos al escuchar ese ritmo incesante, persistente, seguro. También tenía miedo por la nana, pero comprendía que ya nada podían hacer.

-o-

Luego de un rato, André logró un poco de calma y revisó la ropa de los pequeños, dándose cuenta que ya estaba completamente seca. Oscar se dirigió a la habitación para avisarles que su ropa estaba lista. Se quedó de pie en la puerta escuchando cómo la nana les contaba una historia.

-... Y tu madre – decía la anciana dirigiéndose a la pequeña rubia - se veía tan hermosa como una princesa… - la niña la miraba con los ojos brillantes y la boca abierta.  
-Nana - la interrumpió Oscar - ellos no…  
-Mi niña - le dijo - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, te sientes mal? - Oscar sonrió al darse cuenta que la abuela podía reconocerla otra vez, pero al parecer creía que esos niños eran sus hijos. Decidió no aclarar el asunto, ya que, todo indicaba que la memoria de la nana vagaba en el tiempo, pero ella no lo notaba y parecía igualmente muy feliz.  
-Estoy bien, nana - se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano. - Niños, su ropa ya está seca, vayan a cambiarse por favor.  
-Vamos, háganle caso a su madre - les ordenó la abuela. Los dos bajaron de la cama con rapidez y se fueron a donde los esperaba André. Oscar se sentó junto a ella, sin soltarle la mano.  
\- ¿Tienes hambre? Es tarde y no has querido comer nada - le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  
\- ¿Eres feliz? - le preguntó la abuela sin hacer caso a su pregunta.  
Oscar sonrió. - Sí, mucho nana. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

-Y André, dónde está. Necesito que venga - habló buscándolo con la mirada por la habitación.  
-Está cambiando a los niños, lo llamaré.  
-No, déjalo. Ahora necesito dormir un poco - con ayuda de Oscar, la anciana se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos. La joven rubia, puso su mano en su frente llena de surcos y arrugas y, luego, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
Cerró la puerta de la habitación con cautela y se dirigió hacia al salón. Los niños estaban jugando con unos trozos de madera y ya estaban perfectamente vestidos.  
\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó André aún angustiado.  
-Está durmiendo, me ha vuelto a reconocer, pero… - André la miró expectante - Cree que estos niños son nuestros hijos. También preguntó por ti, le dije que la irías a ver apenas despierte. Lo mejor ahora es dejarla descansar.  
André asintió con la cabeza. Ambos, llevaron su mirada hacia los niños que jugaban afanosamente con la madera de la chimenea. La niña, dirigía el juego y le daba constantes órdenes a su hermano de qué hacer y qué no, a lo que él obedecía sin replicar.  
Oscar, se sentó en las piernas de André, atrajo la cabeza de su esposo hacia su pecho, y ahí se quedaron observando a los dos pequeños mientras hundía y enredaba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera del joven. De pronto, la niña rubia dirigió su atención hacia ellos e, inmediatamente, se puso de pie y se subió a las piernas de André, desplazando a Oscar de su lugar.  
-Cuéntame una historia… - le ordenó al hombre, quien la miró con infinita paciencia.  
-Lo haré siempre y cuando lo pidas adecuadamente – explicó acomodándole unos rizos de cabello que estaban en su frente.  
-André, cuéntame una historia por favor.  
-Está bien… - el joven se quedó pensando por algunos segundos – déjame ver…  
Oscar, permaneció mirándolo hablar con la pequeña y, por un momento se sintió en algún plano del futuro, con André siendo un padre increíblemente amoroso y comprensivo. Nunca habían hablado acerca del tema, ya que ella dudaba de su capacidad para cuidar y criar a un bebé, sin embargo, sabía que André lo haría con excelencia. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el chillido del pequeño que aún jugaba en el piso.  
-¿Qué te sucedió? - le preguntó acariciando su manito. - Estás bien, solo fue un golpe, debes ser más cuidadoso para la próxima - el niño la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Oscar sonrió al sentir su pequeña y frágil cabecita en su regazo, lo que le provocó una sensación muy cálida e inexplicable, algo que hacía que su corazón se agitara y se hiciera cada vez más y más grande. Suspiró para aplacar esa opresión, que no era incómoda, pero si desconocida.

André, por su parte, sintió su corazón derretirse al escucharla y verla con el niño en su regazo. Nunca antes la había imaginado así: protectora, como una leona que cuida a sus cachorros pero, al mismo tiempo, cálida, dulce, suave. Buscó la mirada de su mujer en ese instante, cuando se encontraron, ambos sonrieron.

-Ahora, escuchemos la historia de André – pidió Oscar con dulzura a la reducida audiencia.  
-Esta es una historia muy antigua que contaba a Oscar cuando éramos casi tan pequeños como ustedes – explicó André - y comienza así: _Había una vez, una niña muy bonita, que sin permiso de su padre y madre, salió a caminar por el bosque. Cuando llegó al camino principal, se encontró con un hermoso carruaje de oro, tirado por un fuerte caballo blanco…  
_ -¡César, César! - exclamó el pequeño en brazos de Oscar, agitándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con energía y entusiasmo. Los jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos.

Luego, André continuó el relato.

\- _La niña estaba fascinada ante la belleza del carruaje, porque brillaba con mucha intensidad. De pronto, la puerta de este se abrió y, desde dentro, se escuchó una voz ronca y grave_ \- André se detuvo para aclarar su garganta y cambiar la voz. - _¿Quieres venir a pasear conmigo?_ \- Ambos niños rieron al escuchar la voz que André sobreactuaba y al unísono respondieron con un gran ¡sí! lleno de entusiasmo. _\- Sube, le dijo la voz con amabilidad. Cuando la niña estuvo arriba del hermoso y dorado carruaje, pudo ver que dentro, había muchos amiguitos. Estos eran un ciervo, un conejo y un mapache que le preguntó: ¿Cómo te llamas niña? A lo que la niña respondió: Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes -_ la aludida no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa parte de la historia. _\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Le preguntó el conejo agitando contento su colita con forma de pompón. Siete años, respondió la niña. ¿Dónde vives? Preguntó el ciervo. Versalles, dijo Oscar…  
_ \- ¿Qué es Versalles? - preguntó la pequeña rubia, interrumpiendo el relato.  
-Es un lugar que está muy lejos de aquí, dónde hay un hermoso y gran palacio y vive nuestra reina - respondió Oscar.  
André continuó con el relato. _\- Entonces, el lobo, al que Oscar no había visto, le preguntó con voz grave y ronca: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Pero la niña se asustó mucho, porque el lobo tenía unos dientes muy, muy grandes, así que le preguntó a la voz del carruaje: ¿Puede venir André? A lo que el carruaje respondió "Sí, puede venir". Entonces, André subió al carruaje y Oscar se puso muy feliz…_

-André, se durmieron - susurró Oscar con el niño entre sus brazos. André guardó silencio y bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña rubia, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El joven pensó que se veía muy tranquila y dulce.

-Llevémoslos a nuestra habitación, ya es tarde, seguramente dormirán toda la noche – sugirió André. Se levantaron con los niños dormidos entre sus brazos, los llevaron hasta su cama y los arroparon con extremo cuidado y cariño, como si de dos tesoros se tratara. Dejaron unas velas encendidas por si despertaban durante la noche para que no se asustarán. Juntos, se fueron hasta la habitación de la abuela para ver cómo seguía. Cuando los escuchó entrar, abrió apenas los ojos.

-André… - musitó con una voz ronca. El joven se sentó junto a ella tomándole la mano, mientras Oscar los observaba desde los pies de la cama. La abuela, no se veía muy bien, parecía débil y frágil, como nunca antes la habían visto.

-Abuela, estoy aquí. ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien… tranquila y en paz. Al fin se cumplió mi sueño - Una lágrima surcó el rostro de André. - ¿Por qué lloras? Aún no me muero papanatas… - lo regañó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-De alegría, porque estás aquí con nosotros - mintió para animarla.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora déjenme dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-Nana, mañana traeremos al médico, necesitas que te revisen - le advirtió Oscar a sabiendas que no le gustaba la visita de ese "charlatán" como lo llamaba ella.

-Está bien… necesito dormir… - dijo con una voz que se apagaba poco a poco.

André besó su mano y le acomodó la ropa - Buenas noches abuela, descansa.

-Buenas noches nana - Oscar la miró por última vez antes de irse, y pensó que se veía tranquila y pacífica.

-o-

Aquella noche, se acomodaron en la alfombra, a los pies de la chimenea para dormir. Se abrazaron con fuerza, prácticamente sin hablar, era un silencio necesario, para aquellos tiempos que estaban viviendo y en los cuales se tendrían que sostener el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches – susurró la joven, acomodándose luego el pecho de su marido. Sentía que necesitaba ese lugar seguro para saber que la vida no se derrumbaba con la inminente partida de su nana. André, se amarró fuertemente a su cintura, beso su frente y poco a poco, sin saber cómo, se durmieron al calor del fuego de la chimenea.

Los pequeños, se levantaron durante la noche, antes de que el sol pensara en salir. Caminaron por el pasillo a oscuras, todo estaba en silencio en la casa. Vieron a la pareja durmiendo aún entrelazados y se detuvieron unos segundos ahí para observarlos en silencio. Cuando Oscar y André se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia un lado, los niños se miraron emitiendo una risita traviesa. Luego, se fueron a la habitación de la abuela. Se subieron arriba de la cama y la comenzaron a mover para que despertara.

\- ¡Abuela, abuela! - le decían con sus vocecitas agudas y tiernas. La mujer abrió los ojos y los miró sorprendida. Se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no sentía ningún dolor y que su ánimo estaba por las nubes. - Es hora de irnos abuela - le dijo la niña tomándola de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿A dónde vamos? - les preguntó un poco confundida.

-Papá, mamá, And'e - balbuceó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

-¡Oh! - exclamó la anciana entendiendo el lenguaje del pequeño. Emocionada los siguió hacia donde la llevaban. Cada niño la tomó de una mano y se dirigieron con ella hacia la puerta de entrada. Se detuvieron donde estaban Oscar y André durmiendo profundamente. La mujer intentó hablar, pero la niña la detuvo.

-¡Shhh! - dijo poniendo su pequeño dedito en su boca y luego, haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. La abuela entendió, había llegado su hora de partir, pero esta vez, no podía llevárselos con ella. Les dio una última mirada llena de amor y agradecimiento, y en su mente, hizo la promesa de que siempre los iba a acompañar y proteger, desde cualquier lugar en el que estuviera. Dijo un _hasta pronto_ en su mente, al hogar que la había acogido durante sus últimos años de vida

El niño de ojos verdes, con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta sin soltar la mano de la abuela. Afuera, estaba todo tan resplandeciente que Marrón Glacé tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando estos se acostumbraron al destello que los inundaba, pudo ver que al final de la luz, unas figuras que reconoció de inmediato la esperaban. - Al fin – susurró con alivio en el corazón y corrió como una niña hasta donde la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. La puerta de la casa de los Grandier se cerró de golpe.

Seis meses después

-Feliz aniversario, amor mío - dijo Oscar a André, dándole un beso en los labios y entregándole un paquete perfectamente envuelto.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Oscar? - preguntó mirando el regalo con curiosidad.

-Ábrelo - le pidió ella impaciente.

Con lentitud, André sacó el papel que cubría el contenido del regalo. Cuando lo liberó totalmente de su envoltorio se quedó mirándolo por largo rato.

\- ¿Cómo…? – balbuceó luego de un rato aún sorprendido. Un hermoso retrato de su abuela durante su juventud estaba entre sus manos.

Recordó, en ese momento, que esa pintura, la había visto solo una vez en su vida, cuando Oscar y él se habían introducido en la habitación de su abuela sin su permiso. Esa vez, no la habían reconocido como tal, sin embargo, con los años y en las muchas conversaciones que habían mantenido durante las noches en vela en la cocina, la anciana había confesado, luego de beber unas cuantas copas de vino por supuesto, que en su juventud había sido retratada por un pintor de "mala muerte". Pero siempre se había negado a mostrar la obra en su honor. Según recordaba André, estaba muy bien guardado en su habitación, en la mansión Jarjayes.

-Tengo mis contactos y un cómplice muy… efectivo - le dijo Oscar misteriosa, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Se sentía satisfecha de haber logrado traer ese retrato de vuelta y devolverlo a quien realmente ahora le pertenecía.

\- ¿Te refieres a Alain? ¿Cómo lo hizo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Cariño, Alain tiene sus encantos… y, simplemente, los utilizó – la joven se acercó a él y lo abrazó de la cintura. Lo miró a los ojos, pudiendo notar esa expresión seria y desencajada en su rostro de cuando algo le incomodaba.

André sintió que una espina se había clavado en su pecho al escuchar a Oscar referirse en esos términos a su amigo - ¿Qué encantos puede tener Alain? – no pudo evitar sentirse molesto - Es un bruto.

Oscar sonrió. Luego, tomó el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos y lo besó con dulzura. - Los celos nunca te han quedado bien – le dijo revolviendo con sus manos la cabellera negra.

El muchacho, volvió a mirar el retrato de Marrón Glacé, emocionado de tenerlo entre sus manos -Gracias - le dijo devolviendo el beso antes dado por la rubia.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo, pero antes, debo hacerte una pregunta – habló con evidente excitación André.

Tomó a Oscar de los hombros y prácticamente la obligó a que se sentará en el sillón. Con algo de torpeza porque las manos le tiritaban, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete y, luego, puso una de sus rodillas en el piso. Oscar observó cada uno de sus movimientos con total desconcierto y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la muchacha antes de escucharlo hablar.  
\- ¿Cómo que no? Ni siquiera sabes que te voy a decir – refutó sorprendido por su reacción.  
-No es necesario ser adivino para saber lo que vas a decir… o pedirme.  
-Pero… ¡déjame hacerlo al menos! – le suplicó sin salir aún de su confusión.  
\- ¡No! – volvió a exclamar ella evitando los ojos de André, que aún estaba de rodillas frente a ella y con esa mirada que la perturbaba y le hacía perder la voluntad y el sentido.  
\- ¿Por qué no, Oscar? – preguntó él para entender lo absurda que se estaba volviendo la situación.  
-Porque no necesito "eso" para sentirme o ser tu esposa. Ya lo soy, desde el momento en que llegué a esta casa, me convertí en tu esposa. No necesito nada más.  
André dejo el pequeño paquetito a un lado en el piso y la tomó de las manos - Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo igual, quiero que nos casemos, Oscar. Por favor, acéptame como tu esposo.

Oscar suspiró y cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la mirada suplicante de André. Se levantó de su asiento con cierta parsimonia y tristeza para mirar por la ventana. El muchacho, se quedó atónito por algunos segundos, pero luego la siguió, sabía que algo más estaba sucediendo.  
-Oscar - le dijo utilizando toda su ternura y paciencia. - Quiero que seas mi mujer ante Dios – la tomó de los brazos buscando su mirada.  
-André, Dios nos ha visto lo suficiente, ¿no crees? – le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Entonces, cuál es el problema, por qué no te quieres casar conmigo - le secó las mejillas humedecidas por las finas gotas que corrían por su rostro.  
-No es que no me quiera casar contigo, es que…  
\- ¿Qué? Dímelo por favor.  
-Tengo miedo – lo abrazó con fuerza para esconderse en su cuello.  
André le acarició el cabello con profunda ternura - Miedo de qué, mi amor.  
-Y si mi padre, ¿de alguna forma se entera? No es muy común que una mujer con nombre de varón se case – le dijo sin soltarse de su abrazo.  
-Oscar, mírame – la alejó de sí para encontrarse nuevamente con su rostro. - Debemos dejar atrás el fantasma de tu padre, porque eso es, un fantasma, no existe…  
-Pero es una posibilidad… - lo interrumpió impulsada por sus miedos.  
-Sí, lo es, pero muy mínima. Además, me encargaré para que el párroco guarde total discreción, podremos hacerlo, confía en mí, cariño – le dio un beso en la frente. – Jamás permitiré que nos separemos nuevamente, ¿de acuerdo?  
Oscar sólo asintió con la cabeza. Luego, lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
\- ¿Esto es importante para ti?  
-Sí, lo es.  
Ella suspiró resignada - Está bien, acepto casarme contigo.  
André sonrió y abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes - ¿Segura?  
-Sí, estoy segura  
\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – volvió a preguntar para convencerse de que era cierto lo que estaba escuchando.  
-Sí, me quiero casar contigo – repitió la joven esbozando una leve sonrisa al ver a su marido prácticamente saltando de felicidad.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
-No me sigas preguntando, porque me puedo arrepentir.  
-Jamás te arrepentirás, nunca permitiría eso – la tomó de la cintura y la alzó con facilidad para girar con ella entre sus brazos, desbordado de gozo. Oscar, se abrazó a él con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para evitar el vértigo. Luego, cuando se detuvo, la bajó con delicadeza y la besó con dulzura y agradecimiento. Corrió para recoger el pequeño paquete que antes había dejado sobre el piso y se lo entregó. Oscar, lo abrió expectante. Se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la caja. Luego, alzó su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella sin poder sacarse la sonrisa del rostro. Ella, también sonrió al darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo los mismos y que aún podía hacer feliz, con su propia felicidad, a su querido André.

Se abrazó nuevamente a él para pronunciar las únicas palabras que tenían cabida en ese momento para ella en su mente y corazón.

-Gracias.

-o-

Era una noche silenciosa en la casa de los Grandier. Solo el grillar de los pequeños insectos que se agolpaban cada noche en el jardín, quebraba el silencio, que parecía perpetuarse aún más entre las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la luna. Oscar, estaba desvelada y perdida en una mezcla de ansiedad, emoción y felicidad, todos vividos durante el mismo día. Miró a André, que como siempre dormía profundamente. Sonrió con alivio al ver esa expresión de niño y hombre al mismo tiempo. Le acarició el rostro para constatar que era real y no uno de esos sueños que la acecharon años atrás, durante la abrupta separación. Muchas veces, le costaba creer que estar a su lado fuera cierto y, además, sentirse feliz y completa. Se acercó un poco más a su lado, para sentir su respiración.

-André, ¿estás despierto? - preguntó en un susurro para no asustarlo.  
El hombre se quejó un poco antes de contestar. -Ajá – respondió apenas sin abrir los ojos. Oscar sonrió.  
\- ¿Crees que deba usar un vestido para nuestra boda?  
El muchacho bostezó y estiró sus brazos por sobre la cabeza. Después, abrió los ojos para mirarla, estaba preocupada, lo supo con solo escucharla.  
\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – le preguntó poniendo un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja.  
-No lo sé… – respondió ella confundida.  
-A mí me da igual, lo sabes. Eres tú quien debe decidirlo.  
Oscar lo miró agradecida. Una palabra era suficiente para despejar sus inquietudes e inseguridades. En un gesto de cariño, le despejó la frente de los mechones negros que la cubrían - Sí, tienes razón. Lo veré cuando sea el momento. Gracias – lo besó con suavidad en los labios.  
-Ven acá, durmamos - le dijo abrazándola con firmeza.  
Oscar se acomodó entre sus brazos. Ese cuerpo, seguía siendo el refugio cálido y seguro que la acunaba y calmaba en sus dudas. Ese cuerpo, seguía siendo el del amor y el consuelo, el que la regresaba a la tranquilidad y a la serenidad que siempre necesitaba en su propio corazón. Se rindió al sueño, al fin, hasta que de pronto, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz lejana de André entre sus sueños.  
-Oscar… ¿ya te dormiste? - le preguntó el muchacho con dulzura.  
-Sí - le dijo ella aturdida. - ¿Qué pasa?  
-Quiero que tengamos un hijo.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó apartándose de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. – Dime que no estás hablando en serio… - le pidió al ver ese brillo de felicidad sin razón en su mirada.  
-No, mejor quiero que tengamos dos hijos. Un niño y una niña – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
Oscar también sonrió y volvió a hundirse en el fuerte pecho de su compañero -André, te has vuelto loco – le dijo sintiendo el compás de su alegre corazón.  
-Sí, por ti. Siempre he estado loco por ti.  
-Te amo, André.  
-Te amo, Oscar.

 **FIN**

-o-

 _ **Y ahora sí, de adeveritas, este es el fin. Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

 _ **La historia del carruaje es de Donau... cambié algunas cosas evidentemente, pero la historia original le pertenece.**_


End file.
